Zia's Fall
by Dtrocked
Summary: Zia has relationship troubles of a perverse nature and Percy assists. Written for the despicable lack of porn about Zia on the Internet.
1. The Party

Zia's POV

I frowned. Sadie was missing. Again. That girl couldn't keep still for a minute.

I was at a beach party chaperoning Sadie and some other initiates. Some older fraternity students from our school were hosting it at a beach mansion they rented. I had been looking forward to coming with Carter but he had to cancel for some Pharaoh business, so I was stuck with babysitting duty. I was royally miffed. I haven't had any time with Carter in weeks. He was the Pharaoh, but I was his girlfriend for crying out loud. He should have spared some thought for me. I surveyed the crowds of partygoers chatting and laughing and generally having a good time. Chaperone was a pleasent way to put it. I was supposed to be joining them.

Admittedly I chose to not participate. If Carter were here I might have felt inclined to join, but now the party was alien to me. People were doing weird things like walking around on their hands and drinking copious amounts of alcohol as part of some game. I was used to weird things - I'd seen my fair share of crazy gods and mad magicians - but they were all having fun doing these things. Like a collective madness. It was one thing to see a rogue magician trying to raise an army of kangaroos, but quite another to see someone trip on a table and burst into laughter. I knew it wasn't his fault, he was the king of the remnants of ancient Egypt and oversaw three hundred and sixty nomes worldwide. Kings had to do kingly stuff, like attend ceremonies and run from bulls and settle the disputes of people. I had no right to be pitying myself - he was shouldering the burdens of running an empire and as his girlfriend I'm supposed to be supportive, not complaining.

Except Iskandar was never so busy, a nasty bit of self doubt in my mind said. Even when he had to perform the duties of the Chief Lector and King. Carter's probably messing around with other girls. What were they called? Consorts. The king's consorts.

Carter isn't like that, I argued to myself. He loves me.

The devil snorted. Love? We're the only female attention he's got. Of course he's got a crush on us. Have you seen how awkward he is around girls? Two hours after he first met us, he followed us into a strange room. He's not in love, he's creepily desperate for female affection. The only reason we reciprocated because we were desperate for affection too. Now all that has changed. He'll have dozens of women toayding to be the King's consorts. And you'll be around boys your age.

This was true. At the new American school was full of boys. Some were *extremely* friendly with me. I turned them down but it felt oddly good. I had it found hard to turn down one particularly cute boy I met, I ended up talking with him for awhile.

And nothing happened, I countered. So nothing will happen with Carter and his floosies.

Ah, the devil said, but you aren't Carter. Carter had a crush on you when you first met for no reason but you're pretty and available. You on the other hand developed affection for him slowly because he was nice and patient with you. Now that he has caught the eye of every pretty girl in the Nomes from Iceland to Japan, why would he stay with you? In fact, it's very traditional for the king to have a harem.

Shut up, I growled to myself.

No need to be like this anymore, Zia. Talk to people about things other than spells and monsters. Befriend people other than Carter. You have the opportunity - you live in America now, not the rigid First Nome. Like Anne Grissom, she was nice.

But I do have other friends, I countered.

No, you have acquaintances. People you get along with. People you count on to do your job. People you greet politely as you pass them. You have a lot of people - colleagues, students, followers, masters, but not friends. If they were in danger, you wouldn't protect them because you cared. No, you'd do it because your sense of duty tells you to.

I rubbed my temples, wishing there was a way to beat up a voice in my head. I shook my head and stared furiously at the party. I was going to chaperone if it killed me.

Yet it was right. America was a strange land. A profusion of people and cultures. Americans were so open and friendly - especially the boys - it was dizzying. I'd been to a few American nomes but it had been just passing scenery to me, a curious foreign culture. But now I was here. It was akin to watching a play and suddenly finding yourself onstage. The pressure to play along was enormous. I had found myself entertaining the idea of creating one of those vain, self indulgent social media accounts because I was urged by several people at school.

My attention was diverted when one of the older boys slapped a girl's butt with an audible "thwack" sound. The girl giggled.

Another example. A few months ago I would've been shocked. Now I understood this sort of thing was commonplace here, especially in social gatherings under the influence of alcohol. A peculiar precursor to mating in many cases.

I shook my head and dislodged myself from my pondering. I walked to the place I had last seen Sadie, passing several scantily clad girls(you couldn't hogtie a dung bettle with the fabric). She wasn't there. I scanned the beach. Still no sign of her. By Thoth, where did she go?

I walked to the public restroom/lockers a little further in land. Unfortunately this gave me some time to think.

Truth be told, I was chaperoning Sadie because I needed a break from Carter. Other than his constant absence, we hadn't had sex. Or rather he had, and I hadn't. When I tried to touch his him he came all over himself. Sometimes he could hold it in a few seconds after penetration. Afterwards he would finger me. I didn't mind much but it crushed Carter. Something about masculinity Sadie told me. Ah, men.

I sized him up. Green eyes. Tall. Muscular. Confident, charming, good looking. Wore a tight T shirt to reveal his physique.

"Hey girl, do you work at Subway? Because you just gave me a footlong," the guy said. I punched him on the shoulder. "It's nice to see you too, Percy," I said.

He followed me as I looked. I couldn't help it. Percy was so calm, so open, so unjudgemental that things just spilled from my mouth. Being rather handsome helped.

"That's pretty shit from him." Percy remarked.

I scowled at Percy. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Still, tossing you to sidelines is a dick move."

"He's... Busy. With work. It's the kind of work you can't not do. More of a responsibility."

Percy frowned. "What does your boyfriend do?"

"Um, runs an international corporation. Family business. He's a bit young but his uncle is helping him."

"I'm guessing he's under a lot of pressure to do it?"

"You have no idea."

"So, to sum up your problem, his job is straining your relationship, and he can't quit."

"Yup."

"Have you asked him to quit?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

I frowned. "I don't expect you to understand. There are important things, very important things, people must do. More important than even their lives. This is one of them."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call running a company a higher calling. Your boyfriend isn't really a businessman, is he?"

I hesitated.

"He wouldn't happen to be messing with Ancient Egyptian gods, would he?"

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "How did you know?"

"Greek Demigod. Camp Halfblood, Long Island. It was a little obvious, your little group levitating great big blocks of limestone and sphinxes into school. I'm in the family business too."

"Ever saved the world?"

"Twice. Well, I helped. First time I handed a knife to this guy who was hosting an evil titan to kill himself. The next time I well, um, bled and revived Mother Earth who tried to destroy everything. But my friend blew himself up and it all worked out in the end. Have you?" Percy added hastily.

"I did help once. I hosted the Lord of Creation Ra. Dueled his mortal enemy Apophis, the embodiment of Chaos and Evil, on the slopes of the Great Pyramids. It would've swallowed the sun and reverted the world into the primeval sea of chaos."

Percy's expression was priceless. I laughed. "You look like a puppy who was scolded. Yours is good too. Bleeding, very heroic. Very manly." She added.

"Thanks for the pity. So what are you wandering around for? Blowing off steam from being ditched by Carter?"

"No, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Sadie. 165 centimetres tall girl, wearing a brown leather jacket, has highlights in her hair and a British accent. Seen her?"

"Have you looked in the upstairs bedrooms?"

"What would she be doing there? Is she sleeping?"

Percy stared. Surely she could not be this innocent?, he thought.

"Um, she'll be out soon. Meanwhile, there's a party going on. You should join."

"Percy, what's she doing?" Zia said with a slow, deliberate emphasis.

"Probably hooking up."

"Hooking up?"

"You know, a one night stand."

"I do not know what that means."

"She's having sex with someone she met at the party with no interest in pursuing a relationship," Percy explained slowly.

I scowled. "Are you sure? She has a boyfriend!"

"Oh, that? It happens often enough."

"But you're only supposed to have sex with someone special to you!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Everyone! It's what you're supposed to do in a relationship! Be faithful to each other!"

"And why is that?"

"Because your special someone would be crushed if they found out," I replied firmly.

Percy shrugged. "Then don't tell them."

"That's irrelevant! Just because they don't know about it doesn't mean it's right!"

Percy waved his hand dismissively. "Cheating is one of those things everyone publicly says is bad but do anyway. Studies of infidelity show anywhere between 30% to 60% of people cheat. And since cheating is taboo that figure is certainly underreported. It's like charity - if you ask someone about what they think of charity they'll say charity is great. But how many people actually donate to charity? Deep down everybody knows that if the right person came along - someone sufficiently attractive, charming, sympatheic and good at sex, - they'd cheat."

"Many people doing it doesn't make it right."

"And it's not wrong either. It's just you mashing your squishy bits into someone new. To put it into perspective, it's hardly the Holocaust or 9/11."

I snorted. "Comparing something bad to something worse is a cheap argument to prove it's alright. Love is about upholding ideals, not affected by circumstances. You shouldn't cheat because your partner wouldn't want you to cheat if she were there. If there were the slightest chance of your partner being hurt, you shouldn't take it. It's about being selfless for them. Giving it up because you can't control your base desires just means you're lacking discipline."

"That sort of love doesn't exist. If you think only about what he wants, and if he thinks only about what you want, what does the couple want? Either he's selfish and getting the better end of the deal, or you're both selfish and work out a system. Like no sleeping with other people. You might as well make this system something fun, like an open relationship."

Percy continued. "Look, I understand you're that kind of person, and it's great. But Sadie probably isn't, and that's alright. It all boils down to personal preference."

I sighed. He was right, in a way. "America is a strange land."

Percy nodded. "Culture shock is a hell of a thing. Sadie should be out soon enough. Now let's get a drink while we wait."

We strode towards the beach. With a drink from those little red plastic cups and Percy beside me, I relaxed a little. Hearing the thumping music, the cheering people, and with the alcohol in my system, I started to get into the atmosphere of things.

It's impossible to describe the atmosphere of the party without comparing it to everyday life. The atmosphere of everyday life is dull and mundane by comparison. Now, the air thrummed with what can only be said as fun. A thousand times more fun then going to the movies or the mall. Everyone was laughing and slapping you on the back like you were their best friend. If you got into the swing of things, just being there put a smile on your face.

The silly behavior I realised was part of the fun. Something silly happened, everyone laughed, and you laughed too.

"Come on Zia, join us!" said a girl. There was a chorus of "yeahs" from the crowd. I looked at Percy. "It'll be fun," he said encouragingly.

I'll show Carter, I thought. He doesn't know what he's missing out on.

"Alright, I'll join," I said and the crowd cheered.

The rules were simple. A card went round a ring of players. Each card drawn required certain people to down their cup.

Someone drew a 5 - Whores - and all the girls drunk. Someone drew a 7 - Heaven - last one to point to the sky drunk. Someone drew a 10 - I've never -Everyone held up five fingers and players said things they've done. If you hadn't done it, you put a finger down. When all five fingers went down, you drunk.

By the end of the night, I was thoroughly smashed. Percy was supporting me back to the mansion as I was a little woozy.

"The look on their faces as I drank it all in one go," I said, breaking into giggles. Percy laughed. "Never seen someone hold that much liquor, and you're a girl!"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You've ever fooled around?" I said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you inviting me to start?" Percy said with a grin.

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Seriously."

"Course I have. I'm a guy in college," Percy replied.

"How does your girlfriend feel about it?"

"Doesn't mind. She does stuff with other guys too."

"Is Sadie out yet? We should be getting back…"

"Hold on, let me check."

We went to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

I entered the room and immediately smelled the dense, humid musk of bodily fluids. Sadie was passed out on one of the beds.

"Sadie?" I said, prodding her face.

"Huh?" her eyes flickered opened and focused on me. Then she saw Percy and broke into a grin. "Back for round 2?"

Percy grinned. "Definitely."

"Sadie, where have you been the whole night? What's going on?" I asked puzzled.

"I've been here. Percy gave me le petit mort," she replied with a smirk.

"Le petit mort? The little death?" I said.

She sighed theatrically. "Oh Zia, some day I've got to get you a dictionary of naughty words. It refers to a female fainting after a very strong orgasm."

"You were the one who slept with her? Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

Percy shrugged. "You didn't ask. I don't go around telling people who I've slept with." "Unless they want references," he said with a nudge and a wink.

"And if you want one, look in the trash can," Sadie said.

I peered into the thrash can by the desk. "Woah. Um, how many people were in here?" "Just us," Percy replied calmly.

The thrash can was full of used condoms. There were more than you could count with one hand, and each of them was bulging. At first glance you might think someone had thrown a box of light bulbs away.

"So, you up for it?" Sadie said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Up for what?" I said groggily.

Sadie walked over to the door and locked it. She walked over to Percy and pulled his pants down.

"Gods of Egypt..." I muttered. "Sadie! What are you doing!" I snapped as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Oh, nothing," she replied coyly. She grabbed the thing and swung it round and round.

"Cut it out!" I yelled.

"And who said I was doing anything to his salami? Unless you're peeking!" she teased.

"I'm not!" I said hotly. I was.

"I'm all for this. But it's your choice. You can at least take a look at it," Percy said. "To help you decide," he added.

I slowly took my hands down.

I gazed at the thing, stunned by the audacity of what he was doing. It was a large straight rod with a slight upward curve, thickening at the center before tapering into a fat head. Thick veins ran along the shaft. The fat head of the dick was pink with a perfect slit running down the middle. His testicles were the size of golf balls. It was pinkish and slick with juices. A heady scent like thick seawater hung around it like a blanket. Despite its size, this frat boy's cock appeared to be only half erect.

I can't express how the cock was to my sex deprived brain. It was so... potent. It was the only word that came to mind. It looked like it had been designed for sex. It looked like it would split open any woman and shoot a giant load straight into her. I was vaguely aware that I was staring at it like a starved dog staring at a steak.

I tore my eyes off it and stared furiously at a desk corner. "Sadie! Stop this!"

I shook my head.

"Now don't give me that Miss Rashid, I'm helping you out here. You can't do uphold Ma'at when you're horny and irritable. And my good for nothing brother can't help you out in that department. My needle dicked brother can't do anything to relieve you, but Percy here, ride this stud for five minutes and you'll be orgasming your brains out."

"That's no excuse for this!" I said weakly. She was quite persuasive.

"Maybe this will help you decide," Percy said. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips against mine.

I had to admit, he was a good kisser.

He pulled away after half a minute.

Then I left the room and nothing ever happen with Percy again.

Hahaha, just kidding.

"Blast Horus, I'll do it," I said.

His tone changed. It became deep and confident, the tone of one use to being obeyed. "Suck my cock."

I got onto me knees, parted my lips and placed them on his cock. Percy grabbed my head and pulled it onto his cock.

The thick cock was large and firm, filling my mouth with its girth. The shaft reached all the way into my mouth and the bulbous head pressed gently against the back of my throat. The shaft was ridged with thick veins that pulsated with hot blood. The cock was so fat that it filled my mouth, forcing me to taste it's delicious, salty bitterness.

Percy held me there while I tried to pull out. I got more and more used to it in my mouth. Eventually I stopped resisting entirely and lay there with his cock in my mouth. Then he let go and I pulled out. I no longer was forced to have this disgusting thing in my mouth, but it's size and shape and taste was too tantalizing.

I ran my tongue up the thick, veiny meat and over the glans. On his glans, I wrapped my lips around his glans then slowly, cautiously moved down his shaft. The fat cockmeat rested on my tongue, forcing me to taste it's delicious bitter saltiness. My mouth formed a seal that traveled up and down his shaft as I pushed my head forward and back on his meat.

"Goddamn girl, your boyfriend is one lucky guy. You're good at this, " Percy exclaimed as I bobbed my head up and down his cock.

A strangers' member, not Carter's, I admonished myself. I shouldn't enjoy this.

I tried to ignore him, but I felt a twinge of guilt as I bobbed her head up and down his meat rod. But I continued to service him, running my mouth along his enormous length, cramming it into my mouth everytime I went down.

"That's it bitch. Take it in your silky smooth mouth."  
I felt his soft cock harden and expand in my mouth until it was almost choking me with its size. His cock struggled to enter with his extra length. I could sense his dissatisfaction that not all his cock was in my mouth. Percy grabbed my head and bucked his hips and the few extra inches slipped into my throat. He started fucking my mouth, ramming his cock into my throat.

"Fuck, I'm coming, take my seed you stupid slut!" he yelled.

With a final thrust, he grabbed my head and shoved his cock into me. His giant cock reached so deep into my throat that I couldn't choose not to swallow. His cock throbbed and twitch. Cum burst from it, hot and thick inside my mouth. I was powerless to stop him as his cock twitched and sent thick ropes of cum directly into my stomach. My stomach was flooded with cum as his cock poured a what felt like pint of sperm down my throat. This man had came more sperm once than all the times Carter came put together. Yet his dick remained stiff, taunting my failure to satisfy it's ravenous appetite. I continued to blow it.

Sadie placed her lips on his glans and took the cock from my mouth. I resigned myself with licking his balls. Percy ordered Sadie to stop and I eagerly took the whole cock into my mouth again as Sadie serviced his testicles.

"Now lie on the bed, legs spread," Percy ordered, yanking off my pants and underwear in a swift pull.

I did as he said. "What are you doing - oooohhhh!" I exclaimed as I felt a warm, wet sensation in my vagina.

My eyes widened as Percy gave my snatch a long, hard lick with his tongue.

"Should I stop?" he said. "Oh gods no," I moaned. "Whatever you do, don't stop!"

I hadn't even finished my needy plea when he started viciously eating me out. He teased my engorged clit with his tongue, then made little swirls just outside the entrance to my vagina. As Sadie went under Percy and resumed sucking him off, he pushed his tongue into my cunt, lapping up the juices that were gushing out of me.

How was this frat boy so good at this?

"Oh yes-yes-yes, uhh by Ra!" my legs wrapped around his head as came.

He got up as I lay there panting. Ignoring me for awhile, he grabbed Sadie's head and savored her blowjob.

Damn she looks hot. Anything looks good on his cock.

He started rubbing his shaft in between my pussy lips. "Let's continue. And call me sir," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied, biting my lip.

Percy's face broke out into a broad grin. "Zia, bend over. Sadie, prepare Zia for me to fuck," Percy drawled with the cockiness of those who knew he had a night with two beautiful, willing females. I got onto my knees and bent over a bench.

Sadie crawled over and started tonguing my vagina. I struggled to contain myself as her skilled tongue darted in, out and around my entrance. Percy savored the sight, taking his time to put on a condom.

Soon I was wet, and Percy went behind me.

He wedged his cock in between my butt and massaged it with my flesh, occasionally prodding my vagina with his glans. Finally he pushed forward, my pussy making way for his swollen glans. Then he pushed his cock in. I resisted him at first, but Percy persisted. Nudging his fat tip against my little pussy, he kept pressing on without forcing his way in, until my vagina yielded and started spreading. He slowly penetrated my tight slippery orifice, his cockhead disappearing into me as if my tight pussy had yielded and spread for him.

I wiggled my tushy and worked my cunt around the thickest part of his shaft. My cunt greedily gobbled up his cock as my opening closed around his narrower base.

"Hhnnnggg, I can feel you sliding in me! Nngghhh, sooo big... Gods of Egypt!" I whimpered.

Percy gave one mighty thrust, and his entire cock disappeared into me.

I nearly came as he slammed his junk into my sensitive, sex deprived cunt.

Now that it was fully erect, it's size and stiffness was problematic. It awkwardly pressed against my stomach, causing a noticeable bulge on my stomach. I wiggled around his cock, moaning as I did, trying to get it to fit it into me.

By arching my back, I guided his cock all the way into my cervix. But I could do nothing about Percy's girth stretching my cunt. His long cock dug into my deepest parts most sensitive, mashing into all kinds of soft exciting spots that had never been touched by Carter.. I could feel his glans pressed directly against my cervix - if he came now without protection, there was no doubt I would get pregnant.

I gasped as Percy started to move. It was the second time my body had taken a cock, if Carter's prick could even be called the same name as Percy's magical fuck stick. He pulled all eight inches of his cock out, the glans brushing against my entrance.

My brief reprieve was ended when he thrust it back into me. I nearly cried out again as my vagina dilated to accommodate his massive cock. He grabbed my breasts with his strong hands and started mashing and kneading them into submission. At the apex of every thrust he gave my tits a hard squeeze. I tried to stifle the sounds I was making but it was futile, every time his cock drove into me I lost control. Every time I tried to gain some self control it would shatter under his renewed groping and fucking.

Again and again he drilled into me with his cock. I could feel my inhibitions disappearing with every time his cock drove into me.

I pondered on how this was a cute boy from school, but now I was his bitch taking his every order. From the time I had met him till now he had turned me from hesitant to talk to to having sex with him.

Under his powerful thrusts, I was reduced to a quivering mass of orgasms and brown flesh. My tight, sweaty brown ass took his big cock over and over again. Both the debauched image of his colossal cock splitting my sweet little brown ass and the intense sensation of being brutally fucked made me come right there.

My walls tightened around his steel hard dick as I came all over it without restraint. The increased tightness made me even more sensitive and my cum lubricated his manhood even further, allowing him to thrust faster as I became more vulnerable. It hadn't been five minutes and I could feel myself on the verge of another orgasm.

Sadie fingered herself to the sight of this Greek warrior violating this Egyptian priestess. Greece had conquered Egypt once again, this time it was fucking out Egypt's brains with its giant cock. And Egypt was having the time of her life.

Suddenly Percy extracted his dick from me and shoved Sadie's head onto it.

The abrupt removal left me feeling empty.

"P-please, put it back in," I whimpered.

"Beg for it," Percy said.

I wondered if he wanted to show off his masculinity by fucking someone in a monogamous relationship. But I was in no state to refuse. And I accepted.

"I.. beg you," I said reluctantly, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Percy smirked, lifted his massive white cock coated in Sadie's spit swaggered over.

In one swift move he lifted me onto his cock while he was in a standing position. I instinctively wrapped both my legs and arms around him. He grabbed my ass with both hands and pushed me onto his dick.

I tried to stifle a moan. This felt even better than before. In this position he could stimulate every one of my erogenous zones. By hugging him tightly, my nipples rubbed against his every time he moved. I was sitting on his hands, leaving my butt at the mercy of his groping fingers. With my legs so far open, his fat cock reached even deeper into me.

He was holding up my entire weight, but he did not stop. I could feel his masculine strength as his muscles coiled and uncoiled, bouncing me up and down on his cock. He fucked me with glorious gusto. If he was tired, he did not show any signs of it. His thrusts were as strong as when he started. He had lasted far longer than Carter did. It felt like he had been drilling me non stop for hours.

"Hnnngg.. don't you ever stop?" I gasped.

"Man, this is nothing. Me and the guys back at the camp used to have masturbation contents to see who could cum the most. Ten buff dudes jacking off into one of the nymph pools. Winner got to fuck the losers' girlfriends. Once we were through, it looked like a pool of Greek yogurt. No one could swim in it for days," Percy chuckled.

There were nine other boys like Percy out there? Thank God they weren't here, I can barely contain one of their sexual appetites...

In a deft move he lifted me into a sitting position onto his cock. In this is position his cock filled me with a few inches still outside. Then Percy bucked his hips and he drove the remaining inches in. He elongated my passage like a blown up party ballon. I wasn't even going to feel Carter's dick after this.

His talented fingers toyed with my breasts, skillfully squeezing and fondling my soft mounds. It felt intolerably good. Soon I had forgotten all about the condom and was humping him like my life depended on it.

Legs spread, I bounced up and down on his cock. My brown breasts jiggled in his face as I rode his cock. It crossed my mind how I was acting like one of those godless bikini girls I had despised at the beach, though I didn't mind one bit with his cock twisting and fucking my insides. It felt like riding a mechanical bull.

He picked me up, threw me on the bench and continued fucking me from behind.

"Shit you're getting tight," he snarled, his muscles stirring from every thrust. Smirking at me, he decided seal the deal.

Percy gave my ass a hard smack and my flesh jiggled. "Who's your master?" he yelled.

"Hnngg... aaahhh... you are.. - hnngg," was all I could say.

"I can't hear you slave. Who. Is. Your. Master?" Every word was punctuated with him burying his cock even deeper into me.

I came over his cock again.

"I am!" I screamed, abandoning any resistance any doing as he commanded. "I'm your slave!"

Percy smacked my ass harder, leaving a red handprint on my flesh. He wanted more. "I'm your slave! You can do anything you want with me my lord!" I was committing adultery and reveling in it.

"Ahhhh.. " I moaned as I came again. How is he so good at this?

Moving while my vaginal walls clamped firmly around him and his rippling dick, I milked his cock in deep suctioning squeezes. He effortlessly pistoned his pole in and out of my increasingly tight vagina. His cock was glorious - it's hard, stiff length dug into my soft, weak flesh, stamping it's shape into my bowels.

He started fucking me even harder. I felt him speeding up, his thrusts the hardest and strongest of this night. My will had been gradually eroded by the non stop pleasure of having my insides messed up by Percy all but night I broke completely under this onslaught.

"How does your boyfriend's fucking compared to mine?" Percy inquired. "Ahhhh.. nothing compared to yours my lord.. hnnnnggggg" I gasped.

I started convulsiving from his ferocious fucking, his cock was pounding my insides to mush at this point. I wouldn't have felt an earthquake with how much I was shaking in pleasure.

Then his cock exploded. His cock twitched and cum burst from it. The condom swelled and expanded inside of me.

I lost count of how many times I came, they merged together to form one continuous climax. I was barely conscious and my mouth foaming. He continued pounding my semi conscious body like a jackhammer, the full condom feeling like it'd burst at any second…

I passed out on the bench shortly afterwards as I finished orgasm. Which took awhile.

CHAPTER EPILOUGE

I woke up feeling unusually happy and content. Sadie was licking something off my face. Where was I?

"Good morning," Sadie said with a smirk. What was so funny?

"Guhh offa-" I turned and spat out something stuck in my throat - "Get off of me," I said.

Sadie extracted herself from my body. I was in a locker room, naked and sticky. My nethers were tingling and I felt like I just had a good night's rest.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

Sadie stood there at stared at me with the same smirk on her face. She was waiting for me realize something.

I picked up some of the sticky stuff between my fingers and sniffed it. Then it all came flooding back into me.

"By Ra..." I groaned, burying my face in my hands. I had fucked that frat boy last night. Wait, the nuance wasn't right. He had fucked me. Did I just say fuck? The same vulgar words I had used last night. I hope it isn't a permanent change to my vocabulary.

"C'mon now Miss Rashid, look at the bright side. Feel that?"

I was calm and in control. I looked around, nothing had caught fire while I slept. My magic seemed to be under control again. At least that was settled.

Now the bigger problem - I'd just committed adultery. The guilt weighed on me like a sack of bricks but I pushed it aside - I had to hide this from Carter. I washed the semen from my hair and body, shuddering as I rubbed the soap and semen over my body before rinsing it off. Percy's semen resisted removal by any spell I had - it seemed determined to stain me. I dressed myself and left the house. Passed out party goers and beer cans littered the beach. Unfortunately that dog Percy was nowhere to be seen. Burning him alive wouldn't absolve what I had done, but it would be a start. Passed out party goers and beer cans littered the beach. A flock of seagulls were attacking a bowl of tortilla chips. Now, for the biggest problem.

"Sadie..." I began.

"I know, I know, I won't tell Carter. I do care a little about him you know," Sadie sighed. "We cheated on my boyfriends on with the same guy together, I guess that means we have a special bond eh?" Sadie teased.

"Not a bond I would like to have."

"Oh don't be like that. You know ever since that hotel in Cairo our relationship has just been getting better and better."

"Sadie, did you tell him where we live?"

"Nah, but I got his phone number. In case we ever need his, er, services again."

"No. Never again." I said sternly.

"Even if he brought his friends?"

"What? O-of course not! That's unthinkable!" Zia yelled hotly. "Just out of curiosity, where is it?"

Sadie hitched up her skirt and bent over to reveal the digits scrawled across her pale flesh.

The wizard stared as the females held that pose for awhile, as if one were trying to imprint in her mind a rather large number…


	2. At Brooklyn House

"That's enough for today. Class dismissed." Zia announced to the roomful of initiates. They bowed to Zia and shuffled out of the room, chatting among themselves after the grueling training session.

"A demon has been sighted in lower Manhattan, we've been ordered the First Nome to deal with it by the end of the week. The new cheetahs have arrived and need to be trained. And there's a new initiate waiting in the hall. Sadie's with him now." Cleo reported.

"Send Julian and Carter to deal with the demon in the afternoon. Bring the cheetahs to room 4, I'll train them in the evening. I'll deal with the new initiates myself." Zia replied. Cleo nodded and scurried away to relay her orders.

Time to shove by boot up the new guy's ass, Zia thought to herself as she walked into the hall. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the new initiate.

Standing at six feet plus tall and with deep, green eyes, the new guy was Percy. Sadie was beside him, giggling at something he said.

She shuddered at the memory of her sexual escapade with Percy. She still remembered the amazing sex vividly. It was particularly embarrassing to someone as stoic and reserved as her to behave the way she did.

"Percy," she said in greeting. It was awkward, how do you treat someone you cheated with who was now at your home? She had been avoiding him at school.

"One toe out of line and I'll blast you to ashes. Now hand over your weapon," she added for appearances.

"Zia, I haven't seen you at school recently," he said with an innocent smile.

Zia sighed. "Real funny, boy. Now hand over any weapons you have."

"I happen to have a nice pen that changes into a sword," Percy replied, fishing out a pen from his back pocket.

Zia snatched the pen out of his hand. "Boy's dormitory is up the stairs and to the left. Stay away from the girl's dormitory. Classes are from two to four every week day in the basement rooms. Don't be late." Zia turned away sharply and walked off.

Later that evening before dinner, Percy went to Zia's room. Carter was busy dealing with a demon so she was alone.

Knock knock knock.

A fraction of a second later the door swung open. Standing there was a pretty, dark skinned girl. Her hair, usually straight and trimmed at the jawline, was wet and tangled. She had just taken a shower. "Yes?" Zia said. A nice, neutral answer.

"There're new initiates waiting for you in room 9, two from Long Island and two from Norway. He's come all the way here to learn and he's unsure of what to do. He has doubts about coming here."

Zia nodded. Many recruits were unsure about leaving their lives behind to pursue magic. In fact, many of them were running away to pursue magic. This was because they had told their parents after reading a fantasy young adult novel they needed to join an ancient Egyptian magic cult because the world was ending and they were descendents of magic ancient Egyptians. Then they offered a cheap looking trinket (which they had "summoned") as proof and needed plane tickets to Brooklyn.

Needless to say, most parents did not say yes. The sane ones, at any rate.

"Sadie told me you no longer have problems with controlling your magic, so that's a plus eh?" Percy cheerfully commented as they wanted to room 9. He was right. Zia had been back to a hundred percent after what happened. Her relationship with Carter even improved as she was less on the edge. "Um, yes, thank you…Is there anything else?" Zia replied flatly.

They reached the room. At each end a state of Thoth stood over a group of new initiates. The murmuring stopped when Zia entered the room.

"Welcome to the House of Life."

She scoped out the initiates. There was a pretty petite girl with blonde hair, barely 18, from Iceland named Lilija. Beside her was a blonde teenage boy of average height and build who was her brother, Brevik. And lastly, Percy's friend. He was a tall man, with sandy blonde hair and a handsome, chiseled face.

Ten minutes later, the briefing was over.

Luke was flirting with Lilija, her back against a wall as Luke leaned towards her with his elbow on the wall. Brevik was standing impatiently a few feet away, trying to get Lilija to leave.

"Come on Lil, let's go." he said testily.

Percy stepped in front of him. "It's a free country, she can do what she wants. Do you want to leave, Lilija?" She was silent.

Brevik scowled and walked away.

Zia quietly stood in a corner, watchfully observing Luke and Lilija. She wouldn't let anything happen. Percy came up to her side.

"Yo, watcha doing?"

Zia said nothing.

He grinned. "You've been avoiding me at school. Mad about the other time?"

"No. I should be, but… It's a lot my fault."

"It was pretty fun for both of us, eh?"

"Yeah," Zia said guiltily. "I can't just start hanging out with you at school again, now can I?"

"Sure you can. You're doing it now."

"And I probably shouldn't."

"But everything's working out better between you and Carter, yes?"

She nodded. "A little better. I've been a little less on the edge."

"I know why you're upset."

"It's pretty obvious."

"Nah, it's not because you slept with me. OK, maybe you do feel a little bad about that, but what you really feel bad about is you liked it. You think that it's only right Carter would make you feel the best, be the greatest lover for you. But it wasn't."

Zia thought about this for a moment. "Shouldn't it?"

"Nah, that's just Hollywood. People aren't single entities, they're made up of lots of different qualities. You are attracted to someone because he's got a bunch of qualities you like. But just because you like some of them doesn't mean you like the others. Maybe he's sweet and patient and funny, but racist and thinks the world is flat. A common complaint is that he doesn't have a big enough bank account, but I don't think you care about that sort of thing. Same goes for sex. I'm sure Carter's a great guy, but being sweet and funny doesn't have anything to do with being good at sex."

"But I should accept his flaws. It's a rather big part of what love is, Percy," Zia replied.

Percy nodded. "True. If people were more accepting, they'd have better relationships. The most accepting guy on Earth probably is in the happiest marriage. And your want to me more accepting is great, it really is, but there's a more elegant solution. People can learn."

Percy continued. "I hate seeing you so sad, so I'm going to offer to coach Carter in bed."

Zia was silent for a few moments.

"I was looking into some herbs..."

"It's going to take both of you to make this work, Zia. You can't do it alone."

"And frankly, pharmaceutical assistance is gonna hurt a man's pride." Percy added.

"Fine, assuming you had the best intentions, you might not be able to help. If you've heard, it's not something you have a problem with.." the words stuck in Zia's throat. She didn't want to inflate his ego.

Percy got the drift. "Experience, Zia. Everything in life is experience. There are a dozen ways he can make up for it. Oral sex, for example. And ways for hin to last longer before he comes."

Zia looked thoughtfully at the distance. "Alright. But no more funny business. You so much as wave your crotch in my general direction and it's over. And don't breathe a word of what happened to Carter."

"Deal. And you have do as I say. I want to make it clear I'm going to be in charge here."

"Fair enough."

Something caught Zia's attention. Luke and moved her hand down to his crotch and she was giggling. Zia cranked up her staff to a blaze and strode over.

Nothing happened. Her staff remained a piece of wood. Zia cursed under her breath. She turned around to Percy, furious.

"You set this up."

Percy raised his hand defensively. "What are to talking about?"

"This is a melee combat training room. Magic is suppressed here."

"I didn't know that. Honestly. What's going on?"

"That." She pointed at Luke and Lilija.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "They're teenagers, Zia. This is what they do. Mess around. Flirt. Have sex."

"Not here. Not on my watch."

"Here is America, Zia. We aren't in Egypt." Percy gave a resigned sigh. "But since I like you so much, and you're still miffed about the other time, I'll try to do something."

Percy strode over to Luke and tapped him on his shoulder. Zia couldn't hear what they said but could guess what was happening. They got into an increasingly heated argument. After a few minutes, Luke crossed his arm and made an ultimatum. Percy returned.

"Well?"

"He won't budge."

"And?"

"That's it. I can't stop him."

"What? You're just going to give up?"

"He's armed."

"So are you."

Percy raised his hands defensively. "Luke's a far better swordsman than I. Our weapons are both Celestial bronze. If he so much as scratches me I'm dead. I'm not willing to die over what in my opinion is none of my business."

Zia started walking over to Luke.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Stopping him. If you're not willing to fight, I will."

"Woah, slow down. There's another option."

"Which is?"

"Luke agreed not to fuck her. No sex, no coming inside, just a blowjob from Lilija."

"That's..." Zia was unsure if she was OK with that. She sighed. It's their culture, she thought. "Alright. But I'm going to cast wards in each of their dorms at night."

"... If you join them."

"What?" Zia yelled.

"Calm down! Just think about it. I can't stop him. Luke's going to go wall the way with Lilija unless you do this."

Zia tried to summon a flame again. She channelled all her energy towards her staff, overcoming the magical suppression charms. A weak flame flared on her staff then blew out. The effort caused her to go weak in her knees.

"Done yet?" Percy cynically. Zia turned to look at slowly undressing Lilija while kissing her, grinding himself on her.

"Fine!" cried across the room. "I'll do it!"

Luke motioned for her to come over and she did. "Well, well. If it isn't the priestess of Ra."

"Zia? What are you doing here?" Lilija said, puzzled.

"On your knees. She's hungry for cock, because she's a slut, isn't that right Zia?"

Zia got onto her knees and turned to look at Lilija's innocent face. She grimaced, radiating loathing towards Luke.

"Yes, it is." She said flatly.

"Take off my pants, and you can have it."

Zia unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers. A full erection sprang out. The sight if the famed priestess of Ra on her knees before him had turned him rock hard.

"Ew, it's so veiny." Lilija remarked.

Indeed, it was veiny. It was almost the same as Percy's, long, veiny, thicker in the middle and tapering into a bulbous head. It was perhaps a shade shorter than his. A pleasent odor, like expensive cologne, wafted from his crotch. Zia guessed he kept it well cleaned.

"Suck it."

Surpressing the naughty thoughts flickering through her mind, she started. She ran her tongue up his shaft, stopping for a few moments to lick his glans, then pushed her it into her mouth.

"Ahhhh, fuck yes!" Luke exclaimed as he felt the moist cavern of her mouth.

"Suck my balls, Lilija." Luke ordered.

"S-since miss Rashid is doing it too, and it's only a blowjob..." Lilija bent under Zia and serviced his testicles.

Since I was doing it too? Zia thought. Thoth's beak! I've been tricked! Lilija didn't even want to do this!"

Zia chose this time to reveal the trick up her sleeve. Joining in was never part of her plan. Magic might not work, but the ribbons were too powerful for the charms and technically a physical weapon. She was getting close to Luke so she could use it, using her body like a magician's pretty assistant to distract the onlookers.

Her hand closed around nothing. "Looking for this?" Luke taunted, a neatly tied roll of pink ribbon in his hand. He thew back his head and laughed. "Son of the god of thieves, Zia. I can steal anything." Zia made a grab for it but Luke was too fast. His fingers twirled with inhuman agility, his hands moved faster than the eye could see, and Zia's hands were bound by her own ribbons.

Zia growled in her throat. She managed to look fierce despite having Luke's cock in her mouth.

"Now for my next trick, I'm going to steal an orgasm from you."

"Hmnpppffffffhhhh!" Zia yelled as she felt a hand slip into her linen shorts. Luke's deft fingers darted around in her pants, moving so fast yet felt like he was slowly moving everywhere at once. It slipped in between her butt, briefly rubbed her vagina, brushed lightly against her clit, made rings around her anus and finally two long fingers slipped into her vagina. In an Olympic display of digital dexterity, a finger left outside made gently swirls on her anus, another rubbed the sensitive skin on the perineum and a last and he thumbed her clit. Luke seemingly read her mind. Zia would think "A little to the left would feel great" and his fingers would know exactly where to move.

"You're wet! This is even better than I thought!" he exclaimed. Zia blushed. Zia could feel the sensation building inside her which would inexorably lead to orgasm. No, not again, she pleaded internally.

Percy came over. He had been masturbating on the side and it was too much, he had to join in. He pulled Lilija onto his dick and shoved his hand up her blouse. At the sight of Percy mouth fucking Lilija with his curved cock made her body even hotter.

"Sorry," he grunted to Zia. Zia shot him a murderous look, which would have been scary if not for the long baby maker her lips were sliding on.

"Oi, over here." Luke said, grabbing Zia's hair and pushing the length of his cock into her mouth. Zia let out another muffled yell as Luke's cock tickled then rammed into the back of her throat. She inhaled a lungful of his dirty crotch, a sweaty, soapy smell with the prevailing salty stench of precum.

Zia don't know when but a switch had been flicked in the back of her head. It was as if his cock pressed a button at the back of her throat, nothing else mattered but making his big white dick cum. She began to work with Luke, stretching her aching jaw to accommodate his cock. She stopped resisting and moved with Luke's hand. She carefully moved her teeth out of the way and tried her best to wrap her soft tongue around his girth.

"Oh yes, just like that baby," Luke exclaimed.

At this point Hakim passed by room 7 and heard a lot of slurping and moaning. He cautiously peeked into the room and saw Zia on her knees with a stranger, giving two large white men oral service. He quickly walked away and pretended he didn't see anything.

Zia looked a Lilija from the corner of her eye. Lilija was shuddering a little. Zia knew it was because she was on the verge of orgasm. She knew this because it was happening to her too.

Lilija came. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled, her body shuddering at the involuntary pleasure. The same thing happened to Zia. Her legs pressed together trapping the writhing hand in her vagina. Her body shuddered as she squirted over Luke's hand. Endorphins shot through her body, dissolving any inhibitions she had left. She moved along his cock somewhat passively, lost in a dreamy post orgasmic state.

At the sight, Luke nodded to Percy. They both pulled their respective girls off their cocks.

"Kiss," both of them said.

Deep in post orgasmic bliss, Lilija gave Zia a deep, tongue-filled kiss, and she returned it. They turned her head upward to their thick bitch-breakers, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, welcoming his nut like a hungry baby bird.

"Fuck," they grunted. Thick ropes of cum shot from both cocks onto their faces, slathering them in thick semen. A large amount drooled into their open months which they dreamily swallowed.

They fed their cocks back to the girls, cleaning off the cum. "That was fun. See you around, Percy," Luke exclaimed, zipping up his pants and leaving the room. Percy carried the two girls over his shoulder to the benches.

"Zia, wake up. It's over," Percy gently said, lightly slapping her cheek. "Sea man.. Hmmm.. My lo-" Her eyes focused. "Percy?" She placed her hand on her face and felt the sticky liquid dripping down. She glared at Percy. Her anger trumped the room's charms and the air began to sizzle.

"Woah, calm down. It's over. Lilija's fine." Percy said, backing away. Zia turned to look at the unconscious figure next to her. Sticky blobs of semen were stuck in her hair and on her face. She looked like a two bit whore, Zia realised she looked the same.

"You. Lilija didn't want to do it. She only did it after I did," said Zia, glaring at Percy. Percy shrugged. "She would've caved with or without you. You don't want me to help with your relationship then?"

Zia sighed. I'll have to be more careful, she thought. I'll be keeping tabs on them from now on.

"No, it's still on."  



	3. Percy Gives A Lesson

The setting sun dipped into the sea, lighting a solid, blood red streak on the ocean. The swirling depths of space was creeping across the sky, pulling a canopy of stars over the earth. This coincided with Ra plunging into the Underworld in his sun boat to fight the forces of chaos. Because she had hosted Ra, Zia had a dim awareness of what Ra was doing at all times. However she was too preoccupied with what she was doing to notice the king of gods' nightly trip.

She was sharing a tender moment with Carter on a beach. They just had a date in an upscale restaurant which Zia had gently suggested to the manager that entirely reserve the for the two of them.

"Sorry about how busy I've been. Pharaoh duty and all. Never knew so many ceremonies existed in the world."

"I understand."

"I'm gone most of the time, I barely spend time at Brooklyn House, and you've put up with it without complaint. I mean, who does that? I don't mean that's weird or anything, it's just really cool of you and I don't know how to tha-" Carter stopped talking as Zia bent down to kiss him. "Shut up, Carter." Carter gulped and nodded. No need for magic here.

"About our other problem, I found something that could help," Zia said. "Hmm? What problem?" Zia gave a small cough. Carter's eyes widened. "Oh. That."

"His name is Percy. I met him… through Sadie. He's going to coach us in bed." Zia continued. Carter shifted uneasily. "He?" Zia raised an eyebrow. "I doubt a she would know now to help you." It was a gentle way to say, "this is mostly your fault", which it was.

Carter's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry about that too. It's just that I have difficulty holding it in. You're a complete knockout and just thinking about having sex with you makes me feel like ejaculating. Plus with all the stress I've been under I'm not in the mood. I mean I want to, but I just can't get hard."

"It's fine. We'll get through it together, like we always have." Zia hesitated, thinking about something. "Just promise me you'll do what he says, alright? He can be a little demanding, but he knows what he's doing."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The invisible wizard trialing them made a tsk tsk tsk sound. Bad move, Carter, he thought.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well, this is it. He's inside." Zia said.

"In our bedroom?"

"Where else?"

"I was kinda expecting a couch, a chair and a lot of talking. Possibly annotated diagrams. We aren't going to do anything intimate in from of him, are we?"

Zia hesitated. "We'll see. Let's go in."

Inside Percy was lounging on a chair in shorts and a black T shirt. On the table beside him he had placed a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

Carter balked. He was expecting a friendly, elderly man with tortoise rimmed glasses, not a chiselled Adonis Zia's age with the body of a Greek God.

He stood out and grasped Carter's hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Percy. You must be Carter." He nodded in greeting at Zia.

"Nice to meet you. What are we doing exactly? We aren't going to do anything inappropriate in front of you, are we?"

"Of course we are," Percy said.

Carter bridled. He wasn't used to people not taking his suggestions. If this was the First Nome people would be rushing to hammer up edicts declaring nothing inappropriate was to be done on pain of death. "Let me rephrase. We aren't going to do anything inappropriate," Carter said testily.

"Before we start, we've got to agree on something. You're the king of your country, and I respect that. But if you want my help, you acknowledge that I'm the expert and you do as I say. You tell me everything, you show me everything, you do me anything. No squeamishness. Deal?"

Carter looked uncertainty at Zia. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Deal."

"Before we go any further, drink up," Percy said pouring whiskey into the shot glasses. "What's it for?" Zia said, eyeing it suspiciously. "To relax you. Inhibited and tense is one of the worst things to be when you having sex." They shuddered as the acrid liquid disappeared down their throats. Then they felt the warm glow of alcohol diffuse through their stomachs.

"Alright. To answer your other question, I'm going to show you several sex acts that you can use on Zia and help you train to hold an erection longer. First, take off everything but your underwear."

Carter awkwardly shuffled out of his clothes. He noticed Zia took hers off without hesitation.

They stood there under Percy's penetrating gaze. Carter, hunched over awkwardly as he tried to persevere some modesty. Zia, standing in her easy graceful way, unconcerned about being nearly naked in front of stranger.

"Carter, how much do you know about stuff that doesn't involve your cock?"

"Um, I know about fingering."

"How do you finger Zia?"

"I sort of take my index and middle finger and push it in and out of her, um, vagina."

Percy nodded thoughtfully in a way that somehow conveyed this was totally wrong.

"And Zia, how is it?"

"It's good," she replied defensively.

Percy waved a hand dismissively. "Be honest. You tell me everything, remember? What's it really like?"

"It's alright," she muttered.

"Honesty is important between couples. You have to tell each other how you feel so they can be a better partner. Don't be hurt by your partner's opinion, an ego is the worst thing you can have. Conversely, don't be afraid of hurting your partner's feelings. In the long run its better to be honest with each other.

"Now take off Zia's underwear and I'll guide you through fingering her properly."

Carter tried to protest but Zia took off her underwear herself.

Percy whistled. Zia's butt made heaven look like a place on Earth. Specifically it made heaven a place on her rear. Although under it was heavenly as well.

Carter fumed as Zia blushed.

"Before you finger her, she needs to be wet. Start with some foreplay. Kiss her, touch her ass, fondle her breasts, that sort of thing."

Oh gods he's watching, Zia thought as Carter kissed her. He's just standing watching me and Carter kiss. He's judging us.

*Kess ikhtak*[damn it], I'm getting wet. Damn, he can see it.

"Now, touch her butt," Percy ordered

She felt Carter's hand trailing down her back. He grasped her butt firmly, fingers sinking into her flesh.

"Don't just put your hand there, massage them. Play around with her ass. Squeeze them and push them around."

Carter did as he said. He pressed his hands in slow, circular motions on her ass. Zia moaned in approval.

"That should be enough. Let's proceed. Carter, you sit on the floor and Zia will sit on you. Zia, spread your legs."

Zia realized something - this put her face at about crotch level. And Percy was only standing in front of her. She could see the bulge in his boxers. Those boxers seemed awfully flimsy to contain something of that size.

"Now take a hand and place in on her cunt. Feel the clitoris? That's the little nub on top. Most females need direct simulation of it to get to orgasm. But it's like the glans of our dick, sensitive but too much simulation hurts. Use your thumb to make little circles around it. Then take two fingers and push it in and out of her cunt. Every female has her own preferences. Learn them. Zia, use your hand to guide him."

Carter did as Percy said. "Damn Z, you're pretty wet," he muttered into her ear as his hand touched her cunt. "Because you're getting good at this, Carter," she said, staring at Percy's crotch.

"A little to the left. Deeper. Closer and harder to my clit." Zia's hand guided Carter's to the proper places.

"Do it until she comes," Percy said. He took another step forward. His crotch was almost touching Zia's nose now. Carter was too focused looking at Zia's vagina from over her shoulder to notice.

I know what you're doing, Zia thought. You're making him masturbate me to your crotch, *ya kalb*[you dog]. Don't touch yourself Zia, don't touch yourself, damn it's big, maybe just a little -

She took her hand off Carter's and joined his hand in fingering herself. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or Carter, but her mind was going into a happy daze. Her face and chest flushed, and her body tingled with hot arousal.

She wasn't lying, Carter was getting good at fingering her. It was just that what she was thinking of wasn't Carter. As the lust built up inside her, it was directed not at Carter but the crotch strategically placed in front of her.

As slowly an inexorably as an avalanche, she fell towards orgasm.

She tugged down one side of the linen strips she used as a bra and played with a breast. Her amber eyes glazed over and she started panting. She became more forceful in her masturbating.

When she came, she battered aside Carter's hand. She stuck her fingers in as deep as would go and bore down on her clit with her thumb.

Zia was not a vocal person but she suppressed an "AHHH" into a short "nnnhhggg". Her cunt sprayed juices onto their hands as she came.

Percy stepped back as she lay there panting in Carter's arms. "Well Zia, that looked like your first orgasm!" he said with a smirk. Zia, light headed from post orgasmic bliss, started to giggle.

"Next, we have oral."

"Wait, Percy I appreciate what you're doing, but I think I've learned enough," Carter responded, somewhat testy at Percy's remark. "Zia came."

"I get the feeling one is all you got," he said with wink - more Zia giggles- "but there's more to learn. I can show you how to lick your girlfriend into orgasm, pound your girlfriend's brains out in all sorts of positions, make her cream enough to fill a bakery, and that's not even getting to the kinky shit."

Carter got defensive. He'd put up with all this all night, but now he was drawing a line. He said something said by someone trying to insult someone else, but aware his insult would likely fail and make him look silly, tried to make it sound like it wasn't an insult. "And how many orgasms do you get?"

"Depends on how long I have," Percy said with a conspiratorial wink. Zia giggled. The alcohol was hitting her hard. "Oral drives females crazy, Carter. It makes fingering look like foreplay you thought that was a female orgasm, you haven't seen anything yes."

"It is amazing." Zia said dizzyily.

"Wait, what?" Carter said in surprise.

Percy held up a hand to silence him. "Do this for Zia. If you want to learn it, just say the word."

"Oh, alright. What do I do?"

"Lie on the bed. Zia, kneel on his face with your back towards the headstand. Yes, like that. Carter, position your head so that your upper lip is at the back most part of her cunt so your tongue can reach everywhere. Now you're going to have to find the way she likes it. Try up down, left to right, make the alphabet with your tongue, anything. Once you've got the right motion, keep up the rhythm until she tells you to stop. Got it?"

There was a muffled yes from under Zia's ass.

"Zia, once he's doing it right, press down on him, hard, so he knows you like it."

"Yes, sir."

Carter inhaled the delicious scent of Zia's butt. He ran his tongue onto her vagina, licking up her juices.

"Jesus Z you're tasty," came a muffled voice from below.

"More circular, yes, like that. Deeper. A little higher. Yes! Oh yes! Ahhhh, that feels fantastic..." Zia dropped her weight onto Carter.

Carter's penis stood rock hard as Zia smothered him in her brown ass cheeks. He reached into his underwear and started stroking his penis as her butt left a depression in the sheets. His face disappeared under the mass of linen sheets and brown flesh.

Percy climbed onto the bed.

Right in front of Zia's face as Carter was licking her, he pulled down his pants.

Damn he's bold, making a move with Carter so close. Zia thought. Damn it, Carter feels so good and I'm hornier than a doe during mating season... You planned this, you've been making me stare at it for forty five minutes and making me wonder if you're going to do something... Well I'm not giving in, no matter how big and juicy it looks…damn I need something in my mouth now!

"Oh you're bad," Zia said as she giggled. "Just the way you like it," he replied.

Zia grabbed it with both hands and swirled her tongue around the glans, stroking the as she did. In a lewd parody of a French kiss she nuzzled the head with her ruby lips. Then she took it into her mouth. She would've swirled it but it was too large, it filled her moist cavern with it's salty meat.

"Oh fuck you've got such a great mouth, so wet and soft," Percy exclaimed. From below came a muffled "What?", but Zia just pressed down on Carter and shut him up.

Percy pulled away and silently mouthed, "play along with it." Zia nodded.

"Carter, now push Zia's breasts together and hold them there," Percy said.

Carter's removed his hand from his pants and patted his way up to her chest, since he was in near darkness with the only sense being the smell of her cunt. He held Zia's hefty breasts together. Percy slid his cock in between her caramel mounds.

Oh he's naughty, thought Zia. Not in the "he wolf whistled the teacher" way that most girls meant but really bad. He's got a cruel streak a mile long. He's making Carter jerk him off with my breasts.

Damn he's hot.

He gyrated his hips, sliding the cock between her firmly held breasts. She helped him stroke his the lower part of his shaft and fondled his balls. At the apex of every thrust his glans pressed against her lips, and she would lick it like an obese kid licking and ice cream cone.

After awhile Percy took it out and mouthed to her "ask him to stop."

"That's enough, Carter. You can go back to touching yourself," she said with a suppressed giggle. Percy joined in with a suppressed chortle. Either he heard them or didn't care, but he resumed stroking himself.

Percy mouthed "No sucking." He slapped his cock on her face and started rubbing it on her face. Zia stared, her amber eyes wide with lust as his delicious meat ran across her cheek. Whenever she tried to lick it he would pull away, mouth "No", and then resume.

Zia could see what she was doing. Making her unable to suck it when it was so close made her want to suck it even more. But she waited, knowing he had something really bad planned.

He mouthed "pin his arms to the side." She grabbed one hand which was still fondling her breast and the other which was stroking her and held them fastly against the sheets. Percy pulled off Carter's underwear and started stroking his penis.

"Oh Z, that feels amazing," came the muffled response. Zia suppressed a giggle. He seemed to be enjoying munching on her snatch so much he couldn't count the extra hand.

Zia couldn't contain herself as he came. She giggled out loud as Carter came into Percy's hand.

Now Percy went to work. He slammed his cock down her throat. Grabbing the back of her head, he got her to work.

Damn, I love when he does that, Zia thought.

Each stroke came in perfect time after the other, forming a relentless chain of face fucking that rivalled the pleasure from Carter's tongue.

She came as she felt the warm liquid splash down her throat. The mental image of him pouring his seed down her throat as her boyfriend serviced her was too much. Her body shuddered as a divulge of his seed splashed into her mouth and her juices splashed into Carter's mouth.

Percy quickly pulled his pants back up and got off the bed. Zia got off Carter, who came up slightly dazed as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Percy, who was pretending very hard that he had been reading the label on the whiskey bottle for the last half hour, looked up. Carter was wearing a crazy smile. He looked at Zia, who returned the smile.

"You've got something on your mouth there," Percy said. Both Zia and Carter wiped the edges of thier mouth.

"Now on to the last part for today, fucking. Warm yourself up firsts, however you want," Percy said.

Carter gently kissed Zia on the shoulder, unhooking off her bra as he did. Then he worked his way down, gently landing kisses all over her. They fell to the bed.

This is what love and affection feels like, Zia thought. What I've been missing from him all these months. Zia gave Carter a look that would've made the Pope go for a lie down in an ice bath and pulled down the thin fabric to reveal...

…his dark 3 inch erection. Zia wouldn't even consider it a penis after seeing Percy's.

"Zia?" Carter said.

Sensing his doubt, Zia quickly engulfed it in her mouth, swirling it around like a toothpick. A few splutters of semen landed on her tongue.

So soon? she thought resentfully.

Carter fell back, his dick softening. But Zia managed to get it up again with a few quick tugs and a wiggle on her bosom.

"Now that seems to be in order, I want to hear it from both of you. What do you find unsatisfactory in your partner in bed? Remember, be honest and no hurt feelings. Don't be afraid to admit your mistakes because they're still going to be there if you do. But if we work through it tonight we'll be better off for the rest of our lives," Percy said.

"That was great. I had my doubts about you but I'm glad you talked me out of it. If you ever need anything just tell me, I owe you one."

"Anything, mate. I'll be speaking with Zia for a bit in private a bit to finish the lesson," Percy said. "If you don't mind," he added.

Carter caught Zia's glare and she nodded her head firmly in a way that suggested while it was entirely his choice he should get out. Carter saw this and said "Um, well I'll guess I'll wait outside then."

Carter closed the door behind him as he left his girlfriend without lower underwear and a misadjusted bra with their sexually experienced teacher.

Hmm.

The wizard groaned. "This is going to be a badly written porn script," he cautioned the readers.

"Well, sir, what is it you wanted to see me for?" Zia said with sweet innocnece.

So she wants to play it that way, Percy thought.

Percy took a swig from the bottle. "Miss Rashid, in my opinion, you still have yet to learn something very important." He placed a muscular arm over Zia and led her to the edge of bed.

"And what would that be, sir? Please tell me, I'm eager to learn," Zia said, and had the gall to bat her eyelids.

He carried her onto the bed, spread her legs and went down on her. Percy slowly brushed his lips against her cunt and gently blew on it.

"Ooooohhhh Percy," Zia exclaimed, as Percy's warm wet tongue made a long swipe at her cunt.

He licked the outer ring of her snatch in slow, ever concentrating circles and then zeroed in on her vagina. Zia writhed in pleasure as Percy swirled his tongue around in her vagina.

A low moan came from Zia as she came again five minutes later.

"And that is that I'm the best at fucking your brains out."

"I do remember our last lesson vividly sir, but I do think a refresher course is in order," Zia said, stroking her dripping cunt.

"I concur," Percy said as he ripped open a condom packet. He pulled Zia's hand away. She gasped as she felt his cockhead jam into her pussy lips.

"But, miss Rashid, I'm a busy person. If we're going to have this remedial lesson, you're going to have to do something for me."

"Anything, sir."

"I'm very interested in all of my students, and I like to know more about them."

Zia nodded.

"So I want you to recount your experiences in bed with Carter to me as I bang you."

She nodded again.

"Good. Now, let's start."

Percy pressed his cockhead against her slit, slowly overcoming the resistance of her tight cunt. He played with he engorged clit as he did.

It's lubricated by Carter's saliva, she thought. He's helping Percy fuck me.

"You may begin, miss Rashid."

"Ahhhh - the first time was a little awkward. We got the - ahhh - mechanics right after a few minutes. It was rather small although I didn't know that yet, not like your - hnnnngggg - big bitch breaker, sir, which I swear rearranges my organs everytime you use it."

Percy pushed it in, widening her tight cunt and filling her gushing hole like only he did.

"But I was very excited to make love to Carter, and -ooooooo- didn't mind it at all. I would've been satisfied with a few minutes of awkward -nnnnnhhhhh- thrusting but alas it was a few seconds. You last most of an hour. But he looked really happy and I was glad -ahhhhh- in a way."

Percy let his full length rest in her dewy folds, bathing in her juices.

"And the second time?" he inquired.

"It was better. He lasted longer. Hhnnnggg."

Percy started to thrust, pumping his shaft in and out of her like a well oiled hydraulic piston, never missing a stroke.

"Ooooohhhh - the rest of them was like the second - ohgodsofegyptfuckme... It was quite enjoyable, spending time with him, but not magical ahhhhh - like with you sir. Your dick could be a unicorn's horn sir, if they were existed and were -ohyes oh yes ohgodyes- nine inches long."

"They do in fact exist, miss Rashid, and are about seven inches long."

"Then please violate my ass with a unicorn horn sir oh fuck me fuck me fuck me…" moaned Zia, who was slipping into the incoherence that comes with particularly good sex. Her recollection of her sexual experiences with Carter had threw into stark contrast Percy's sexual prowess, and this drove Zia crazy to no end.

Percy sighed. That was going to be all I'm getting out of her, he thought.

"You know miss Rashid, you are really a slut," Percy said with a sigh, sticking a finger into her anus.

"AHHHHH - your slut, sir, slut to big white cock sir, ahhhhh. Please pound my fat Egyptian ass with your giant cock, sir," Zia moaned.

Oh boy, Percy thought. She's now generalising along racial lines and perpetuating stereotypes that could harm race relations. She must be really enjoying herself.

He mashed his lips against hers and lifted her standing up. She wrapped his legs around his as he bounced her up and down on his cock with his arms.

Knock knock knock. "Zia? Are you in there?" came a voice from outside the door.

Percy fucked/carried her to the door and put her down. "If you want me to keep fucking you, act natural."

She nodded.

He placed her feet closer to the hinges and bent her over so her face could peek out the door if it was opened a crack, all the while slamming into her steamy insides from behind.

She opened the door a little.

"Yes Carter?" She said slightly breathlessly.

Carter could see her hair was messed up and she hadn't put any clothes on.

"Um, how are things in there? Are you done?"

"Fine. All fine. It'll be awhile."

"Uh huh. Where's Percy?"

"He's fucking me from behind with his fat nine inch cock behind this door."

Carter balked.

"Kidding! We're just talking about stuff," she replied giggling.

Carter frowned.

"Um, alright, if you need anything -"

"We would have needed some lube but your saliva was plenty, haha, just kidding, gotta go, bye," she said, hastily closing the door.

Zia collapsed from the effort of self control. "Fuck yes you're amazing sir fuck yes oh shove that giant fuckstick up my gut you stud," she rambled.

Percy continued fucking her from on top as she lay ass up on the floor. He dipped into her cunt and pulled out like a drilling rig. She lay slack jawed, mouth agape on the floor drooling, her only muscles used those involved in keeping her ass up for Percy.

"You did well, miss Rashid."

"Thank you sir."

"Here's your reward."

He picked her up and placed her hands against the door.

"You're a slut, miss Rashid, a complete whore," he said, slapping her behind and causing a mound of flesh to jiggle. *THWACK*

"Nnnnnggg," Zia whimpered as she tried to rein in her lust so Carter couldn't hear her.

"A common whore who deserves to be a cum dump," he continued fucking her and slapped her rear again. *WHACK* The jiggling brown flesh was mesmerising.

"Please sir Carter is just outside-" she gasped.

"Are you telling me what to do, you lowly sow?" He stuck two fingers into her anus. "You met me a week ago and you've fucked me," *WHACK* sucked off my friend and I," *THWACK*, "let me fuck you under the pretense of tutoring your sex life" *WHACK* "blew me as you sat on your boyfriend's face" *THWACK* "have my fingers buried in your anus,"*WHACK*, "and every millimeter of your sopping vagina is stretching to accommodate my," Percy hesitated, but thought well she earned it, "big white cock. You deserve everyone in Brooklyn House knowing you're a whore, miss Rashid."

She broke.

"YES SIR, I'M A SLUT, A SLAVE TO YOUR BIG WHITE COCK, CARTER'S CAN'T COMPETE, I'M COMING MY BRAINS OUT RIGHT NOW BEING IMPALED ON IT GODS OF EGYPT IT'S HUGE AND LASTS FOR HOURS-" she yelled at the door.

All around Brooklyn House heads turned as this message echoed through the hallways. Carter turned a very pink shade as several bystanders turned to look at him.

She came, a body shaking orgasm that lasted for a full minute.

Her cunt tightened like a tight fitting glove around Percy cocks from tip to root. This practically virginal cunt was too much for Percy. He grunted as he came. Zia felt the condom swell as Percy's spunk stretched the thin rubber membrane that stood between a billion sperm and her ovaries.

Zia lay there panting for fifteen minutes, then got up and walked over the Percy. He was stroking his cock looking at her prone body.

"Ready for round two?"

"Yes, sir."

He put on a fresh condom and picked her up.

EPILOGUE

It would be morning before Zia would exit the room, slightly wobbly and messed up hair. Carter had fallen asleep outside the door. They went to have breakfast together. Later she forced her mind into everyone and removed the memory of what she said last night from their minds.


	4. Bast Gets A New Owner

Chapter 4

 **UPDATE: I promise I'll post the next chapter latest by the coming Sunday. It's going to be about Sadie and Ruby.**

 **I started out to make a rape/mindbreak chapter, but it turned out more racially charged than anticipated as it went on, especially towards the end. Well, c'est la vie. Enjoy.**

Third person POV

Hot. It was hot. Very hot. Extremely hot. Mind meltingly hot. It was a searing, skin melting, sunburn giving midday in Brooklyn. Philip the albino crocodile lay in the shade, the heat too much for even a cold blooded reptile. The initiates squirreled themselves into their rooms with the ACs on full blast and the curtains drawn. No one was outside. It was that hot. Except for one person, or rather being.

If you were flying above Brooklyn House, you'd see the light of the midday sun glinting off a bronzed speck lounging beside an ornamental pool. This figure was Bast, Egyptian goddess of cats and protection. Like all cats she enjoyed a good snooze in the sun. Wearing nothing but a thin, leopard striped bikini and aviator sunglasses she basked in the sun. Her long, luxurious legs the color of expensive Turkish coffee shifted to catch the sun better. Her torso was toned and well muscled, joining her legs to form an enviable hourglass figure most women wish they had. Perched on her chest like two ripe watermelons bursting with juices were double DD breasts. Her leopard striped bra cut into the juicy flesh of her boobs but was too small to contain its size. It was squished like a fat pancake and the sides overflowed with springy titflesh, ready to pop at the slightest strain. Her delicate, feline features were surrounded by luxurious waterfall of jet black hair tied back into a bun. Copper tinted irises surrounded a narrow, cat like pupil.

Despite the heat Bast didn't break a sweat. She picked up a bottle of scented oil from a table side and began rubbing it into her skin. From inside the house, Percy watched with hunger as she oiled her delicious body. This was a big one, he thought. An honest to god Egyptian goddess, ancient and powerful. He knew her appearance was misleading. Bast was an enormously strong goddess. She was as old as Egypt itself. She had seen countless mortal empires rise and fall. She had been locked in mortal combat with the ultimate evil for millenia. Luckily he had come prepared. He had taken something very interesting from Zia's room in their last affair. Two other white guys were here to help him out, Travis and Connor Stoll.

Bast's head flicked around as she heard the glass door to the pool slide open. The trio of strapping men stepped out into the sun. They wore nothing but swimming shorts. Their torso shone like marble statues under the bright sun as they walked over to Bast.

"Hey Bast, are you a farmer? Because you have some nice round melons!" Travis hollered. "Mr Stoll, hit on me again and I'll cut you," Bast purred, turning away from them to go back to sunbathing. "Hey Bast, do you work at Subway? Because you're giving me a footlong!" Connor said. Bast flashed him a smile, revealing two inhumanly sharp canines. Then she grabbed Connor by the neck with one hand and casually threw him ten meters into the pool. Connor broke the surface of the water, laughing. Bast was about to go back to sunbathing when suddenly a figure blocked out the sun. She irritatedly lifted up her aviators. She gasped.

Aove her head was a bulge the size of an extra large deluxe Friskies can in the man's pants. Straining against the flimsy fabric was the biggest cock she had ever saw. "By Ra, is this real?" Bast thought. "I've seen smaller dicks on gods!"

"Y-yes?" Bast said irritatedly. Bast took a deep breath and regained her composure. "You're blocking my sun, boy." "I'll stand where I like, little kitty," Percy said in low tones. Bast growled. She twisted her torso and with cat-like agility somersaulted out of the chair to stand in front of Percy. To her annoyance he was a good head taller than her, and she had to tilt her chin up to look at him. With a good look at his face she remembered taking an interest in him last week when he beat up three other initiates in armed combat. The three had approached him from all sides. The first he landed a slash so powerful when the initiate tried to block it it jarred his arm and the khopesh clattered onto the ground. Then he followed up with a clean jab to the chin which knocked the initiate unconscious. He easily ducked a slash from another's khopesh and viciously kicked him in the stomach sending him doubled over. The third tried to hook his sword out of his hand and disarm him but Percy twisted his sword at just the right angle and disarmed him instead. Muscles rippling, he used his free hand to grab the initiate by the throat and bodily lifted him off the ground. The initiate flailed against his muscled arm but he held on tight and the initiate passed out. With a flex of his steely biceps he tossed the unconscious body to the side like it was a rag doll.

Bast placed her hand on Percy's chest and pushed him with inhuman strength. Iron hard, razor sharp fingernails nicked Percy's skin as Bast pushed the huge man with one arm against the glass door. Percy winced as his head banged against the glass. "You're going to apologize for that," Bast said angrily, "and only address me as ma'am or my lady from now on." "Or what?" Percy said calmly. "Or I'll break every bone in your body," Bast hissed. "Why don't you start with this one?" Percy said. He grabbed the fabric wrapped bulge in his shorts and thrust it vulgarly in Bast's direction. Her copper eyes flicked downwards. "Stop it!" she hissed. "Stop what?" Percy said innocently. "You know what I mean!" Bast hissed. "Not if you don't say it!" Percy said. "Stop waving your cock at me!" Bast hissed. "Oh, I thought you wanted to break every bone in my body? Why don't you start with this big one?" Percy said innocently, his hand stretching the fabric of his shorts around his shaft so the outline of his soft, curved yet big cock could be seen. Bast could feel herself losing control of the situation. She let go of him and took a step backwards. Unfortunately for her the twins were behind her.

She stumbled. Her hands instinctively shot out and grabbed onto them for stability. Connor and Travis grabbed each of her arms with both hands and held them in a vice like grip. Percy rolled his shoulders and put all his weight behind a power punch that caught Bast on the cheek. He followed up with another straight to her stomach. It didn't scratch the goddess but it stunned her. The twins twisted her arms behind her back as Percy pulled something he stole from Zia and deftly bound her hands with it.

The ribbons of Hathor.

Bast stared furiously at the men. She was going to kill them. She flexed her muscles and yanked at the bindings and with a great heave... Nothing. Her expression flicked through confusion, shock, disbelief then finally understanding. "The ribbons of Hathor... How'd you get them?" she whispered in disbelief. Her face crumbled and fell. She could feel her magic locked up and chained. She tried summoning her avatar, pushing her magic out and molding it into a shape. But it was like punching a mountain. The ribbons had turned her into a weak, powerless being, no stronger than an average woman.

Percy picked up the struggling girl, weak and defenseless, in his arms. He carried her over to the changing room as she flailed ineffectually against him. The twins locked the door behind them. Percy laid his prize on a bench.

"I swear I'm going to gut you like a chicken when I get out," Bast growled.

Percy slapped her. A quick, light slap that left her cheek stinging. Not enough to hurt her but enough to shut her up. Bast whimpered.

"You're not going to scream, you're not going to call for help. And you'll do everything we say," Percy said sternly.

"Or what?" Bast said.

"Or we'll beat the shit out of you, then we'll beat the shit out of whoever comes looking. I think little Felix's room is the closest. Do you want us to get our hands on him?" Percy said.

"You're despicable," Bast growled despite the twin peaks forming on the thin fabric of her leopard bra. With her hands bound behind her she was helpless to hide her erect nipples straining against the orange and black stripes of her bra. Her bound arms caused her chest to thrust out, accentuating the double DD melons perched on her ribcage. At least they couldn't see what was going on down there...

Connor lathered his hands with the same scented oil Bast used. His pair of firm oiled hands slipped under her bra and grabbed her boobs, gently massaging them into her chest. "Godamn her titty flesh is so soft, it's like a giant marshmallow," Connor exclaimed. Her ran his hand over her breasts and into the underboob, savoring the texture and feel of her udders. Moving his thumbs in small circular motions on her small dark nipples, he gently played with her nipples. Bast gritted her teeth, determined not to give her captors the pleasure of hearing her squeal. Connor whipped out his cock, a meaty 9 inch member crawling with thick throbbing veins. Straddling Bast from the top, he inserted his aching boner from tip to base in the warm, pillowy embrace of her boobs. Bast winced as the string of her bra bit deeply into her spongy flesh as his inserted voluminous prick doubled her bust size. Connor grabbed each tit with each hand and squeezed inwards, forming a sort of slippery fuck hole for his cock. Her beautiful big breasts fit like a tight glove around his huge heavy dick, with the glans neatly protruding from the top.

"Little kitty, are you angry I'm playing with your fat milk bags?," Connor said. "You're going to be sliced sashimi," snarled Bast. Connor laughed. "Minutes ago you threw me into the pool but now I'm using your fat fun bags to pleasure myself!" His dick neatly tucked into her oily udders, Connor made slow, long strokes. His pale cock slid wetly along the canal formed by her brown breasts and thrust out at every apex. Bast winced as his impossibly long and hard member would drive its stinky, precum coated head against her nose and drag itself across her lips. She couldn't believe his cock was actually rubbing her face when he was sitting on her solar plexus. Worse, her body was responding in strange ways to the harsh treatment. His enormous dick was like a deep probe, setting off nerve endings buried deep in layers of fat and milk producing tissue and sending amazing sensations into her brain.

"Connor, get off her," Percy said. Bast breathed a sigh of relief, but it was premature. Instead of sliding his dick out the bottom, Connor stood up while his dick was tucked deeply into her boobs. With a flex of his crotch muscles and a ripping of fabric, Bast's bra tore off. She yelped as her shiny, oiled up, gravity defying melons and stiff nipples were exposed to the warm air. Her leopard bra clung to the wet circumference of Connor's cock. Percy hooked one arm under Bast's armpit and dragged her standing up against a wall. Percy and Travis took off their shorts, each revealing a monster in its own right. Travis was an identifical twin of Connor's, meaty and veiny. Percy's was more brutal. At ten inches and fat in the middle, it was a terror to tight pussies everywhere.

"Now kitty, you're going to suck and jerk us all off," Percy ordered.

"In your dreams, mortal," Bast snarled.

Percy spun her around and placed her hands against the wall, her sumptuous ass sticking out. He lifted one hand and brought it down onto her trembling behind.

*THWACK*

Bast yelped. The sound of flesh being struck reverberated across the room. "That was for talking back to me," Percy said sternly.

"Now you're going to do as I say," Percy said. With a quick yank he pulled down her leopard panties, exposing a puffy vulva with a line of sticky fluid dangling from it. Bast winced. Her dignity fell another level as all the men knew quite clearly she was very, very wet. Percy slowly worked one long forefinger into her slick cunt, taking his time to savor every wince and suppressed groan as Bast tried to contain herself. "Because every drop of cum that you don't coax out of us, we're going to dump in here," Percy said, working a thick middle finger into her slippery canal. He bent his finger, tickling the deepest area of her cunt it could reach. "You feel that? That's where we'll cum. My fingers aren't quite as long as my cock, so actually it's deeper in. And much closer to the womb. Can Egyptian goddess get pregnant from mortals?" Percy said. Bast remained a defiant silence.

*THWACK*

Percy gave her rump another hard smack. Bast yowled. "Answer me, kitty," Percy said coldly. "Yes, we can," Bast whimpered. "So do as I say or I'll blast my seed into your womb."

Percy made a command, and the ribbons released her, breaking and tying itself around each wrist. She turned to face her captors. Percy was standing in the middle, flanked by the Stoll brothers. Connor's cock was erect, but Percy's and Travis's were half chubs. She was surprised. She had seen men cum at the sight of her luscious udders. Her eyes darted to their low hanging balls. They were like a bull's. There must be litres of semen sloshing around in there. Could she get it all out? Hard copper eyes blazing with indignation, she sank to her knees.

As the alpha, Percy got her mouth while she jerked off the Stoll brothers. Jaw aching as she stretched it past its limits to fit his member, she begin gagging on his cock. Long, delicate fingers which used to hold deadly weapons now wrapped around the dirty, lewd dicks of men. As the wet, warm confines of her mouth caressed Percy's cock, it enlarged and elongated into monstrous proportions. Inch after inch, it's enlarged knob wormed its way down her tongue and made her cheeks bulge with dick meat. Drool ran along the shaft and splattered onto her bouncy udders. Bast started outright choking on it. She tried to recoil and pull away, but Percy held her fast against his crotch. Her coppery eyes widened in panic, giving her a look of helplessness. She let go of the Stoll's cocks and began beating on his thighs to no avail. She began to whimper, further enhancing her pleading look. As she inhaled lungfuls of his sweaty musky crotch.

"Take it all, kitty," Percy ordered.

Oh God I'm going to die choking on this enormous cock, she thought.

Percy savored the sexy sight of Bast's wide open beautiful copper eyes and her delicate lips forming a seal around his cock. It wasn't everyday you choke a goddess with your dick.

Come on, I can do this, Bast thought. She stretched her neck, letting a bit more cock into her throat.

Yes, some more, she thought. Suppressing her gag reflex, she relaxed her neck muscles and let Percy's hand carry the lengthy prick further in. She cried out as it jabbed against the back of her throat but soldiered on.

Just a little more, she thought. Craning her neck upwards, she let the cock slowly tunnel its way deep into her throat. She took a deep breath and made a swallowing motion. The glans traveled the last few inches into her throat and stopped. She could barely breathe, but it was bearable. She stopped struggling and lay there, acquiesced to an impossibly large fuckstick in her mouth and throat.

I did it! I took all of it! Bast thought.

Percy let go and patted her on the head. "Good kitty."

Her hands reached out and grabbed blindly at the air for the Stoll's cocks and after a moment found them. She handled Percy's cock much easier afterwards. Percy's slick, slippery shaft easily slid in and out of the welcoming moist cavern of her mouth. The sight of this goddess desperately trying to fit more of his fuck meat into her throat with those pleading copper eyes pushed him over the edge. With a lewd groan, he tensed and pulled out, his pisshole twitching as it pumped out large sticky globules of cum all over her shocked expression. Heavy ropes of man jizz landed on her lips and cheeks and nose, she was too surprised to blink and some of it landed on her coppery eyeballs. Moving downwards, he fired a barrage of cum rockets on her luxuriant, chocolate breasts, the torrent of semen coating the Egyptian chocolate with white cream. As the final movement of the symphony of his orgasm, he grabbed her hair and rammed his cock down her throat, making her consume his stinky, lumpy cum.

"Swallowed it all?" Percy asked, gripping her hair in his hand. Bast nodded. Percy let go and patted her on the head. "There's a good pussy," he said, pulling his cock out with a *pop*.

"Hnnnnggg, you mortal came so much!" Bast moaned. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"Why would we do that?" Percy said. "You said if I made you cum you wouldn't cum inside me!" she replied desperately. Percy laughed. He grabbed Bast's chin and tilted it so she stated straight into his cold, green eyes. "I lied. I just wanted you to fluff up our dicks. I must say I enjoy the irony. All your hard work was to help us impregnate you. Now our cocks are nice and hard, ready to blow our loads in you," he said. Bast's eyes drifted downwards. Percy's cock was still massive and stiff. If anything it had grown bigger.

"But you just came... " Bast whispered in awe.

"And I'm going to come again in you. But I'll make you a deal. Since you were so eager to suck my cock, I'll give you a chance. You ride me, and when I'm about to come you get off. You finish me off with your tits, and you won't get pregnant."

"... Alright," Bast grimaced.

"And put this one," Percy said. He threw a headband onto Bast. It had two large, furry cat ears on it. Bast reluctantly put it on.

"Man she's cute. I want to fuck her so bad," Travis said.

Percy laid down on the ground, his cock jutting out like the Washington monument - Big, hard and white. Bast paled. Could it fit? She hadn't had sex in eons. She placed two fingers against her puffy cunt. She was dripping wet. These white men, with their bullying attitude and lewd minds had treated her, a goddess, like a cheap whore. She hadn't been treated like this before.

It did affect her, she had to admit. She was very in tune with her physical form. As a god she was supposed to have full control over her physical form and her physical form shouldn't have any influence over her mind. Yet... She could feel her nipples stiffening the first time she saw his bulge. Her pulse quickened as they had implied her form had given them erections. Her loins started to drip when they made it clear they would ravage her like a piece of meat. And whenever he called her kitty, a little shiver went up her spine. She could have escaped any time by turning into a cat or dematerializing into the Duat. But the effect these men had was so strong, she found herself unable to even consider running away from them. Despite what she said, she had a sick curiosity about these men. She wanted to find out more about what made them tick, why they made her like this, what they would do to her.

Her stomach full of butterflies and her thighs streaked with nectar, she lowered herself onto the twitching monster. The engorged knob poked against the her swollen pussy lips, and as she lowered her godly tight cunt onto the monster underneath it she could feel her elastic pussy ring stretch to impossible diameters. It was like being deflowered a second time. Bast gasped as her cunt dilated and dilated as it went deeper and deeper, it's size and length seemingly infinite. Half a minute in she gasped for breath as her legs gave out. She collapsed onto the meat rod but the sheer size and tightness of it kept her upright many inches off the floor, connected only by his white pillar. She took another deep breath and grabbed his hips, pulling the fat stick deeper into her body. When she touched the base she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her slippery, warm cunt was so full not even a toothpick could fit. She had expected pain, but instead it felt wonderful. The prick amazingly stimulated every inch of her insides. She could feel every inch of his cock from tip to base, throbbing with life force as it intruded into her body.

Percy let out a low groan. Her pussy was godly. He could feel his cock slipping millimeter at a time into her snug pussy. The slick, velvety walls enveloped and caressed his dick amazingly. She began to rock rhythmically back and forth.

Bast quickly reached the precipice of orgasm grinding on Percy's member. It surprised her how quickly she fell. God, it felt so good to be fucked by a big, white cock. To be treated like a pet, obeying every order of a man who had no respect for you and only saw you as a fuck toy. Percy's size and strength made all the difference. It was disgustingly unfair but if anyone with a small penis tried what Percy did she'd be repulsed.

The cock grinding inside of her was dangerous, she knew. She could feel it shaking like a sleeping volcano. At any time it could erupt a waterfall of semen into her deepest, most dangerous areas. What would happen to all that semen? Would the tight seal of his gargantuan cock and snug pussy keep it all inside? Or would it blast out of her? Bast cried out as the image of Percy dumping the jizz of a hundred men into the private gateways of her body triggered her first humiliating orgasm.

"Feels so fucking good!" Bast moaned. Those brutes had made her cum so easily. "Your pussy is fantastic!" Percy grunted, savoring the hot, clutching grip of her steamy cunt. "Fuck I'm going to cum!" he said.

"What! No! Let me get off first!" Bast yelled desperately. "You can't cum inside me! I'll get pregnant!" Bast scrambled forwards, trying to escape from his cock. But Percy flexed his crotch muscles and his member sprang into a vertical position, throwing Bast back onto it.

"Sit, kitty!" Percy roared.

"Eeek!" Bast yelped, the sudden outburst surprising her. Her body instinctively obeyed, sitting down on Percy's throbbing, about to burst shaft.

With a loud grunt he came. His pisshole, placed straight against her womb, pumped out thick, nasty loads of jizz into her womb. Slimey rope after slimey rope of baby blatter filled her baby bag, stuffing her unprotected womb full of deadly little sperm. Bast cried out. She could feel the litres of hot semi-liquid bubbling into the deepest, most private gateways of her body. It was an amazing feeling, having his burning, potent excretions fill her up. The image of the tight seal formed by her snug cunt stopped all but a trickle of semen from leaking out triggered her second orgasm.

"H- how could you?" Bast whimpered. "Relax, kitty. I'm sure it's not a fertile day for you," Percy said.

"You don't understand," she said in panic. Bast crawled off his dick, which flew out with a loud sucking noise. She fell face first onto the floor, her ass sticking out into the air. Semen squirted from it. "I have a husband... A god!"

"And?" Percy said.

"Y- you've cuckolded a god! I can't let this go on! I'm leaving!" she said.

Percy planted a foot on Bast's head and swung his hand in a low arc. The steamy changing room resounded with the sound of her tight, ass flesh wobbling after being smacked.

"Ow!" Bast sniveled.

"You monster! Don't you care what I think! You've ruined my life! You've made me cheat on my husband! Don't you care about how I feel?" Bast yelled.

The Stolls laughed. Percy laughed. The wizard laughed.

"Don't give me that shit. You know you loved it. Your pussy was dripping wet before I even fucked the shit out of you. A goddess like you, showing off her lewd body to a house of mortals everyday. I bet you do it because you're hoping for a guy like me, a shallow, fat dicked guy to pin you down and fuck seven kinds of shit out of you. I bet you're tired of those priests in the nome fondling themselves to your pictures when what you want them to do is fuck you with their cocks, and tired of your stuck up gods so far past their prime they cum dust. I'm not sorry because I know I've just given you the greatest gift you've ever gotten, letting you ride my big nasty dick. And the ten simultaneous orgasms you had are proof. So fuck you, I didn't cuckold your husband. He got married to a masochist little slut who's desperate to fuck a guy with a dick so big it rearranges your organs. I gave you what you wanted, you cum bucket. You're welcome!" Percy said.

Bast gasped as she felt her nipples stiffen upon hearing this abusive language. She tried quite helplessly to convince herself she didn't just become painfully aroused by his tirade. Her wetness was nothing compares to before as a veritable flood dam broke in her vagina.

"Kitty, the only thing you're going to be feeling is my fat white cock. And from the look on your face you love it," Percy said. "Have fun with her, you two," Percy said. The Stolls face cracked into ear to ear grins.

Percy stepped outside the changing room butt naked as screams, then moans, emanated from the inside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a female initiate peeking at his naked form through the blinders. He tipped her a wink as she quickly retreated.

Maybe I'll pay her a visit later, Percy thought. He stepped out of the sun and into the blessed cool of the house to get a drink.

"Eeeekk!" Percy heard a shriek from behind him. He turned around to see Zia staring at him, her hand covering her mouth in shock. She was wearing her usual loose cotton shirt and pants, which on a normal woman looked like a potato sack but on her couldn't hide her youthful curves.

"Hey Zia," Percy said casually.

"Put some clothes on for Ra's sake!" she said breathlessly. "There are children here!"

"Good for them to learn about white guys early," Percy said, grabbing his hung crotch.

Zia snorted. "Anyway put on some clothes. As the caretaker of this nome I can't have a naked guy walking around. In my old nome we even had gender separated bedrooms."

"Whatever you say, girl," he replied.

Zia looked at his dripping wet crotch and sniffed the salty, fishy scent of femcum in the air. She wriggled her nose in disgust.

"Having sex with another one of your hussies again?" Zia said.

"Yep. She's a real slut," Percy replied.

"Percy, you can't keep screwing girls. You must've had sex with half the girls here already," Zia said. "I'm going to have to kick you out if you don't stop."

"Now, don't be like that," Percy said smoothly. He slipped a hand down Zia's pants and grabbed a handful of her tight bubble butt. "Is someone jealous that she's not getting all this white dick?" Percy teased.

Zia punched Percy playfully on the shoulder. "Can you stop being a horny, testosterone filled man for five minutes?"

Percy pressed his nine inch cock against her crotch. Zia shuddered as she felt the hot helmet of his prick squish her engorged clitoris through the thin cotton fabric.

"I need some help in that department," he said.

Zia pushed him away. "Put some clothes on Percy," she said. "I've got to do meet Carter in the library."

"All my clothes are in the changing room beside the pool. You'll want to check to make sure I'm really putting them on," Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. Come on, before Carter sees us. I don't want to wipe his memory again. Last time he forgot how to brush his teeth," Zia said, grabbing his semi-erect fuck stick and dragging it like a leash towards the changing room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"Bast?!" Zia yelled.

Bast was sandwich between the Stoll brothers as they brutally double penetrated her on the floor with her cat ear headband still on. In perfect rhythm they pounded her up and down with their long cocks, burying them to the hilt as their low hanging balls slapped against Bast. Bast's mouth was gagged with her leopard striped panties, and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

"You two, stop this at once!" Zia roared. The Stoll brothers froze. "No, go on," countermanded Percy.

"What in the afterlife is this!" Zia yelled, jabbing a finger into Percy's chest. "She's one of our gods, Percy! She is the protector of houses and patron of cats! We worship her! And you're fucking her like a piece of meat! How did you even manage to do that?!"

Then she noticed the ribbons. "The ribbons! You took my ribbons of Hathor and used it to rape Bast?" Zia cried out in disbelief.

"Suh-Far!" Zia yelled. The pink ribbons around Bast's wrists loosened and slunk to the ground. With a roundhouse kick Zia sent the top brother tumbling and she pulled Bast off the second. As Bast got back onto her feet, dazed, Zia bowed deeply.

"You are free now, O Bastet. I apologize, my lady. The ribbons were taken from under my care. The men will be severely dealt with," Zia said with her eyes fixed on the ground. Zia whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "If I were you Percy, I'd be begging for mercy really, really hard right now."

"You little shits dared to rape me when I was powerless, but now..."

"I have my strength back," said Bast reflectively as she flexed her muscles.

*WHAM*

Her fist shot out and punched a four inch hole in an unfortunate steel locker. The metal groaned as she extracted her fist, unscathed, from the jagged red metal.

"I have my agility back," Bast said. In a complex movement she somersault into the air and brought a foot down on the lockers as she spun, crumpling a row of them like a tin can.

"En-exa," Bast yelled. A curved steel blade a meter and a half long with a round hilt - a katana - materialized from the air. Bast picked it up and made a few experimental swishes with it.

*SWHING*

The chopped up slices of several more lockers clattered to the ground.

"And I have my magic back," Bast said. With some unspoken command her skintight leopard leotard materialized and crawled over her body like a second skin.

She strode to Percy in the same way a tiger stalks - slowly and quietly and with lethal purpose. She came right up to his naked body, eyes blazing with fury. She plunged the sword a meter into the ground like the cement was made of wet paper.

Then with an impossible grace and regal manner, she sank to her knees in front of Percy and worshipfully kissed his cock head.

"Meow?" Bast purred. Percy scratched her head in between her ears. "Good kitty," he said.

Zia froze. She had seen a hundred impossible things in her career as a scribe and this was the hundredth and first.

"By the crook and flail, what did he do to you?" Zia said, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why, he tamed me with his brutal fuckstick of course," Bast said as she nuzzled his low hanging cock. "I was a bad kitty before but my owner beat some sense into this pussy. He took his amazing cock and pumped it into all my holes until I was nothing but a cock-starved slut, begging for a big thick juicy ogre dick up my tight little hole, stretching me out and pumping me full of white gooey stuff."

Zia stared at Percy with awe. He had made a goddess submit to him and made it think and act like a common slut.

"But you have a husband," Zia croaked.

"Oh, Ptah? That little ratty potter?" Bast snorted. "Ten thousand years and he didn't make me come once. But when Percy spanked my fat ass for being disobedient I knew that was going to change. He took his exquisite fuck tool and beat the shit out of my snug, small pussy with it, until I creamed over and over on his beautiful white dick," Bast said as he held his fat, juicy sausage and rubbed it against her cheek."Then he marked me by pissing his thick, sticky seed into my womb until it was overflowing. I tried to stop him but he made me stay as his cock shot more and more jizz into my steamy little pussy."

"But this is haram! It is forbidden for a goddess to fraternitize with a mortal!" Zia exclaimed. "The gods will be furious!"

Bast shrugged. "And who's you going to tell them?"

Zia shook her head. "This is wrong. I'm leaving," she said as she stormed out of the room.

"Stop her," Percy ordered. Bast nodded. She grabbed Zia by the arms and with inhuman strength pinned them there. With the other hand she deftly bound Zia's hands together with the ribbons of Hathor. With a swift kick to the back of Zia's knees, Zia fell into a kneeling position in front of Percy.

"Percy, I'm going to kill you," Zia growled. "Make her let me go now!"

Percy grabbed Zia's hair and yanked her head backwards. Zia winced.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in, princess," Percy said with menace.

"Let me go now, and maybe you'll leave this nome with some of your fingers," Zia snarled.

"If you're going to act like a little girl throwing a tantrum, I'm going to have to punish you," Percy growled.

Percy picked Zia up and bent her over his knee. He yanked her shorts down to expose two smooth, hairless bubbles of coffee toned flesh. He raised his up high, and...

*SMACK*

He brought his hand down hard on her soft silky ass, leaving a red imprint on the wobbling jelly of her behind.

"Hey! That hurts!" Zia sniffled. In her mind's eye she could see herself bent over, shorts around her ankles, like an errant schoolgirl and a stern principal who had found her doing something naughty.

"Are you going to apologize?" Percy asked sternly.

"Up yours, Yankee," Zia snarled.

Percy raised his hand and brought it down with even more force on her sensitive, young buttocks, leaving an imprint on the baby smooth skin.

*WHACK*

"Ow! Quit it!" Zia sniveled.

"Apologize to me first," Percy said.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Zia whined.

"I'm sorry, _daddy_ ," Percy added. "Say it."

"What? No, you pervert!" Zia yelled.

Percy raised his hand threateningly. Zia whimpered. It was not the physical pain that she was afraid of, but the sheer humiliation of being spanked like a misbehaving little girl.

"Alright! I'm sorry, _daddy_ ," Zia mewled.

Percy grunted, satisfied. He cupped one of her firm, round butt cheeks in his hand, rolling the fat around in his fingers. Zia did not have time to enjoy how well his big, strong hand felt pinching and massaging her left butt cheek because Percy eased a long forefinger into her dripping, shimmering pussy.

"Look at this lewd, fat ass. Why is it not tight and trim like it should be?" Percy demanded as he slipped another finger in.

"I'm sorry daddy?" Zia asked, confused and aroused. Five minutes ago she was yelling at him to put some clothes on, now she was apologizing to him.

"And why is your pussy dripping wet, you little slut? Your panties are ruined. I'm taking them off," Percy said. He grabbed the damp silk panties and tore them off with one hand. Zia yelped as she felt the silk cut into her puffy pussy lips and hips, and as her steaming hot cunt was exposed to the cool outside air.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Zia gasped.

"Your cunt is filthy. Bast will have to clean it up, you horny little whore," Percy said. Percy snapped her fingers and Bast bobbed a bow. Bast got onto her knees and buried her face into Zia's steamy little cunt.

Percy took out two sticky fingers and put them in Zia's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered. Zia dutifully suckled on them while staring at him with large, round eyes.

This is disgusting! He's making me lick my own cum off his fingers like a little girl! Zia thought. She shuddered as Bast's magnificently skilled tongue sent waves of pleasure up her body as she wrapped her tongue around Percy's rough fingers. Bast's superhumanly long tongue scraped deliciously over her inner walls as she suckered and slobbered all over it like she was cleaning out the last morsel in a can of Friskies. Before she even realized it she was on the verge of orgasm. Her legs wrapped Bast's head and pulled her even deeper inside her vagina as she shut her eyes as Zia sprayed her full in the face with femcum.

"Did I say you could cum you little slut?" Percy said angrily. He raised his hand again.

"I'm sorry daddy! Please don't spank me anymore!" Zia squealed.

"How sorry are you?" Percy demanded.

"I'm really sorry! I'll do anything you ask!" Zia pleaded.

"Show me your pussy then," Percy said, amused. He tugged an end of her binds and the ribbons fell to the floor.

Zia scrambled off his lap and bent herself over. Grabbing both sumptuous ass cheeks she spread them open, revealing the perfect pinkness of her puffy vagina and her engorged cilt. She wiggled her cute little butt in Percy's face.

"Is this good daddy?" Zia said pleadingly.

Percy licked his lips. His cock was rock hard. He had never met a girl like Zia Rashid. Her personality - so fierce, so stoic, so proud, filled him with an unquenchable want to defile and dominate her. Yet she was so slutty. Percy had fucked many girls but a rare few had been so alluring to him. And this was the culmination of his efforts, Zia on her knees, begging him to fuck her. While she had a boyfriend.

"Yes, that's good princess," Percy said. Zia shuddered with pleasure at being complimented. Percy rolled an extra large condom over his throbbing dick. He lined it up with her dripping hot snatch, delicately spreading the engorged pussy lips with his knob.

"Why are you so wet?" Percy said as he see sawed his shaft along her pussy, spreading the lips wide open. Zia rubbed her legs together in delight.

"Because you're going to fuck me daddy. My body is getting ready for you," Zia gasped.

Percy groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. With a swift move he thrust his pulsating boner from helm to base into her yearning little cunt. Zia felt her tight young labia spread three inches as he rammed his oversized cock into her, filling her up to his hilt with grade A American beef.

"It feels so good daddy!" Zia moaned. "Fuck me with your big cock!"

Percy obliged. He grabbed her by her thick hips and started pumping into her like a hydraulic piston. His low hanging balls slapped against her juicy thighs as he fucked the Pharaoh's girlfriend like a two cent whore.

"Yes, master! Fuck her like the little slut she is!" Bast cried out ecstatically. "Shut up kitty and lick my asshole!" Percy barked. Bast obediently bent behind Percy and tongue fucked his shitbox with gusto.

Zia's body shook with pleasure as her dick stuffed hole melted with pleasure. Her cunt wrapped itself around Percy's monstrous cock with delight, creating an unbelievably tight, moist cavern for Percy's pleasure. Percy was on cloud nine. The hot, clutching grip of her pussy cozily snuggled into every crack and bump on his cock, amazingly stimulating every millimeter of his fuck stick. With every thrust a sickeningly, wet squelching sound emanated from where their crotches mashed into each other.

Travis, annoyed at the delay, mounted Bast and started blasting away at her dripping cunt. His fat cock shredded through the leopard bodysuit with ease. Connor, pleasently surprised at the new prey Percy brought in, laid down under Zia and used her ample chocolate milk bags as a mastabtory aid, pressing them together and jerking his cock with them.

Percy gave Zia's wobbling chocolate ass a slap. Zia made a deep moaning sound as her pussy unconsciously tightened around his cock.

"Why are you such a slut who enjoys being spanked by white guys?" Percy demanded.

Zia shivered with pleasure. "I'm sorry daddy! I'm just so turned on by fat white cocks!" she moaned with self hatred.

"What's your position at the nome?" Percy asked.

"I'm the Chief Priestess of Ra and a senior fire magician, daddy," Zia replied panting with lust.

"And you're the most powerful mage in the world?" Percy asked.

"If I host Ra, the Sun God, yes. Otherwise I am fourth, daddy," Zia replied with delight. She could sense where this was going.

"I'll tell you what you really are, slut," Percy barked, slapping her ass again and eliciting a pleasured yelp. "You're a stupid Arabian slut that's only good for making white guys cum," he barked.

Zia squealed as she came. A wave of intense, hot pleasured boiled over her as Percy infected her with the sordid idea that despite being the height of magical accomplishment and physical beauty she was nothing more than a little fuck toy for a white man. This erotic little idea wormed its way into her mind, convincing her that despite all her feats, all her bravery, all her training and power, the only thing she would achieve in life is making white guys orgasm, and that was her ultimate purpose.

"Yes daddy, I'm a stupid Arabian slut!" Zia enunciated clearly, her voice dripping with racial self hatred. "I can't help but get wet when I see white guys because I know the only thing I'm good for is to be spanked and fucked by them!" she moaned.

"Good girl," Percy said, patting her head. "You want to be fucked like this every night?" he barked.

"Yes daddy!" Zia moaned as Percy hammered away at her snatch with his fat white drill.

He gritted his teeth as he sensed his impending release. The feeling of having a goddess rim him while he fucked this submissive Egyptian beauty has really got him hard. With a final thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt in her weeping cunt and came. The tip of the condom blew up like an airbag as litres of semen surged into it. Zia moaned and came again, the feeling of only a thin rubber bag separating her eggs from litres of potent man jizz pushing her over the edge.

Zia's lewd speech sent the Stoll brothers careening into orgasm. Bast meowed in delight as Travis's massive cock blasted litres of semen up her tight canal. Connor's rod burst and coated Zia's chest with his cum.

Percy's insatiable meat rod was still hard. He peeled off the condom and grabbed Zia and Bast's head and shoved them onto his crotch. They dutifully each took a side, passionately licking up his long white shaft and and reverently kissing the knob before sliding downwards again.

Zia and Bast looked at each other. They saw an Egyptian woman in a sitting sitting, cleaning off this white man's dirty, stinky cock with their mouth and tongues and clearly enjoying it, realizing it was a mirror image of themselves. Once a god and a scribe, now they were both brought down to the even level of being Percy's personal sluts.

"I'm going to cum," Percy announced.

Zia quickly pushed Bast away and latched her mouth onto his cock head tightly like a remora, eager not to let a single drop of cum go unswallowed. Bast recovered and grabbed Zia in an arm lock and twisted Zia away, before wrapping her silky lips on the twitching knob as if it were a delicious treat. Zia growled. She swung her fist in an arc, connecting with Bast's head and sending her flying away. Zia opened her mouth wide and gobbled up the obese flesh rod, her ruby lips forming a tight seal around the shaft. Bast got up and tackled Zia to the ground where they struggled.

Percy watched, bemused, at the two ladies fighting over who got to swallow his semen. He let it go on for a few seconds before standing up.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. Bast and Zia froze mid grapple and turned to look at him.

"Come here," he continued. They untangled themselves from each other and crawled before Percy.

"Open," he ordered. Both of them opened their mouths and stick their tongues out.

Percy admired the sight of them - legs splayed open, hands on the ground and mouths wide as they waited dutifully for his cum, like little chicks about to be fed.

He grabbed Zia's head and mercilessly shoved down ten inches of cock meat into her throat, ignoring the gagging and choking sounds. He grunted and came, pumping out a thick stream of hot, thick jizz down her throat.

*GLNCH GLNCH GLNCH*

Zia's eyes went wide as the cock forced open her throat and dumped viscous rivers of semen into her body. After five seconds, Percy pulled out. Zia doubled over, almost retching, but she defiantly shut her jaw. She shut her eyes, titled back her throat and swallowed every drop of his stinky, lumpy jizz. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to Percy, showing not a drop of cum unswallowed.

Percy nodded in approval. Still in mid orgasm, he brought his cock to Bast, squirting out a trail of cum which formed a valley on the floor. He grabbed her head and shoved his footlong jizz pipe past her sharp teeth down her throat. He grunted, and his pisshole spewed pit more thick, hot white jizz down her esophagus. Bast handled it better, but still made choking noises. After five seconds Percy pulled own and Bast clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to waste a drop. She swallowed and showed Percy her empty mouth.

He repeated this process a few more times, wedging his long, thick cock down their throats and force feeding them his dick milk. After he was spent, they collapsed to the ground gasping for air and their bellies bulging with cum.

"Both of you have been very good girls," Percy said. He grabbed both their hair and rewarded them with a forceful kiss. It was more a gesture of dominance than affection, yet as his tongue slid on their pristine teeth they both experienced powerful orgasms.

He pulled away from the slobbering three way makeout session and watched, contented, as they bent down as started to lick his cum off the floor. His pleasent sight was interrupted by a voice calling out.

"Zia? Zia, are you there?" Carter could be heard shouting. Then the sound of the glass door sliding open.

Zia sat up from her cum licking and gasped. "Carter! I was supposed to meet him an hour ago!" She grabbed her clothes and started to put them on. "This felt so good daddy, you're welcome into my room at any time," Zia said with a cute little smile. "Your clothes are optional," she added in a sultry voice.

"Before you go," Percy said. He picked up his used condom from the floor. He planted another deep kiss onto Zia which she passionately reciprocated, then opened her mouth and tipped the contents of the condom in.

"Give your boyfriend a kiss for," he ordered. Zia nodded with a smile - cheeks bulging.

He's so bad, Zia thought. She pushed opened the door and gave a big wave to Carter. "Zia! Where have you been? I've been waiting fore-MMMMPPPPPFFFFFF!"

Zia grabbed him by the head and gave him a deep, forceful kiss. Carter felt Zia's tongue push thick, sticky lumps of something bitter into his mouth until his cheeks bulged. He tried to pull away but she held him fast, and her mouth kept the stuff from leaking out. He had no choice but to swallow or choke on the stuff.

*GULP*

Zia let go of his head as she felt him swallow and Carter reeled back gasping for air. He could feel the last slivers of the stuff slithering down his throat.

"Zia, what was that?" Carter asked, stunned.

"Yogurt," she replied indifferently. She hooked a finger into his mouth and pulled it open, checking every nook and cranny.

"Good, you swallowed it all," Zia said with a satisfied tone.

"Where did you get yogurt?" Carter asked.

"Changing room," she replied casually.

"You've been eating yogurt in the changing room for the past hour while I was waiting for you in the library?" Carter asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Zia replied with a deeply satisfied look.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Because I'm a good girl," she said with a small smile.

Carter shook his head. His girlfriend was weird.

"Your shirt's a bit off," Carter said. "Here, let me fix - oh my," he whispered. "You're not wearing a bra!" he exclaimed. Zia winced internally. In the rush she had forgotten to put it on.

A little smirk crawled across his face. He unbuttoned his trousers and they fell into a pile around his ankles.

"Carter, pull your pants up!" she exclaimed. "There are children here!"

"I don't care," Carter said, taking a step closer to Zia and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Zia snorted. "Well I do. As the caretaker of this nome I can't have the pharaoh walking around naked."

"But the pharaoh can do anything he wants," Carter said. "And anyone he wants," he added, taking off his shirt to reveal a bony chest.

Zia punched Carter playfully on the shoulder. "Can you stop being a horny little boy for five minutes?"

Carter pressed his baby carrot dick against her crotch. Zia felt her nethers being tickled slightly by the bump in Carter's underwear.

"I need some help in that department," he said.

Zia pushed him away. "Put on your clothes Carter," she said. "and let's go to the library."

"All my clothes are in my room. You'll want to check to make sure I'm really putting them on," Carter said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Carter, put on your clothes, you look like a dork," she said. Carter blushed deeply, burning with embarrassment at her rejection. "Sorry," he mumbled, as he pulled up his pants. Zia hooked an arm around Carter's and they walked into the house. "And Carter?" Zia said.

"Yes dear?" he replied.

"If you ever do anyone else," Zia said. She snapped her fingers and a giant fireball blossomed where one of the pool chairs was. Bits of charred plastic rained into the pool. "That's what happens to you and that hussy," she added.

Carter gulped and nodded furiously. "Got it. Just heard, you know, women like guys who sleep around," Carter said sheepishly. "Not that I'm going to," he added quickly.

"That's nonsense, Carter," Zia said. She turned to look forlornly at the changing room. "Guys who fuck many women are the baddest," she said, biting her lower lip.

BACK IN THE CHANGING ROOM

Bast and Percy chuckled as they saw Zia making out with Carter through the slits. They turned back into the room as Carter and Zia walked off.

"I've got things to do," Percy said, slipping on his shirt. "But you stay here with the Stolls until they're happy," he continued.

Bast nodded. "Yes master," she purred. She bent over the bench and tore open a large hole in her bodysuit. She spread her ass cheeks to the Stolls. Without delay, they mounted her.

Percy left the changing room as screams and moans emanated from within its steamy depths. He went into the library, tipping a casual nod to Zia as he passed her, and went straight to the section about the Duat. How interesting, he thought. I've got someone to visit someone down there.

THE END

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter? More cuckolding? More race based kink? More dick size comparisons? Use side characters more? Leave your suggestions in the comments. Some ideas I have  
** \- Carter is locked in a closet somehow and he inadvertently jacks off to someone fucking in the room, not realizing it is Percy and Zia

\- Percy fucks Carter's mom after bringing her back from the Duat

\- A Christmas special, with lots of festive themed kink and roleplay

\- The girls "mindbroken", e.g. Bast, Zia, Sadie, doing sexually demeaning things to their boyfriends

\- Another chapter 3 like scenario, where Percy, Zia and Carter are all in a room but Percy and Zia fuck without Carter knowing

\- Percy fucks more gods

\- Zia activates a relic's curse and she needs to orgasm or she'll die. She goes to Percy for help (I was planning for this one to be a completely different story)


	5. Mommy Knows Best

**xed17 I really like the way you think. But for continuity purposes that will have to be a final chapter.**

 **kakarot251026 All in the same room? Not a bad idea.**

 **The fifth installment of best girl Zia's filthy fall to (more) degeneracy. I hope you guys like lesbian incest and boobs.**

* _slurp_ *  
* _slurp_ *  
* _slick_ *

Percy woke up with a groggy head and groaned. There was a bobbing shape under the blankets and a warm, wet embrace around his cock. He looked to his left. A beautiful naked girl was sleeping peacefully, her head nestled into the crook of his arm. He whipped off the blanket. Another beautiful naked girl was dutifully deepthroating his cock. She took it out of her mouth with a large sucking sound.

"Good morning, Percy," she said sultrily, managing to intone "Percy" like "fuck me" or "daddy".

"Good morning," Percy said, unceremoniously pushing the girl's head all the way down his cock. A muffled yelp emanated from her face hole packed full of cock meat. He gave the sleep girl a slap on the cheek and shoved her head downwards. She woke up to a thick, nasty smelling cock slapping her in the face and knew what to do. Thirty seconds after waking up, Percy had both of them slobbering on his monster cock.

His early morning relaxation was interrupted by a series of harsh knocks on his door. He dislodged the two females and walked over as they watched expectantly from the bed. He opened the door and saw a very angry face staring back at him.

"It's eleven," Zia barked. "You've completely missed morning classes."

"Good morning," Percy replied.

"And I appear have found where Elpis and Cassie are," Zia said, noticing the two naked figures on Percy's bed. "Both of you are late. Detention and you're going to clean out the leopard pits," she said. They groaned.

"Please Miss Rashid, we just... Overslept!" Cassie pleaded.

"Percy kept us up all night!" Elpis added.

"Having sex is not a valid reason to oversleep. And might I remind you that fraternitizing in someone else's room pat bedtime is a strict offense?" Zia said harshly. Both girls glumly shut up. They knew there wasn't a use trying to get Zia to be lenient. What a hardass, they thought.

"I would strongly advise the both of you to stop hanging out with bad company like Percy in the future," Zia said coldly.

"And you," Zia said angrily, staring at Percy who was nonchalantly putting on his clothes. "This is the sixty ninth time you've been late for class."

"Wow, you've been keeping count," Percy said, stepping around Zia and walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! This is the last straw, Percy! I'm giving you punishment this time! You're getting six - eeeekkk!"

* _THWACK_ *

Percy's large hand came down hard on Zia's behind. Zia whimpered. The anger in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a stunned docility. Her bottom lip quivered a little.

"Me..." she whispered breathily. "You were saying?" Percy politely asked.

"Y- you're going to get," she said, struggling against her conditioning.

* _THWACK_ *

Percy delivered another sharp slap to her behind.

"G-get... Nothing," she said with a defeated sigh.

'That's better. We're going somewhere today, " Percy said.

"Today? But I have Intro To Fire Magic at 2 and I have to capture the sewer demon at 6..." she said sheepishly.

Percy slipped his hand down her cotton trousers and grabbed a large handful of her tight, firm butt.

"No, you don't," Percy said. Zia writhed as her civic instinct to carry out her duties as a teacher and mentor struggled against the delightful waves of pleasure Percy's firm butt rubbing was producing.

"I'm going with you to somewhere today," she said with another defeated sigh. "Summon the Sun Boat of Ra," Percy ordered.

"W-what? I can't just summon the boat of Ra for you - hmmmnnngg," Zia moaned as Percy pinched a roll of butt fat in between his thumb and index finger. Her instinct for duty lost out. She placed the beetle amulet around her neck on her lips and whispered a word. "It's waiting for us outside," Zia said, resigned. "Will I be at least doing something important?"

"You'll be keeping my cock warm," Percy said. "Without your hands. Now go get Sadie and meet me on the boat."

TEN MINUTES LATER

The three of them boarded the boat into the Underworld. Zia, as the host of Ra, simply ordered Khnum away. She easily casted a ward to shield Percy from the fire lake. They proceeded past the Fifth and Sixth houses and docked at the Seventh, Aaru. They crossed an outdoor pavilion and a moat of albino crocodiles to arrive at a life size replica of the Kane's house in Los Angeles. Sadie knocked on the door.

"Sadie! Zia! What are you doing here?" Ruby gasped as she opened the door. "And who's this man you brought with you?"

"Oh, we've just missed you so much I had to visit! And this is our friend Percy," Sadie replied, leaning forward to hug her mother.

Ruby looked interested with Percy. He was quite a bit younger than her, but he had that all-American, football player jock type of charm that she always liked. Jet black hair that hung a little long, big bright smile, and sparkling blue eyes, not to mention a sexy athletic physique. Ruby looked taken aback but hugged back anyway. "I'm always happy to see you dear, but where is Carter? And why is Zia here?"

"Enough questions, mom! Come on, let's go to the dinner table. I'm dying for some blue ice cream cake!" Sadie said, dragging Ruby to the dining room. Zia and Percy followed.

Ruby was a ghostly sexpot. She was clad in a loose shimmering white dress which failed to hide her perfect hourglass figure. On wide, child bearing hips sat two pale round globes of flesh that jiggled like jello every time she walked. Her large, double DD breasts burst out her chest, each one as large and round as a ripe melon. Each succulent boob had enough milk to raise a herd of cows. Her blonde hair cascaded like golden silk down onto her shoulders, framing a soft, motherly face with blue eyes full of life.

Ruby bowed to Zia. "The head of the table is yours, Eye of Ra." Zia silently nodded and took her place. Sadie and Ruby sat beside Zia and across each other, while Percy sat beside Ruby.

"So where's dad?" Sadie asked, helping herself to a slice of blue ice cream cake.

"He's out performing his duties. He'll be back in a few hours. I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you," Ruby said. "So Zia, how are things between you and Carter?"

"They're, um, good," Zia said.

"That's great! I was worried for him. He's always so nervous around girls. He doesn't have much experience with them," Ruby said happily.

Sadie snorted. "Because they run away from him when they see him coming. When he was six, he tried to hit on this girl at school and got his nuts kicked."

"Sadie, what did I tell you about lying?" Ruby said sternly.

"Heh. OK maybe I made that one up. But still..." Sadie said sheepishly.

"He's a very sweet boy, Sadie," Zia said with slight disapproval.

"Hah! More like he's a pussy," Sadie sneered.

"Sadie, language," Ruby said sternly.

"Oopps, sorry mom," Sadie said with an embarrassed smile.

"But my daughter is somewhat right. My son can be a little unassertive. It's not a problem, is it Zia?" Ruby said with a touch of concern.

"No, your son is perfect, misses Kane," Zia replied.

Sadie sniggered. "That's right, Zia. I'm sure Carter really takes charge in bed."

Zia gasped. "Sadie!" she yelled angrily.

"Hmm? Yes?" Sadie replied.

"Don't talk about those kinds of things here!" Zia hissed.

Ruby let out a soft laugh. "It's alright, Zia. You can talk about that here if you want."

"Yes, let's talk about that. You're very sexually satisfied?" Sadie said with a smirk.

"Yes, of course!" Zia said defensively.

"By who?" Sadie asked.

"C-Carter, of course," Zia mumbled.

"Really? Then why did I hear you screaming Per - Ow!" Sadie yelled, rubbing her shin.

Ruby laughed again. "You kids and your slang. I'm going out to tend to my garden for awhile. Eat as much as you want." Ruby gracefully got up and exited the room. As soon as Ruby was gone, Percy got up and motioned for Sadie to follow her to the adjacent guest bedroom.

"Zia, you stay outside. Only let Ruby in. Keep anyone else out," Percy ordered.

"But what about me? Aren't you going to..." Zia said with a hint of disappointment.

"To?" Percy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-nevermind. I'll stay out here," Zia said glumly.

The instant the door clicked shut Sadie's clothes were off. She was less developed than her mother, but she was growing. Perky, pale C cup breasts with delicate pink nipples were situated on top of a toned, muscled stomach. She didn't need to wear a push up bra, her youthful tits being so firm that they clung tightly to her chest. She had cute, tight ass that formed a gap between long, elegant legs. Her eyes, full of mischief, stared hungrily at the bugle in Percy's pants. She quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing her favorite thing in the world.

A big, fat cock.

Sadie stuck out her little pink tongue and delicately licked the pisshole, causing it to stiffen in delight. She gently, reverently worked her way further and further along the long shaft, savoring the taste of every inch of his thick fleshly rod. Percy, patience wearing thin, grabbed her head and forced every millimeter of his dick down her throat with a casual disregard for how Sadie felt about it.

"God, I love it when he throat fucks me so roughly," she thought. Sadie had already gotten used to Percy's rough blowjobs, he used women's throats like a fleshlight, shoving his thick, plum sized cock head down it, ignoring that the women needed it to breathe or swallow. Women often resisted at first before realizing it was futile and they'd be choking on his cock until he dumped their load in them. Sadie's throat was well trained from the numerous affairs she had with Percy in dark closets, locked toilets, his room or even once in Walt's room while he was sleeping. It went easily down the slippery canal, and soon Percy was ramming into her head with his crotch, filling the room with the lewd, wet * _GLCK_ * * _GLCK_ * sounds of her throat getting defiled by the organ which Percy pissed from.

Zia fumed, dejectedly stabbing her slice of cake with her fork.

I bring him here on the Sun Boat and he doesn't even touch me, Zia angrily thought. A full figure stepped into the dining room.

"Is Sadie here?" she asked.

"She's in the guest bedroom," she said gloomily, gesturing towards an ornate door adjacent.

Ruby knocked politely on the door. When no one answered, she turned the knob and stepped inside.

Ruby gasped. "Sadie! What on earth are you doing?"

"Mumfff?" Sadie exclaimed through a mouthful of cock meat.

"Your daughter is sucking my cock," Percy said calmly.

"I-I know that! I mean why is she?" Ruby asked, flustered. She couldn't help notice how big it was.

By the gods, it's thicker than my wrist! And it's all the way down Sadie's throat! Ruby thought.

"Because I want to fuck her," Percy replied indifferently.

"Sadie, I'm very disappointed in you," Ruby said sternly. "What about Walt and Anubis?"

Sadie looked casually at her mother, never taking her mouth off Percy's cock the whole time. She slowly pulled back her head from Percy's lengthy rod and took a deep breath.

"They're nice," Sadie said, holding up her thumb and index finger slightly apart. "But Percy is much better," she said, placing her outstretched fingers beside Percy's erection. Percy's was far bigger than the gap between her fingers.

"It's not a-about how big it is!" Ruby exclaimed, flustered. "It's whether you love him!"

"I love how his monster cock feels inside of me," Sadie said. "Come on mom, don't tell you aren't even thinking of how this would feel inside of you."

"I-I... " Ruby said weakly. "Maybe, but that's irrelevant!" she said hotly.

"Yes. You want me to tell you how it felt like?" Sadie said, waggling her eyebrows. "And remember, you always taught me never to lie. You promised you'd never lie to me. "

Ruby squirmed on the spot. Sadie was right. She did always tell Sadie to never lie growing up. "Yes, I do," Ruby whispered, eyes cast downwards. "B-but that's not important!"

"It was huge. It reached way deeper than Walt ever did. When I first saw it I thought it'd never fit inside me! You know how with small dicks you try to angle it so it hits the best spot? Percy's was so big it hit every spot. And I didn't have to tell him to go harder because after he pushed it in he was like a jackhammer. My cunt was sore for days! I waddled around like Felix's penguin for a week!" Sadie with a smile, remembering that beautiful moment when she had cheated on Walt. It was like losing a second virginity.

Ruby writhed on the spot, visibly aroused by her daughter's description of Percy's sexual prowess.

"And you know how when you're having sex you pray he'll last a bit longer so you can cum but he never does? With Percy he'll just keep fucking you non stop until your mind breaks and you become a gibbering mess. You'll lose count of how many orgasms and you'll pray he cums soon because you can't feel your legs! Once he fucked me in the toilet after dinner and when we came out it was dawn!"

Ruby's chest was heaving, her enormous breasts rising and falling like the tides. Percy walked slowly and confidently towards Ruby. She was frozen on the spot, mesmerized by the way his long cock swung from side to side. He walked behind her and grabbed both her soft, pale boobs from behind, gently sinking his fingers into the soft pillows and massaging them into her chest.

"You have beautiful breasts, Ruby. Did you feed Carter and Sadie with them?" Percy whispered into her ear. Ruby nodded as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stop her lewd moans from coming out.

Percy hitched up her dress and wedged his enormous cock in between her succulent tighs and slowly thrusted. His wide girth spread open her pussy lips, releasing the flood of wetness that had been building up. His glans flicked against her clit, eliciting a little shudder from Ruby.

"You're super horny right now, aren't you mom?" Sadie said. Ruby nodded.

"I'm married, Percy," Ruby said breathlessly, trying to pull his hands away with hers. On it a diamond ring glittered.

"So? I've fucked plenty of married women," Percy replied. He grabbed her by the legs and carried onto the bed. He snapped his fingers and Sadie got onto the bed as well. Sadie got onto her knees and bent over. With each hand she pulled apart a firm butt cheek, revealing a perfect, pink little hump dripping with moisture. Percy pushed Ruby under Sadie and lined up his brutal bitch breaker with Sadie's pussy, giving her a first class view of Percy's huge fuckstick at work on her daughter.

"I'll tell you what, Ruby. I'll give you a chance to save your monogamy. I'll fuck your little girl over here, and you're going to watch. You can leave anytime. But if you're still here by the time I cum, I'm going to pin you down and fuck you like the horny mom you are," Percy said. Ruby apprehensively nodded.

Percy slammed into Sadie, eliciting a scream from her as ten inches of pure bred stud cock speared her pussy like a lance. Her daughter's tight, innocent vagina was forced open and stretched to accommodate his massive member. Without a pause he continued with a relentless series of powerful strokes, each coming in perfect time with the previous. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts. Ruby whimpered. It was a world of difference from the slow, loving sex she had with her husband. Percy treated her like a sort of mastubatory aid, a convenient object to make him cum.

Ruby looked on in horrified amazement as she saw the girl she so lovingly raised and gave her life to protect be defiled by this rough brute of a man. The sweet, headstrong girl she had raised was gibbering in pleasure at being rutted by this man. Every time he pulled out Sadie's tight vagina clung on, pulling some of it outwards. Waves of sticky femcum rolled off Percy's cock and splashed onto her face and gaping mouth.

Two unbidden fingers reached down to her aching cunt. Ruby started to finger herself furiously to the sickeningly erotic sight of her daughter getting fucked. She started to think about how good it must feel to be so fucked so hard by such a thick cock. She visualized his girthy, veiny dick instead of her slim fingers penetrating her steamy pussy, the weight of his sexy athletic body slamming into her with every thrust and causing her to lurch forward. She imagined how much virile cum must be in those big, fat testicles slapping her face and what would happen if it all went into her deepest, most private gateways.

With that image in her mind she came. Her body writhed and shook and ejected a puddle of spreading wetness on the bedsheets. She marveled at Percy, who could make her cum just by letting her watch. Compared to her husband, whose hours of foreplay usually failed to make her cum.

"You're still here, Ruby," Percy said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm going to cum soon."

My God it's been forty minutes, Ruby thought. How does he last so long?

Percy grunted. He pulled out, turned Sadie around and shoved his twitching dick into her throat in a single move. And with his cock lodged deep in her throat he came. Thick, vicious jizz was pissed out his dick like a fire hose. Ruby could see Sadie's slender throat contracting and the * _GLCK_ * * _GLCK_ * sound of litres of semen being swallowed. After a minute of blasting cum down her throat he pulled out with a * _POP_ *, a line of semen connecting his glans and her pretty lips.

I wonder how it tastes like, Ruby thought.

"Your turn, Ruby," Percy said, gesturing at his dick, still hard as ever. Ruby scrambled away from Percy.

"No! Please, I love my husband," Ruby squeaked. Sadie lifted Ruby from behind and layer Ruby's head on her chest.

"Then why did you stay, mom?" Sadie bent down and whispered into Ruby's ears. Sadie's hands snaked under Ruby's dress and grabbed firmly onto her soft, squishy tits. Ruby whimpered.

"Did you enjoy seeing Percy defile your sweet little girl? Or maybe you were jealous it wasn't you," Sadie continued, tweaking Ruby's hard little nipples. "S-Sadie, stop this!" Ruby stuttered. "I'm your mother and I order you to stop this!"

"Stop what, mom? Groping your fat, juicy melons?" Sadie said playfully as she gave Ruby's breasts a hard squeeze. "You've still got so much milk in here, mom. Mind if I drink some?"

Sadie ripped down on side of her dress to expose a single large, soft breast. It's marble white skin shone softly under the light of the room, jiggling ever so slightly as Ruby's chest heaved. In the center of the wiggling mound of milk secreting flesh was a tiny pink nipple, sticking out erect.

Sadie descended on the pink spot. Her mouth gently kissed the nipple, before flicking it up and down with her tongue. Ruby let out a deep moan as her daughter's magnificently skilled tongue went to work on her unusually sensitive nipples. Hearing her mother's moan of approval, Sadie went all put, using her tongue, mouth and teeth to make her feel as good as possible. Spit trickled down all sides of her mounds as Sadie slobbered all over her mother's breast like an insatiably thirsty baby.

"S-Sadie, please," Ruby moaned. "S-stop it."

"Does it feel good, mom?" Sadie said, pinching the nipple of Ruby's covered breast. "Do you like it when your daughter sucks and plays with your fat udders?"

"N-n-n," Ruby whispered. Sadie gave her nipped a hard twist, producing a powerful moan from her throat. A fresh stream of liquid slid out of Ruby's burning cunt.

"You wouldn't lie to your daughter," Sadie said sternly. Ruby squirmed in Sadie's arms.

"Y- yes," Ruby murmured.

"Yes what?" Sadie asked, her finger threateningly wrapping around Ruby's erect nipple.

"Yes, I love it when my daughter sucks and plays with my tits!" Ruby mewled to everyone in the room. Even Zia, fuming outside, heard it.

By the gods, they're really doing her good, Zia thought.

Sadie, satisfied with the answer, released her nipple and went back to sucking in her mother's breast. Percy grinned. Ruby was ready. He could do whatever he wanted to her now.

Percy grabbed Ruby's long, thick legs and forced them apart, revealing lacy white panties that had been soaked to darkness. He wedged his fat member between her cunt lips and started to grind on her clit.

Ruby gave a little mewl. "I love my husband," she cried. She pathetically pushed against Percy's muscled chest, her diamond ring glittering as she tried in vain to budge two hundred pounds of stud.

"I'm sure you do," Percy said. "Even after I'm done tearing your ass apart."

Percy pushed her damp, soaking panties aside and gently nudged his glans against her weeping hole. Gradually increasing pressure, he let her pussy slowly dilate millimeter by millimeter as his impossibly huge cock head muscled its way into her tight hole. Percy reveled in the feeling of taking the big-cock virginity of a woman. The peculiar tightness of the inexperienced pussy that had only known small penises, and the eager way it wanted to know more about how an egregiously massive slab of fuck meat felt, made for a truly wonderful experience. It was the delight of knowing that after she felt how a real man was, she'd come crawling back to him at his command. With every inch of dick he shoved into her pushed her further and further away of being satisfied by her partner. When he was done, she'd never see her partner as a sexual mate again, but as a stunted, inadequate boy she could put up with because she knew the number of a real man.

Ruby tried to suppress a moan. I can't let him think I'm enjoying it, she thought.

Percy slammed the last inch of his bare cock into Ruby. Ruby gripped the sheets as she let out a shameful cry of the indescribable pleasure she was feeling. Her fist enclosed around the dark satin sheets and on her pale white hand her diamond ring sparkled. Despite having birthed two children her pussy was in incredible shape. Percy's dick wiggled in delight, every inch of it wrapped in the silky, warm embrace of Ruby's vagina. His glans was neatly cuddled in the spongy innermost depths of her vaginal canal, the meatus pressed strongly against the cervix. Her vulva formed a comfortably tight seal at his base, keeping his whole organ tightly lodged inside of her.

Sadie gently caressed Ruby's stomach, where a large bulge had formed on the otherwise flat midriff. She stopped sucking on her tit. "How does it feel mom? To have such a big, strong cock inside of you?" she said.

"I-it's OK," Ruby gasped.

Percy easily pressed down on her thighs until her knees touched the bed. She was no stronger than a kitten to him as he spread her legs to expose more of her pussy and bury his dick several centimeters deeper. Ruby let out an involuntary squeal as she felt Percy's strong, hot body press against her. Two hundred pounds of well chiseled, athletic muscle pinned her helplessly to the bed, where she would be pathetically unable to do anything but watch as he pounded her poor vagina into submission with his monstrous cock.

"Better than dad's?" Sadie teased. She pressed down on the bugle, squeezing nerve packed flesh between Percy's cock and her finger. Ruby squealed.

"A l-little," Ruby gasped.

Percy began with slow, long strokes, his hips moving hypnotically as he slid ten inches of dick meat in and out of Ruby.

God, this feels do good, she thought. To be fucked by such a strong and insistent cock.

She grabbed her mouth, trying to hide the traitorous moans her mouth made. It turned her on how at his mercy she was. Her body was trapped between the bed and him as he lewdly took his way with her. Every time Percy dug deep into her she would scream a little.

"This is Percy being gentle with you," Sadie explained. "He didn't want to feel too good so you wouldn't feel guilty, but you're such a lustful old skank you're already moaning."

"Sadie! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Ruby gasped in between moans.

"Aw, don't be like that mom! You know it's true. There's no need to be embarrassed in front of your daughter. Just tell him you want him to fuck you really hard and come all inside of you," Sadie said.

"W-what?" Ruby gasped. "Sadie no, t- that's!

"Mom, you know you're a big titted, oversexed slut. You're cheating on Dad with this hot stud! His cock is buried to the hilt in the pussy Carter and I came out from. Your cheating pussy feels so good having an adulterous cock in it that might burst at any time," Sadie said.

Then Percy sped up into full thrust. What remained of Ruby's psyche shattered under the rapid, insistent pounding cock hammering away at her snatch. Sadie felt a sick pleasure at selling out her mom to Percy. Sadie watched Percy pound wetly at her mom like a cheap whore, using the canal that she gave birth from as wet his dick. The lewd, slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Sadie watched her mom, who had lovingly taken care of her and nurtured her, be thrown into sexual ecstasy by this stud of a man. And she was the one who had practically gift wrapped her mom for Percy. Luring her mom into the room, being caught in the act as an excuse to show her Percy's manly member, and pushing all her buttons until she would have had sex with the bed post.

Percy violently pressed his face against Ruby in a kiss. It wasn't a tender kiss, but one of dominance. In a perversion of the act of two people exchanging affection, Percy was kissing her to show her that he could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't just take it but it.

Sadie tore the dress from Ruby's covered breast, exposing the splendor of Ruby's two mountainous, milk giving breasts to the world. She grabbed each one, marveling at the incredible size and texture. Her mom's boobs were incredibly perky yet soft, and her fingers sank deeply into each one. She played with them with the experience of a woman and the excitement of a virgin teenager touching his very first pair of tits. She massaged them into her chest, pushed them together and shook the pressed pair around, twiddled with the pale pink nipples like controller joysticks and slapped them from the side and watched them hypnotically sway from side to side. Sadie was not a lesbian, but even she found her mother's beautiful rack arousing and fun to play with.

"Sadie!" Ruby moaned as she felt liquid lava surge into her breasts. "P- please stop that!"

"Why mom? You love it when your daughter gropes your nice, plump mammary glands?" Sadie said, teasing one nipple and giving the other breast a firm squeeze.

"Please s-stop!" Ruby squealed. She felt the liquid magma in her bosom rise even higher.

"Hmm? I'm your daughter, your breasts belong to me. All the delicious milk in your fat fun bags are mine," Sadie playfully said, jiggling her mom's boobs up and down.

"N-no, you have to stop!" Ruby squeaked.

"Oh? Is it because your daughter shouldn't make you feel this good? Do you like how my hands feel playing with your porky udders and your cute little nipples?" Sadie asked. "Or maybe you like me to be more rough, slapping them around and twisting your nipples?"

"I-I'm begging you," Ruby said pleadingly as she felt her breasts get hotter and hotter.

"Now mom, you fed me and Carter with these huge sacks of milk, so I'm making them feel good in return," Sadie said.

Ruby writhed in involuntary joy as Sadie did just that, violently attacking her teats and shaking her boobs.

"I-it's because," Ruby said, cut off in mid moan. She felt the inexorable buildup of hot fluid in her teats reach a breaking point and knew they were going to burst.

"Yes? Say it really loud, so everyone can hear," Sadie said, giving both boobs a hard squeeze.

"I-I'm cummmmmming!" Ruby screamed. Her whole body shook violently as thin jets of steaming hot milk shot out of her nipples, leaving pearly little white droplets on Percy's chest and Sadie's hands. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she had a first orgasm in years and the strongest she'd ever had, stronger than even on her wedding night or when she conceived Sadie.

Sadie looked in surprise at her wet hands. She licked a droplet of titty milk from her finger.

"Mmmmm, delicious," Sadie said. It was a deep, rich flavor that was extremely sweet, like honeyed milk. It has the texture and consistency of runny ice cream. In her deepest, oldest memories she recalled fondly sucking violently on her mother's huge breasts for this delightful concoction.

"It's because my nipples are extremely sensitive and I lactate when I cum," Ruby said, panting in post orgasmic bliss. Percy pulled out with a large sucking noise, his monster of a girl-fucker even bigger than ever.

Curious, Percy reached out and squeezed a breast. A little warm milk trickled out of a gaping nipple. He gave a more powerful squeeze, and a thin jet of hot milk spurted into his hand. He laughed.

"I've never fucked the milk out of a bitch before," he remarked. Ruby's face burned with embarrassment. Her lactating was a deep, personal secret. She found it incredibly shameful how she couldn't control when she would start spraying out milk and dirtying everything. She couldn't stop her burning hot titties from squirting milk like a broken tap. Percy could clearly see the droplets of milk trickle out of her sensitive teats. It was like a gender bent version of premature ejaculation for her.

"Stop talking like that!" Ruby said indignantly.

"Like what?" Percy said.

"Like a rude jock who only thinks with his dick! Stop treating women like they're sex toys who only exist to pleasure you!" Ruby yelled.

"You fucking love it, you married slut. You say you'll never cheat on your husband, but your pussy was so wet I could keep a goldfish in there. You wanted me to fuck you senseless, and you loved every second of it. I'm the jock every girl in school shlicked themselves to. Every girl says they want to marry the nice guy but what they really want is the nasty, rude, fat cocked asshole who fucks like a champ. You could never marry us because we've got seas of women begging to hop onto our cocks. The only way you could even get our attention was bending over and spreading! So you married someone like your faggot hubby who worships you so much he asks for you permission for sex. You're tired of saying it's OK that your hubby couldn't last five seconds. So now you've got years of pent up sexual dissatisfaction and every night as your hubby's limp dick flounders in your pussy you pray for someone like me to come along and slam you against the wall and fuck every of your tight little holes for hours until you're a gibbering mess. Of course, you're too much of a goody two shoes to actually say it, which just makes guys like me even more of a fetish because it's so inconveniably wrong to enjoy sex with a big dicked jerk. So you're welcome, you sex starved wife!" Percy said.

Ruby just gasped and tried to hide the fact that she was even more aroused. Her twin udders started to shake violently and shot out twin streams milk at his disgustingly misogynistic speech. A stream of aroused juices trickled from her sticky, sweltering pussy.

"You.. You..." Ruby stuttered. Ruby struggled to say something about how wrong he was and how it wasn't true, but the words never came.

Percy slammed his cock back into Ruby's sopping pussy. The whole bed frame started to shake as Percy fucked Ruby with reckless abandon. Ruby gripped the sheets, her wedding ring catching the light at various angles as Percy's furious dicking threw her body around. Her massive boobs sloughed up and down out of sync with her body like a mass dampener, every time Percy slammed into her deepest, most personal depths it would spurt out a little stream of steamy milk, as if Percy was pounding a squeezy bottle of breast milk.

"Admit that you love getting fucked by Percy, mom," Sadie said.

"Oh my god, I-I think I'm coming AGAIN!" Ruby screamed. Her legs folded around Percy's torso and her toes curled as she experienced yet another soul shaking orgasm from being fucked by Percy's adulterous cock. Spurts of milk, weak at first but growing stronger, flew out of her nipples, coating her torso and Percy's with more breast milk.

"Look, mom, your boobs are shooting out so much milk! It's like your nipples are erupted volcanoes," Sadie remarked.

"S-Sadie stop talking about your mother's nipples," Ruby managed to moan.

"It's such a waste, mom. All the milk in these breasts used to feed Carter and me. Now they're just staining the sheets. Do you mind if I drink some? It'll be just like old times!" Sadie said. Using both hands she grabbed a pale white globe from the sides and squeezed, popping the nipple out. She gently made little circles with her tongue around then perfect, pink cylinder then latched onto it with her mouth. With a tight seal formed around it with her lips, she started to voraciously suck. A strong stream of hot milk poured into Sadie's mouth.

"Jesus Sadie," Ruby moaned. Sadie bit the nipple gently with her teeth, and it was like opening a faucet. A river of milk gushed out into her mouth, bathing her tongue in thick, rich, sweet white milk.

Percy looked at Ruby's exposed breast as he fucked her tirelessly. What a waste, he thought. An endless stream of milk was pumped from her nipples and trickling down the sides of her mountainous cleavage, staining the cheeks. He considered drinking it himself, then had a better idea.

"Zia!" he barked. "Get in here!"

Zia, who had spent the last hour drumming her fingers on the table as the sounds of brutal dickings emanated from the room, instantly perked up. She burst into the room.

Zia's eyes widened as she took in the whole orgy. She saw Percy, her favorite big dicked stud, slamming into Ruby from above. Ruby was convulsing in orgasmic bliss, a state Zia sympathized with. She knew how overwhelming her first experience with Percy was too. But more surprisingly milk was leaking out of her huge breasts which even inspired envy in Zia. The whole room smelled of sugar and sweetness.

A damp wetness soaked Zia's crotch. God, it's so hot when Percy fucks other sluts so good, Zia thought.

"Yes, Percy?" Zia said excitedly.

"I want you to suck on Ruby's breast and drink her milk," he ordered.

"Yes, Percy," Zia said excitedly, pronouncing "Percy" closer to "daddy" than a name.

"Zia?" Ruby said in shock. "T-that means you're cheating on Carter!"

"Yes, misses Kane," Zia said as she crawled onto the bed and buried her head into her boyfriend's mother.

"B-but you and Carter were so good together!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son is a pathetic excuse for a man. I'm pretty sure he's a boy, and hasn't even gone through puberty yet. Percy on the other hand..." Zia said.

Zia grabbed Ruby's free breast in awe. The size and firmness of it were incredible. Her enormous, firm and fertile bosom was in a deep, primal way arousing to even Zia. With a hard squeeze Zia made a jet of milk spurt out, and she caught it in her mouth mid air.

"Your milk is delicious, misses Kane," Zia remarked.

"T- thank you," Ruby said. She would never expect for her son's girlfriend to compliment her on the taste of her breast milk.

Zia gently bit the nipple, producing a low moan from Ruby and a strong stream of grade A baby feed into her mouth. Her mouth sucked tightly around her nipples. It was going to leave marks but it wouldn't let a single drop of milk escape.

Ruby was in heaven. It was twisted, perverted situation like those she dreamed of some nights in bed with her finger in her panties. Julius had found a lactating disgusting, which instilled a deep shame of it in her. But Percy gladly accepted it and even was turned on by it. He was a strong, handsome stud who wouldn't take no for an answer, fucking the milk out of her like a piece of meat. Two beautiful women, very experienced in simulating breasts, sucking on her sensitive tits like babies.

"Enjoying yourself, Ruby?" Percy teased.

"Gods of Egypt, I didn't know my pussy could feel this good!" Ruby groaned. "How are you lasting so long? I've think you've fucked me longer than Julius did in 20 years!"

"Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars," Percy said. "I'm a pure bred hunk. It's in my genes. I was built to fuck women and women were built to fuck me."

"I-I think I actually believe that! I used to think all men were created equal but you've proven me wrong!" Ruby exclaimed. "I think you've ruined me for my husband, you jerk!"

"You want to be fucked like this every night?" Percy asked.

"Fuck yes!" Ruby moaned.

"You don't ever want to fuck Julius again?" Percy asked.

"God no!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You love getting fucked by me?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods I'm cummmiing again! Yes! YES! I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOUR MONSTER COCK PERCY!" Ruby screamed as she had her most powerful orgasm in her life. Again. Pleasure wracked her body. From her cheating pussy, from her sore lactating breasts, her brain was boiling in endorphins and pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her huge motherly breasts blasted out the largest jet or milk and her cunt gripped Percy's cock in a vice as it washed it with her femcum.

Ruby collapsed onto the bed, passed out. The trickle of milk from her swollen pink nipples dried up. Sadie and Ruby detached themselves from suckling on her milk shooting teats, leaving red love bites along her areolas. Milk had overflowed and ran down their chins, leaving them looking like babies who couldn't even drink without spilling it all over themselves.

"She passed out. Like my first time," Zia remarked, wiping milk off her chin.

"She was a hell of a squirter," Sadie said, running her tongue round her mouth to lick up the last of the milk. "The sheets are ruined."

Zia and Sadie looked hungrily at Percy's unsated, pulsing erection. "What now Percy?" Zia said.

"Zia, bring her to the master bedroom. Sadie, follow me," Percy ordered. Zia wordlessly obeyed, slinging Ruby's arm over her shoulder and lifting the limp, big breasted woman with a tattered dress off the bed. Percy and Sadie strode to the dining room.

"Why's there always a blue ice cream cake on the table?" Percy asked. Sadie and Percy being stark naked caused some confusion in the ghostly severants.

"It's a family thing. Carter's and my last birthday together - and our last birthday with mom - me and Carter got into a huge fight and our magic blew up the cake, which was this one," Sadie explained. "This whole place is based on our past. This is our old dining room, in our old house. See, there's even the notches Carter carved unto the table with his Swiss army knife."

"And the master bedroom is the same?" Percy asked.

"Yep," Sadie said. Percy grabbed the plate of blue cake off the table and brought it into the master bedroom. Sadie followed him in.

Percy whistled. It was a fantastically beautiful room. It was wide enough for half a tennis court and had a bit to spare. Against the center of the wall across the door was a large, oak four-poster bed. The bed had fluffy, goose down pillows piled on the headboard and the sheets were the finest Egyptian cotton. On the right lay the door to the toilet, and Percy could see through the open door a shower, a bath and a full sized jacuzzi. Beside the bed was a small night stand with a picture of Ruby and Julius on their wedding day.

Ruby lay peacefully on the bed, smelling of sugar and milk. Percy set the cake onto a ottoman at the foot of the bed.

[A FEW MINUTES LATER]

Ruby awoke with her head resting on a stack of pillows. She recognized the feel of her bed. It was all a dream, Ruby thought. She was sweating profusely... No.. Someone was pouring water on her face. She opened her eyes. The water got in and burned. She opened her mouth to protest and it filled it too. It tasted briny. She looked up and saw Percy standing over her, his big cock in hand, urinating.

Percy was pissing on her face.

"Wakey wakey," he said, shaking off the last few drops.

"You . . . you . . . you . . ." Ruby tried to feel angry, anger at what this hated man did to her. But what she felt wasn't anger. Not exactly.

"Finally accepted who you are?" Percy asked with an annoying smugness.

Ruby bit her lower lip and nodded.

"And you are?" Percy asked.

Ruby blushed a deep shade of red. She averted her eyes from Percy, staring at her own feet. "I'm your slut," she whispered.

Percy bent down a little, dangling his long drooping cock inches from her face, and Ruby was shocked to find herself leaning up to kiss it. He backed away, dangling his cock in front of her like a bone. She followed him, her penduluous breasts swaying side to side as she crawled on her knees onto another man's dick. When she reached the edge of the bed, Percy stopped. He snatched the photo frame of her and Julius' wedding and held it up beside his long, ramrod straight cock.

"Pick one," Percy said. Like a salesman proffering his wares he grabbed his hefty dick and waggled it, causing it to sway side to side. Then he gave the picture a dismissive little shake. Sadie and Zia watched in perverted anticipation at which Ruby would choose. Her husband of twenty years? Or handsome hunk with a big dick?

Ruby's eyes flickered from left to right. Then she reached out and...

grabbed the photo...

And whispered to it, "sorry," and placed it back onto the nightstand.

With the lips which sealed the union between her and Julius, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Percy's rod. She kissed it like she kissed her husband in a lewd parody of a French kiss. At first she gently caressed the tip of his cock with her soft, ruby lips. Then her lips parted ever so slightly and the inside of it ran along the flared head. Using her little pink tongue she began to tease his slit a little, tasting every drop of his salty excretion, a mixture of the female cum of herself, her daughter and his cum. Then she began to kiss it strongly. Her tongue flickered over and under the crown of his cock, cleaning every last crevice of stinky, salty smegma. It pushed deep into his piss hole, slathering her taste buds with piss and cum. Bobbing her head, she violently made out with his cock head as of it were her beloved.

Percy laughed. He patted her blonde head with a hand. "Now there's a good slut," he mocked.

Ruby stared at him with big, bright blue eyes full of life. She grabbed his long shaft with both hands, her diamond ring glittering as she stroked Percy's cock. Without stopping her cock kissing, she jerked him off / blew him with more passion than any sexual she'd performed on Julius. Twin jets of milk squirted from her chest as she worshipfully sucked off the cock of a man who wasn't her husband.

Percy grunted as he came. This hot MILF gleefully cheating on her husband with him pushed him over the edge. Just before he did, he pushed Ruby away and grabbed the blue ice cream cake. He stabbed his searing hot cock into the cold, creamy mass of confectionery.

The cake inflated and ballooned as Percy's piss hole poured measuring cups of hot, treacly jizz into its center. The flat top bulged into a hemisphere and the sides blew outwards as the sweet ice cream core of the cake was replaced with an expanding bubble of thick, sticky baby blatter. Percy pulled out and quickly pinched shut the hole his dick left in the cake and jacked off the last few shots of semen on the exterior of the cake, giving it a nice pearly grey glaze.

"Eat up," he said, placing the cum cake on the ottoman.

The three women quickly polished off the plate of cum cake. They grabbed large handfuls of the cake and ravenously shoved it into their mouth, pieces of blue ice cream falling onto their chests and thighs. Zia got the first chunk of cum cake, swiping off a big fistful from the plate, opening her mouth as wide as it could go and pushing the mouthful in with her palm. Sadie got the next, using both hands to grab an extra large chunk and gobbling it down without swallowing. Ruby in the past, who often chided Sadie as a child for not using cutlery, would have been shocked to see how she acted now. Ruby lunged forward onto the ottoman and tore chunks of cake with dirty, precum stained hands and shoveled them into her mouth, choking down the cum cake without chewing. They particularly savored Percy's semen, thoroughly enjoying the taste and texture of contents of his ballsack.

Percy sat on the bed stroking his cock slowly, amused. The women greedily tried to grab as much for themselves to ingest, the center being prized for its rich core of Percy's thick, creamy sperm. Ruby managed to grab a piece where Percy's dick was and relished the salty, savory taste of his precum. When the cake was finished Zia grabbed the plate and washed it clean with her tongue. Ruby and Sadie resorted to licking the cream off each other's fingers, mother and daughter tenderly sucking on each other's semen soaked appendages.

"Enjoy the cake?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"It was delicious, Percy," Zia moaned as she put down a sparkling plate - licked clean. "So thick and rich."

"I want more," Ruby added.

"I don't mind you cooking for Brooklyn House everyday," Sadie said with a grin.

Percy chuckled. "Maybe some other time. I'm not done yet, ladies," Percy said, gesturing to his massive erection.

All the women's mouths split into ear to ear grins. While Ruby was busy admiring the thick firmness of her new lover's cock, Sadie ambushed Ruby from behind and sank two hands into her mom's squishy, marble skinned tits. Her hands nearly disappeared into the sea of breast flesh. She gave a light but firm squeeze, and a small jet of milk arced from her nipples.

Ruby let out a surprised gasp, which turned into an aroused giggle. "My daughter sure loves playing with my boobs. Perhaps it's because she's jealous?" Ruby teased. She turned around and placed both hands on her daughters perky C cup tits.

"Not bad," Ruby said, testing the shape and firmness of her daughter's young, supple breasts with her fingers. "But mine are better!"

"I can't compete with your gigantic udders, mom," Sadie said with a sigh. "But I can get a little revenge on them," she said nastily. Sadie grabbed both her mother's teats, pointed it inwards at her mouth and twisted. Ruby gasped as twin streams of milk blasted out of her tits and filled Sadie's mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious," Sadie moaned. "Zia, do you want some?"

Zia's face blushed a ruddy brown hue. "Drink my boyfriend's mom's milk? O-of course not!" Zia exclaimed.

Ruby laughed. "No need to be shy, Zia." An evil smirk crawled across her face. "In fact, I want to see what kind of girlfriend my son is getting!" Ruby leapt forward and tore apart Zia's tight cotton blouse.

Two big, coffee colored bubbles sprang from her chest. Zia's breasts were young and supple, yet enviously huge and pendulous. They were a solid D cup, maybe even DD. On the tip of the two large, teardrop shaped coffee toned boobs were two nipples the shade of dark chocolate.

Ruby eyes widened in surprise. "My God, my son really hit the jackpot! I think even mine weren't as big as those when I was your age," she said. She gave one of them a playful squeeze. "Does chocolate milk come out?"

Zia blushed an even deeper red. "O-of course not. Just regular milk. Anyway, I don't lactate."

"Your tits still beats hers, mom" Sadie said, enviously fondling her mother's immense milk sacks. "You've got enough milk in here to raise another baby!"

Ruby giggled. "Well, I've been doing nothing but moping around the underworld since I died. I wouldn't mind something to do."

"I'm sure dad would be happy to oblige," Sadie said.

Ruby sighed theatrically. "Unfortunately, it's extremely hard for a spirit to get pregnant. As a being of only life force there's no physical body to impregnate. To get a spirit pregnant so much energy must be pumped into her so that it overflows and another life springs from her. Alas, it is nearly impossible to get that much energy."

"Sperm is concentrated life force. It's very potent," Zia said helpfully.

Ruby nodded. "Ancient Egyptians quite correctly knew that semen is an extremely powerful life force concentrate. But the life force in the semen varies from male to male. It would take an enormous amount of semen from an incredibly vigorous man to get a spirit pregnant. Julius is unfortunately not up to task."

"We could rob a sperm bank," Sadie suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "The last ingredient for a spirit to get pregnant is she must believe she is so. She must be so thoroughly fucked, so thoroughly satisfied that she completely believes she is pregnant. Alas, your father is severely lacking in this area."

"It's an impossible task," Sadie said sadly.

"This man must not only have an incredible package and a huge ejaculate, but be so handsome, sexy and capable of pleasing women that he could fuck any woman he wanted by showing her his cock. Alas, to find such a jizz spurting, fat cocked stud is impossible," Ruby sighed. Zia and Sadie slowly turned to look at Percy.

"I'd gladly plant by seed in your womb, ma'am," Percy said.

"W-what?," Ruby whimpered in shock. "I couldn't never have a baby, much less with you! It's wrong! It'd have blue eyes and blonde hair, I could never pass it off as Julius'!"

"Sadie, Zia, hold her down on the bed," Percy ordered. Ruby struggled as two pairs of strong hands grabbed each arm and dragged her over to her marital bed. Sadie and Zia flipped her over and pushed her face into the bed, sticking her ass up doggy style.

The other two buxom women followed suit. Slowly, gracefully, they sank to their knees, then crawled onto their hands, then arched their backs and wiggled their large backsides. With hands trembling, Zia hooked two thumbs onto the band of her soft, cotton panties and slid them down her slender legs, presenting her luscious curvy, copper tinted ass to Percy. The three women shivered in anticipation as they felt the gaze of Percy burn into their wet, puffy pussies. It was such a submissive pose. Percy could do anything to their exposed fertile holes and they wouldn't be able to do anything but lay there and take it.

Ruby tried desperately to crawl away, but Sadie and Zia snatched her arms and dragged her back into breeding position.

"No! Please Sadie, Zia, let me go!" Ruby whimpered. Both of them ignored her pleas, staying loyal to Percy's commands.

Percy looked in hunger at the line up of asses. He ran his hand over the row of firm, thick bubble butts pressed together side by side ranging from a pale peach as white as the cotton sheets of the bed to a dusky, chocolate-colored brown. He savored the feel of the soft, springy skin under his figures and the ripe, plump shape of the butts. He shoved two thick fingers each into Zia's and Sadie's mouth and they obediently suckled on it with whilst staring at Percy with wide, open eyes. With his fingers thoroughly coated with spit, he extracted his fingers from their mouths and began the main event.

Ruby gasped as she felt the hot, fat glans of Percy poke her entrance. Zia and Sadie squirmed as they felt Percy's strong digits gently caress their weeping cunts.

"Don't fret, Ruby. All you have to do is not enjoy it and you won't get pregnant," Percy said.

Zia nodded. "That is true. I'd approximate the necessary strength of emotion combined with semen to get you pregnant to be around, say, an orgasm."

"There you go mom, just don't cum and Dad won't raise a child that isn't his," Sadie teased.

Ruby shut her eyes tight and prayed for the strength to resist the incoming onslaught.

* _SLAP_ *

Ruby screamed as Percy brutally slammed ten inches of dirty cheating cock into her sopping wet, adulterous pussy without the slightest bit of gentleness. Unprepared for the strength of the thrust, her body lurched forward and drove her face into the bed. His plump glans drove all the way in, pressing itself firmly against her cervix. Deep inside her innermost self, she could feel the flared ridge of his cock head throbbing. Percy's huge, dangling testicles slapped against her thighs, filling the room with a spanking sound. Her milk filled breasts squirted two powerful blasts of steaming hot milk, the jets of milk playing over the sheets as her breasts swayed.

Percy sighed in relief as he felt his aching boner be enveloped from head to base by Ruby's tight, velvety warm vagina. Watching the three women toying with their delicious breasts had made him rabid with desire. His cock yearned to cum and empty his balls in these women.

* _SLAP_ * * _SLAP_ * * _SLAP_ *

The sound of Percy pounding wetly away at the wife's fertile pussy echoed through the room, shortly after joined by Ruby's irregularly supressed moans. This time she braced herself for the two hundred pounds of athletically muscled man slamming into her, managing to keep herself from flying forward. However, this only helped pound her harder. His pistoning shaft drove his cock in and out like a machine. The crown of his flared cock head scraped against the nerve crammed endings of her stretched out vaginal walls, making Ruby feel an indescribable and hitherto inexperienced pleasure. The walls of her resistance shook and cracked at Percy's the insistent thrusts of Percy's battering ram.

"Nnnooooo! Please stop! Don't impregnate me!" Ruby moaned.

The moans of Ruby were joined in my Sadie and Zia as Percy furiously fingerbanged them. It was a classic foursome position, with Percy fucking Ruby doggy style and fingering Sadie and Zia at each of Ruby sides also in doggy style. Percy simultaneously satisfied the three curvaceous women, something the sum of all their boyfriends and husbands failed to do.

Ruby bit the sheets and gripped them tightly, hanging on for dear life.

Think of Julius, think of Julius, don't cum, for the love of god don't cum, Ruby thought to herself.

Mustering every single gram of willpower she had, she staved off the tide of crashing orgasm. She had stood against Apophis but this was a completely different league. She tried to ignore the incredible way Percy's cock dug deep into her spongy bits and made her tremble in delight. She tried to ignore the lewd sound of his huge, cum filled balls slapping against her. She tried to ignore the immense size and hardness of his bitch fucker, which stretched out her pussy to new and incredulous shapes. She tried to ignore the surging magma spurting from her tits, each breast orgasm driven by the cock pounding the milk out of her. Ruby started to drool on the bed.

In a testament to Ruby's immense willpower, after five minutes she still hadn't cum whilst Sadie and Zia had long since been plunged into orgasmic bliss by Percy's rough, pumping digits. Percy looked on in admiration. It was the longest a woman hadn't cum while being fucked by him. It was futile, and her resistance would just make her impending orgasm all the more earth shattering, but still. Her love of her husband was impressive.

Percy ceased fingering the two women and pulled them upright. He whispered something to them, and they both nodded.

"Hey mom, I've got something for you," Sadie said. She grabbed her mom's head and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Ruby's eyes widened as her daughter shoved her tongue down her throat. Sadie's wonderfully experienced tongue delicately teased Ruby's, slowly venturing deeper and deeper into Ruby's mouth. The kiss was tender for awhile, before degrading into slobbering mess with their tongues waggling all inside each other's mouth and drool trickling down their chins.

Zia affixed a headband with two large, white-with-black spots cow ears onto Ruby's head and snapped her fingers, materializing a full length mirror facing Ruby. Zia placed a bucket under Ruby, then she reached under Ruby, grabbed both her succulent breasts and started to squeeze and yank downwards.

Sadie pulled away from her mom, leaving her panting with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

Sadie leaned into Ruby's ear and whispered, "You're a cow, mom."

"What?" Ruby mumbled, deeply puzzled. Then she saw the mirror and gasped.

In the mirror was a blonde woman with cow ears on her head and big, swaying breasts was being milked by Zia. Zia rhythmically milked each breast, wrapping her hands around the base of each breast and pulling downwards to the teat. Thin spurts of milk alternatingly shot out at every downwards yank - a hiss of milk from the left, then right, then left again. Behind this milked woman was Percy furiously slamming into her, causing her whole body to shake.

"You're a cow. Moo for me, slut," Percy barked. He brought his hand down hard on her shapely rump, causing it to jiggle.

* _THWACK_ *

"Oooooowww!" Ruby squealed on pain as the slap on her rump stung. Ruby's pussy tightened around Percy's dick.

"I said moo, cow," Percy barked, bringing his hand down harshly on her again. Ruby's pussy convulsed and tightened even more.

"Mmmooooww!" Ruby squealed, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, moo, you dumb cow. Even children know the cow goes moo," Percy barked, giving her ass a strong spank again. Her pussy contracted again.

"Mmmoooow!" Ruby sniffled. "Hey, stop that! I'm not a cow!"

"Look in the mirror, cow," Percy barked, raising his hand up threateningly. "Now moo!"

"Alright! Moo! Moo!" Ruby moaned, cowering from Percy's hand. Her pussy held Percy's dick in a death grip.

Oh shit this feels too good, Ruby thought. Why does being treated like dirt have to feel sooo good?

Percy lowered his hand. "Cows don't say anything other than moo," he added.

"Moo!" Ruby moaned. Her concentration was cracking while Percy's deep, rough dicking was as powerful as ever. Zia's strong, firm hands milking her was making her boobs feel unbelievably good. Her teats burned with the heat of the milk surging out of it.

"Moo!" Ruby cried in ecstasy as Zia squeezed her breasts hard and Percy slammed all ten inches into her.

"You know what cows do, mom?" Sadie asked.

"Moo?" Ruby moaned.

"Cows get milked and bred," Sadie replied.

"Moo!" Ruby cried.

"And you know how they get bred?" Sadie asked.

"Moo?" Ruby squeaked.

"They find the biggest, strongest bull in the herd. Then they tie up all the cows in a line and the bull fucks them all. The cows just stand there and take it," Sadie whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Moooo! Moo!" Ruby moaned. The sick mental image of her, Zia and Sadie lashed to a post, bent over, and Percy mounting and inseminating every one of them filled her head. She was milimeters from orgasm. Percy raised her hand and gave her a final, hard slap on her ass, sending her whole body flying forward.

"You like being fucked by me, cow?" Percy barked.

"Moooo!" Ruby squealed.

"You love cheating on your husband with other guys?" Percy asked.

"Mmmoooo!" Ruby squeaked.

"You want to get impregnated by me on your marital bed, where you conceived Sadie and Carter?" Percy barked.

"Mmmmmmoooo!" Ruby moaned.

"You love being bred like a cow by a strong bull?" Percy said.

"Mmmmmoooooo!" Ruby moaned.

"Mmmooooo! Oh FUCK I'm cumming on your Monster BULL DICK! MOOO! " Ruby moaned. Her own image in the mirror pushed her over the edge. She saw herself in a torn dress with cow ears on her head, tits squirting milk all over the place, moaning like a nymphomanic as she was milked and fucked by people she barely knew. The toes curled and her legs gave out as she squinted uncontrollably on Percy. Her fat milk bags thrashed wildy as they sprayed steaming hot milk into the overflowing bucket.

"Take my seed, cow!" Percy roared. His breeding stick twitched and gushed out massive successive blasts of thick, virile semen into her sloppy breeding hole. With his cock slit pressed against her cervix, it wasn't like when Julius shrimp dick came in here and spilled its sperm halfway down her vaginal canal. Litres of Percy's baby making fluid pumped into her womb, his flared cock head acting as a plug so not a drop escaped.

Ruby came again as she felt the hot jizz splatter into her baby making bag. It was an orgasmic feeling, the vast amounts of spiritual energy surging into her, making her feel stronger, more powerful. Her mind had no doubt such a vast amount of rich, virile sperm would impregnate her, and it did. On her belly a bright spot flared into existence as the overflowing energy condensed into a zygote in her womb.

Ruby collapsed onto the bed with a dopey grin on her face. Percy pulled out with a large sucking sound, steam rolling off his cock as it touched the cold room air. A waterfall of his jizz gushed out of Ruby's cunt, forming a rapidly expanding pool of jizz between her legs. Zia and Sadie automatically lept onto it. They planted their faces in Ruby's ass, licking and slobbering all over her cunt and asshole to try and lap up as much of Percy's sperm as possible.

Muffled yelps and grunts emanated from Ruby's behind as Sadie and Zia fought over the sperm. There was some shoving.

Percy looked on in amusement at the two girls fighting over his sperm. He chuckled. His sloppy remains were quickly polished off, leaving a Ruby's cunt sparkling clean. Sadie latched her mouth tightly onto her mother's vagina to slurp up the trickle of sperm still flowing out.

"By the gods, Percy you actually did it! You impregnated a spirit!" Zia gushed in awe.

"You know, if it's a boy the baby would be the half brother of the Pharoah," Percy remarked.

Zia smirked. "If so, when he grows up I'm going to cuck Carter and ride your son's big, white cock everyday."

Percy chuckled. "Very nice of you, Zia."

"Maybe I should depose of Carter and install your son as Pharoah instead. I would sit at his feet everyday, polishing his royal scepter. A pure Aryan man on the throne of Egypt. Just like Ptolemic times," Zia said with a sick grin.

"No, you stay with Carter. He's lucky to have you. I hope you two will be married some day," Percy said. "I will, of course, still be visiting you every now and then."

Zia giggled. "Maybe on my wedding night, I can tie him up. Then you burst into the room and inseminate me instead."

Percy laughed. He plucked Ruby's wedding ring from her finger and got onto her knees in front of Zia.

"Do you, Zia Rashid, promise to fuck me every night after you're married?" Percy said in a mocking imitatation of a proposal.

Zia chortled. "I do," she replied, extending her hand.

"Do you promise to never fuck Carter but only me, while I sleep with hundreds of other women?" Percy said.

"I do," Zia said, giggling.

"Do you promise to get impregnated by me then make Carter raise this cuckold child?"  
Percy said.

Zia laughed. "I do!"

Percy stood up and grabbed his cock. With a few pumps of his hand it was ramrod straight.

"You may now kiss my cock," Percy sad.

Zia slowly got down onto her knees and crawled over. She gently brushed her ruby lips against his cock. Then with her little pink tongue she started to make out with the slit, teasing the little drops of piss and jizz lodged inside.

Ruby groggily got up when she felt someone eating her sticky, dripping pussy.

"Sadie?!" she cried as she saw it was her daughter who had eagerly buried her face into her ass. "S-stop that! That's filthy!"

"Not as filthy as you mom. You enjoyed every second of getting impregnated by Percy on your own marital bed, didn't you?" Sadie teased.

Ruby blushed a deep shade of blood red. "Y- yes," she whispered. Ruby turned to Percy. "Oh god you evil STUD! Impregnating me on by marital bed! Yo-you're so bad!"

"Just the way you sluts like it," he said. He held up Ruby's wedding ring into the light.

"It's a pretty ring. Julius bought it?" Percy asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, he saved up for months to buy it. It was the perfect ring. I was so happy when he proposed to me with i- What are you doing!?" Ruby gasped.

Percy placed the ring on the floor and stood up. He angled his cock downwards and started to pee. An arc of hot piss rain down on the wedding ring, corroding the metal slightly.

"I really got to go," Percy explained.

"B-but there's a toilet right there!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the master bed room's private toilet.

Sadie smirked. "I really have to pee too," she said, walking over to the ring. Using two fingers, she spread apart her labia, angled her urethra towards her mother's wedding ring and let loose a hot stream of golden piss. The second stream of piss mingled in the first in mid air, splattering into each other and raining down in the ring.

"Sadie, why?" Ruby cried.

"I have to go too," Zia said with a little smile. She stood up and spread her labia, showering the ring with more golden urine. The third stream shot into the other two in the air, producing a larger torrent of urine to rain down on the ring.

"Don't you feel like pissing too?" Percy asked Ruby. Ruby's let's jerked forward on their own, slowly marching her towards the ring.

Ruby sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Julius." She looked away an used two hands to spread her labia and relieved herself, adding a fourth stream of piss raining on the ring.

Eventually they stopped, leaving the ring badly corroded in a steaming pool of urine. Ruby sadly picked it up and put I on her finger. She shrieked as Percy slapped her on the ass.

"You're so bad Percy, making me piss on my own wedding ring," Ruby said mournfully.

"Good slut. You seem to have enjoyed it," he said, easing a long forefinger into her dripping wet pussy and eliciting a whimper from her. He pushed Ruby onto the bed and got onto it too. He lay down, his tall, thick cock standing erect like the Washington monument.

"You girls hungry for cum?" he said. The women nodded. "New game, girls. Who can make Percy cum with their fat boobs?"

The three women scrambled onto the bed and wrapped their three pairs of big, juicy jugs together around Percy's upright, jutting cock. Percy groaned as his dick as smothered in cubic meters of titty meat, pressed strongly together to make a tight, slippery hole which his cock fitted into like a tight glove.

Ruby felt an acute, burning embarrassment. When she first saw them coming in the Sun Boat she didn't expect to be rubbing their breasts together to make a man come.

Percy grunted. His cock twitched and a geyser of jizz fountained from his cock head. The women opened their mouth and stuck out their tongues like hungry baby chicks, trying to catch as much of the delicious, rich man juice raining down in their faces. Thick ropes of semen glued their eyes shut and sealed their nostrils, but enough landed in their mouths to fill them to the brim, and some overflowed and trickled down their faces.

Using their hands they slid their udders up and down his long shaft, groaning and whimpering as their sensitive nipples were crushed against the rock hard shaft. Zia was the first to bend her head down and lick the tip of his cock, running her taste bud packed tongue along the underside of his cock head. The rest followed suit. Percy let out a sigh of pleasure as his cock was jerked off by three huge pairs of boobs whilst they thoroughly bathed his glans with their tongue.

The women greedily swallowed the bounty Percy issued from his dick, writhing in pleasure as they felt the stinky, sticky white stiff slide down their throats. Once that was done, they began to lick each other's faces clean, then sucked out what traces of cum was left in each other's mouths. Soon it degraded into a moaning, slobbering three way make out session. Drool rolled down their mouths and splashed onto their swaying boobs, giving them an extra sheen.

"Hello? Ruby, are you here?" a voice wafted through the closed door. Ruby's head snapped around in shock.

"Julius! He's back! We've been fucking for hours!" Ruby gasped in panic.

A nasty smirk spread across Percy's face. He led the three women into the bathroom and locked the door. He seated himself on the toilet, the plastic seat cover squeaking under his weight. Grabbing Ruby by the hips, she slammed him down on top of his lap, impaling her on ten inches of solid pink cock.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Ruby moaned.

"Play along. As if you're taking a shit," he ordered.

The doorknob to the master bedroom squeaked open.

"By the first Nome! What in the world happened here?" Julius exclaimed. His eyes widened in shock as he absorbed the wreckage of his bedroom. The expensive cotton sheets were completely stained and wet. A bucket of milk was on the table. There was a puddle of what he hoped was lemonade on the floor. And for some reason an empty plate on the ottoman.

"Ruby?" Julius yelled.

"I-I'm in here!" a voice yelled from the toilet.

Why is she speaking like that? Is she in pain? Julius thought.

"Ruby, what happened to the room?" Julius said.

"I-I got really horny while you were gone! It got out of control while I was waiting for you to come back!" Ruby moaned as she squatted over Percy's monster cock, slamming her ass up and down on it.

"Oh, well... If that's the case, why don't you come out and I'll take care of you?" Julius said in what he thought was a seductive voice.

"U-um, just a little while!" Ruby yelled.

"What are you doing in there?" Julius asked, opening the toilet door a crack. Ruby's faced popped into view. And some loud, wet noises.

* _SMACK_ * * _SMACK_ * * _FWAP_ *

"You're sweating, is everything alright?" Julius asked in concern.

"Oooohhh - I just had a really thick - hmmmmm - * _sausage_ * with lots and lots of * _cream_ * just now and I have stomach pains," Ruby panted.

* _FWAP_ * * _FWAP_ *

"O-okay," Julius said.

"Oooo, this * _huge_ * load is coming - hnnng - it's going to BURST out! This huge sausage is just wrecking my insides! Go back - oohhhh - to bed sweetie, I'll be right there!" Ruby moaned.

* _SMACK_ * * _SQUELCH_ *

"Oh, okay. I love you honey," Julius mumbled, embarassed.

"I loooovveeee this coc - you - too!" Ruby groaned.

* _SMACK_ * * _SQUELCH_ * * _BBBRRRTTT_ *

As soon as he shut the door he heard an animalistic scream from inside.

"Iittss CUMMMINNG! There's soooo MUCH!" Ruby screamed. Damp, fleshly noises emanated from inside, and then a series of loud splashes.

Julius sat on the bed, oblivious that just behind the door his wife was getting fucked and impregnated.

* _BLLUURRT_ * * _SPLURRTTT_ * * _SQUISH_ *

Julius whistled a little tune.

"Oh * _GODS_ * it's everywhere! It just keeps * _coming_ *!" Ruby groaned.

Julius scrunched up his face. Her cries were unnecessarily graphic in his opinion.

There was a flushing sound. A disheveled Ruby came out of the toilet with her dress hanging in shreds from her boobs and dripping white slime from her legs.

"Hello, honey," Ruby said, panting.

"What's that white stuff on your legs?" Julius asked curiously.

"Oh, I spilled yogurt on myself," Ruby said.

"Yogurt? In the toilet?" Julius asked, puzzled.

Ruby tackled Julius onto the bed and planted a strong kiss on his lips.

"Shut up Julius, and give me a baby!" Ruby said.

"But you're a spirit, it's almost impossible," he replied weakly.

"Oh I'm sure there's a person in this room * _man_ * enough to get me pregnant and who got me * _so_ * horny," Ruby said wit a giggle.

"Um, me?" Julius said with a dopey grin on his face.

"Sure, why not," Ruby said indifferently. "Now show me what you got, stud!" She reached down and pulled down his pants, revealing an little erect pecker the size of her pinky. A monetary flicker of disgust crossed her face, before she broke on a huge smile.

"He's buying it," Sadie whispered as she looked through the crack on the door.

"Well, let's leave then girls. Zia?" Percy said.

Zia nodded and summoned a portal to Brooklyn house, an ability only an extraordinarily powerful mage could do without an artifact. The three of them stepped through it, leaving no traces they were ever here except for tattered clothes and a lot of semen. Just as they left, they could hear the cries of Julius as he came seconds after putting it inside Ruby.

The portal spat them out in one of the bathrooms at Brooklyn House. Percy casually exited, waving the two women goodbye.

"It's night time! We've been gone the whole day!" Zia groaned.

"A day well spent, eh?" Sadie said.

"That is arguable," Zia replied. "You're going to have a half sibling."

"If it's a guy, we could install him on the throne," Sadie offered. "Get my limp dicked brother off it."

"Perhaps. But I still can't believe how amazing your mother's breasts were. I've seen less milk coming out of a full grown cow!" Zia remarked. "Did you inherit any of her talents in that area?"

Sadie sighed. "No. Not yet." Sadie gasped softly. She reached out and squeezed one of Zia's large, pendulous, caramel colored breasts.

"But I think you might have picked up something from mom," Sadie said, as a droplet of milk welled on Zia's dark brown teat and dripped onto the floor.

THE END

 **A quick survey, how do you guys prefer Percy to get into the woman's pants? Rape? Blackmail? Threats? Sort of just flashing his cock like he did to Zia in chapter 1? And what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? I'm leaning towards Kakarot's suggestion, but may change it if I think of anything better/hear anything better.**


	6. It's A Hot Springs Episode

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!" Carter groaned as he came. His body stiffened then relaxed as he came, his sperm being sealed in the condom he wore as Zia rode him from on top. Both of them collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess onto the bed.

"Oh my God, Zia that was amazing," Carter said, out of breath and heart pumping. Zia's head rested in the crook of his neck, her hands gently caressing his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it," Zia said.

Carter breathed in big gulps of air, inhaling the lemony scent of Zia's shampoo. "It was good for you too?"

"Hmm? Yes," Zia said. "On another note, I've been thinking of going on a vacation."

Carter laughed. "A vacation? You? I didn't think you even knew the word!"

"I'm quite fluent in English, Carter," Zia said. "I do know what vacation means."

"I mean, I figured you for the workaholic type. I've never seen you take a break, ever. You spend recess doing your homework!"

Zia frowned. "I don't see any reason to procrastinate. If there is something I need to do, sooner is better than later."

Carter laughed again. "That's what I mean. Normal people procrastinate. It's irrational, but it's normal. But it's not just that you don't procrastinate. You spend every second of your free time doing... Well, something."

Zia's frowned persisted. "Should I be doing nothing?"

"Yes! Well, no. You don't have to. Free time is for you to enjoy yourself," Carter explained.

Zia made a doubtful little hmph in her throat. "Will I enjoy myself by doing nothing?"

Carter realized he'd made the tactical error of talking vaguely to a very literal minded person.

"OK, not exactly doing nothing. But doing something that you enjoy," Carter replied.

Zia's frown only deepened. "And what do I enjoy?"

"Well that part is up to you. What makes you happy?" Carter replied.

"You make me happy," Zia replied.

Zia waited until Carter's choking fit stopped before she spoke.

"Are you alright?" Zia said, concern tinged in her voice. "Your face has gone all red."

"Ack - I'm f - grrcckk - fine," Carter managed to choke out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zia asked.

Carter took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself. "No. It's just... Really sweet of you to say that."

"It was a statement of fact," Zia said.

Carter smiled weakly. "You know, sometimes you're just too adorable. Anyway, why were you thinking of taking a vacation all of a sudden?"

"You've been so busy lately with your Pharoah duties. I thought it'd be nice for us to relax," Zia said to Carter.

"A vacation, eh? You know, that sounds nice. Yes...a vacation is just what I need. And where should we go?" Carter said.

"How about Japan? I've always wanted to go there," Zia suggested.

"Japan? Yes... That's a good idea. The hot springs, the winter snow, the lovely people... Yes, let's go to Japan!" Carter said.

"And just to make it extra special, it's pretty far from my dangerous time, so we can do it... Unprotected. Like you're always hounding me to," Zia added in a sultry tone.

If Carter's grin was any bigger his head would've fallen off.

THE NEXT DAY

"No," Zia said firmly. "You are not coming with us, Percy."

"I'm with Zia on this one," Sadie said. "You can't come."

"Oh? Why not?" Percy said.

"Because this is time we want to spend with our boyfriends. Alone," Zia said.

"We've been... Hanging out way too much with you," Sadie said guilty. "This is going to stop. We aren't going to be sleeping with you for the next week. For the next seven days, we're completely our boyfriend's."

"And after that..." Zia said.

"After that what?" Percy said.

"After next week, we aren't going to be sleeping with you anymore," Sadie said.

"What? Why? We've been doing it for months, why stop now?" Percy said.

"We have to consider our future, Percy. We want to go out with our boyfriends, get more serious with them and someday even marry them. It was fun, but it can't go on," Sadie said.

"So this is it for us?" Percy said.

"I guess so," Zia said. "It's been fun. But it's time to stop. But we can still be friends."

"Well, unfortunately girls, I'll still be going," Percy said.

"No, you won't," Zia said adamantly.

"I beg to differ. I booked the flights. And I booked the hotel under my credit card. I could cancel everything with a call," Percy said smugly.

"We - we'll book another hotel!" Zia said angrily.

"During holiday season? You'll end up in a dilapidated little shack surrounded by screaming kids and angry parents. I'm sure you'll have lots of quality time then," Percy said.

Zia gritted her teeth. "Fine. But you stay out of our way. If you so much as say "Hi" to us we'll break your legs."

Percy smiled."I never needed to say "Hi" to fuck you."

Zia scowled. "Stay away from us," she said angrily and stormed off. Sadie followed suit.

A 10 HOUR FLIGHT LATER

Sadie gasped at the vista before her. The hotel was situated on the peak of a mountain, surrounded by rolling green slopes bursting with multicolored flowers. Located above the cloud layer, the world on the ground was hidden to them. They could only see a vast sea of white clouds stretching to the horizon, occasionally pierced by the jagged peaks of nearby mountains. The hotel itself was a cozy wooden cabin, with a fine sprinkling of snow on the roof.

They stepped through the noren - hanging fabric used as doors - into the reception. A tall Japanese woman in glasses materialized out of nowhere and greeted them.

"Ohayō gozaimasu. Watashi wa Saeko desu," she said. "Greetingsu. My nameo is Saeko. I am the manager ofu this hotelu. Allowu me to showu to youru room."

The pretty Asian woman led them to the suite on the top floor. "Theseu will be youru roomu."

Walt whistled. The room was one huge main hall with one giant glass wall overlooking the clouds. It branched off into three bedrooms, each spacious and well furnished with traditional Japanese woodwork furniture. Instead of beds, there were thick duvets laid out on the tatami.

"Jesus, this must've cost a fortune!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Downstairsu, there is the hot springu.," Saeko said. "Ifu you needo anything elseo, pleaseo callu." Saeko left with a curt bow.

"I'm going to hit the hot springs," Percy said as he dumped his bag on the ground.

"Let's go take a walk around this place, Walt," Sadie suggested.

"Nah, I wanna go to the hot springs too. Let's go with Percy," Walt said.

"Come on Walt, we can go later. Let's check out the place first," Sadie urged.

"Honey, I've just been on a ten hour flight. My shoulders are so cramped one of my hands is higher than the other. Let's go relax and unwind in the hot springs, then we can go and walk around this place," Walt said.

"I'm with Walt on this. God I hate planes," Carter said.

Sadie and Zia looked anxiously at each other. "Fine," Sadie said. "But we're going to separate pools."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The group stared at the single noren, a cloth door that hung all the way to the waist. There was only a single noren.

"Which is the male room?" Walt said with a frown.

"There isu none," said an Japanese accented voice from behind that.

The group's head snapped around. Carter jumped. A beautiful, voluptuous Japanese woman in an richly pattern kimono and a hair held in a tight bun with chopsticks was standing behind them.

"White are you? Where hell did you come from?" Sadie said.

Saeko gave her a wan little smile. "I am Saeko. Wife of the owner of his hotel and also its manager. There isu none. This isu a unisex hot spring. Male and female bathe in sameu spring. You may leave allu your clothesu in theseu lockers. They will be safeu." Despite their best efforts, the men couldn't help but seek a peek at her huge rack, tightly wrapped in her kimono, which rose and fell like a bouncy castle when she spoke.

"All of our clothes? I think we're going to leave our underwear on," Carter said uncomfortably.

"Sumimasen. I'm sorry, but you may only enter the spring naked. Clothes are notu permitted," Saeko said.

"Surely we can wear something!" Carter said.

"There isu a small towelu you bring in. It is to putu on your head," Saeko explained.

"Alright, let's do this quick," Zia huffed. "But we are keeping our panties on.

The group stepped into the locker room. Zia and Sadie hurriedly peeled off their clothes and tried to cover their boobs with arms. But because Zia's hands were very slender and her breasts were very big, most of her ample brown bosom seeped through her fingers like a grill pressed against a jelly mould. Sadie, while less endowed but still quite big, and her pale globes were squished against her chest. Zia wore a sort of linen strip wrapped around her butt as panties, whilst Sadie wore lacy black panties that were intended for Walt's eyes only.

The boys stripped as well. Despite their best efforts, the girls couldn't help but notice out of the corner of their eyes Percy's impressive organ dangling from his crotch. The dick which they had so many incredible nights on looked like the Washington moment among their boyfriends, a tall white pillar towering over squat dark buildings.

There was an area of squat stools and shower heads they were supposed to wash themselves in, but Zia and Sadie hurriedly dragged their boyfriends past it and jumped into the steaming pool of water. Percy lazily lowered himself into the water.

The five of them sat around the edges of the pool, Zia and Sadie and their boyfriends clustered together on one edge and Percy opposite. The girls sunk themselves low in the water so their eyes were just above the waterline, determined not to let Percy ogle their bodies.

"Awww damn, that feels good!" Walt groaned.

"I know right! First thing I do when I get back, I'm installing one of these," Carter said.

"It is nice," Zia admitted, watching Percy warily.

"Eeekk!" Sadie shrieked.

"Hm? Sadie, is there sumthin wrong?" Walt said.

"No, it's alri-" Sadie said.

"Eeeeeekkk!" Zia shrieked.

"Zia? You OK?" Carter asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Zia gasped.

A little tendril of pressure had slipped between their legs and brushed against their pussies. Their hands shot down to cover their delicate openings and they gazed alarmed at the water around them to identify the attacker.

"Eeek!" they both shrieked in unison. A feeling like a tentacle wormed it's way around a sensitive nipple and pricked the tiny opening. Their hands shot up to protect their exposed tits and the feeling dissipated.

Their heads snapped towards Percy, who tipped them a wink. Realization dawned on them. They'd gotten into a pool with a son of Posiden.

The steaming water around Zia started to press against her body, squeezing and stimulating every inch of it. Strong jets of water massaged her buttocks, tentacles of pressurized water teased her nipples and currents of hot water gently caressed her thighs. She squirmed invisibly under the water as heat built up inside of her.

"I'm getting out," Zia panted. "Me too," Sadie panted.

"What? No, stay!" Carter said. "Yeah come on and enjoy it," Walt said.

Zia gritted her teeth and sank back into the water. Do they want this to continue? Don't they know what's going on? Zia thought angrily.

This torturous treatment lasted for another hour. Under Percy's aquatic foreplay the girls had their bodies hot and sweaty. In Zia's case she radiated magical heat as her horny temperament manifested her vast magical energy into a short heat wave around her. When they stepped out of the water, their nipples swollen and their pussies puffy and aching.

The group wrapped themselves up in loose kimonos and went for dinner at the hotel's Japanese restaurant. The restless girls quickly polished off their food and dragged their boyfriends back into their separate rooms.

* _CLICK_ *  
* _CLICK_ *

The sliding doors to each bedroom was almost simultaneously locked.

"By the gods, I've been waiting for this all day," Zia panted excitedly as she undid the knot on her kimono. The fine fabric parted down the center, revealing her cleavage and dripping wet pussy to the horny Carter.

Zia coquetteishly curled her hair as she let Carter savor the view.

"See anything you like, Pharoah?" she teased.

"Oh yes," Carter said with a dopey grin.

Zia pushed Carter onto the duvet and climbed over him, letting her tangled mop of wet hair splay over his face. Staring into his eyes and so close their noses were touching, she said,

"Come and get it, Pharaoh."

/

Sadie let slip the knot on her kimono and flung it aside. Hands on hips and feet apart, she stood confidently in front of Walt.

"Nice," Walt said with a grin.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about this?" Sadie said, gesturing to her moist cunt and erect nipples.

"Huh?" Walt said.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Jesus you're thick." She pushed her boyfriend onto the duvet and ripped off his kimono.

"Fuck me," Sadie ordered, straddling him with her thighs.

"Ah, I get it," Walt said with a grin.

/

"What, no foreplay?" Carter asked.

"Gods no, I need your dick in me now," Zia moaned. She grabbed his briefs and yanked them down. An extremely mediocre erection sprang out.

Ignoring its size, she quickly slid it inside of her dripping cunt and rode it.

"Oh gods Zee, that feels good," Carter groaned.

"Yeah, it feels good for me too," Zia lied, as Carter's penis tickled her insides.

/

"Fuck yes," Walt groaned as Sadie inserted his average dick into her pussy. She feverently rode on it, trying to feel something from it slapping around her cunt like wet straw.

/

"I'm cumming Zee!" Carter moaned.

"What? No!" Zia yelled angrily, riding him even faster to feel something before he came.

He's barely even scratching me, Zia thought. It feels like a wet noodle.

/

"I'm going to cum!" Walt groaned.

"Wait! Not yet!" Sadie pleaded. She slammed into him faster, hoping to get some satisfaction before he came.

/

"Uhhhhhhh!" Carter groaned as his penis trickled a load into Zia.

/

"ARhhhhhh," Walt moaned as his penis squirted into Sadie.

/

Both girls sat on their partners, horny and frustrated, as their partners' short cocks rapidly deflated inside of them. They wrapped themselves up in their kimono and tried to fall asleep beside their partners, who had happily lay in post orgasmic bliss.

"Was that good for you?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. That was good," Zia lied, her nipples were even more painfully swollen and her pussy was even wetter from the minor stimulation from her sex with Carter.

"Well, good night," Carter said.

"Good night, Carter," Zia replied.

The duvet shifted constantly throughout the night as Zia. She couldn't sleep her aching nethers, which after her sex with Carter had started to throb even more. She tried to relieve herself, her fingers playing with her engorged clit through the night. When she imagined Percy's big cock ravaging her her cunt would start dripping profusely and she would almost get off, but she couldn't push herself over the edge to climax. Her body knew Percy was just in an adjacent room and yearned for the real thing. She gritted her teeth in concentration.

Control yourself, Zia, she thought to herself. Use the mantra Iskandar taught you. I am Zia Rashid, scribe of the House of Life, mistress of the elements, sworn to uphold Ma'at. I am Zia Rashid, scribe of the House of Life, mistress of the elements, sworn to uphold Ma'at. I am Zia Rashid...

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Fuck," she growled. She gently climbed out of the duvet, careful not to wake Carter, and slid the door open.

"Ssshuk!"  
"Ssshuk!"

The adjacent room's door slid open a second after Zia's. Both of them limped, pussies achingly dripping with moisture like a frosty glass in summer. They barely registered each other as they staggered toward's the door of Percy's room, a momentary flicker of understanding passing through them that both their boyfriends must have failed to satisfy their sexual desires.

Zia reached the door a second earlier than Sadie and banged on it. They waited for ten more agonizing seconds before Percy slid it open. He leaned casually on the door, a loose kimono draped over his broad shoulders.

"Nice night, ladies," Percy said with a faint trace of a grin.

"Alright you bastard, you win," Zia growled.

"Win what?" Percy asked innocently.

"Us, you asshole. You fucked with us in the hot springs and you knew our boyfriends couldn't fuck us right so we'd come crawling to you," Sadie said.

Zia tore open her kimono, causing her perky coffee colored breasts to leap out. "Here we are. Fuck us," she panted excitedly.

Percy laughed. "No."

"No?" Zia cried. "Please, fuck me! I'll let you do me anyway you want!"

"Come on, you did this do us! You have to take responsibility and make us cum!" Sadie cried out.

Percy grabbed both if them in a firm grip by the throats and pulled them in closer.

"I don't have to do anything, princesses. I can do whatever the fuck I want," Percy said.

"W-we're sorry, sir - ggrrhhkkk - we just really need your cock," Sadie gasped through her strangled throat.

"Really? I thought I wasn't to so much as touch you during this trip?" Percy said.

"P-please - ghrccckk - we'll - arryiihh - do anything," Zia forced through the vice like fingers around her windpipe.

The girls collapsed to the floor, gasping for air as Percy let them go.

"Anything?" Percy said.

"Yes, sir," Zia panted, rubbing her bruised throat.

"You've both been very naughty, not letting me use your cunts when I please," Percy said sternly.

"We'll never do it again," Sadie begged.

"Since you've both come here to spend some quality time with your boyfriends, I think we'll do just that," Percy said. "Tommorow, you'll compete for my cock. Whoever embarrasses, demeans and makes fun of their boyfriends the most gets fucked."

"W-what? You pervert!" Zia gasped.

Percy chuckled. "Exactly why you keep coming back to me. I'll be issuing points based on your actions tommorow. Whoever has the most points by midnight, wins."

"Yes, sir, I'll tease them worse than a high school jock. Please just fuck me now," Sadie implored.

Percy laughed. "Who said I was going to fuck you now, princess?"

Sadie and Zia gasped.

"B-but you have to!" Sadie cried.

"Please sir, without your cock I'll go mad!" Zia cried.

"No," Percy said firmly. "Not until tommorow's competition."

Percy looked on at the two squirming, sweating beauties before him, and sighed.

"Alright, here's a little present. To tide you until tommorow," Percy said. He sat down on the table and parted his legs, revealing he wasn't wearing any underwear. A large cylinder of soft cock meat dangled from the table edge.

"Thank your sir," Zia and Sadie chanted. The two females went into a frenzy, ecstatically rubbing their clits and fingering themselves silly to the sight of Percy's monstrous cock.

Oh gods he's so bad, Zia thought, biting her lip as she thrust two fingers up her aching cunt. He made us so horny that we came crawling back to him, then he wouldn't fuck us so we'd turn in our boyfriends, the only reason we came here in the first place. I don't think I'll ever stop loving that nasty, evil, manipulative fat cock of his.

They finally came that night, not from their boyfriend's cock but the view of Percy's ten inch cock and their own hands. They limped back to bed, hornier than ever and plotting what'd they do to win tommorow's competition.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wake up, Carter," Zia whispered into the sleeping boy's ear. A warm hand snaked its way down his briefs, pausing the gently rub his crotch before rolling a mediocre, smallish penis between its fingers.

"Zia?" Carter said groggily as he woke up. "Really? You want to do it this early?"

Zia gave a light lilting laugh. "Oh no Carter, the fun starts in the rest of the day."

"Fun?" Carter asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you'll see. Later I'll ask you to do some things. And I'll do some things. They might seem strange or odd, but just do them anyway, okay?" Zia said.

"Strange or odd things?" Carter said with a frown.

"Do as I can say and tonight we'll do some really kinky shit tonight," Zia said in a low whisper to Carter. He excitedly nodded.

The group had their breakfast and made their way down to the hot springs. But this time, their boyfriends noticed it went a little differently.

The first difference was the changing room. This time they stripped without hesitation, but even more odd was how they did it. Zia pulled her shirt over her head and while facing Percy, hooked two fingers over her linen strip bra and slowly pulled it down, stretching her fat breasts downwards until it popped from her bra with an audible * _BOING_ *. And when she unwound her bra, she did it slowly and deliberately, her chest thrust outwards towards Percy and not even attempting to hide a square centimeter her gigantic tits.

Zia tossed the linen aside as Sadie repeated this lewd strip in front of Percy. Burning with embarrassment and confusion, their boyfriends watched from behind, their girlfriend's backs turned to them. There seem to be some animosity between the two girls. They wondered if their girlfriends had fought the previous night.

The group stepped into the showering area before the hot springs. Along the space mirrors hung along the walls above plastic stools, and from each mirror's edge a shower head was hung. A small basket beneath each mirror held assorted soaps. The water was drained away by little ditches running along the walls.

"Hold on, I want to shower before we get in," Percy announced.

"That's a great idea Percy, I'll join you!" Sadie chirped, rushing to his side and grabbing a burly arm.

"I'll join you too!" Zia said, latching onto the other arm.

"What? Why would you shower with him?" Walt said.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, stop being such a prude!"

Percy casually sat down onto a stool. The two girls immediately dropped onto their knees on either side and began to wash Percy's chiseled body. Sadie grabbed the shower head and sprayed hot water onto Percy. Zia squirted a handful of soap into her palm and rubbed them together, before running her hands up and down Percy's hard, bare chest.

"Z-Zia!" Carter sputtered.

Zia gave Carter a stern look. "Remember what we talked about this morning?"

"Yes, but..." Carter trailed off. He stopped when he realized it was hopeless. Zia's head snapped back to Percy, completely concentrated on the task of cleaning Percy's naked body.

"Oh my, look at this * _filthy_ * body part I just found," Sadie cooed, running a hand onto the mammoth coco dangling from the edge of the stool. It twitched approvingly at Sadie's slender, nimble fingers playing on its veiny surface.

"It's so * _big_ * and * _dirty_ *", Zia trilled. "I think we'll need both pairs of hands just to cover it!"

"We simply must clean this! But just so some people don't interrupt..." Zia said. She whispered something into Percy's ear, and be grinned. Summoning his powers, he called forth the water from the pipes into the room. From the shower heads, hot springs, drains, any source of water, tendrils of water flowed towards him.

"A'max!" Zia cried. A ring of fire blazed into life around them, vaporizing the water into a dense, opaque cloud of steam.

Percy nodded. "Very good Zia. Ten points. Sadie gets five." Zia smiled happily as Sadie gave her the evil eye.

Carter and Walt watched as their girlfriends and Percy disappeared into a cloud of steam. They could only watch helplessly from outside the cloud, unable to see (or stop) whatever Percy was doing to their girlfriends.

Both girls seized the thick, rapidly hardening cock with their hands. The combined length of their palms wasn't enough to cover Percy's enormous dick, so they had ample space to move their hands up and down it. They slid their soapy hands up and down his pale pink shaft, lovingly caressing and cleaning every nook and cranny of their beloved fuck stick. The girth was so thick that their fingers couldn't touch encircle it, giving them plenty of room to twist around as well as stroke up and down the cock. Sadie cleaned the lower half of the shaft and his crotch, twisting her palm around the massive girth and cuddled the two massive, bull sized testicles. Zia ran slender fingers under the crown of the cock and over the helm, appreciately a thumb into the fat glans. The perfect little slit on the bulbous tip of his cock, and from it precum began to leak profusely from the two girls relentless stroking.

"Oh god, I can't do this anymore!" Zia exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sadie said. "I can't keep going on stroking this fat cock anymore!"

"Hmm? Are you arms tired?" Percy.

"No... It's because I need these hands... To finger myself! I can't control myself any longer!" Zia panted.

"Me too!" Sadie chirped.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to clean my coco without using your hands," Percy said.

The two girls giggled excitedly. They got up and squatted down, spreading their legs wide to let their soapy fingers have easier access to their dripping cunts. Long, sticky lines of fluid dripped onto the floor which didn't wasn't water. They happily shoved their twitching fingers up their pussies as they wrapped their luscious breasts around Percy's pole, sandwiching the fat pillar of meat between a set of coffee brown knockers and a pair of milky white tits.

"Does it feel clean yet?" Sadie asked.

"Godamn I don't know about clean but it feels amazing," Percy groaned. "Ten points for both of you!"

The girls giggled at the compliment, deeply pleased that they were satisfying him. With renewed vigor they slid their soapy tits up and down, running a cubic meter of soft titty flesh around the rock hard cock. Using their upper arms to compress the tits around his cock while desperately fingering themselves, they created a tight fuck hole for his cock. At the bottom of every breast slide, his enormous meat stick would protrude from the mass of boobs below, and the two girls would use their tongues to clean each side of the cock, not wanting to let even a single milimeter of it not be pressed against some part of their body.

After a period of ferocious licking and rubbing, Percy's soap shiny cock burst. Thick, sticky ropes of cum shot upwards and landed heavily on the girls, coating their pretty faces and soft hair with huge tendrils of vicious man yogurt. The girls quickly latched on to the erupted piss hole like a leech latches onto a victim, sucking every drop of tasty baby blatter down their throat. But his cumshot was so great that in the brief period it was blasting into the air like Old Faithful, it had already painted their faces a pure pearly grey, as if they had just gone for a very, very expensive facial where loads of fancy creams were dumped onto their faces.

The cloud of steam cleared. Their boyfriends anxiously awaited to see what had transpired. The girls stepped out of the mist, steam swirling around their feet as they walked towards their boyfriends.

"What's on your face?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"Oh this? Soap," Zia responded nonchalantly.

"Soap? Did you dump the whole bottle onto your face?" Carter replied.

"No, it was just one squirt. Here, let me show you," Zia said. She wiped her face with both hands, collecting the "soap" into her fingers and palms. Spreading her fingers, the vicious substance clung like webbing between her digits. She pressed her hands onto Carter's scrawny chest and spread the "soap" over it. Her hands ran over his collarbone to his nipples, spreading a thin film of "soap" onto it, before sliding onto his torso, back, arms and finally his face. There was so much "soap" that there was easily enough to spread a nice solid layer over his entire body.

"Come on, let's get into the hot springs!" Zia said cheerily. The girlfriends led their boyfriends into the steaming water, and Percy followed behind. He chuckled. They didn't seem to have noticed his enormous erection, being too focused on their girlfriends.

Each person folded the little towel into a neat stack, put it onto their heads and sank into the steaming water. Their girlfriends cuddled up to their boyfriends at first, but Percy beckoned them over and they obediently waddled to his side. He hung an arm over each woman's shoulders, smiling broadly as two beautiful women rested their voluptuous bodies on him.

"Nice springs, eh?" he said to Carter and Walt. They blazed with indignation, but kept quiet as Percy's hands gently brushed their girlfriend's best. Their girlfriends too burned with embarrassment at being so obviously fondled in front of their boyfriends, but were too horny to leave.

"Let's play a little game," Percy said.

"What game?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Whoever can suck my cock the longest wins ten points," Percy whispered.

"A'max!" Zia ordered. A bright blue fireball blazed into life in her palm, which she thrust into the water. The area around the trio was shrouded in a rapidly expanding cloud of steam.

Carter and Walt's eyes went wide as their two girlfriends disappeared out of sight in the steam, and when the steam cleaned, only their towels were bobbing on the surface. They were nowhere to be found.

In the hot, slightly sulfuric water Sadie and Zia opened their eyes. It stung a little, but that feeling was immediately brushed aside as they audibly gasped in the water, releasing precious air that could be used to sustain them. But they couldn't help it, because they had affixed their eyes on Percy's submerged cock.

My gods, it's so much bigger! Zia thought. Is it because he is a son of Poseidon? Does his sexual powers also increase in water?

Percy's cock was had grown even more massive underwater. Even compared to his already jaw-destroying size on land, his dick now was huge. It floated in the water like a nuclear submarine, a greenish blue aura flickering around it. Every vein, stretched across the vast cylinder of cock meat, throbbed audibly in the water. It stretched so far out that if it were angled upwards in the chest deep water, the tip of the head would break the surface.

After a moment of shock, the two girls regained their senses and fought. There was the problem of air to deal with - they couldn't last for more than a minute underwater. And on top of that there was only one cock to suck, and whoever got the most time on it won. One would expect them to fight over it, but an unspoken understanding had formed between them. Although they were competing with each other for an orgasm filled night of bliss with Percy (and possibly on top of and under him), they would put Percy's pleasure first. They would fight, but not at the expense of Percy's sexual pleasure. Far more important than their own pleasure was his. It was born out of a somewhat sadomachositic urge to please the dominating, cruel man who had enslaved the both of them to their cock.

Zia went first, straining her jaw to the point of pain to accommodate his immense veiny shaft. Gently sliding it in to avoid his skin from scraping his teeth, she enclosed his cock in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. The young raven haired scribe bobbed her head on the glowing cock, going deeper every turn, her coal black hair floating in a halo around her. With unparalleled enthusiasm she shoved it down her throat, savoring every millimeter of the hot dick meat stretching her throat to unnatural, almost painful sizes. It was just as well she couldn't breathe underwater because the charging cock elbowed her esophagus into the way of her wind pipe, crushing her wind pipe against the front of her throat and sealing it shut.

Sadie watched from the side, green with envy and resigned to licking the base of the shaft and rolling around his fat nuts like candy in her mouth. Sadie begrudgingly admitted to herself Zia was doing a spectacular job with the son of Posieden's salami sized trident, managing to cram almost all over it down her throat and skillfully sliding her swollen lips over the shaft. But still, she wished it was her sucking on the sea cucumber. Despite rapidly becoming short of oxygen and the ever present danger of Carter discovering her, Zia seemed to be so deliriously horny that she revelled in ecstasy at sucking Percy's cock. Sadie looked on wishfully at Zia, multicolored lights from the son of Posieden's cock shining dimly through her copper colored cheeks.

Zia eventually removed herself from the cock and handed it to Sadie. Both of them furiously stroked his shaft to make up for the time frame where his cock wasn't being serviced, and with great difficulty Sadie managed to get three quarters of the cock Zia did into her mouth. But there was another problem. They were both almost out of air. Their lungs felt like crushed paper bags and their blood was filled with carbon dioxide. But neither of them gave up. Zia doggedly continuously licked and sucked on his testicle, while Sadie furiously shoved cock into her mouth. Just as the early symptoms of oxygen deprivation began to appear, Percy pulled them out of the water. The two girls broke the surface, chests heaving and lungs inhaling their first molecules of fresh oxygen since two minutes.

"By the gods Zia, what were you doing underwater for so long?" Carter asked bewildered.

"Huff... Huff... No particular reason," Zia panted.

"Yes, she was just taking a look at something underwater," Percy said with a smirk.

"It was pretty big," Zia said with a giggle.

"OK?" Carter replied, confused. "Anyway, want to go to the - MMMFFFPPHHHH!" Carter yelled as Zia grabbed his head and started to violently make out with him. Her sudden burst of affection was however just a ploy to distract Carter, leaning forwards she exposed her supple scantily clad, half submerged bubble butt towards Percy. Percy nodded in approval, feeling up the tight, young ass toned from years of rigorous exercise and combat. He positioned himself behind her, placed his hands on her hips and slid his cock in between her thighs. Because of how long it was, this took awhile, but when he finally ran the huge length of slut creating dick meat through her soft, pillowly legs, it stuck out a good portion in front of Zia. Sadie quickly made out with Walt to stop him from seeing what Percy was doing.

He took his time, savoring the feeling of jacking himself off with a hot woman's ass ass her boyfriend was a foot away from her, completely oblivious to what he was doing. The smooth, silky skin of her inner thighs was exquisite, the incredible pressure as she squeezed her toned legs together and the texture of her caramel skin made it felt better than fucking the tightest, youngest pussy he had ever fucked. If he felt the front of his cock was getting lonely because even her thighs wasn't big enough to grasp Percy's enormous, glowing cock, he angled it downwards, fucking her inner legs all the way to the knee.

Still, the joy of Zia's amazingly perfect body was nothing compared to the rush of power he felt. A beautiful, sexy woman was gladly cuckolding her boyfriend in front of him because he was better than her boyfriend in every way. She so much preferred his arrogant cock over her boyfriend's small shrimp that she would go to such lengths just to be fucked by it. It was so * _unfair_ *. He was born with these incredible genes, a big dick, tall and handsome, while Carter had a mediocre penis, average heights and looks. While Carter had to chase and beg for women's attention, he could flash his dick to any woman and she would jump onto him. Even the monogamous ones wanted to feel what it was like to have such a fat dick inside of them.

With those thoughts on his mind, he came. His aquatically supercharged cock blasted buckets of cum, causing a rapidly expanding cloud of milky white cum into the hot springs centered in between Zia's legs. Within seconds, the entire hot springs had been colored a greyish white. Everyone one of the group was soon bathing in a steaming hot pool of Percy's cum. They didn't because they were too busy making out, but their every orifice was being soaked in Percy's sperm. From Walt and Carter's penises, the sperm infused water worming into the slit on their cock heads, to Zia and Sadie, their skin and faces getting a thorough soaking in Percy's cock juices.

Percy leaned down beside Zia's ear and whispered "ten points," much to her satisfaction. Something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, a tall Japanese woman in a kimono was watching them silently. How long had she been there?

He slapped both girls' asses. "Now get out of here," he ordered. Both girls happily obeyed, dragging their bewildered and protesting boyfriends out of the water and into the changing room. Percy lounged in the pool as he waited for them to exit the hot springs. As soon as they were gone, Saeko shuffled over to Percy in sock covered feet.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Saeko loosened her kimono, and it fell into a heap on the damp ground. She wasn't wearing even a square centimeter of underwear, and every part of her from her taut, firm buttocks to her humongous sallow tits were bared to him.

"Canu the hotelru offer you anything, Mr Jackson-san?" Saeko said as she pulled out the chopsticks holding her bun together and let her hair fall loose.

"I don't have any condoms," Percy said.

"Don't worryu, I did," Saeko said, lifting up a row of little square packets. She tossed them in the thrash.

"But wewu won't be needingu them," Saeko said, dipping a leg into the steaming water.

For the next hour, the hot springs echoed with the lusty cries of a Japanese wife getting a thorough fucking. Sadie, Walt, Carter and Zia waited patiently outside for Percy to finish banging the slutty Asian. Sadie and Zia wistfully wished it was them, while Walt and Carter were embarrassed and hoped their girlfriends weren't comparing their performance last night to Percy. An hour later, Percy came out, cleaned and refreshed.

If anybody had entered the hot springs after that, they would have found a blissfully dozing Japanese woman on the ground, thick white cum leaking from every orifice. Her holes had been stretched so wide it was beyond doubt that few men could ever satisfy her again. Her face was coated with a white layer of cum, and her jet black hair striped with streaks of cum. The rest of the hot springs were in a mess - stools were broken, mirrors were cracked, and huge lines of sticky white stuff coated the mirrors and the walls. Puddles of white liquid, which were definitely not soap, strewn the floor. But the coup de grace was the hot springs. This once crystal clear pool of water now was an opaque, vicious white mass the color and consistency of glue paste.

Somebody did enter the hot springs. She dropped the stack of towels she was carrying in shock.

"O-okasan!"

MEANWHILE

The cum soaked foursome followed Percy for a quick lunch of rice balls and some discreet under the table handjobs. Sadie won five extra points over Zia for "dropping" a rice ball under the table and excusing herself to go pick it up from under the table. There she spent five seconds picking it up, and five minutes sucking off Percy under the table while Percy distracted him with a game of chopsticks.

But Zia gained a spectacular thirty points in the afternoon skiing session. She had "accidentally" led Carter and Percy into the female changing room, and there used a spell to drop both of their pants, revealing their dicks to a Swedish swimming team currently taking a break in the same hotel. They were suitably impressed by Percy and laughed at Carter's. While the latter left the room, face red with embarrassment, a few well placed words and personal testimonies convinced the Swedish swimming team to ride something other than their skiis. So from then until dinnertime, Percy to himself a very horny Swedish swimming team and an even hornier Arab girl at his beck and call. Zia made then lined up in a queue, making sure even girl was nice and wet before sending them to be impaled on Percy's cock.

Dinner was actually completely free of sexual activities, with not the slightest bit of hanky panky. But their girlfriends did something very naughty. A mixture of ground licorice seeds and powdered demon horn , with just a drop of Percy's cum, created a potion that would double a man's sensitivity and triple his semen output. But it would also render them so horny that they became very agreeable to anything said by someone who could make them cum. They spiked their boyfriend's drinks, and the final, and most highly scored, round of competition began.

They went up with their boyfriends to their rooms, their boyfriend's dicks hard and ready to burst at the slightest touch.

"You did well today, Carter," Zia whispered into his ear. "I promised you something special, and hear it is." She gave him a forceful kiss, running her hands down his back. Carter, stunned, didn't notice as small pink ribbons snaked from the folds of Zia's robes and zipped around his wrists. Didn't notice until it was too late, that is.

"What? What the hell, Zia?" Carter yelled as he struggled against the Ribbons of Hathor.

"Well, I said I was going to do something special for you, didn't I?" Zia said with a smirk. Princess carrying Carter over to a chair, she placed him on it and tied his hands to the seat. With a snap of her fingers, she burned Carter's clothes off, leaving him completely naked.

"Oh... Whatever it is can you please, just touch my dick," Carter begged. "My balls feels like they're about to burst here."

"Nah ah ah. You'll have to work for it," Zia said.

"But I've been waiting all day!" Carter whined.

"And you'll be waiting a little longer, dear," Zia teased, running a finger lightly across Carter's short stub of a dick. Carter shuddered as his body, the aphrodisiac coursing through it, was electrified with pleasure at the light touch. "Do as I say, and I'll ride you so hard I'll shatter your pelvis."

"O-Ok," Carter moaned. "What do I do?"

"Just stay still for now," Zia said. The ribbons extended themselves to wrap around his eyes. She leaned the chair onto two legs, quietly slid the door to the living room open and dragged Carter into it. On her side, Sadie dragged out a similarly bound and blindfolded Walt into the living room. A simple spell cast made sure that Carter could only hear Zia and Walt could only hear Sadie. Zia, Sadie and anyone else could hear anything. Percy stepped into the room, stark naked, his cock dangling heavily from his crotch and he surveyed the scene. He silently nodded.

Sadie went first. Stripping down her panties, she shoved her tight, pale ass into Walt's face.

"Eat up," Sadie ordered, and Walt did.

She beckoned for Percy to come over. With a few jerks off his hand, Percy's cock rose to attention and Sadie greedily engulfed it with her jaw and began to slide her pretty pink lips on the swollen tube of meat.

Percy nodded in approval at what she was doing. Walt was pleasuring his girlfriend and getting no pleasure from her in return. Instead, she was using her pretty little mouth to suck Percy off.

"Ten points," Percy said, extracting his cock from Sadie's mouth. She wiped the drool off her chin with a satisfied smile.

"I've got something really special planned," Zia said happily.

"I can't wait," said Percy as Zia tore open a condom packet and rolled it over his cock.

"Oh god yes," Carter cried.

"But before that, I need you do something for me. I brought this dildo, you see. It's shape and size is the same as your cock's and I want to fuck myself with it," Zia said.

"Why not just use my cock?" Carter asked.

"Oh, this is just some foreplay. But never mind, I'll fuck you afterwards. But meanwhile, I need you to lube it up," Zia said.

"With that?" Carter asked.

"Your mouth," Zia replied with a smirk. She grabbed Carter's cheeks and pried it open, simultaneously pushing Percy's long dick into Carter's mouth. Percy wasn't gay, but the feisty Egyptian girl commanded his interest. He wanted to see what she was up to.

Carter choked, sputtered and coughed as the massive one eyed snake invaded his mouth and throat. The bulbous tip lodged into his throat, blocking his windpipe while triggering his gag reflex. He was being suffocated and gagged at the same time. He struggled against the binds, but Zia pushed his head against Percy's crotch, keeping the throbbing cock firmly in his throat. Too busy trying not to choke to death, Carter didn't notice the supposedly dildo was five times the size of his cock.

Zia held in there until his face turned blue. When the cock came out, shiny with Carter's spit and Carter gasping for air.

Zia leaned over Carter's chair, thrusting her fat, dangling tits in his face. She bent over, elegant legs apart, straddling the seated Carter. Then she spread her butt cheeks with her hands, exposing her swollen, soppy cunt to Percy's throbbing, spit shiny cock.

Percy grinned. He saw what Zia just did. She had just gotten her boyfriend to lube him up for him to fuck her under the pretense of some sex act. His spit would only make penetrating Zia all the more easy, and pleasurable for her. Carter was helping him fuck Carter's girlfriend.

"But wait, there's more," Zia said, giggling at the sheer irony of her little trick.

"Carter dear, I'm a little thirsty. Mind if you summon some water for me?" Zia whispered into his ear.

"By the gods Zia, my cock is about to explode! Can you please touch me!" Carter begged.

Zia gently pressed her knee into Carter's crotch, eliciting a pleasured gasp from him.

"Are you ordering me to do something?" Zia said sternly.

"No, no!" Carter gasped in pain.

"Good. I'll tell you what. You summon some water, and I'll untie one of your hands for you to jack off. It's so hot watching your jack off," Zia offered, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Oh thank you! Maw!" Carter yelled. A blue hieroglyph blazed into life above Zia, materializing a floating sphere of crystal clear water about twenty centimeters across.

"Now I want you to jack off while I'm being fucked. I really want to see you do it, it turns me on," Zia added. Carter nodded and enclosed his inferior penis in his fist.

Percy laughed loudly. He saw what Zia was doing. He thrust his already huge cock into the ball of water. As it was submerged in the cool liquid, his cock started to grow. Blood pumped through it at greater and greater speeds, it started to swell and elongated. By the end of it, it was throbbing like a jackhammer and pierced clean through the twenty centimeter sphere. And it glowed.

So now not only did Carter lube my cock, he just supercharged it for his girlfriend, Percy thought.

Sadie gasped in shock at how hot the scene was, watching her little whimp of a brother do everything to make his girlfriend be fucked better and harder by Percy.

"A thousand points for Zia," Percy burst out, laughing. It was more than all the points previously gained. Zia smiled happily and Sadie sank dejectedly to her knees. But Sadie knew Zia had clearly won.

"Don't worry, you can watch," Percy said to Sadie, taking pity on the horny little slut.

Percy pressed the engorged knob of his cock against the weeping, brown cunt. Zia sighed in pleasure at the first time her pussy was touched by the cock she had become addicted to. She whimpered and moaned as the super-sized girth spread her cunt to what felt like breaking point, Carter's spit making it slightly easier for it to enter.

For the first time in her life, Zia felt fear. Like a man realizing how high up a plane is when it's about to crash, Zia realized how big Percy's water charged cock is. It's absolutely cunt destroying size was spreading her pussy lips wider apart than her hands, and the leaping, jerking cock grazed the sides of her spread apart ass cheeks. She gritted her teeth and took it. Yet it was so exhilarating. The cock might tear her pussy apart, but it would feel so good as it did. She was sickeningly thrilled by the prospect of being fucked by a cock that stretched her insides out like a cheap condom.

"Oh fuck YES!" Zia cried as the massive cock slowly tunneled its way into her. Percy relished the feeling of watching the cute little girl eagerly shove his cock up her cunt while she straddled her boyfriend, who was tied to a chair by her own doing. He cruelly did it with painstaking slowness, making sure she could feel every millimeter of cock slowly ripping her pussy apart.

After an eternity of feeling her cunt stretched out and her insides being shoved in, every inch of the magnificent cock came to a rest inside the snug, steamy confines of Zia.

"How does my cock feel? You like that you slut?" Percy gloated, giving her spread apart butt cheeks a sharp slap.

* _PHWACK_ *

"By Thoth, it feels * _godly_ *!" Zia cried as her well rounded, chocolate butt wobbled.

"It does?" Carter said, furiously jerking himself off at Zia's moans. "Fuck it is pretty hot, me jerking myself off to you using a dildo shaped like my cock."

"Yes! It's so * _big_ * and * _thick_ *! And the way it makes me feel like I'm going to split apart, and I beg him to stop, but he just keeps pushing it in anyway until I'm broken and turn into a complete slut for this cock," Zia moaned.

"Oh yes, that's so hot," Carter groaned, his fist pumping his tiny cock as Percy slammed into Zia. Sadie watched from the corner in awe and envy - Zia straddling a bound, seated Carter while getting furiously fucked by a glowing, supercharged cock, her plump caramel breasts slapping Carter's face. She could see how far Percy's cock went into her because it shone dimly through her dusky skin, and from her understanding of anatomy it should have been lodged somewhere in her upper intestines. But it seems Zia's pussy was made of a material that could stretch to take his enormous cock without breaking. Even if the cock wasn't glowing, a thick outline showed how far the cock was buried up Zia's body. Her soy fed pussy of a brother was happily jerking himself off to the sound of his girlfriend's holes being stretched by a big dicked stud. Sadie furiously fingered herself at the scene.

Liquid began to drip and splash onto Carter's jerking cock. Slowly at first, but then more strongly.

"By the gods, I'm * _cumming_ *! So quickly!" Zia moaned.

An erratic stream of Zia's femcum, mixed with Percy's own precum, dripped onto the penis Carter was pleasuring with his own hand. It lubed it up, allowing him to pump faster. His girlfriend cumming on another man's dick was literally making him feel good.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me harder, Percy!" Zia cried, too horny to even remember her boyfriend was just centimeters away.

"Wait, Percy?" Carter asked with a frown, but never stopping his masturbating. In the back of his head, magically repressed memories subconsciously floated in his head. He dimly remembered feeling great shame, worry and... Arousal?

"Carter! I meant Carter!" Zia said with a giggle.

"Whose a good slut?" Percy said, punctuating the question with a hard slap to Zia's delicious chocolate behind.

* _PHWACK_ *

"I'm a good slut!" Zia moaned. Percy felt her cunt tighten around his diamond hard girth as she degraded herself in front of her boyfriend.

Her filthy words spurred Percy on. Slamming into her with even more vigor, he nearly toppled the chair Carter was on, driving a monstrous amount of cock meat so far up Zia's hole she felt like puking. Zia gasped in pleasure at Percy's brutal onslaught. His cock felt like a jackhammer, pounding away at her soft sensitive insides with tireless, powerful strokes. Carter could've cum ages ago after penetrating a fifth of her depth, but this beast was ravaging her like a bull in mating season.

The force of the impact slammed Zia down onto Carter. Zia's torso pressed against his, he could feel it expanding and contracting as a massive cylindrical object rammed up and down his girlfriend's inner piping with ferocious intensity.

"I'm cumming Zee! Oh shit!" Carter groaned. His dick squirted a few watery drops of cum, which was quickly washed away by the waterfall of Zia's orgasmic juices and Percy's precum pouring from the distended pussy getting fucked above his crotch.

"Damn, I don't usually come so fast but Jesus fuck you and what you're doing is so hot," Percy groaned to Zia. "I'm going to cum too!"

"Hold on for just a sec," Zia said with a cruel smile. She slowly and wistfully removed herself from the enormous spear she was riding. Then she ripped off the condom and pumped it furiously with both hands while she hungrily gobbled up the cock meat. She worked her full, round breasts into it too, wedging it in between her fat chest globes. So the white meat was set against a contrasting dusky girl, in a feat of prima donna elegance and grace she was giving a blowjob, a boobjob and a handjob simultaneously to one cock.

And he came. She struggled to hold the jerking cock in place, every violent spurt of cum causing it to thrash about on her chest. It was cushioned by her large breasts, but cum shot erratically all over the room like streamers from a hundred firecrackers. Zia sadly couldn't eat the cum, which to her tasted better than the most exquisitely prepared gourmet food, for what she what she had planned. Within a minute of violent cum eruptions from the glowing fuck stick, Zia's chest (and face, hair, arms and shoulders) was coated with a thick layer of blobby, sticky cum.

Zia bent over and whispered into Carter's ear. "Oh my, looks like it felt really good! You came so much..." she said moaned into his ear, grabbing his one free hand and running it over her cum stained skin.

"Holy shit, it feels like someone dumped a carton of yogurt on you!" Carter exclaimed, secretly delighted at his own (mistaken) virility.

"Well big boy, you got me all dirty, so you should clean me up," Zia whispered breathily.

"Uh okay. You got paper towels here?" he asked.

Zia laughed. "No, silly. With your tongue."

"What? That's a bit..." Carter said uneasily.

"Hmm?" Zia said with a stern tone. "Are you disobeying me?"

"N-no! If it's my cum, I guess it's alright..." Carter said weakly. He stuck out his tongue and began to lap at the sticky surface of his girlfriend's skin.

"Now there's a good boy. Yes, lick it all up. Oh, you're going to my nipple? Hehe, that feels pretty good. Why don't you suck on it? You're just like a little boy Carter, sucking on my breast like that," Zia crooned as Carter suckled on her.

"Enough foreplay," Percy barked. With one macular hand he grabbed the head of Carter's chair and tossed him five meters into his room and shut the door. The protesting Carter rolled and bounced on the floor, his cries muffled by the thin paper divider.

Zia giggled. "Oh my, you're so rough with my boyfriend," she said in a sultry tone, shuffling towards him in socked feed and mushing her tits up against his rock hard abs. "It's really turning me on," Zia whispered, staring up at Percy with big, round doe eyes.

"It is? Godamn, you dirty brown slut! I bet if I went into your room and beat the shit out of your boyfriend, you'd just fuck me harder over his limp, bleeding body!" Percy guffawed, rubbing his glowing cock onto Zia's toned abs.

Zia gasped in shock as a flood of wetness flowed from her pussy and onto her thighs."O-of course not! Not like that! It's just that how you beat up my boyfriend with your big, strong arms... Your fat cock flailing about his tiny body as you dominate him physically... It's just so hot! But I'd never cum by getting fucked over my boyfriend's limp body! Why, you can try it now and see for yourself!"

With a smirk, Percy went into the room and dragged Carter back out.

"Arrgghh!" Carter cried out in pain as a foot slammed into his stomach. It was followed up by a fist to his jaw, knocking him out and giving him a bloody nose.

Zia moaned audibly, rivulets of pussy juice running down her inner thigh.

"Well, sl-ut?" Percy said with a grin, thrusting a hand roughly up her pussy and pulling it out, a thick webbing of sticky juices coating his fingers.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Zia said weakly. Percy roughly pushed her onto the floor. Her upper body falling onto Carter's lap, her shapely toffee toned butt was perched on the edge, precariously exposed to any nearby horny men. Percy rolled on a second condom.

"No, this is wrong!" Zia squealed.

"And it's about to feel so, so good," Percy yelled, thrusting his aurora encircled cock into the hot, tight pussy.

Zia cried out in shameful arousal as she was penetrated repeatedly by a man who'd just beat up her boyfriend. The dozing Carter slept peacefully on the chair, gently rocked by the strong thrusts of his assailant piercing his girlfriend's sacred inner organs with his brutish cock. With every cry of ecstasy and moan of delight, Zia risked waking up Carter and making him see her in this depraved state. But she couldn't help herself against the powerful cock. Against Percy's magnificent pumping penis Zia, usually in complete stoic control of herself, was a whimpering mass of submissive brown flesh. Her vocal chords were no more in her control than her pussy, dripping and convulsing with every mind-shattering stroke.

"You were saying you wouldn't love it if I fucked you over your boyfriend's unconscious body?" Percy said with a smirk, punctuating every few words with a sharp slap to her wobbling behind.

"Hhhnnnggg, I was wrong... This feels sooo good!" Zia moaned. "Come on, fuck me harder! You've already beat up Carter, beat up another Egyptian pussy in the room!"

"With pleasure," Percy said, executing another series of powerful strokes and sending Zia into more cries of lust induced ecstasy.

"Ahhhhh!" Zia moaned. "Yes! Fuck my pussy hard, you bully! Pound the memory of my boyfriend from my body!"

As Percy drilled into Zia's core, unbeknownst to the room's occupants someone was watching them through a crack in the sliding door. She was Akane, the beautiful eighteen year old daughter of Saeko and a housekeeper in the family hotel. A voluptuous specimen, even the loose kimonos worn by her could not hide her thick hips and perky, round breasts. Her pretty face, soft and sweeter than a summer's breeze, was frames by a long hime cut - a hairstyle where the hair was trimmed in a neat line on the forehead, and let to hang long over her back and shoulders.

Hime meant princess cut in Japanese, and it was a fitting haircut for her. Aside from her stunning Oriental beauty, she possessed a regal and graceful manner. Her conservative upbringing had made her a perfect example of yamato nadeshiko, a Japanese term referring to the ideal of pure, soft spoken feminine beauty. She did everything with a soft, efficient style - stacking huge piles of plates effortlessly in one hand and swiftly sweeping away dirty tables with another - and always ending with a neat polite bow.

But yesterday her world had been shattered. She saw her mother - her role model, herself a stunning example of yamato nadeshiko - defiled and debased by a gaijin, or a foreigner. Akane had quickly moved her mother back into her room and cleaned up the mess, befitting her efficient, service oriented upbringing. But as she scrubbed the floors clean of Percy's thick, putrid cum, she felt deep shame. Her mother was a married woman and had slept with another man. Percy has taken her honor away from her and her family. But deeper down, she felt a sick curiosity and maybe even arousal at the gaijin. Every minute on her knees, scrubbing the enormous loads of vicious cum from the walls and floors, the thick, pungent smell of it clogged her nose. And as it did, she couldn't help but remember her mother moaning and crying out in ecstasy. When she was done, her arms were coated with Percy's cum. She remembered one scene vividly - her mother on her knees before the gaijin, her kimono hanging in torn shreds on her body, the gaijin cock in her mouth. When he came, even at the distance she could see the enormous cock pusle with tea kettles of cum. Her mother's cheeks bulged and her throat bobbed up and down as she eagerly swallowed the spew of man yogurt, but streamers of it burst forth from her mouth. In a brief moment of sick curiosity, she licked her hand, wondering what how it tasted for her mother.

But as Akane watched Percy plough into the busty Arab girl he came with, her hands tightened around a knife. There was one way to restore her mother's honor. It came all the way from medieval Japan, and it was illegal by today's laws. She slid the door open quietly and charged forward on her socked feet.

"Tennōheika Banzai!" Akane cried, bringing the knife down onto Percy. But a millimeter from his skin, the knife stopped, completely drained of all kinetic energy. This was a magical ward which stopped many forms of attack, cast by Zia and Bast in case some angry god tried to attack Percy for fucking an Egyptian goddess.

Percy whirled around. Akane panicked and fell onto her butt, the knife clattering away onto the floor. Up close, the gaijin looked massive. He was simply the biggest man she'd ever saw. She backpedalled towards the door, but a fast acting Sadie shut it before she got out. Banging her head on the wall, she was trapped as Percy towered over her, flanked by Zia and Sadie.

"What do we have here?" Percy said amused, his huge frame casting a shadow over the trembling Oriental girl.

"I recognize her! She's one of the housekeepers," Sadie said.

"I am Akane Tsubasa! Daughter or Saeko Tsubasa! Jaakuna gaijin! Evil foreigner! You defiledu my okasan!" Akane cried defiantly.

"Saeko? The lady who runs the hotel? She's your mother? I can see where you get those tits from!" Percy said.

"Do notu talku abouto my okasan like that!" Akane said angrily.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I fucked that slut good. Man, she was really into it. Her husband must have had a shrimp dick."

That was too much for Akane. With an outraged cry, Akane charged the much bigger man, fists thumping ineffectually on Percy's well built frame.

"Well this is fun and all, but I've got a girl to fuck," Percy drawled. "Sadie, tie her up and make her watch."

As Percy prepared to fuck Zia again, Sadie bound the struggling Japanese girl to a chair and oriented it to face Percy's.

Akane was forced to watch as Percy slammed Zia onto the floor with callous indifference and rammed his freakishly long prick into her.

Nante kotta! Gaijin penisu is huge! Akane thought. She was a sheltered girl, but had once walked into the boy's locker room at her school by accident. But none of the dicks there were a fraction of Percy's size. The rumors about foreigners were true...

Even more sickeningly shocking was the violent way Percy fucked the brown girl. He pinned her to throw ground and pummeled her into submission with vicious strokes of his cock. The brown girl seemed to be in heaven. Eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue lolling, she ecstatically cried out his name as he tore her pussy apart. Akane remembered her mother in the hot springs with the exact same look on her face...

Could it be that okasan enjoyed it? No! She would never! She's a pure, morally upright woman! Akane thought.

"Gods yes!" Zia cried as she orgasmed again. Akane's jaw dropped at the dilvgule of juices that can't squirting out of her pussy and making a damp puddle on the tatami floors. Percy looked over at the nubile Japanese woman's dangling mouth and a sick idea came to him.

He quickly pulled out his cock and whipped off the condom. With a series of jerk in his hands, his cock blew a load. Long streamers of cum flew across two meters and landed neatly in Akane's gaping jaw, while some of it splattered onto her kimono and glued her nose shut. Akane desperately tried to shut her gaping mouth but it was too full of sticky, glue like foreign cum. Gasping for air, she swallowed the stuff and took in a deep breath.

"You bastarderu!" Akane gasped, sickened as she felt the gaijin cum congeal and settle in her stomach. She felt full, like she'd just eaten five bowls of ramen. Percy laughed at her obvious displeasure.

"How does it taste, Akane san? Do you like foreign cum?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Y-you monsteru! You made me eat your cum!" Akane yelled angrily. "I-I have a Japanese boyfriendu! You are taking my honoru!"

"Tell me something, you watched me fuck your mommy, right?" Percy said.

"Yes..." Akane said shamefully.

"Your mother made this cock cum like a good Asian slut, you should too," Percy said.

"W-what! Neveru!" Akane yelled. She tried to stare angrily at Percy's sea green eyes, but just for a second, they dropped towards his marbled, erect cock.

Percy caught the little peek. "Big, isn't it?" Percy gloated.

"I-it's huge!" Akane said. She wasn't complimenting him, but simply telling the truth.

Percy gently pressed the head of his cock against her lips. She didn't resist as it slowly pushed her jaw open and inch by inch slid into the warm, wet caress of her mouth. Akane had an extremely refined palate, she grew up trained to taste the dishes she cooked and served to ensure quality. Now every sensitive taste bud on her tongue was tasting a giant slab of American beef.

And by the gods, it was delicious.

Percy didn't want to strain a first timer's mouth, but a certain inviting softness in her eyes encouraged him too. He fed him more and more of his cock, like a sausage machine in reverse he pushed more and more meat into the tasty Japanese hole. To Akane's credit, she took in half of it before she started to choke and gag. But that was alright, because there were other ways to sue her body.

Percy pulled the Asian beauty from her binds and threw her onto the floor. Straddling her narrow, wasp like waist, planting his knees on either side of her. Then he ripped apart her delicate kimono, causing her beautiful, sallow breasts to spring forth like autumn cherry blossoms. He wedged his big cock in between them and fed the rest of it into her mouth.

Akane marveled at the gaijin cock. It rested like a brick on her chest, and it was so hard and wide just by thrusting it in between her fat tits, her breasts felt like they were being massaged by a team of people. And the length! She always had boys drooling over them, begging them to submerge their dicks into the fluffy heaven of her breasts. But Percy's pierced through hers like it was rice paper and shoved the rest in her mouth.

Unbidden, her nethers began to drool, staining a patch of her white panties dark with its liquid. It was not just the incredible physique and fat cock. Women instinctively recognize the leader of a pack. Akane could see the two beautiful, well endowed, well spoken women who could get any man they want, grovel and beg at this man's feet. She knew she was in the presence of a sexual alpha, a man who conquered princesses and turned them into sluts for his cock.

Akane sat there submissively as Percy toyed with her body for his own pleasure. After an impressive period, his cock throbbed and start to fame. Up close, it was a terrifying, almost awesome, thing. The foreign cock seemed to spew an endless river of cum, filling her first her mouth, then overflowing from it in little spurts from the edges of her lips. Her bulging cheeks and rapidly bobbing throat struggled to store and swallow the monumental surge of searing hot gaijin sperm pumping out of his slit.

As a housekeeper, her duty was to keep the hotel clean. She couldn't let a single drop stain the floor. Her performance was nothing short of astounding, and a true testament to the incredible skill and determination of the Japanese people - she swallowed all the gaijin cum without letting a single drop touch the tatami.

Such virility! Akane thought in wide eyed wonder. She had seen from her sex ed classes the little spurts of cum her classmates made at her Japanese high school. But this foreigner! He had cum twice in quick succession, each with the sperm of a thousand men. With a single cumshot, he could've impregnated every student, teacher and staff at her school!

After a few amusing minutes of letting the cute Japanese girl struggle in wide eyed panic to contain his cum, Percy stopped. The last few drops splattered into the back of her throat and slid down her gullet.

"Hhuuuuuuppppp!" Akane breathed in. "N-nande! Gaijin, you cum so muchu..."

"I'm not done yet," Percy said, gesturing to his still erect cock. Akane covered her open mouth with a hand in shock.

"N-nani?" Akane cried.

"Come on Zia, let's continue. It might get a bit messy..." Percy ordered. Zia happily got back into doggy position.

"No!" Akane yelled defiantly, standing between Zia and Percy arms outstretched. "You cannotu stain the flooru anymore! It willu bring me dishonoru!"

"This cum is shooting out of my dick, princess, whether you like it or not. Unless..." Percy trailed off.

"Unless?" Akane asked hesitantly.

"You swallow it all!" Percy said.

"Nani?!" Akane cried in shock.

"It's the only way you're going to keep these floors clean. Suck my balls dry," Percy said tauntingly.

"I can't... I have a boyfriendu..." Akane said weakly.

"Well then, I guess I'm cumming all over the floor. Zia!" Percy barked.

"Chotto mate! I'll do it..." Akane said with a defiant glint in her eye.

Percy didn't waste time shoving his cock down her throat again. It was particularly enjoyable for him, seeing him using everything to try and make him cum. Her tits, her hands, her mouth, her tongue. All gripped, teased, jerked, rubbed and licked his gaijin meat popsicle to coax the sticky treasure from inside to come out. It was even more enjoyable watching her try and swallow it. She doggedly would create a solid, airtight seal with her lips and swallow furiously, siphoning his cum into her like a industrial pump and storing it in her rapidly inflating stomach. Some cum would inevitably squirt out, which she would quickly sweep up with her hand and eat it up when Percy was done. Between cumshots, Percy barely gave her any time to rest. After she ate the cum in her hand and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, he would ram his cock down her throat.

Percy was amused by how her eagerness only made him cum harder.

AN HOUR LATER

"Yamero! I-I can't swallowu anymore. Please, there's too much..." Akane pleaded with tears in her eyes, cupping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from retching on the floor. Her belly was noticeably swollen and occasionally cum would leak from her lips, pushed out by the sheer pressure of cum from her stomach.

"That's too bad, because there's still so much cum sloshing on my balls," Percy gloated, waving his perfectly hard cock in her face. "Come on girls, let's repaint the walls with my cum!"

"No... Please..." Akane begged. "Do not dirty my family hotelu like thisu!"

"Well, there is one more way you can swallow more cum," Percy said. He pushed his hand between her legs and past her panties and stuck three fingers up her thoroughly soaked cunt. "You can eat it with your lower mouth."

Akane almost spewed a torrent of cum onto the tatami when her mouth dropped in shock. "Sex? Unprotected? With you?" Akane gasped. "I-it's a dangerous day for me! I could getu pregnanto!"

"Probably," Percy said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now bend over and spread your cunt."

Akane squirmed on the spot. With a sigh, she sank to her knees.

I think all the cum is making me submissive, Akane thought. I can't even think of calling the police right now. Or even disobeying him...

"Ahh!" Akane moaned as Percy ruthlessly mounted her prone body. The wet slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room as Percy worked up a good pace, pounding away at her almost virginal cunt with his super-sized cock.

Oh gods, it feels incredible! Is this what okasan felt? Akane thought.

Percy had a cruel idea. He picked up Akane, never pausing his fucking, and carried her out onto the balcony overlooking the mountains. He leaned her over the railing and gave her tight, kimono covered ass a hard slap.

"Why don't you tell the whole of Japan what you're doing, you nip slut!" Percy roared.

Akane couldn't find the strength to disobey him. "My name is Akane Tsubasa! A hung gaijin isu fucking me with hisu raw foreign cocku!" Akane moaned. Her voice echoed through the valleys of the mountain and was heard throughout the hotel, waking up villagers and hotel stayers alike.

Percy felt the sallow cunt tighten around him as she yelled to everyone. What a kinky bitch, he thought.

The sound of his balls slapping against her cunt echoed throughout the valleys and hotels, as did her squeals and moans. It didn't take long for the first orgasm.

"Aaaiiiii! I'm cumming!" Akane moaned. Her cunt squeezed like a vice around Percy's cock and squirted out a rain of femcum onto the tatami floor. Then she realized what she had done.

"Nnooo!" Akane cried as Percy drilled into her mercilessly from behind. Percy laughed as he fucked her even harder and faster.

"Get ready slut, for the first in many raw cumshots," Percy said.

"Yamero!" a voice cried from behind them. Percy paused to turn around. Saeko Tsubasa stood behind them.

"Okasan! I'm sorryu! I had to protect your honoru!" Akane cried.

"Musume! Don't worryu! Percy san, please cum inside me instead!" Saeko yelled, ripping off her kimono to expose her dripping pussy to the cold air.

Percy almost came right there. Fuck a daughter then come in the mother? Oh fuck yes.

Saeko laid on her back and spread her legs as Percy whipped his cock out from her daughter and jammed it into her. Saeko's mind went blank with pleasure as she felt Percy's cum flood into her.

"I'm not done yet, sluts," Percy barked. He threw Akane on top of Saeko, mashing their tits and cunts together. He sandwiched his cock between their pressed together pussies, rubbing it along their pussy lips and stomachs at the same time. He slipped it into Akane for a few strokes, then into Saeko for a few strokes, and so fucked mother and daughter at the same time.

Saeko and Akane stared into each other in this unthinkable position, their faces contorted in pleasure at being fucked by the gaijin cock. Their eyes met, and they realized they were looking at mirror images of each other - mouths in an 'O' shape, moaning and squealing. And they kissed each other deeply.

"I'm cumming sluts! Who wants my cum!" Percy yelled.

"Me! Impregnate me!" Akane cried, completely forgetting her duty and family honor for fat cock.

"No! Me!" Saeko cried, not because she wanted to protect her daughter's purity but because she wanted his cum inside her.

"I'll do both!" Percy yelled. He stabbed his cum shooter into Akane and unleashed a torrent of foreign sperm into her convulsing pussy. Her eyes went wide and she saw stars as she felt the searing hot cum splash into her womb.

"Now for mommy!" Percy cried. He pulled out his squirting cock and plunged it into Saeko's pussy, painting her innermost depths white for the umpteenth time today. Saeko's eyes also went wide, and in that instant she knew nothing but this godly cock.

He repeated this a few more times, switching pussies to drain his cum, and then came to a stop. Both sandwiched pussies oozed cum onto the tatami mat, ruining it forever. Mother and daughter lay on top of each other in a naked embrace, fucked into a blissful comatose state. Percy admired his handiwork, then walked back into the room and fucked the two women there senseless as well.

And so the trip ended. Zia and Sadie's original purpose for the trip were completely perverted and twisted, but they were very happy anyway. And so was Carter and Walt for an oddly satisfying, if somewhat kinky, night. The Japanese mother would make excuses for pregnancies - mother said in an inexplicable night of sexual activity her husband didn't remember she got pregnant, and the daughter quickly married her boyfriend and had their honeymoon. The wizard nodded in satisfaction.

All's well that ends well, he thought.

 **I guess I lied a bit when I said my next one wouldn't be a Zia's Fall chapter, but I had a really good idea and went on a roll. Wanted to squeeze in more Zia fucking but the new characters went out really well. I think I'll wrap up this story in a few chapters because it's called Zia's Fall and I don't know how much more Zia can fall.**

 **As always, leave comments and ideas in the review.**


	7. Zia Celebrates Christmas

**The Zia's Fall Christmas Special. Because even creepy perverts on the Internet have the Christmas spirit. Happy fapping!  
**  
Carter woke up very slowly. First he curled his toes. Then he stretched his hands. Then he rubbed his face. Then his eyes slowly peeled open. Then he remembered what day it was and leapt out of bed.

"It's Christmas!" Carter cried happily. He dashed out the hallway.

"It's Christmas!" he yelled as he ran past the rooms of other initiates.

"It's Christmas!" he sang as he trampled down the stairs.

"It's Christmas!" Carter sang as he ran through the hallways.

"Oi shut up Carter! We all know!" Sadie barked. "I'm trying to watch the Christmas special on the bloody telly here!"

"My lovely sister, charming as always," Carter said, giving Sadie a kiss on the cheek. He dashed away, narrowly avoiding a book hurled at him.

He accosted Walt, who was ordering several shabti to hang tinsel on the walls of the main hall. "Walt! Have you seen Zia?" Carter said. "She's in the kitchen," Walt replied.

Zia was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of hot chocolate while she flipped through an archeology magazine. Hot chocolate sprayed from her mouth when Carter snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Who the hell! Oh Carter, it's you," Zia said. Carter gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I got you an amazing present," Carter whispered into her ear. "And tonight, I'm going to give something else very special."

"You mean your dick?" Zia said nonchalantly. Now it was Carter's turn to spit out hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, was I wrong? I'm haven't got the hang of this sexual innuendo stuff yet," Zia replied.

"No, no, it was correct," Carter said weakly.

"Ah, good. I got it right," Zia said with a little satisfied smile. "In that case, I'll be giving something to you tonight as well."

"Oh God, is my dweeb brother pestering you for sex again?" Sadie said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"That's none of your business, Sadie!" Carter said hotly.

"So you were, you horny little boy!" Sadie said.

"What about you and Walt the another night! You kept the whole Nome up!" Carter shot back.

"As interesting as it is to see both of you argue, I'm afraid I have something to do in the library. See you tonight at the party Carter," Zia said, giving Carter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tsk tsk. You've dated for years and you've still got that dreamy wide eyed look on your face whenever she kisses you," Sadie teased.

TEN HOURS LATER

 _It's the most wonderful time of the yeeeaarr_

The sweet songs of caroling and mistletoeing sang over the bustling crowds in the main hall. Long tables of every festive treat magically refilled themselves, providing the initiates with an inexhaustible supply of food and alcohol for the party. The mood was high, and the cacophony of conversation was reaching a fevered pitch.

Zia descended from the staircase and the incessant chatter quieted. She was wearing a red dress with a fluffy snowy trim, white flats and a santa hat with a little white bob on top. Only she could pull it off without looking like a cheap hussy. It was a head turning dress - the white trim set at the edges flattered her coppery skin, and the festive themed dress showed a much more carefree Zia than the usual dull, practical clothes she wore. It was a low cut dress, and a lot of cleavage showed. The dress only seemed to emphasize how large they were, the snowy trim obscuring but not hiding the deep line of her cleavage and the smooth curve of their teardrop shape. The skirt went all the way down to her knees and swung freely, but whenever she walked her firm, sumptuous butt would be outlined against the flowing fabric.

There were dozens of girls at the party wearing Christmas themed outfits - slutty reindeer costumes, sexy elf costumes, and even a few almost exactly like hers. But it was only Zia who radiated with an inner light that made it irresistible for everyone to take notice of her.

"Hello, Carter," Zia said to her jaw dropped boyfriend.

"Wow, Zia! You look amazing! I'm so jealous! I wished I had skin like yours," Jaz said.

"Y-yeah, you look awesome," Carter gibbered.

"Thank you, Carter. You're looking very handsome yourself," Zia said with a smile.

"Hey! Zia, you're finally here!" Percy said. He was dresses as a shirtless Santa in tight read pants, revealing his rippling torso and rock hard abs. Through the tight red fabric of his pants, the outline of a Christmas log cake sized cock could be seen. He slung each arm over Jaz and Zia.

"Zia! You're looking smoking hot. I haven't seen this much breast meat since I went to the butchers! Hello, Carter," Percy said.

Zia giggled. "You're looking pretty hot yourself, Percy," she replied seductively, rubbing her hand over his abs.

"Come on Zia, let's go over there," Carter said angrily, dragging Zia away from Percy.

The night went on. People drank themselves drunk and ate themselves silly. This was against the rules, but Amos was snoring gently under the couch, the loser of a particularly intense drinking challenge. Little flirtatious jokes, made periodically by boys throughout the night, occasionally culminated into little pairs of people scurrying off into a room together. Zia and Carter were in their rooms too.

"Here it is. Merry Christmas!" Carter said happily, handing over a green box, slightly larger than Zia's ass, with a little red ribbon on top.

"Thank you Carter," Zia said with a smile.

"You're supposed to open it tomorrow, but open it today. I want to see if you like it," Carter said excitedly.

"Of course. But first, turn around. I want to give you your present," Zia said, setting the green box on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I wonder what you got me? Could it be a-"

 _THUMP_

A dull noise filled the room as Zia swung her staff against Carter's temple. He sank gently to his knees and his face slapped onto the stone floor. Zia pulled the ribbon on his present, took off the lid, and dumped the contents onto the floor. Some engraved jewelery, engraved with their names. clattered onto the floor. It looked expensive. She placed the box beside her hips, spatial calculations running through her head, then made a satisfied grunt. Extending her index finger, a little orange flame sprouted from it, which she willed to narrow into a white hot lance. She used it to cut two overlapping circles into the bottom of the green box, put the lid and the bow back on, and took the ribbons of Hathor from her dresser.

She prodded her unconscious boyfriend's face with a foot. He didn't respond.

"Sorry, Carter," Zia said with a tinge of genuine regret, "but I've got other Christmas plans." She picked up her items and left the room.

Percy was lounging in front of the fireplace, a bottle of eggnog in one hand. He was one of the few still in the hall, most of the rest having passed out from drinking too much. Zia descended the stairs, as graceful and elegant as ever despite having drank more than the happily snoring men littering the hall. Both hands her behind her back. Hakim, roused by the sign of footsteps, turned to see Zia over. She swiftly kicked him on his jaw, sending him back into unconsciousness with a nasty cracking sound.

"Merry Christmas, Zia," Percy said, raising his glass. "Where's Carter?"

"He's upstairs, unconscious with a bump on his head," Zia replied sweetly.

Percy chuckled. "Got a present for me?"

"Of course I would get something for my favorite man," Zia said huskily. "Come over to the table, would you?"

Percy got up and walked over to the long table. A white sheet covered the oak table with the edges touching the ground, it's edges decorated with Christmas trees and snowflakes. Zia went under the table. After a moment, a nicely wrapped green box popped out from under the sheets.

Percy's dick twitched in excitement. He slowly reached down and undid the bow, before pulling off the lid. His dick tore through his pants as it sprang into a ramrod erection, and he laughed.

Inside the box was a firm, shapely little brown ass. Zia had bent over and stuck it through the bottom of the box. On her cute, crinkly asshole, she had wedged in a bow made of pink ribbon.

Percy laughed. He pulled out Zia from under the table. She had hitched up her dress all up to the waist, and it was a glorious sight. Her red and white, thigh length socks bit slightly into the fat of her thighs and wrapped just under the edge of her fantastic butt, accentuating an already amazing ass into something else entirely.

"What's this? Your ass is my Christmas present?" he asked.

"Not my ass. My _asshole._ Carter got to take my virginity, so I thought I'd give you my anal virginity for Christmas," Zia explained.

"Didn't Carter ever ask for anal for all the time you were dating?" Percy said.

"Oh yes, he's been pestering me for the last few months. But I've saved it for you, Percy," Zia said sultrily. She pulled on the bow buried in her asshole, unraveling it and causing it to fall to the ground. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, very much, yes," Percy said with a smirk, running a finger over the dark ring of muscle. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the table, shoving her tits into a plate of cocktail sausages.

Zia spread apart her thick butt cheeks with her hands and slowly ran a finger around the crinkly, tightly shut hole. "A virgin asshole, nice and tight for your pleasure," Zia purred. "And since it's Christmas, I guess you don't have to use a condom."

"Damn, did I ever tell you how hot you are?" Percy muttered.

"But hey," Zia said, her voiced tinged with worry. "This isn't going to hurt, right?"

"Don't worry about it princess, I'll make it feel amazing. You'll be turned into an anal slut before tonight ends," Percy cooed. "But first, some lube."

He grabbed a log cake off the table and ran his throbbing cock through its creamy center. Under the intense heat his massive cock was making, the cold cream of the cake started to melt. He withdrew his boner from the puddle that used to be the cake, his head and shaft coated with lumps of cream and chocolate flakes.

"Cream is made of fat, which is oil. It's an excellent lubricant," Percy said matter or factly.

Zia laughed. "Is something funny?" Percy said.

"Ruby made that cake for Carter. Now it's lubing your cock to fuck me," Zia said. Percy bent her over the table and spread her legs.

His big, veiny cock looked ridiculously oversized compare to her almost airtight sphincter. But Percy was confident she could take it. Pulling apart her ass cheeks with her hands and spreading the edges of her rubbery butthole with his thumb, he slowly stretched the crinkly little hole apart, then he pushed, edging a fraction of his glans into the opening.

"Ooooooooohhh my god, Percy," Zia moaned. "It feels so strange... Like the reverse of taking a shit... But feels good!"

He pressed against her back door, slowly pushing his fat tip into the previously tight butt ring. After the initially anxious start, Zia learned to relax, letting her asshole dilate more easily to accept the invasive snake, his cock head being eagerly gobbled up by her needy asshole.

"Jeez, you're tight," Percy grunted in pleasure.

"More like your cock is so big," Zia groaned. "Gods it feels good, but I think my ass is going to tear!"

Once the width of Percy's cock was accepted into the springy little asshole, he worked his way through the slightly less tight but still snug rectum, spreading it apart as his cock dove further and further into her bowels. He reached a bend in her rectum, but dove on, straightening out a previously twisted segment of her shit pipes and therefor literally rearranging her organs.

"By the Duat, I can feel you sliding into me! Fuck, it feels like you're fucking my lungs! I can't breathe!" Zia cried.

"Take slow, deep breaths," Percy said in a deep, reassuring voice. When he sensed she had calmed down, he dove deeper into her ass. Ten seconds of hot, steamy shoving with his massive bitch breaker, every inch of his outrageously fat cock was wrapped in the hot, clingy tubes of Zia's execretory system. His crotch was pressed firmly against her how blown apart asshole. He let go of her ass cheeks, with a resounding clap they flew back together to press against his cock.

"Good girl, you've taken it all," Percy cooed. "You're the only girl that took my whole cock up her ass in only one go!"

Zia blushed. "Well, I had a very good teacher... A very hot and sexy one too!"

"But doing it in the hall, aren't you afraid people will see us?" Percy asked.

Zia smiled. In a performance worthy of an Olympic acrobat, she turned herself onto her back on the table, revolving her cock hugging rectum around the axis of Percy's throbbing anal invader. Slowly extending her legs, she wrapped her feet around his neck, hoisting herself onto his body, cock still buried in ass. Then she leaned forward until her nose was brushing against Percy's and her tits were pressing against her chest. Her body was folded in half, her torso against her legs, bent at the ass, which had a cock shoved up it.

Zia kissed her hung paramour and whispered into his ear, "If they're watching, then let's give them something to watch."

Percy grinned. Grabbing handfuls of her brown ass flesh, he viciously started to fuck her asshole. Zia cried out, every bowel burrowing thrust causing her to squirt femcum from her cunt which sprayed onto his abs. Percy was ruthless, never giving any pause as he literally fucked the shit out of Zia. His fat cock gave what was supposed to come out absolutely no room, and his vicious thrusts sent her waste back the other way. Zia's belly bulged with his cock and backed up waste, only adding to her pleasure by stimulating the nerves that told her to go number 2. Her stretched out rectum was absolutely bursting with her waste, giving her an enormous urge to shit. And she did. But the rhythmic movement of her bowel muscles which under normal circumstances would make her defecate, only tried with futility to expel the massive fuck tool buried inside her. Her rectal muscles were torn apart as his engorged boner slammed the other way, only adding to the strange ecstacy of being fucked in the ass.

The experience was also amazing for Percy. The level of tightness of her asshole was something else entirely. Even with his mascular, well trained physique, he could barely move his cock in the snug confines of her bowels, which fit around his cock like a glove. When her shit pipes started to milk and tug at his cock as it tried to expel it, Percy's lust when into overdrive. With no regard to Zia's safety, he pumped into her with reckless abandon, slamming into her with all his strength and driving his piston up her gut, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her.

Soon the main hall rang with the furious moans and cries of passion as Zia was delightfully sodomized by Percy. He slammed her against the statue of Thoth for support, Zia ignoring the sacrilege she was committing by letting a foreigner fuck her, a priestess, on a holy statue.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me asshole Percy! Feels so fucking good!" Zia cried with her head lolling.

"As you wish, princess," Percy grinned, keeping up his furious pace. She had come a dozen times by now, and now it was Percy's turn. Without missing a stroke his cock throbbed mightily and blasted out his well known geyser of sperm. He pissed out cum, pumped it up her with his cock, pissed out some more cum, and pumped it up into her, and so on. Soon, her stomach started to bloat as her large intestines blew up with thick vicious cum and her own waste.

Percy lay there unmoving, enjoying the sensation of his thick man cream bubbling away in her bowels, plugged like a wine bottle by his fat cock. Zia, delirious with pleasure, stared with submissive lust at Percy's hard sea green eyes, completely in awe and gratitude at how his man fucked her into repeated orgasm in this strange and exciting way.

Percy slowly extracted her from his cock with a great deal of squishy wet sounds. A spray of cum and waste dirtied the floor as it shot from her ruined asshole. Once a tight, taut sphincter which an ant would struggle to enter, was now a wipe, gaping hole. But Percy wasn't done. He laid her onto the table and slammed his hand down onto her bloated stomach, causing a jet of stuff in her bowels to shower the statue of Thoth.

In a coup de grace, he took his shit and cum stained cock and fed it into Zia's mouth. She worshipfully cleaned his massive slab of meat which had just been in her ass, staring at him with big, round submissive eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Zia," Percy said. Zia swallowed the foul mixture she licked off his cock and smiled. "Merry Christmas, sir."

 **And to all a merry Christmas and happy new year! I'll be doing a New Years episode too.**


	8. New Years Kiss

**The Zia's Fall New Years Chapter! This will be the 2nd last chapter of this story. The next chapter will the final one. It's going to be the big final. Lots of loose ends will be tied up. How long will Zia keep screwing with Percy and his big cocked friends? Will Carter ever find out? How will he react if he did? What will happen to Zia's and Carter's relationships? And not just that but the side characters. Bast and Ruby are pregnant. What happens to them? There's going to be lots of cocks, lots of boobs, Impregnation, public sex, private sex and all sorts of stuff.**

 **If you have any ideas about it, don't be afraid to comment. I already have a general outline of it planned in my head but I'll try to work in your ideas.**

Brooklyn House was in a festive mood. Christmas was just over, but that didn't dampen the holiday cheer because New Years was coming. On the roof of Brooklyn House, a ceremonial descending ball had been conjured. Below it, a balcony overlooking the patio was decorated and prepared for a speech. On the patio itself, all the elements of a party had been assembled. Long, magically refilling tables of food were set at regular intervals. Boxes and racks were stocked with truckloads of assorted New Years toys, including crackers, sparklers, hats and magical fireworks. Magical speakers had been set up which produced sound so clear and refined it felt like the listeners were wearing high quality headphones.

One thing was missing. The Pharoah, Carter Kane, was supposed to be giving a speech. But apparently he had a rather rough night during Christmas and hurt head. He was alright, but in no condition to give a speech. So the burden fell to his girlfriend, the beautiful and powerful Zia Rashid.

"For the glory of our nation. You think this is alright?" Zia said, reading a line from her prepared speech.

"No, that might go against nationalistic sentiment. Use civilisation instead," Cleo replied, handing her another page of her speech. Cleo had become the informal secretary of Brooklyn House, managing everything from its taxes to its party schedules. Everyone had just assumed the bespectacled, bookish girl could do the job, and Cleo had been more than happy to do more organizing.

"We have made good progress in the past year. The House of Life has never been stronger," Zia read.

"That's good. But try more confident. More excited," Cleo said. Zia reread it.

"That's good. Have you got the song memorized?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand what this is for. It makes no reference to new years," Zia said.

"It's traditional. For Auld Lang Syne. Auld Lang Syne is Scottish dialect for Old Long Since, or a long time ago. The song starts with a rhetorical question of whether old friendships should be forgotten, and it's final verses answer is no. Its tie to New Years was popularized by singers in America in the early nineteen hundreds and most people don't know its significance but it can be interpreted as saying goodbye to the old year whilst treasuries memories of it," Cleo said.

"I can sing better than most people, but I have no formal singing training. Is this a problem?" Zia said.

"No. Everyone just sings it however they want, often terribly, and the acoustics just meshes into this cacophony of sound. Heck, you'll probably stand out by singing well," Cleo said.

"So, sing terribly," Zia said.

Cleo laughed. "No, just sing as you please."

"Very well. Is there anything else I should know?" Zia said.

"There is one thing. Everyone will be watching on their scrying bowls. It was supposed to be the Pharaoh's address but he was hurt in some unfortunate accident. I'm afraid you've not only inherited the speech but the importance. Everyone is taking it as if you were the Pharoah, and you were addressing them," Cleo said.

"I see," Zia said.

"So you might want to dress up nicer. Not that what you're wearing makes you look ugly, because you're absolutely stunning in anything, but something more formal. Something other than your cotton shirt and loose cotton harem pants," Cleo said.

"Does my military uniform count? I believe that's formal wear in modern times," Zia suggested.

"No, a tank top and camo pants are not military uniforms... How about that long dress you wore when you hosted Ra? Could you make something like that?" Cleo said.

"Yes, I can. If that is appropriate, then I will wear that," Zia said. "Thank you for the help Cleo, you've done a great job."

"Well, that's then everything's settled. See you at the speech!" Cleo said, bustling off to do more paperwork. As soon as she was out of Zia's sight, Cleo bit into her hand and screamed in excitement.

Miss Rashid had complimented me! Cleo thought happily.

Cleo had this reaction because she was in love with Zia. Not deep in love, but a puppy dog respect for her. She had grown up as the nerd - awkward, wore thick spectacles, knew the answers to all the test questions and so had been the perfect target for bullies. Living under the tyranny of the elites of school - the jocks and the cheerleaders, she had been delighted to hear she could run away from it all to join a magical school. Just like in her fantasy books. She would turn out to be a brilliant student, be excellent at magic, save the world with her wit and skill and become immensely popular. That was the plan anyway. The people at the school were better, much friendlier and less hostile than her old school. But none of her fantasies came true. Instead, something even more wonderful happened.

Cleo found Zia Rashid. Zia was everything Cleo dreamed she could be. Cool, strong, smart, and maybe for her special some one, even cute. Ever since that day she met Zia, she had been her secret admirer. So that was that.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Behind the balcony where Zia was supposed to give a speech, and informal dressing room had been set up, separated by velvet curtains from the balcony. Zia paced around anxiously, reading through the speech over and over. Memorizing a fifteen minute speech in a day was no mean feat, even for a straight A student like Zia. She went through it over and over, trying out different emphasis and pitches to see which would be best to address the House.

Cleo was outside the room, ready to attend to Zia if she needed it. The nerdy girl was wearing her usual thick rimmed glasses. But no one paid much attention because she was wearing this fuzzy orange sweater than hugged her bigged tits, and a thigh length skirt that didn't do much to hide her thick Brazilian butt. Cleo was too shy to ever notice, or even think, that anyone was looking at her sexually.

"This is a restricted area! You can't go in! Hey wait!" Cleo's muffled protests floated through the door. The door was thrown violently open, and in strode Percy and Luke. Cleo was trying to hold them back with futility, her outstretched arms pushing against their hard, muscle bound chests. But they simply walked forward, making Cleo slide backwards on her feet.

"How's the speech coming along, princess?" Percy said, casually pushing Cleo to the floor.

"OW! Hey! I'm sorry miss Rashid, these men barged in and I couldn't stop them..." Cleo apologized.

"It's alright. Percy, what are you doing here? I've really got to focus on his speech," Zia said.

"Just wanted to check up on how you were doing. The speech is a pretty big responsibility, eh?" Percy said, relaxing into a couch. Luke leaned against the door and bolted it. Cleo looked anxiously at the two large men who had just locked themselves into a room with them.

They couldn't be planning on doing anything lewd, right? Not while Miss Rashid was here, Cleo thought.

Zia wasn't the least bit concerned, and that relaxed Cleo. Cleo trusted Zia.

"Big is a gross understatement. Addressing the whole world of Egyptian mages is something that only the Pharoah ought to do. But a fine time for him to be hurt!" Zia said.

"Haha, maybe you shouldn't have hit him hard eh?" Percy laughed.

"Hmph. He should have been stronger. If he hadn't been knocked out so easily my anal virginity wouldn't have been taken by you. It's his fault for being such a pussy," Zia said in a matter of fact tone.

Cleo stared in shock. What was Miss Rashid saying? Percy took her anal virginity?

"Ouch, that's cold," Percy said, wincing.

"Excuse me, what?" Cleo said, puzzled and shocked. "But Carter fell down and hit his head during the Christmas party. And what do you mean by anal virginity?"

Zia's head swiveled onto Cleo's. An uncomfortable feeling crept up the back of Cleo's neck as her strange amber colored eyes looked at her. It seemed like Zia had accidentally said something she shouldn't have in Cleo's presence, and Zia was calculating whether she could be trusted to keep it a secret or Cleo would have to be disposed of.

"Oh right, you haven't fucked her yet, have you Percy?" Zia said while staring at Cleo, her voice suddenly more icy than even her usual cold way of speaking.

"Nope," Percy said.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you Cleo?" Zia asked.

"Y-yes miss Rashid. What do you mean haven't... Had sex with me yet?" Cleo whispered.

"I see. It's a pity, if only you had stayed outside you wouldn't have cheated on him," Zia said in a matter of fact way. "And as I was saying, Carter should be doing this, not me."

"Hey, why do you care? Just wing it. Who cares if you make a pig's ear out of the whole thing? It's just one of those hot air speeches leaders make during the holidays," Percy said.

"As usual Percy, you're good at sex and fighting but don't know anything else. The New Years address sets the politicial agenda of the whole House for the coming year. It's the official will of the Pharoah, which is the duty of every scribe to carry out. It's much more than just hot air," Zia explained. "Which is why I need to concentrate," she said turning away from the other people in the room. Zia stared in furious concentration at the speech. She began to pace around the room, furiously reading out the phrases and seemingly unhappy with the results. She scowled, fretted, cursed and swore for fifteen minutes.

"Woah, calm down there Zia," Percy said.

"Calm down? I've got to give a speech to the entire Egyptian world in ten minutes and I've had a day to practice!" Zia said hotly.

"Being so anxious is just going to make things worse," Percy said.

"Easy for you to say! You're sitting on that couch, lazing your ass off! Meanwhile I've got to memorize ten thousand words by heart because Ancient Egypt knows how to teleport me across the world but we haven't invented goddamned teleprompters!" Zia yelled.

"Zia, calm down," Cleo said.

"Oh you calm down, you little bookworm," Zia hissed, eliciting a gasp from the stunned Cleo.

Percy strode up to Zia and gave her a sharp slap.

"What are you doing!" Zia whimpered, a slight tremble in her voice.

"On your knees," Percy ordered. Zia protested weakly, but he placed his strong hands on her shoulders and pushed her onto her knees. He unzipped his pants and his cock leapt out.

*THWACK*

Percy slapped the stressed out girl's face with his cock, the force of it causing her head to flinch back.

"Suck," he ordered. Zia acquiesced, meekly lapping up his thick cock meat into her mouth. Grabbing her hair, Percy gently pushed his trembling cunt stuffer into the familiar warm, wet hole that was her mouth. As soon as she felt the familiar thick girth of meat in her mouth, she calmed down. The thick shape, salty taste and forceful way he shoved it down her throat was something she was well acquainted with, having done it hundreds of times since she first met him at the party. She had become very good at it, able to make Percy cum in minutes. As she fell into her practiced routine of caressing the shaft with her tongue, choking back her gag reflex so he could throatfuck her and rubbing the head against the inside of her cheeks, her worries about the speech started to evaporate.

"Now there's a good girl," Percy said, patting Zia's head. "You're feeling better now aren't you?"

Zia gave a muffled yes through the mouthful of dick meat, staring with grateful eyes at the man throat fucking her. Cleo was appalled.

"What are you doing! Get away from her!" Cleo yelled, charging at Percy. He casually swung his hand, catching her on the jaw and causing her to sprawl onto the ground. Zia paid her no mind, she was desperately sucking on Percy's meat popsicle in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

"Suprised, four eyes?" Luke said to the downed Cleo, offering her his hand.

"Oh shove it, I don't like guys like you," Cleo said, annoyed, getting up onto her feet by herself and readjusting her crooked glasses.

"Guys like me?" Luke asked.

"Jocks. Stupid tall, muscular, oversexed handsome jocks who want to fuck everything they see," Cleo said bitterly.

"So you think I'm tall and handsome, eh?" Luke said with a smile.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Cleo said, flustered.

Zia's hand hitched up her skirt and crawled down onto her nethers, an almost instinctive response for her now. Long, slender fingers twisted aside the fine silk of a white pair of panties and dug deeply into her soaked cunt, furiously finger fucking herself as she sucked on her paramour's cock. Percy took off his shirt and pants, revealing the ripped body.

"Well, everyone's taking off their clothes, might as well take off mine," Luke said casually, ripping off his shirt to reveal a well muscled body with a surfer's tan. "Maybe you should do the same," Luke teased Cleo.

"W-what! No!" Cleo yelled. The combination of shock of Luke and Percy revealing their majestic sculpted bodies, the first naked men Cleo had ever seen except for her boyfriend's, and the boldness of his request caused her to backpedal and trip onto the couch. Her legs flew into the air, as did her short skirt.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Luke said. Darting forward with the speed of a snake, he grabbed Cleo's airborne legs and held them apart before she could close them.

"My, aren't you a dirty little girl," Luke teased. Cleo squirmed in embarrassment, her chest flushing a deep red.

Cleo's panties were a damp patch, a dark growing stain of wetness centered on her pussy. Seeing Percy so easily making Zia submit to him had really turned her on. Her cunt an instinctively recognized that she was in the presence of an alpha male, a man who could turn princesses into sniveling sluts who call him daddy while riding on his cock. The response of her body had been automatic, lubing up her pussy so the alpha male could penetrate her easier and more pleasurably. Stiffening her nipples so they could be grasped and flicked more easily. Weakening her body so she couldn't resist whatever he did to her.

"It's not what it looks like!" Cleo yelled in embarrassment.

"Isn't it?" Luke teased, reaching down and tearing the moist fabric away from her crotch. Cleo winced as the string bit deeply into her thick, well rounded ass. Two thick fingers were jammed deeply into her dripping pussy.

"No! Stop it!" Cleo groaned as her body shook and quivered from Luke's rough finger fucking.

"What's the problem? I thought you didn't like guys like me!" Luke mocked.

"I-I don't!" Cleo weakly denied.

"Either way, you're going to get fucked by us," Luke said with a grin. "All girls will!"

"Here it comes, princess," Percy cooed as he came. A waterfall of semen pissed our of Percy's cockhole and down Zia's eagerly drinking throat. Percy never got tired of Zia's blowjobs. Not only was her blowjob technique exquisite - it was like a velvet vacuum turned all the way up to ten - but defiling the throat of such a headstrong girl made him cum extra hard every time. There was something irreplaceable about dominating such a stoic, tomboyish girl and watching as she eagerly swallowed fat load after load of your cum as if it was her daddy's. His body always came with much more cum than usual, as if trying to defile her mouth even more.

A greasy, slick splattering noise filled the room as cumshot after cumshot of nasty testicle chowder splattered on the back of Zia's throat. There it was rolled into thick, big balls of vicious cum by her esophagus which almost choked her. But Zia loved it. The challenge turned her on, straining her jaw and throat to accommodate the massive meat as Percy mercilessly rammed it down her throat. She loved the feeling of his cock reaching all the way down into her gullet and spewing out thick load after load of dick juice, contaminating her stomach with his foul excretions.

"Good girl," Percy said, running a hand through Zia's raven black hair. She hummed happily as she ran a finger along her lips to catch a drop of cum that had escaped the airtight seal of her ruby lips and licked it clean.

"Calm down yet?" Percy asked.

"Completely," Zia said with a smirk.

"Well now, shouldn't you give the one who calmed you down a little thank you kiss?" Percy said.

Zia giggled. She leaned downwards and planted a deep kiss onto Percy's fat, plum sized glans. The tip of her tongue snaked out from her mouth and wormed its way into the slit, gently extracting every drop of precum from within his cock. Then using her soft lips, she gently caressed the his cock head, nuzzling against it. Percy just stood there and happily received this lewd parody of a French kiss.

Cleo, despite her furious finger banging, couldn't help but stare in shock as Zia kissed Percy's cock with more affection than she did Carter. And when Zia got up and started to walk over to her, she panicked. Cleo didn't want Zia to see her in such a pathetic state, whimpering and squirming as some douchebag was fingering her soiled pussy. But it was too late.

"Having fun, Cleo?" Zia said.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Cleo yelled.

"You're supposed to be helping me prepare for the speech, but here you are, cumming your brains out as Luke fingers you," Zia said, making little tsk-tsk sounds.

"Are you getting jealous, Zia?" Luke said.

"Hmm? Jealous?" Zia asked.

"It's one less cock for you," Luke said.

"As long as one of you big, strapping Greeks ploughs my fertile Egyptian pussy, I'm happy," Zia said, tiptoeing and giving Luke a worshipful little kiss on his chin.

Luke laughed. "Percy really trained you well. Must've fucked the shit out of you,", Luke said.

Zia tried to suppress a laugh, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. "Well, Carter sure as Set wasn't going to do it. I'm glad a *real* man stepped in to get the job done."

"And I don't mind a little competition. I'm much hotter than Cleo,", Zia said.

"I don't know, I really like the whole hot nerdy schoolgirl look Cleo has going. Her tits are pretty big too," Luke said.

"Hey, I can do that too," Zia said, miffed. "A'max! Tas!" Her clothes were burned to ash in a radiant blaze of white flame, before being replaced by an entirely new set of clothes.

A long sleeved white button up shirt tightly hugged her torso. The top three buttons were down, revealing a deep of cleavage in between two massive, caramel breasts. Her shirt was of Scottish weave, a checkerboard of red and squares and green lines that was so short and tiny the bottom curves of her bare ass could be seen. Underneath she wore a bra so low it didn't even cover he nipples. Instead it circled just under, letting her nipples peek out. One stiff one was visible under the blouse, the other was covered by the school logo, a lion holding an Ankh emblazoned on her left breast. When she walked, her girl butt jutted out from behind, tantalizing revealing a part of the luscious booty underneath. In contrast to the scanty way her privates were dressed, every other part was well covered up. The long sleeved blouse was tightly buttoned at the wrist. Thick, white thigh length socks ran all the way up her legs. Her collar was neatly folded, and her hair was done in a neat ponytail that would pass the strictest school regulations.

As a final touch, she pulled a pair of thick pair of glasses out of thin air and put them into her face, slightly crooked. She gave a little twirl to the boys, incidentally making her skirt fly up to reveal she wore no panties.

"Whaddya think, boys?" Zia teased. Percy and Luke gawked, cocks springing up in joy. Two erect masses of dick meat instantly hardened into ten inch masses of cunt destroying cock. Cleo stared at them with apprehension and despair. There were two cocks, and two females. Zia sauntered over to Cleo, hips swaying so much if her pussy were full of milk they'd turned to butter.

"What are you doing, Miss Rashid?" Cleo whimpered. Zia reached underneath her blouse and after some wiggling, pulled Cleo's unhooked bra out from under it. Then she grabbed the collar and tore it apart, revealing Cleo's ample cleavage.

"You've got two hot, half naked nerds in a room all to yourself. Aren't you big strapping jocks going to do something about it?" Zia said with a wink. Percy and Luke were already rolling on the condoms when Cleo started to speak.

"Stop! I don't want to get fucked by them!" Cleo yelled.

"Why not?" Zia asked.

"I barely know them!" Cleo said. "And I have a boyfriend! And they're not my type, I hate these jock kind of guys!"

Zia shrugged. "You're going to get screwed either way."

"Now, Zia. That would be rape. We don't do that," Luke said sternly.

"We may fuck someone's girlfriend, we may fuck their boyfriend's mothers, we might impregnate their boyfriend's mothers, and we might impregnate gods. But we don't rape," Percy said. "If we're going to fuck her, you need to convince her that -"

Cleo's eyes went wide when Zia planted her lips onto hers. The boys were equally stunned, but their dicks watched the sloppy make out session with delight. Electricity ran across her lips and fireworks exploded in Cleo's mind.

What is Miss Rashid doing, this is wrong! Cleo thought to herself. But it feels so good... She's a really good kisser...

When Zia withdrew her lips, a line of saliva connecting to Cleo's, Cleo has a glazed look. Zia's tongue rummaging around her throat had flicked a switch inside Cleo. She was left in a compliant happy daze and a ghostly feeling of soft, ruby lips against her own.

"You want to get fucked by them now?" Zia whispered into her ear.

"Huh? Yeah... Sure. If you say so," Cleo whispered, her mind in a happy fog.

Each man grabbed a girl and viciously held them aloft in a full nelson. Their knees were pinned to their shoulders my strong arms that went under the crook of the knee and wrapped behind their head. In this position, their juicy thighs squished their big, pillowly breasts together, causing their titty flesh to spill out of their tight blouse and sweater to dangle ponderously from their chest. Through the lenses of their glasses, they saw each other's pathetic state. Half naked, bespectacled nerdy girls, pinned helplessly to big, strong jocks and about to be fucked by even bigger cocks.

Both men roughly rubbed their cocks on the exposed pussies of the girls, spreading apart their labia by a few inches, eliciting little moans from them. Then they shoved the massive schlongs up their captive horny nerd. Zia lapsed into a spasm of pleasure, her well used pussy easily accepting the thick girth as it had a dozen times before. She recognized the cock buried in the pussy - every vein, every curve and the size - each as amazing and incredible as the night she first had it stuck up her gut.

But this was Cleo's first time with such a big cock. The happy daze she was in from kissing Zia was disrupted as ten inches of her hated jock dick was slammed up her throat. Usually accustomed to no more than a prick the size of her little finger, her cunt stretched and pulled at the amazing new experience. It felt like her hymen being torn, instead it was her entire pussy being torn and that it felt incredible.

"S-so fucking big!" Cleo moaned as her feet flailed in the air.

"And you're really fucking tight!" Luke yelled. "What happened to I hate jocks?"

"I still do! It's so fucking unfair, you met me for ten minutes and you're destroying my pussy with your cock! My boyfriend took me out on five days before I even kissed him!" Cleo moaned as her tits shook like oversized jello mounds as Luke slammed her up and down his marble hard cock.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, nerd. I knew my girlfriend for ten minutes before I fucked her!" Luke said, pumping his hips and driving ten inches of pure bred, nerd destroying cock up Cleo's almost virginal cunt.

Cleo gasped. "You have a girlfriend! How could you fuck me!"

"Yep. Nah, that bitch knows. It's why she came to me in the first place," Luke said as she slapped one of Cleo's shaking tits, eliciting an involuntary yelp from her.

"She came to you because she'd known you would cheat on her?" Cleo asked in shock.

"Turned that big titted slut on. Girls love it when they know the guy they're fucking has banged and will bang dozens of chick's. Then they know they're fucking an alpha male," Luke bragged.

"Oh God you're right, it feels so fucking good fucking a popular jock!" Cleo groaned as Luke drilled into her in perfect rhythm for the thousandth stroke in a row.

"Yep. You love it don't you?" Luke said, giving her ass a sharp slap.

"Oh fuck yes! I love everything about jocks! Their strong ripped bodies! Their arrogant, bullying attitude! And most of all their big, fat cocks!" Cleo moaned. Cleo saw Zia smirk at her depraved comment and realized how flithy and self hating it sounded and proceeded to cum, her cunt unleashing a spray of femcum onto the floor from her airborne position.

"Now that's a good girl," Luke cooed as he saw the droplets rain down from his cock. "You love it, don't you? You love how after I'm done fucking your straight A cunt I'm going to fuck the captain of the cheerleaders! Then I'm going to fuck the teacher who gave you those A's!"

"Yes! You're godamn right! Alpha male cocks are the best!" Cleo groaned, cumminng again as she saw herself yelling all these profane things, completely opposite what she told her boyfriend about how she liked nice guys.

"Hell, Zia's one of your teachers! And Percy's over there fucking her senseless right now!" Luke yelled. "Say hello, you nerdy slut!"

Cleo saw her beloved Miss Rashid in as pathetic and as lewd a state as her, spectacles crooked, hair messed up, completely helpless in the full nelson getting pumped and pumped by a big alpha male. "Hello, miss Rashid! Your student is a complete nerd slut! Just like you!"

Zia came too, spraying out her own jet of femcum as she saw one of her students witness how instead of the aloof, popular and almost omniscient teacher she was to them during lessons at the Nome, deep down she was just a depraved slut for big cocks.

"Well said, Cleo! Alpha male cocks are simply the best! The way they tear up your pussy no matter how much you scream and beg for them to stop, how they fuck so many women and you know you're just another meat hole they use to make them cum and how you'll never mean anything else to them, it just feels so fucking great!" Zia moaned, showing the slutty schoolgirl outfit was much less slutty than the girl wearing it.

Luke and Percy had a nasty idea. They walked towards each other, pressing each orgasming slut together so they were so close their noses were touching.

"Kiss," Percy ordered.

At his command, both girls buried themselves in a deep, passionate kiss with more tongues than a polyglot. Tongues intertwining, they swapped spit as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, their expressions both contorted into one of deep and complete orgasm.

And they both came. Their swollen clits were crushed together like grapes as Percy and Luke pressed them against each other like a vice. In little, juttering spurts, slick wet juices sprayed onto each other's pussies, mixing their cum and the precum of the man they were fucking. They were lubing each other up with their femcum.

The men high fived as they saw the girls descend into a quivering, incoherent mass of fuck meat. Their exposed nipples rubbing against each other like sandpaper, each of them felt like their boobs were burning in an exquisite way as the other's hot teats rubbed against their own. They each could feel the bugle the other had in their stomach, through their own stomach bulge, the two layers of stretched skin pushing against each other and the cocks inside of them.

*GONG* *GONG* *GONG*

Zia gasped. "New Years! I was supposed to give the speech fifteen minutes ago! The countdown is starting now!"

Cleo giggled. "Who cares? Fuck the House of Life, we're busy getting fucked by fat alpha cocks!"

Zia giggled in agreement, but Percy didn't.

"Tsk tsk, you naughty girls. Tradition is important! You can't just skip it because you're getting fucked!" Percy said with a smirk.

"You're completely right, sir. I'm so sorry for being a bad girl! Looks like I have more to learn my textbooks," Zia moaned.

"And as your punishment, you're going to do the countdown and sing Auld Lang Syne... As I'm fucking you," Percy ordered.

Zia orgasmed right there. "In front of millions of people! Percy, this is going too far!"

Ignoring her, Percy carried her over to the balcony and dropped her onto the floor. He spread her legs wide and bent her forward. Her head stuck out behind the curtains, but the rest of her naked, quivering body and Percy's ripped, pounding body were hidden. But still everyone could see something odd was happening. The high priestess had completely skipped her speech and now only her head was showing. And for some reason it was bobbing up and down. But nonetheless, they counted down.

Above Brooklyn House, a golden globe began its slow descent downwards. The crowd started to count down.

"TEN!" "Oh yes, yes yes yes!" Zia cried, her head lolling in pleasure, amber eyes rolled back into her head.

"NINE!" With a strong slam, Zia's slender legs gave out, collapsing into a tangle of perfect brown skin. But Percy grabbed her by the waist and held her aloft, grinding her lower body in circular motions against his cock. Inside of her, Percy's long shaft pivoted round and round like a coffee stirrer, mashing up her insides really bad. On second he was fucking her downwards so hard she felt like her belly would split open, the next he was fucking her upwards so strongly he slammed into her lungs and knocked the wind out of her.

"EIGHT!" At the end of her mile long longs, Zia's toes visibly curled and uncurled. She grasped the curtains with shaking hands, tightly closing them around her chest so the crowd couldn't see her tits swinging around as Percy fucked her from behind.

"SEVEN!" Zia looked at the crowd, actutely aware there was just a centimeter of fabric stopping thousands of people from seeing her getting roughly fucked by a huge man.

"SIX!" It turned her on, all those watchful gazes trying to figure out why she had this huge, happy smile on her face, why she was making those weird noises, why her hair was so messy. They never even suspected...

"FIVE!" The thrill of how naughty it was sent electricity up her spine. All her loyal followers who looked up and respected her. So close to finding out what an incorrigible slut she was! Zia had a mini-orgasm at the thought.

"FOUR!" Zia pulled on the curtains with bone crushing force as Percy hilted into her, his balls slapping against her stomach in perfect timing with the crowd's counting.

"THREE!" The metal rings holding the curtain to the arch of the door strained and groaned as a tight slap to Zia's firm bum caused her to gasp in pleasure and yank the curtains some more.

"TWO!" Zia's face was a mess. Eyes wide and rolled back into her head, mouth open and panting, tongue lolling like a thirsty dog. She had another mini orgasm as she thought about how much of a whore she must look to her followers right now. Her fingers involuntarily curled on the curtains again, causing the metal rings to groan some more as Percy cored her again and again.

"ONE!" Percy pumped his cock in and out of her with the skill and strength that came from fucking hundreds of women before her. His cock was like a jackhammer, pounding furiously away at her womb and her mental sanity as he sent wave after wave of pleasure crashing into her brain with no more difficulty than flexing his muscles.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Percy gave a final slam, burying himself completely inside her, his crotch pressing firmly against his labia as his cock spewed out a litre of sperm into the condom.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Fireworks exploded in the night sky, matching Zia's world. She saw literal and fucking induced fireworks as she had her first exhibitionist orgasm, her cunt feeling like it exploded as it was filled with an expanding rubber sack of hot cum.

Then several things happened at one. The metal rings gave way and broke, sending her tumbling onto the balcony. Percy instinctively backed away into the shadowy insides of the dressing room. And all over the world, the scribes of the Nome stopped patting each other on the back and wishing each other a good year as they turned expectantly towards the surfaces of their scrying bowls. Maybe she was giving the speech after the fireworks, they thought. But the sight which they saw was something they would remember for the rest of the year.

It was Zia, dressed as a slutty schoolgirl. Her famously large tits were hanging open from a torn button up shirt two sizes two small for her. Her skirt was so short the crowd could see she wasn't wearing any panties, but saw her pussy, gaping and dripping with fluid. Two fluffly twintails of jet black hair her hair was done into, giving her an innocent, childlike look, which from the rest of her body was clearly not the case. And as a final insult to actual female acamedics all over the world, she was wearing oversized glasses which were clearly non prescription.

The men didn't know whether to feel insulted and aroused. Insulted because this girl was defiling both the sacred position of High Prietestess of Ra and as a scribe representing the house. Aroused because she was hotter than the fireballs she summoned. Admittedly most of them had jacked off to her in the toilet, fantasizing about ramming their medicore cocks up her cunt. Aroused because she was the hottest woman in the Nome. Breasts like soft watermelons and an ass like the most beautifully baked, honey glazed buns. Many felt both.

Zia stared at them and they stared back. With a shrug, she deliberately and slowly pushed each fat funbag into her shirt before buttoning it up. This was a slow process because her tits were very big and her shirt was very small, but after a minute of pushing and straining to hold the two ends together, her boobs were kept within her clothes again. Although her stiff nipples stuck out like an obelisk in the desert. With a deliberate, much too strong twirl, her skirt flew up and gave everyone a flawless view of her ass. Then she strode back in, leaving only an oasis of femcum and precum on the steps of the balcony.

Zia stepped into the dressing room, heart pounding. I can't believe I just did that! she thought. It was so exciting, watching all of them ogle her half naked body. She could sense their lewd intent and see the tents forming in the pants, each one she knew would leave their wives and girlfriends in an instant for five minutes with her without her clothes on. Every inch of her exposed skin burned under the gaze of a thousand horny men. All their lust, their horniness, was so exhilarating. And they knew! They knew she was being fucked during the countdown. It was so wrong, knowing they all thought she was a slut. Yet this just excited her more.

The dressing room was filled with the rapid, balls slapping sound of a hard and insistent fucking. Cleo's new years celebration was a her getting a thorough pumping from a big brute of a man, with the countdown replaced by Luke slamming deep into her twice for every second. Cleo thought Luke was an absolute asshole. A crass, arrogant jerk like the ones who bullied her in high school. But that didn't stop her from being fucked into orgasm after orgasm. In fact, it only made it better.

Luke dropped the well fucked nerd onto the ground, his massive, oblong schlong coming out with a slick, greasy sound. The tip of it was a bulbous, pendulous teardrop of white cum, hanging downwards with such weight it dragged his cock down and pointed it at the ground. He unpeeled the condom and tossed the baseball sized bubble of cum against the wall, where it splattered and left a huge stain of cum which dripped into puddle onto the floor. Percy did the same.

"Zia!" "Cleo!" Two muffled voices rang out from behind the locked door of the dressing room. Cleo and Zia, still in a blissful well fucked daze, took awhile to recognize their names being called. They looked at each other, realizing the same thing. The new years kiss!

"We completely missed the news years kiss with our boyfriend!" they cried out in unison. They began to hurriedly dress themselves, straightening out their messy sex hair, wiping off the bits of fluid their furious fuck session and flicked all over their bodies, trying to get rid of the salty, fishy musk of their and the men's cum. Most importantly they scrounged around desperately for bits of clothing to wear that weren't torn, wet with sex juices or burned to cinders. Unable to find any, they hurriedly repaired their own clothes with magic, but were unable to do anything about the fact that they were wearing scantily clad, half naked schoolgirl outfits. Just as they were about to leave, the men stopped them.

"Now now, before you kiss your boyfriends, isn't there something else you should give your new years kiss to?" Luke said, waving his still erect cock around.

The girls giggled and got onto their knees before the men.

"Happy new year!" they chanted in unison, before planting their soft, yielding lips onto their plum sized cock heads. The light kiss deepened into a full blown makeout session. Cleo followed Zia's lead, using her tongue to tease little droplets of precum from the man's slits into her mouth. Before long they started to cum.

"Don't swallow it," Percy ordered. The girls obeyed, drinking the stream of thick cum from the little slit. Their throat ached and their eyes watered as it flowed seemingly endlessly from their massive balls. Finally, the stream turned into a trickle, leaving the girls with cheeks comically bulging full of rich, potent cum.

"Now go give your boyfriends the kiss they deserve," Luke ordered with a smile. The girls nodded happily.

They left the room and found their boyfriends, apologetically making hand signs and facial gestures. Cleo gave the kiss first, pressing against Julian's soft lips with her own that just kissed some other man's cock thirty seconds ago. Then she pressed more forcefully, crushing his lips against her own and forcing her tongue through the surprised mouth if Julian. A little opening created, Cleo began to feed a small stream of Luke's cum into Julian's mouth. She had to hold Julian's head against her own as he tried to pull away, but for a minute they kissed, with a steady trickle of cum slowly disappearing down Julian's throat.

Zia followed a more straightforward approach, prying Carter's mouth open and giving him an open mouth kissed that dumped Percy's cum into her like a mother bird regurgitating semi digested slime to her chicks. Then she slammed an open palm into Carter's lower jaw from below, causing him to shut his mouth.

"Swallow," Zia ordered. Carter obeyed in wide eyed terror, very used to taking orders from Zia by now. With a painfully large gulp, the massive volume of cum went down his throat.

Both boys were left gasping for air.

"Sorry, there was a problem with the wardrobe, we were held up," Cleo said with a little smile.

"What was that?" Julian asked, his tongue flicking in and out as he tried to get rid of the strange taste.

"Hummus. It was good, so we thought you should try some," Zia said with a giggle. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"It tastes weird. Very rich. It's good in a strange way," Carter said.

"So, how about that special new years night you promised me?" Julian said with wink which repulsed Cleo.

"I do recall the same arrangement with Zia," Carter said.

Cleo and Zia looked uncertainly at each other. Their pussies were fucked so wide open by Luke and Percy's cocks that their boyfriends could put their own mediocre ones in without touching the sides.

"Nope. Sorry, not in the moon," Cleo said sternly.

"But you promised!" Julian whined.

"I said no," Cleo said coldly. Julian balked. He'd never seen Cleo being so... Assertive. It was not like her.

Zia shrugged. "Sorry Carter, a no from me either. I don't enjoy sex very much as you know."

The girls stared with some pity and disgust at their downtrodden boyfriends, too cucked to even get their own girlfriends to have sex with them.

"I'll tell you what. We'll have an extra long shower, and you can sit in the toilet and jack off," Cleo said.

Both boys perked up. It was better than nothing. And their balls had been blue since Christmas.

"Deal," they chorused.

And so Brooklyn House passed into 2018. New Years came (and so did the girls) and went, ushering in another year of filthy sex between hot busty young women and big cocked young men.


	9. Finale: Part 1

**The long awaited finale to Zia's Fall. It'll be split into two parts, with the first containing the buildup and the second containing the smut. I've taken one of the Guest's suggestions partly, but to avoid spoiling the ending I won't say which one.**

 **For the anons who asked me to write more about Sadie, tough luck! Zia will always be the center of attention in my stories. However, I am open to me writing one focused on Sadie (or any other character you wish) if you write one about Zia. Because in the end, there's one more piece of smut about Zia on earth, so I'm happy. Don't worry about being a terrible writer. You're writing for a guy who has written over eighty thousand words of messed up smut about a side character in a moderately successful teen fiction book. Shame is something that doesn't exist here.**

The Earth from space looks like a softly glowing marble of a sublime shade of blue. Zoom in onto the landmass of North America. Now move up to the East Coast and zoom in further. There's Washington, the captial of the United States of America. Now pan a little to the left and you'll see the Washington monument, a white obelisk dedicated to George Washington. Now zoom in onto the top where the viewing chamber was and through the window you'll see two teenagers humping like rabbits.

"Oh fuck!" Zia moaned. She was slammed against the window by her lover as he went down on her, his tongue digging into her aching pussy mercilessly.

"By the pyramids of Giza! Stop! I can't take much more!" Zia groaned, her slender legs ramming around her lover's head.

"Not on your life," came the muffled response from her lover. Stopping only to flick at Zia's swollen clit, he dove back into her steamy tight cunt with his magnificently skilled tongue, attacking her crumbling sanity with a series of well placed, deep swipes with his rough tongue against her inner walls.

"No... No... No! No! Yes! I'm cummmmiinngg!" Zia cried in ecstasy, spraying a deluge of juices into his face which he quickly lapped up.

"By the gods... That was great!" Zia exclaimed as she lay panting against the cold, frosty window. Body tingling like an electrified firecracker, she paid no mind to whether anyone could see her shapely brown ass pressed firm against the window.

"I'm not done yet," he grunted, flipping her around so she was bent over, hands braced against the window.

"Hey wait, you can't! I'm still super sensitive from - oohhh gods!" Zia moaned as her lover swiftly injected his cock into her still convulsing pussy. The first thrust slammed her against the window. Her face and tits were pressed up against the window, her hard, dark chocolate nipples pressed against the razor chill of the freezing glass. Grabbing her wide, fertile hips, he started to pump viciously into her.

"Godamn Zia, you're tight as fuck," he said truthfully. The still spasming pussy of Zia Rashid grabbed his cock in a suctioning grip, as if trying to pull him deep into her insides. He gladly complied, coring her with deep, long strokes, stabbing past the tightness of her steamy canal and going straight in for her sensitive spots.

"Hnnnnggggg, oh god that feels incredible!" Zia groaned. "Humping me after you just made me cum... It feels like you're fucking my brain!"

On the frosty glass, a little circle of condensation evaporated into steam as her palms radiated with magical heat.

"I bet you're just turned on by your nipples pressed against the glass where everyone can see it," he snarled, adding a sharp slap to her round, wobbling ass at the end of the sentence.

Zia's body shuddered as it had a mini-orgasm at the rough treatment. "J-just a little!" she cried.

"Or is it you're even more turned on by spanking?" he taunted, delivering another hard slap to the quivering jelly of her backside.

"Eeeekk! By the gods, please stop! I can't take much more!" Zia whimpered. He gave her another cruel slap as he pistoned his cock into her with fluid, well oiled strokes. The glass under her fingertips began to glow faintly.

"There's nothing you can do but bend over and take it, slut! And that's what you're good at!" he yelled, fucking Zia's tight, thrashing cunt like he was trying to break it.

"By the House, I'm cummming!" Zia moaned. "Same here!" he yelled. A wave of femcum was shot out her vagina as a jet of sperm left his cock. They never met. The sperm was swiftly captured in a tight bulb by the condom and the femcum flowed into the almost nonexistent space between his cock and her snugly fitting cunt and sprayed onto his crotch. He continued with a few thrusts as the last drops of semen rolled out his shaft, literally fucking the juices out of her as his cock dove into her hot cunt and pushed out the fluid.

A fireball blossomed from both Zia's hands, turning the window into a thousand razor hot fragments which were flung down onto the ground floor. Luckily, it was midnight, and the Washington Monument was undergoing an overhaul of its lift, so there wasn't a person in a hundred meter radius. Cold winter winds whipped into the chamber.

"Ni-nehm," Zia intoned. A hieroglyph glowed where the window was and the shards pulled themselves back together. Then she collapsed back onto the picnic blanket with her lover.

"That was amazing, Carter," Zia murmured contently, her body suffused with a warm, post orgasmic bliss. Crawling onto Carter's rapidly heaving chest, she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"It was great for me too. The slut thing, it was OK?" Carter asked with a touch of anxiety.

"Everything about it was excellent, my dear," Zia said, meaning every word.

Carter broke into a dopey smile. "You're really cute when you're orgasming. It's adorable, worth all the work just to see your face when you cum."

Zia giggled. "And you look very handsome when you cum. You've gotten really good at screwing."

"Practice does make perfect," Carter said. "I realized I really needed to get better at it. You're the first girl I've been with, and I had no experience. It's all worth it to see your face when you squirt."

"Hmmm, you wouldn't be practicing with someone else would you?" Zia asked. Carter balked.

"No! Never!" Carter said quickly.

Zia laughed. "Oh Carter, you still have that cow-hit-by-a-shovel look you made that night when we first met."

"Five years and you still keep bringing that up," Carter said with a sigh.

Zia laughed again. "It's only because you made such a deep impression on me, habibti."

"What would you say to me making a deep impression on you now you'll remember it for the rest of your life?" Carter said.

"Hm? And what does that mean?" Zia asked curiosly.

"Will you marry me?" Carter asked. He pulled out a little box and flipped it open to reveal a small ring with a crystal that shone with an oddly mesmerizing amber hue, much like Zia's eyes. There was no crying, no hands over mouth in disbelief, no "oh my gods", no hand fanning and none of the other sort of proposal reactions. Because this was Zia Rashid, who'd when faced with the ultimate evil, the primordial chaos, the destroyer of wolrds and the final answer to the universe, merely scowled.

She replied with a simple word in flat tones, but did not have any less conviction. "Yes."

ONE WEEK LATER

It was the wedding of the millennium. The Pharoah and the High Priestess were getting married! Every scribe and trainee on every corner of the Earth was talking about it. How would it go down? How would the wedding be held? What would the children by like? Great banners, flags and notices were hung on the halls of every nome to commemorate the event taking place a week from now. It would be viewed live by every Egyptian scribe, god and quite a few of the other mythology's demigods. And deep in Brooklyn House, a somewhat annoyed Zia was surrounded by a flock of chirping bridesmaids.

"Ooohhhh, these are beautiful!" Sadie exclaimed, pointing to an elaborate bouquet in a catalog with so many flowers a small rainforest must have died to make it. "And you absolutely have to get these!"

"No, these look better!" Cleo said, flipping the page back and pointing to another bouquet.

"No, these are perfect!" Jaz said, pointing to yet another bouquet.

"Zia, which one do you want?" Sadie said.

"Any is fine. They're just flowers," Zia replied with a shrug.

The bridesmaids gasped as if she had just said she enjoyed kicking puppies in her free time.

"How could you say that? These are your wedding decorations!" Cleo said.

"Didn't you ever dream of that perfect, princess wedding in middle school? Held in a great big castle, with a glittering chandelier and a thick red carpet flanked by bouquets of flowers from the most beautiful and exotic plants around the world. Then you walk in through the oak doors, beautiful and graceful in a stunning white dress, and everyone can't just help but stare! I'm so jealous that you get to have it!" Jaz said with a sigh.

"No, I grew up wishing for Ba'naum's scrolls on the casting and manipulation on superhot plasma," Zia replied flatly.

"Oh come on Zia, you must have some romance in you!" Cleo said, exasperated.

"Now, let's not pressure the bride. It's her wedding," said a deep, smooth voice from behind. The bridesmaids giggled as a tall, broad shouldered man entered Zia's room.

"What would you know about weddings?" Sadie scoffed.

"I've been to many. Granted, most of the time I left through the married couple's bedroom window," Percy said with a wink.

This caused another round of giggling with the bridesmaids. "And what happened to the bridesmaids?" Sadie asked innocently.

"They cleaned up after the bride," Percy said. "After they cleaned up themselves."

A little river of moisture slicked through the bridesmaids crotches at the hint of the rough fucking he might give them, spurred on by the many glorious fuck sessions they had with Percy before.

"I still don't understand. But perhaps you can show us what you did to them?" Cleo said, absent mindedly leaning forward so Percy could get a better view of her cleavage.

"Sorry girls, but I'm here to see Zia," he said. A wave of disappointed sighs filled the room.

"Zia gets everything, it's so unfair," Jaz moaned as she walked out of the room.

"We'll leave you two alone. And Percy, please leave something for my brother on his wedding night? He's a dweeb and all, but he really doesn't deserve to see his new wife's pussy gaping like a cave on his wedding night," Sadie said, locking the door behind her as she left.

He was horny as hell. His dick was swollen to the size of a Pringles can and he was looking for his favorite cum extractor to help him with it. He attempted to grab her bum, but his hand was intercepted and firmly twisted away by hers.

"Percy," she replied.

"I hear you're getting married," Percy said.

"Yes, I am," Zia replied flatly.

"Shall the future bride want any last minute satisfaction before she's confined to the dreary life of marriage?" Percy said with a wink, grabbing the enormous bulge in his pants.

Zia shrugged. "No, my future husband is proving very satisfactory in *all* aspects. He fucked me pretty good last night, I'm fine."

"Come on, you're telling me you don't want me to bend you over and fuck your unconscious?" Percy said.

"A month ago, yes. But I'm getting *married*, Percy. Picking a partner for the rest of my life. Having kids. Raising a family. I'm not doing this anymore," Zia said flatly.

"See you around, Percy," Zia replied before striding out of the room.

ONE WEEK LATER, THE DAY BEFORE WEDDING DAY

"Carter! My son! I can't barely believe it, you're getting married!" Julius boomed as he grabbed his son in a tight hug.

"Lord Osiris," Zia said with a curtsy.

"Zia! My future daughter in law! Carter sure hit the jackpot, eh?" Julius said, grabbing the surprised girl into the hug.

"Now let them go Julius, I want to see my children," a voiced chided from behind. Julius grinned sheepishly and complied.

"Mom!" Carter cried. Ruby embraced Carter, smothering his face into her enormous jugs. "Zia, come on and get in here! You're my daughter in law now!" Ruby said, grabbing Zia into the fold and smushing her against her tits like she had done before.

"And boy do we have news for you! Carter, you're going to have a new sibling!" Julius said.

Carter's jaw dropped. "W-what? How? When?"

"A month ago! Well, let's just say we have a lot of free time in the afterlife, eh champ?" Julius said with a wink. Indeed, there was a small bump on Ruby's belly that on her otherwise sleek and lithe form couldn't be attributed to weight gain.

"Zia, could I speak if you for a moment? Alone?" Ruby said. The two girls went into a side room and locked the door behind them.

A mass of soft lips and flesh was pressed onto Zia the instant the locked clicked shut. Zia was surprised to say the least when Ruby leaned onto her and pushed her against the wall, trapping her under a mountain of heaving boobs, helpless as Ruby got a good taste of the inside of her mouth.

"Rmmffphhuby?" Zia's exclaimed, muffled by Ruby's face. Carter's mom removed her lips from charges bride, a line of spit connecting the two ruby red lips.

"It's mommy now," Ruby whispered seductively into Zia's ear.

"W-what are you doing?" Zia asked.

"You're now my daughter in law. I thought I'd set the tone for our relationship with regards to all the time we're going to spend with Percy. It's going to be *really* kinky," Ruby purred.

"Our relationship?" Zia asked, puzzled.

"I'm just telling you, there's no need to be coy around me. We've seen each other cumming our brains out as Percy fucked us. I plan on having a *very* close relationship with you," Ruby said.

"But that night was just..." Zia said weakly.

"Amazing?" Ruby offered.

"I mean, it was fun and all, but I'm getting married now. And to your son!" Zia said.

Ruby shrugged. "I understand if Carter can't give you the fucking you need. It runs in the male side of our family, I'm afraid. I won't stop you if you want to spend a few nights a week with Percy instead of your husband. Hmm, maybe I'll even insist on it."

"Thanks, but I'm really fine with Carter," Zia said weakly.

Ruby ignored her. "Besides, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. Julius hasn't been seeing me at night for awhile," she said with a wink, running a hand over the bump on her belly.

Zia drew a sharp breath. "The baby, it is-"

"Yes. It's going to be very pale and with colored eyes and hair. Maybe I'll be able to convince Julius it's the same with Sadie," Ruby said.

Mind reeling, Zia stared at the bump. She was there when it happened, but she didn't think it was actually real. Just some fun sex play.

"And about my grandchild," Ruby said huskily, running a pale hand over Zia's smooth, toned belly. "It'd be nice if it wasn't entirely Egyptian, wouldn't it? And I'm sure very fun for you too."

"Hey, that's a bit -" Zia said.

"Percy and a few of his friends will be stopping by at your wedding night. I'll be there too, and maybe a few select female friends Percy decides to bring," Ruby said. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting night."

WEDDING DAY

Enormous. This was simply how the wedding was. Take the grandest, most luxurious, expensive mortal wedding ever held and multiply it by then and square the result. There were rainforests of flowers, hailstorms of airborne petals, football fields of gifts and tributes, sailboats of food and drink. It took place in the Great Hall, being the only indoor place large enough to seat all the guests. And even then, tens of thousands of fans were packed outside.

The bride was proportionally stunning. Zia wore a simple white wedding dress without a train, achieving with it what women in ten thousand dollar dresses and a huge train carried by a bus load of children couldn't. Her dress hugged her elegant curves, the wide hips and thin waist that gave her a perfect hourglass figure. The bodice had to he tailored specifically for her unusually large bust, which was set on her chest like two radiant cups of shimmering silk overflowing with chocolate breasts. Her shoulders and arms were bare, and the snow white of the dress contrasted nicely with the smooth chocolate of her exposed skin. She wore long, white elbow length gloves which ended in slender fingers, gracefully clasping the bouquet as she strode down the aisle.

The wedding consisted of the usual rituals, then the usual cheers, then the usual after vows party. It was just bigger. After it all, the bride and groom made their happy way to their bridal room. The Pharoah and spared no expense with this one. It was the size of a living room, the centerpiece of which was a huge reinforced four poster bed. Adjacent to it was a spacious bathroom, filled with two showers and a bath tub the size of a large car. Inconspicuously tucked in one corner was an assortment of lotions, straps, ribbons, binders and assorted toys in case the newlywed couple needed anything extra. A smaller cupboard was situated beside the bed, which held an assortment of cups and glasses and would magically spawn whatever the user wanted to drink. And the coup de grace - a massive twenty centimeter thick slab of magically sealed limestone that would stop a god in his tracks was the door, to ensure no one was going to disturb them.

"Oh man that lasted forever," Carter groaned as he collapsed into the soft, feather down pillows. "I'm the Pharoah but I can't leave the five hour ceremony of gifts from every Nome!"

*WHOOMP*

Bed springs creaked as Zia landed on top of Carter. She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I hope you're not too tired, because I plan on keeping you up all night," she purred. The groom's face broke into a grin.

"I'll never be that tired," he replied. "Let me just take a shower before we do it."

Zia sat on the bed in anticipation for a night of tender sex with her husband, thinking of all the things be would do to her. But her thoughts were interrupted by the limestone door grinding open. A head was stuck through the gap.

"Woo hoo? Is anyone there?" Ruby said.

"Ruby! What! How! I sealed the door!" Zia exclaimed.

"And you did an incredible job, Zia. But I have a god," Ruby said, stepping into the room.

"Bast!" Zia exclaimed.

The goddess grinned, revealing inhumanly sharp and long incisors. "Didn't want to miss my favorite kitten on her wedding night," she purred.

"If you're here, then that's means... Oh gods no, please tell me he isn't coming," Zia groaned.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that. He brought friends," Ruby said.

Percy, Jason and the Stoll brothers stepped into the room. "Thinking of me, princess?" Percy said with a grin. At this time, Carter chose to leave the bathroom to commence is marital night with his new wife.

"I hope you're ready for a- what the hell?!"


	10. Finale: Part 2

**The final chapter of Zia's Fall. Enjoy!**

 **Yes Guest101. I'll do one with Sadie if you do one about Zia.**

"What in gods name are you guys doing here!" Carter yelled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, did I miss the fu- oh hey Carter," Sadie said nonchalantly as she stepped out of a portal anchored on Bast.

"Sadie, this is your doing, isn't it?" Carter said.

"Um, you could say that," Sadie said sheepishly.

"And what exactly is it you have done?" Carter asked.

"Well, you remember that beach party held for our school a year back?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, I skipped it because I had duties to attend to," Carter replied.

"And Zia went there alone?" Sadie said.

"I was really sorry about that," Carter said.

"She may have been sort of pissed at you and I may have told this really fit guy that there was hot Arab girl who was pissed at her boyfriend and really horny because her boyfriend couldn't satisfy her..." Sadie said sheepishly. Carter turned red at the proclamation in front of everyone that he couldn't satisfy Zia but said nothing.

"And I may have told him that if he got her drunk and brought her to my room she'd be easier to fuck than a crack starved hooker. And he may have fucked her... Several times," Sadie said.

"You did WHAT?!" Carter roared.

"I got Zia fucked by Percy. Sheesh you're thick," Sadie said, rolling her eyes.

"I KNOW that. I'm expressing anger and disbelief! Jesus you've done a lot of shit to me in the past but this is a whole other level!" Carter roared. "And Zia! What the fucking hell! You've been fucking Percy all this while!"

"Yes... Percy..." Zia replied weakly.

"Oh gods, it wasn't just Percy was it?" Carter said, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Who else?"

"Um..." Zia said.

"WHO else, Zia?" Carter demanded angrily.

"Percy and the Stolls. And I sucked off Luke. But just a few times with them!" Zia whimpered.

"Just a few? JUST a few?" Carter yelled.

"That's not fair! Bast and Ruby both fucked them unprotected and let them cum inside! I never did that!" Zia moaned. Taking into account how angry Carter was, she tactfully left out "even though I really wanted too."

"Mom? Bast? You too?" Carter yelled. They both apologetically grinned at him.

"Please, Carter, that's long ago. You're fucking me really well now. I don't need Percy anymore," Zia pleaded.

"Wait, what?" Percy said angrily. "You're actually choosing him over me?"

"Jesus christ what a slut," Carter yelled.

"Tell me about it," Percy replied.

"Hey, we can see this is a lot for you proceds mate, so we're just going to leave you guys alone..." Connor said, slowly backing out of the room along with the rest of the guys. It was a hard thing to swallow, learning that not only his girlfriend, but his sister, mom and protector goddess had been fucked by them. He needed some time alone.

"Ohhh no, you fuckers are staying," Carter yelled. The men froze. Something about the angry Pharaoh made them obey. Carter ripped off his suit.

"You're going to help me run a train over these sluts," Carter barked. The men blinked. They'd seen a lot of reactions from guys when they found out they'd been fucking their partners. Getting attacked, yelled at, ran away from, getting the police called on them. These they knew how to handle. Not how to react to him asking for help fuck her.

"Excuse me, you want us to fuck your bride? With you?" Percy said. He briefly wondered if he was in a dream. Perhaps some devious spirit had put him under a curse and was making him suffer bizarre illusions.

"If this slut is an unloyal whore who'll do anything for a hard fucking," Carter barked. "I say we give her the hardest, nastiest fucking of her life!"

Yeah! Now that's an idea," Percy roared. "But she is your wife..."

Ripping off Percy's pants as Percy stood there dumbfounded, he grabbed Percy's massive roll of soft cock meat. "And I'm giving you permission to fuck her with this massive cock of yours in the most violent and inconvenient way possible! Together!" Carter said.

"Oh... Um, sure," Percy said uncertainly. This was what he had came here to do, but now that the groom was insisting he do it, he wasn't so sure. This didn't seem right. Things don't happen this way.

"Carter, I know you're upset, but calm down," Ruby said soothingly to her child.

"Don't worry mom, I'll tie this little bitch up. I know his secret name. I could make him lick Connor's balls if I wanted to," Sadie said smugly.

"Oh no you don't. TAS!" Carter roared. A length of bandage wrapped itself around Sadie's mouth and held it tight.

Ruby gasped. "Carter! How dare you use magic against your sister! Let her go this instant!"

"TAS! Shut up, you stupid cunt," Carter sneered. Ribbons of bandages slammed against Ruby, binding her hands and legs together as well as her mouth, leaving the busty milf moaning incoherently on the ground.

"Um, this is not how I expected things to go. I'm just going to leave," Bast said nervously, sprinting out of the room with cat like agility.

*WHAM*

An inconvenient wall of energy materialized in front of her and sent her tumbling back. A goddess like her wasn't hurt, but it stunned her for a moment.

"In your dreams, pussy. TAS!" Carter shouted. A length of ribbon bond her wrist to the poster of the headboard.

Bast grinned, pulling on the ribbon. "Do you think some bandages will hold me?"

Carter snorted. "Those aren't bandages."

Then Bast felt it and balked. All her power, sealed away like a one ton slab of concrete slammed on top of a roaring furnace. The ribbons were pink and impossibly strong.

"The ribbons of Hathor! Not again!" Bast groaned. "How!"

"I'm the godamn Pharoah of these United Nomes, pussy," Carter snarled. "I've got more magical shit than Dumbledore. Now sit down and wait patiently for me to rape you." Bast whimpered.

The Egyptian girl lay sprawled on the bed in her wedding dress awaiting her fate, terrified yet strangely aroused by this new assertive and dominating Carter.

"And you," Carter snarled.

"I-I'm sorry?" Zia whimpered. Carter barked the Egyptian command for bind one last time. The powerful fire mage's wrists were bound by the even more powerful ribbons of Hathor, leaving her no stronger than a child in front of the leering men. All the bandages and ribbons summoned wrapped itself around the headboard and drew its captives onto the massive marital bed.

Zia whimpered again as Carter carelessly tossed her onto her arms and knees, hitched up her bridal skirt and tore off her lacy white panties. Without any sort of lube, he rammed his cock down his bride's tight steamy cunt, itself dripping like a waterfall from watching the Pharoah tie up and subjugate three powerful women and a goddess.

Oh my *GODS*, Zia thought as her groom's cock raped her pussy open. I've never been so turned on in my *life*.

"Oh, so you like cocks fucking you hard, you little bitch? How about I give you one?" Carter snarled.

"By Thoth, you're going to break by pussy! Please stop!" Zia moaned.

"Shut it, you dumb slut! You're loving this! I can tell from how wet you are!" Carter barked, punctuating each sentence with a sharp slap to her firm, wobbling behind. Each slap caused her cunt to tighten around the Pharaoh's cock in delight, savoring every demeaning, vicious stroke into her helpless pussy.

"I'm so sorry!" Zia gasped.

"Say it!" Carter yelled.

"N-no! I can't! Not in front of all these people!" Zia mewled. Carter gave her a punishing slap on the shaking jello of her ass, causing her to lurch forward and slam her head into the headboard. Deep inside, she felt the familiar unstoppable rising pressure of a violent cum quake forming.

"A-alright! I'm a dumb slut!" Zia moan, shuddering in ecstasy as the Pharoah made her demean herself in front of all these people with nothing more than his cock and his hand. The mental image of herself as such a helpless slut, so opposite to her public image of a headstrong iron willed woman, was so deliciously wrong her body shuddered.

"And?" Carter said threateningly.

"I-I'm a dumb slut who loves being fucked rough and dominated! And I cum every time someone slaps my ass and insults me!" Zia moaned in ecstatic orgasm. The cumming Egyptian girl writhed pathetically like a snake against the bindings, forced into an embarrassing orgasm by her husband in front of all these people.

"And you know what's the one thing dumb sluts like you are good for?" Carter barked.

"W-what?" Zia moaned in wide delirious orgasm.

"Taking men's cum!" Carter roared, blasting his seed deep into her belly. The vulnerable girl toes curled in undeniable orgasm as her husband pumped cum into her with his bare cock. Granted, this was what he was supposed to be doing on their marital night, but the way he did it was so deliciously wrong.

The defeated bride lay panting on the bed, cum leaking out of her destroyed cunt and tied to the headboard. Even if she weren't bound and her powers weren't sealed, the powerful orgasm stole away from her any muscular control she had, leaving her unable to do more than cross her legs weakly should the men try to fuck her.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet you stupid cunt," Carter snarled. He flipped her over onto her back, his rage keeping his boner rock hard, and spread her legs to the men. They had been watching, frozen to the spot in anxious fear as Carter went ballistic on Zia. It was quite amazing - Carter was a man of medicore proportions, yet his unbridled fury made him fuck Zia so well they felt like taking notes. Never in their life had they seen something like this. Like a group of students watching a teacher yelling at the class troublemaker, they really wanted to leave but was afraid the teacher would notice and turn his fury on them. Three other women lay on the bed, each with a killer body and hornier than a dog in heat (one was a kitten in heat) but they hadn't moved an inch.

"Well? Do your job," Carter ordered, spreading Zia's legs.

The men's massive cocks rose to attention. Despite Carter's fury, Zia was an outstanding specimen of female proportions. The dressmaker had done an excellent job and none of the curves and bulges of her body was hidden. Wide hips, thin waist, large titties. In the gap between her juicy thighs, a little curvature of ass showed.

"Um, we don't have any condoms," Jason said.

"Did I tell you to wear one?" Carter snarled.

"Uh, no, but if I don't I'm going to cum... Should I pull out...? She's your wife... Ok, fucking her now," Percy said hurriedly, silenced by Carter's furious gaze.

"Carter!" Zia gasped in shock. "You're making Percy fuck me raw!"

"And?" Carter said.

"H-his cum! I mean, it's alright with you, you're my husband, but if he fucks me raw... Have you seen how big his cumshots are?" Zia said, panicked.

"So you don't want to have his cum inside of your womb," Carter said.

"Yes! I'm so sorry about all the other stuff, we can work that out, but if he came inside me... Thank God you came to your senses!" Zia sighed in relief.

"Percy, cum as deep inside her as your long dick can. And don't let a drop get out," Carter ordered.

"W-what?!" Zia yelled in wide eyed terror. Shrugging his shoulders apologetically, Percy wrenched open her legs, easily overwhelming Zia's weak knees trying to shut them. He ran his shaft along the cunt, spreading the pussy lips apart and gently pressing against the sensitive clit.

"By the pyramids of Giza, Carter, I don't want to have this asshole's baby!" Zia cried pleadingly.

"Don't worry, wifey. A woman's cervix only opens during orgasm. So just don't cum, and none of his jizz will get to your precious eggs," Carter cooed tauntingly.

Zia whimpered as she felt Percy's powerful arms flip up her bridal skirt and pin her slender legs fiercely to the bed, her cunt and asshole completely exposed to his raw, virile cock as it sawed into her throbbing pussy. Periodically she could feel his low hanging balls slap against her sphincter, sloshing full of potent cum that in minutes would all be inside of her.

"Here it comes," Percy warned, gently nudging the bloated tip into her cunt. It had been just fucked by Carter, but it felt like a pinhole to Percy's fat cock. With a strong push, he pressed past her tightness and buried his cock balls deep insider her bare, trembling cunt, his cock slit pressing right up against her closed off cervix.

The softness and texture or Zia's raw pussy was exquisite. It was as soft and smooth as her caramel skin, and gripped tightly like a vacuum sealed pack, molding it's surface onto every vein and crevice on his dick and caressing it in its hot, velvety clutches. It's slick, pulsating surface was tight yet rhmytically contracted, insistently sucking his cock deeper and deeper into its steamy depths until every milimeter of it was wrapped in its wet embrace. When Percy's balls was glued against Zia's crotch, the entrance constricted itself into an airtight seal around the base.

Zia didn't do this voluntarily. Her body was simply a cock gobbling machine, perfectly engineered down to the last cell to wring the juice out of cocks with the maximum possible volume and efficiency.

Percy sighed in pleasure. This was undoubtedly the best pussy he'd ever fucked.

He didn't waste much time with gentle strokes, instead settling into a strong medium pace, a quick and insistent rhythm, slipping his cock in and out her hot, gripping pussy with ease. Gritting her teeth, Zia tried to withstand the massive onslaught. She had taken his cock a dozen times before but it wasn't any easier or less pleasurable. Writhing against her wrists bound to the headboard, she tried to twist her body away from the massive slut breaker, but Carter held her down.

"Having fun?" Carter teased.

"N-no!" Zia vehemently denied.

Carter ran a hand over the bodice of the dress, where a bulge formed on the magnificent silk and burrowed its way up whenever Percy thrust it.

"Jesus, your pussy is incredible. Percy must be fucking your stomach by now and it still hasn't broke," Carter said, rubbing the bugle appreciatively, causing Zia to gasp as the sensitive flesh was pressed against the rock hard cock.

"Not enjoying it, huh," Carter said.

Zia's eyes narrowed into thin amber slits. "I'll prove it to you then. I'm not going to cum," Zia said defiantly.

Carter held her gaze for a second, then turned to look at Percy. "Fuck her harder," Carter ordered. Percy obliged, putting extra force in every thrust and extra swiftness whenever he pulled out. The room was filled with the rapid sound of balls slapping against flesh. Zia determinedly shut her mouth, not letting a single gasp or moan escape her lips as Percy blasted away at her cervix like a 12 speed diamond drill.

"Oh fuck, feels so tight," Percy groaned involuntarily. Saying Zia was very tight in front of her husband was something he wouldn't have done in a million years, but the dick crushing pussy was just too good. Something about the way Zia stared at him angrily as he fucked her was so hot. He'd never seen a girl resist like this before.

His words seemed worlds away to Zia, overpowered as she was by the intense feeling radiating from her pussy. The delicious pressure of his cock pushing and stretching against every of her cock hungry pussy, agitating her nerves with every throbbing vein and scraping millimeter of skin, was awesome. It was almost religious. It was like the first time she has taken Percy's cock, the thick, flopping cylinder of girl destroying cock that had made lust rush through her veins when she glimpsed it. Never had she felt it raw, with its hard, rough surface pressed onto her sacred inner walls, sending wonderful sparks of sexual pleasure up her body like a sparkler struck against a match.

Yet the sweet, seductive sensations of lust and lewdness weren't enough to overcome her iron will. Before, she had actually wanted to fuck Percy and cum. Now it was the opposite.

Still, it was so wrong. Her wet canal made unthinkable slick, greasy sounds as Percy pounded her on top of her husband, telling everyone in the room not the least of which was Carter that she was soaked. Flecks of her own juices mixed with Carter's cum would fly out every time Percy fucked her, staining their own marital bed as Percy literally fucked Carter out of her.

"C-Carter, I'm going to cum," Percy moaned as he felt the inexorable pressure building up in his balls, then spreading to his shaft. It was an odd feeling, telling another man that he was going to cum and almost asking for his permission. And it felt oddly good.

"Do it," Carter ordered.

Whether by coincidence or because his body obeyed Carter's commands, Percy came. It was a big cumshot, even for Percy, and it was even bigger to Zia. Her pussy, already fucked raw by Percy's unprotected cock and tingling all over from being tied up and dominated like a little girl, was bathed in a torrent of searing hot cum. The fire mage, who could play, in lava like it was a kiddie pool, was burnt by the unshielded content of Percy's balls. She swore she could feel her insides burning up.

Carter had already came inside of her once but this was something else entirely. The depth of the cum released, the incredible volume, the way his fat cock plugged it all up. She could feel it twisting and turning in her as Percy's cock stirred up the fluid inside of her.

By the gods, this feels so... *satisfying*, Zia thought. To take the cum of this alpha male feels so... Right! It's like I was built to do this! Raw, unprotected cum. There's so much... It's inside of me! It's in every nook and cranny!

Zia lay panting on the bed, her cum stuffed belly rising and falling with her breaths. Her vagina was turned into a massive cum sack, stoppered at the end with a thick cork (get it?). It felt painfully full yet good, all that cum backed up in her like a constipated man. Despite her physical exhaustion, her eyes blazed with defiance. She had come close, but hadn't cum.

"Impressive. My sister came just be looking at Percy fuck you," Carter said, looking at Sadie. A slick puddle stained the sheets between her legs, and her mouth agape and ostensibly drooling at the sight of this ripped stud fucking Zia. "I've married an unusual woman."

Zia grinned. "Only the best for you, my dear."

"The night isn't over yet, wifey," Carter said, running a hand over the cum bugle on her bodice.

"You can pull out now, Percy," Carter said. Percy nodded, and slowly, inch by inch, withdrew his cock with a sickening sucking sound.

*PLOP*

Zia groaned in relief as the pressure in her belly subsided and her pussy pissed out the massive sealed up load. The stream of sperm shot across the bed and splashed against the wooden panel at the foot of the bed, staining the oak a pearly white. From her gaping pussy grew a long tree shaped pattern of cum on the sheets as tendrils of cloudy white sperm flowed out. The thinner juices flowed outwards further, terminating in flat wide leaves of cum and starting from a thick viscous trunk of cum.

"Damn, that's a lot of cum," Carter remarked. "Jason, get over here. The rest start fucking the other bitches." The men obeyed wordlessly. The Stolls got Ruby and Bast, while Percy got Sadie.

The three women were manhandled into a row of doggy positions. Each man went behind them, lining up each of their magnificently fat cocks with their assigned pussies. They started to gently prod each of their drooling snatches with their bulbous cock heads, delicately spreading their lips apart and gently rubbing against the surface with the rough skin of their glans, driving the future mothers into a frenzy.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this all night!" Sadie panted. The bridesmaid was still in her bridal dress, a sleek, strapless snow white dress with little frills or decorations. Despite her purity of her clothes, she stared hungrily at the huge drooping cock, a little line of cum dangling from the bent down tip.

"You don't mind if I cum inside?" Percy asked.

"Fuck no. I *want* you to come inside," Sadie said with a lustful grin on her face. Straining against her binds, she threw herself in Percy's direction mouth agape, trying to get a taste or his cum basted sausage.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" she moaned, drinking in the sight of his brutal weapon. Like a sword covered in the fresh blood of a slain enemy, his impregnation stick was slick with the juices of a fresh conquest, the runny cum-and-femum mixture forming a film on his shaft. The smell was overpowering, the salty scent of cock and cum mixed with the metallic, slightly fishy smell of a vagina. It made her drool with lust and filled her mind with all sorts of lewd, unthinkable thoughts.

"Come on, give me that big cock already," Bast whined. Thrusting her sumptuous, leotard clad ass backwards, she tried to impale herself onto Connor's tantalizingly thick cock nuzzling her pussy lips but the binds stopped her. Ruby moaned something incoherent through her bandage gagged mouth. No one understood the words but it was clear the way she was squirming and flailing her big tits around that she wanted to get fucked.

*RIIIIPPPP*

Connor tore open a butt sized hole in her leopard striped leotard, revealing two perfect bubbles of godly assmeat separated by a thin white thong trapped so deeply in between the brown flesh he had to push his fingers into her ass to rip it out. The goddess was a month pregnant, but her fit, athletic body showed no signs of it other than a slight bulge in her belly. Sweat dripped down from her face into her cleavage, down her toned abs and onto her thick thighs.

*PAK*

The hard slap sent ripples flying through her bubble butt, causing the feline goddess to moan and squirt a little puddle onto the bed as Connor spanked her like a disobedient kitten.

"Hey, I'm in no rush," Connor said. To her left, Travis was having fun feeling up Carter's mom. Her formal dress had been casually ripped at the chest and butt, causing her flesh to spill from the tight loathes.

Ruby's pregnancy had engorged her already enormous boobs, and both of them were aching and bursting full of milk. With rough hands he groped and teased the swollen tits, coaxing thin jets of milk from them as he prodded her sore pussy with his plum sized cock head. This was driving the bound and gagged Ruby absolutely nuts. She was thrashing around on the bed, moaning as fluids unceremoniously flew out from every orifice.

*PIAK* "Mine's ready," Percy said, giving an open handed slap to Sadie's tight butt.

*PIAK* "So is mine," Connor said, giving Bast's divine bubble butt a slap through the torn open hole in her leotard.

*PIAK* "Ready as she'll ever be," Travis said, giving Ruby's massive swollen tits a hard slap.

"Reminds me of that time we had a party at those redhead sisters house and her parents came back," Connor said. "Boy, was daddy mad."

"Know why daddy was mad?" Percy asked.

Despite being in a sex crazed mania, Sadie's curiosity got to her. "Why?"

"Because when called the cops to make us leave..." Travis said.

"His wife and daughter followed us," Connor said with a grin.

"Alright, here we go," Percy said. "Three, two, one, go!"

*SCHLICK*

Three massive cocks were shoved into the girls with a loud, greasy sound.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sadie cried.

"Fuck me daddy!" Bast whimpered.

"Mpppfffhhhhh!" Ruby groaned.

The loud squelching sounds filled the room as the trio of girls were bent over in a neat row and brutally fucked in perfect rhythm. The anticipation pent up for a whole day was released in a lusty mania, and they were so horny they didn't care the men were fucking them raw with their huge balls about to burst any second.

The disheveled bride moaned and shuddered as the triple doggy fucking began. The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The squishing noises as their rock hard cocks mercilessly crushed the women's poor, helpless pussies. The strong scent of femcum. The sounds of orgasmic female ecstasy, usually rarely heard, followed these men around like a spirit. Zia could feel her mind descending into dark, lewd depths. The sight, sound and scent of her female compatriots giving themselves to these men awakened a deep, primal instinct for her to do the same.

Zia sized up the man standing before her. She had heard about him. Praetor of the Romans, demigod of Jupiter. Strong and silent, much like her. Didn't tolerate much nonsense. Very attractive. Now she had a view to color her impression, and was she impressed. He looked like the leader - tall, chiseled face, with close cropped blonde hair and with huge muscles. Her bicep was as thick as one of her legs. The suit he was wearing was tailored to fit his huge frame, yet it bulged tantalizingly. In his pants, the outline of his thick snaking dick was visible - no amount of tailoring could hide his paper towel roll sized cock.

"Jason, lie down on the bed with Zia on top of you," Carter ordered. The silent man nodded. Grabbing the waist of the bride in his thick, sausage like fingers - almost completely encircling her waste - he manhandled her on top of him lying down. Zia yelled indignantly and flailed ineffectually on his hard barrel chest with her bound fists.

"Now get ready to fuck her," Carter said.

"Can't. Not hard yet," Jason replied.

"Not hard yet? We're having an orgy in front of you and you aren't hard?" Carter said in disbelief. Jason shrugged.

"Argh. Alright Zia, get down here," Carter ordered, undoing Jason's fly.

"I-I'm not participating in this weird orgy of yours!" Zia said angrily. Carter pulled out Jason's belt and folded it in two.

*WHAP*

"Eeeeekkkkk!" Zia moaned as the belt slapped into her bubble butt so hard it left a red mark.

"I said get down here," Carter ordered.

"N-no! I don't want too!" Zia said.

*WHAP* She was struck harder this time. The treated leather of the belt bit deeply into the soft assmeat, sending waves of force rippling through the glutinous flesh.

"Eeeeeekkkk! Ow!" Zia cried.

Carter raised the belt again, eliciting a docile whimper from Zia. She obeyed and wiggled her way downwards until her face was at his crotch. Together, husband and wife undid the last button on his pants. Each rested on one of his enormous trunk like thighs, straggling it like a log. Carter rummaged into the pants and extracted the long roll of meat tucked deep into the left leg of the trousers.

The newlyweds let out a soft gasp as the veiny snake sprung out and slapped their faces, the head leaking a streak of precum across both their cheeks. It was even bigger than it looked tucked into the trousers. At its base were set his testicles, as big and healthy as a bull's. Both of them stared in wide eyed wonder at the slowly hardening magnificent pale cock in front of them.

"By Thoth, the length of the shaft... The thickness of the head... The volume of the balls... " Zia said in wonder.

"Jesus, how many times can you cum?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. I've never fucked long enough to find out. The women always pass out before I can't fuck anymore," Jason said.

Carter's face cracked open into a smile. "Perfect."

"But be warned, once I get aroused, I'm an uncontrollable beast. I'll fuck everything in this room until either I run out of cum or everything is unconscious. And I've never run out of cum," Jason said sternly.

Carter let out a hearty laugh. "And I thought you couldn't get any more perfect!"

"Now start sucking it," Carter ordered Zia. The defeated girl tried to cram the plum sized head into her mouth, but failed.

"I can't," Zia said. Carter rolled his eyes. Grabbing just under the head of the cock's with one hand crown and Zia's raven hair with another, he pushed. Hard.

"Goddammit, Carter, I can't - ggllllcccchhhhhgg!" Zia gagged as inch after inch of cock was shoved into her mouth. Her jaw was stretched to the point of pain, feeling like it might unhinge any moment. The throat was worst. It easily reached against the back of her throat and kept going on there, snaking it's way down her esophagus and causing her throat to bulge with a second Adam's apple. Her gag reflex, triggered by eleven inches of throat destroying dick meat, pathetically tried to dislodge the mass of muscle and veins by gagging and failed. His cock was shoved tightly into her system like a fire extinguisher shoved up a garden hose. The throat was packed edge to edge with throbbing prime cock meat.

Her eyes started to water as Carter shoved her head all the way down to the base, pushing her delicate nose into his musty crotch. Whatever small pockets of air she managed to breathe in was Jason's salty dick stink.

"So you like big cocks eh? Have this big cock then, slut," Carter said nastily.

Her husband didn't stop there. "Encouraging" his wife with his hands, Carter yanked her hair back, causing six inches of saliva slick shaft to be exposed to the cold air, before driving her head down again to caress every milimeter of the cock inside the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Joining the cacophony of wet slapping sounds and pleasured moans was Zia's cock muffled pleas to get Carter to stop.

As Zia gagged and choked on Jason's member, the puddle of cum and her own excretions grew. Her pussy had been slowly leaking with the mixture of sex fluids stored inside, but it began pumping out more fluid as she got hornier and hornier from being forced to take the impossibly big cock down her throat, increasing the flow onto the silk sheets. But even then, Jason's cock remained stubbornly soft.

"Hey, why isn't it getting hard," Carter asked, annoyed.

"It's not enough. You have to do more," Jason said.

"More? Zia's got your entire dick in her mouth, what more could there be?" Carter said.

"It's not her, Carter. It's you," Jason said flatly. "You aren't doing anything."

"Hold on a second, you want me to - You're turned on by that kind of thing?" Carter said, screwing up his face.

"It's a real big turn off, you being down there and not doing anything," Jason said.

"Argh, fine," Carter said.

Carter buried his head into Jason's crotch, using his tongue as he had on Zia and combining it with his own knowledge of male genitalia. Using his tongue, he bathed Jason's balls thoroughly, making hard long swipes on the wrinkled sirface and liking over and under his ball sack.

"Yes, that's fucking it," Jason moaned in approval. Stirring like a great dragon being roused from its sleep, his soft cock started to expand. The rigidity and size increasing, it slowly slipped out of Zia's mouth. Her face was strained to its limit. It was like trying to give a blowjob to an expanding fire extinguisher. It flew out of her mouth with a plop, a semi hard drooping length of cock that was rapidly rising.

"Don't stop! Hurry! Before it gets soft again!" Jason ordered.

Jason wasn't bisexual. Rather, he was dominant. Befitting his position as Praetor, he only got turned on by making the strong and powerful get down and worship his cock. In the camp only one person regularly made him cum - Reyna. In public she was the strong, confident leader of the camp. But when she got into bed with him, he turned her into a common slut, making her beg for cum and do all sorts of undignified things for his cock. His girlfriend Piper rarely made him cum, although she was a daughter of Aphrodite. It was fun to watch Piper turn from a tomboy into a cum crazed slut, but that only got him off once or twice. Piper knew Jason was fucking other women but stayed with him anyway, because the sex was just too amazing. Often he fucked many women at once, being turned on by knowing how he could fuck multiple gorgeous girls at once easily, something most men only dreamed of. Even though Jason just used womens' body in all sorts of degrading, disgusting ways to please himself without giving a shit about how she felt, they still came more times than with any other boy.

A little smile creeped across Jason's face. This was too good! The two most powerful Egyptians on earth - the priestess of Ra and the Pharoah - lying at his feet, tasting his cock. His cock rapidly hardened in response, slowly reaching its full, magnificent pussy destroying size.

Husband and wife quickly grabbed the cock with both hands, jerking furiously. Their fingers started to spread further apart as the cock swelled in size.

"More!" Jason said.

Carter and Zia ran their tongues up the vein encrusted shaft as they jerked it off, their relatively tiny hands leaving ample space for their tongues to work on. The glans start to leak precum profusely, and it bubbled from the cock hole and turn trickled down onto the shaft where it was lapped up by their tongues.

"Yes, that's it," Jason moaned. Spurred on by his encouragement, both of them moved faster, jerking their hands with blinding speed as their heads bobbed up and down the shaft faster and faster in perfect rhythm with each other.

Gods this was just too hot, Jason thought. The Pharoah and his wife on their knees, getting his cock hard for him to fuck his wife. How would they ever face him in public again? He imagined them meeting at a formal diplomatic function, representing their nations. At the negotiating table, each side trying to get the upper hand on the other. Jason would make eye contact with Carter and Zia, and all of them would know husband and wife knew what his dick tasted like.

"That's enough. I'm hard," Jason grunted. Jason's cock stood fully erect, a towering pillar of solid, organ rearranging meat. Zia was roughly grabbed by Carter and maneuvered into a squatting position above Jason, with his heavy cock jutting upwards like a spike. The slimy pick helmet was shoved tightly into the swollen lips of her pussy, the massive knob unable to enter the dripping hole like a cork shoved up a wine bottle.

"Stop, it won't go in," Zia groaned in pain.

"Like hell it won't. You've been fucked open by Percy's giant cock already. Your gaping cunt just needs a little help!" Carter said. Grabbing his wife's shoulders, he pushed her down onto the upright prick.

Her body was jostled and shoved onto the cock, her tits fat tits flailing from the tatters of her wedding dress as Carter tried to push her sore pussy onto the inhumanly thick cock. At first her crotch seemed to press inwards, unable to accept the mighty penis... But eventually her butt relented and Jason's fat fuck stick began to tunnel into her.

"Noo.. Noooo.. NOO! Yes!" she cried as the gargantuan schlong began its journey through the tight wet insides of her canal to the womb. The smooth, toned muscles of her stomach distended with the outline of a massive rod crawling into her belly. Her eyes crossed in an undignified fashion as she began to piss herself, spraying the bed with fluid as her pussy was ripped apart.

By the pyramids of Giza, Zia thought. It felt amazing. The size of it filled her with an incredible sensation of thickness, stretching out pussy like a cheap ballon being blown up and scraping against it with the rough crown of the head. The intense pleasure of it surged through the newlywed's body, causing unbridled lust to rush through her veins. She could feel it... Absolutely *dominating* pussy, tearing it apart as it poked at her womb. Jason lay there calmly, watching her squirm and pant just from sitting on his cock. It was so big and masculine her body almost surrendered right there, utterly convinced by the sheer dominance of this man and his sperm, getting ready to accept his alpha seed, as was his right as the alpha male. Her womb was *his* to breed and impregnate with his alpha genes.

But her mind resisted, the effort of it causing her body to go limp. With a sigh, she gently fell onto his muscles torso, bathing his chest with her lemon scented hair. Here it comes... Zia thought. Jason bucked his hips, slamming against her cervix like a battering ram pounding away at the gates of a castle. She cried out in uncontrollable ecstasy as the cock filled her up again, drilling into her ass with ease. With lustful ferocity Jason greedily pounded into her from below, skewering her military precise timing.

Oh fuck this feels amazing, Zia said to herself. By the gods, he's amazing at this... Under any other circumstances I'd completely surrender and bear his child! But I can hold out... I won't cum from this... Wait, what is that feeling?

While his wife was busy getting her guts fucked out her mouth, Carter was preparing another surprise for her. Jason's enormous girth had spread open her cute butt cheeks and gave him full access to her tight, crinkly little butthole. Balling up a wad of saliva, he spit it onto the closed ring of muscle. Using his thumb, he gently ran his finger over the sphincter and pushed the spit into it.

"Aghhhhhhh fuck this feels so good," Zia muttered as she was pumped. "Hnngghhh - wait Carter what are you doing?"

"I'm just fucking my own wife on our wedding night," Carter said sweetly, rubbing his cock against the spit shiny backdoor.

"But I have no other holes... Oh my gods, Carter no! My asshole is really sensitive!" Zia begged.

"I know. That's why I'm fucking it," Carter said with a grin.

Zia groaned as she felt the slimy head of Carter's erect again dick press against her cock pounded butt, red and sore from unending spankings and thrusts. There was a slight pause as Jason temporarily stopped jabbing his raw dick into to let Carter into her backdoor. Her small butthole yielded and dilated as Carter burrowed into it with no gentleness or regard for her comfort.

"Ah, by the gods!" Zia cried in ecstasy. She had expected pain, but what she felt was an incredible sensation of *filling*. Having both her holes stuffed with cock felt amazing, she learned. As Jason slammed into her from below, Carter would drive into her from on top, filling her butt with more cock than it was meant to handle. The pleasure from each hole was doubled and squared as Carter tore into her bowels and Jason ripped apart her pussy with no regard for how she felt.

"No... No no no no no!" Zia moaned as the duo plunged into her bubble butt in synchronized time, sending her rump flying up and down and making her ass cheeks to clap hypnotically.

"S-stop it! I can't take much more!" Zia whimpered.

"You love this, you little slut! You're going to cum aren't you?" Carter roared, punctuating each sentence with a hard slap to her ass.

"N-no! That isn't true!" Zia groaned. She whimpered as she felt Jason's strong fingers wrap around her slender neck.

"Don't lie to your husband," he said sternly.

"Oh man, when you choke her she gets tighter. What a slut," Carter said with a chuckle. Zia let out a strangled cry.

"Accckkk - no I don't!" she stubbornly yelled through the tight grip.

"Man she's getting real fucking tight," Carter grunted. "I think she's going to cum."

"Yep," Jason concurred, feeling the wet hole get more and more difficult to fuck. "You're going to cum, aren't you, slut?"

"I-I'm not a slut!" Zia half choked, half moaned.

"Then why are you so enjoying yourself so much?" Carter said with a snarl. Having lasted this long under the onslaught from the two pounding dicks, Zia finally broke.

"It's because I'm a total slut!" Zia moaned.

"Say it louder!" Carter yelled.

"I'm a slut! I love cocks! My body was built to take men's penises and make them happy!" Zia groaned happily.

"More!" Carter snarled.

"I'm a total slave to cocks! I'm an intelligent, strong woman on the outside but once I see a dick I just want to suck on it with my mouth!" the girl cried.

Pinned between the two men and forced to tell them how much she loved dicks, her mind and body surrendered in its cock stuffed delirium. As the pair of dicks pumped in and out of her body, she was forced into a mind shattering orgasm.

"I love coooccckkkss!" Zia moaned deliriously. Her juicy body, sandwiched between the two men, shuddered in uncontrollable ecstasy as she came. Toes curling in delight, her pussy lovingly wrapped around Jason's thrusting pillar of meat and opened its cervix, giving it a clear shot into her precious core.

Carter grinned. "Won't come eh, you horny slut? She's open Jason. Fuck up her insides," he ordered. He grabbed his shuddering, cumming wife and pressed her firmly against Jason's crotch, gluing their crotches together.

Jason compiled. His cock head now pressed right up against her open womb, he unleashed a torrent of his spunk, filling her fertile belly with his potent seed. Jet after jet of blazing hot cum was spat from the slit of his cock into the overstuffed baby bag, causing it to expand like a balloon into a bulge on her stomach. With his seed sown into her, her extracted his cock from Zia.

Carter watched as his wife was impregnated. From the tip of the long cylindrical bulge on Zia's belly that was Jason's cock, a bubble began to swelling. As Jason's balls churned out baby blatter and dumped it into her, a second bugle grew on her smooth belly.

By some shared masculine instinct to pump Zia full of cum, Carter came too. The debauched scene of the two men fucking Zia into an orgasmic mess than indiscriminately cumming into her sent his lust into overdrive, making him cum a second time. His spunk splattered out of his cock and slid down her upturned ass, settling deeply in her bowels.

Beside them, the rest of the women in Carter's life were also getting their cum.

"Fuck yes!" Sadie groaned as she felt the hot seed splatter into her womb.

"Sadie! Language!" Ruby moaned as her thick butt was stuffed full of cum.

"Oh fuck you mom, I know you're enjoying this too!" Sadie yelled, her eyes rolling back into her head as her lover came, pumped his cock in and came some more.

"I am, honey. It feels to fucking *good* to be bred like a sow," Ruby panted. "Breed me and my daughter with your fat cocks, you studs!"

"It's such a turn on seeing you act so slutty Ruby," Bast said with a grin. "I remember when I saw Sadie and Carter come out of your belly. I can't wait for the next one to come out!"

"We can do it together this time, Bast! Let's give birth to these alpha's children together!" Ruby cried in lust fueled delirium.

"Yeeesss! Breed this pussy! Meow!" Bast mewled as the burning cum surged into her insides. "I'll get that cuck Bes to raise my kids! He says he's with that fat hippo but I know he still jerks off his tiny penis to pictures of me in my swimsuit!"

One by one the men came, sowing their seed into each woman.

For a brief moment the room was silent. The men had dumped their load and the women had happily received it. They stood there, cum packed into their stomach, feeling slutty and sticky and thoroughly satisfied.

*ssschhhhlick*

One by one the men withdrew their long dicks from the tight, cum stained pussies of the women. Each cunt made a loud wet sucking sound as the pussies clung tightly onto their cocks, pulling out a tiny pink sleeve as they exited.

*blllrrrrtttt*

A sudden deluge of sperm was squeezed out from the women's gaping pussies by their distended bellys shrinking to their original shape.

The four women lay on the bed, fucked into a blissful state, a pool of cum growing between their legs. Their bellies bulging, each one impregnated by someone who wasn't their husband or boyfriend.

"Shit... I came..." Zia groaned shamefully.

"Yes you did, you little Egyptian whore," Carter said. His wife winced as Carter grabbed her by hair short, coal black hair and dunked her head in a pool of cum.

"This one has a got a little bit of cum from everyone here, see? Drink up, slut," Carter ordered. Zia shuddered in masochistic joy and a little bit of liquid pulsed out of her sore pussy. Fucked into submission, she obeyed and stuck out her pink tongue into the sticky pool.

"Son of a dog, my stomach... Feels like I'm already six months pregnant," Zia cursed. At least it's over."

"Ah, where did you ever get that idea?" Carter said with a grin.

*BONG* *BONG* BONG*

"Just on time. Midnight," Carter said happily. He pointed his staff at a large shard of limestone that decorated the room and a swirling vortex of sand materialized.

"Limestone from the pyramids of Giza," Carter explained.

"Where are we going?" Zia whispered in wide eyed dread.

"Not too far. Just Long Island," Carter replied. "Tas!"

The ribbons untied themselves from the headboard and wrapped around Carter's hand. With a tug, he sent the four moaning woman tumbling onto the cold hard floor. Ignoring their protests, he dragged them into the portal, a line of cum trailing from between their legs.

*WHOOSH*

They were spat out onto a humid, foggy room. Carter, having the most control, landed on his feet, while the bound women fell face first onto the warm porcelain tiles, their delicate bits mashing onto the hard surface.

Zia was the first to get up. "Where are we?" she said. This place looked familiar...

Rows and rows of lockers. Wooden benches scattered throughout.

"Remember a year ago, when I couldn't make it to the party with you? Well, let me make up for that," Carter said.

"The frat house!" Zia exclaimed. "This is the male bathroom!"

Carter nodded. "Where you first fucked Percy. Now I don't know where you did it the first time, but you'll be doing it in the communal bathroom this time."

Summoning Horus' aura, Carter strode over to the row of urinals and smashed through each one with a fist encased in golden energy. He casually tossed each woman through each hole and used magic to repair the walls, creating a tight seal around each of their narrow, wasp like waists. Unfortunately for them, the living room was adjacent to the bathroom. In front of thirty hormone filled Greek teenagers, four buxom women and their huge tits were suddenly thrust in front of them. And they were stuck, trapped in the wall, naked and sticky.

"No... No!" Zia whispered in horror. She desparately pushed against the wall with her arms, trying to crawl forward and out of the hole, but her thick bubble butt was too large to fit through the hole.

It didn't take long for the frat boys to respond. One by one, pants dropped and zippers were unzipped. Long cocks. Fat cocks. Hairy cocks. Uncut cocks. Drooping cocks. Ramrod cocks. Many kinds of cocks sprung out of their pants, but they had two things in common - they were big, and they were horny.

"Well I'll just leave you girls here," Carter said from the bathroom. Each girl's ass was held neatly at crotch height for easy access.

"But before that... Was!" Carter yelled. A torrent of water materialized and violently shot up each of their holes, cleaning out the sticky spunk. He gave a friendly slap to each fat, bouncy ass along the row.

"I'll pick you up in the morning," Carter said, stepping into the portal.

"Carter! Carter! Get back here! I swear when I get out of this I'm going to kill you!" Zia yelled. She turned to look at the room, almost wanting to bury her head in her hands and hope they vanished. These boy's heavy, low hanging balls stored churned with bathtubs of semen. By the looks of it they were all fresh, unused cocks, energetic and eager for pussy.

*WHAP*

A strong slap caused Zia's Egyptian butt to shake and ripple tantalizingly. She groaned internally. She couldn't see who it was but looks like the boys had found the bathroom. A thick, bulbous head was pressed against her wet pussy. Then another was pressed against her asshole. From the sideways angled cocks it appeared to her the boys were sharing - one boy was standing on her right and another on her left so they could fuck both holes. They were literally fucking her left and right.

One by one the women's faces were surrounded by a rampart of heavy cocks, slowly obscuring their view. Zia let out a sigh as the first of many thick cocks was slapped in her face and opened her mouth with the tongue hanging out.

"Ohh man, this slut wants it bad!" someone said.

"She looks super pissed though," someone else said.

"Yeah, but she looks so cute at the same time. And those tits!"

"Do we have to wear protection?"

"Nah, who's going to know?"

In fifteen minutes the first cumshot came. It was a thick, heavy one, shooting out with strong ropes and making a thick splattering sound. More and more came afterwards, filling the women with more cum than they'd ever seen in their lives. The men happily fucked their sloppy holes, their tantalizing bodies more than making up than for having their dicks touching their friends cum. By morning, the frat boys had left.

*WHOOMP*

"Woah, they really ran a train on you girls!" Carter exclaimed. Every inch of their soft skin was covered in a translucent layer of cum. Thick globs of sperm were stuck everywhere - their hair, this noses, their armpits. There wasn't a square inch of them that hadn't been used by the horny boys to pleasure themselves. And from every hole cum leaked indiscriminately.

EPILOGUE

The four women gave birth to healthy babies. Sadie and Ruby gave birth to healthy daughters, and with a little flattery and magic managed to convince their husband and boyfriend it was theirs. Bast gave birth to a litter of anthropologic kittens who were raised by Bes for a short period before being enrolled at the House of Life. Walt eventually found out about Sadie's infidelity, but it turned out he had a huge cuckolding fetish, so it all went well.

Zia gave birth to her daughter, which as luck would have it, was Carter's. They stayed together, with Carter's new found sexual skill he more than satisfied his slutty wife and her enormous sexual appetite. Two years after that, in a particularly intense raw fuck session, she got pregnant again and gave birth to another daughter.

And so in the end, everyone in their own way was happy. Zia got the fucking machine she wanted while staying with her loved one. Ruby had a child to keep her occupied in the endless days in the Duat. Bast had her first orgasm in a thousand years. And Sadie remained a slutty cunt but Walt had an endless supply of pictures, videos and if Sadie was feeling generous, live performance of his girlfriend getting fucked by big cocked men.

All's well that ends well.

 **And so that concludes Zia's Fall. In two months it'd be exactly one year since I published the first chapter. It would be sentimental to start and conclude this fic on the same date but I won't keep you guys 's still one more chapter, an epilogue, that will come after this. It'll be about their lives after they've all grown up and will include a lot of sex.**

 **After that is done, I'm doing a smut that'll feature Zia and some demons without anyone from Percy Jackson, so it'll be uploaded on the non crossover part. And after that, so many exciting possibilities! So many delicious brown girls to write smut about. Korra, Gerudo from Zelda, the princess from Voltron, Pharah from Overwatch, Menat from Street Fighter. Outside of that I might even do one about Hiro from Big Hero Six. He's prime twink/trap material. If you have any requests or interesting ideas, do leave a comment or PM me.**


	11. Epilogue Part 1

**Part 1 of the two part epilogue. There's no smut in this one.**

The reddish rays of the setting sun glinted off a roof in suburban Brooklyn. It was the end of a day, although in the city that never sleeps, this did not mean much. Nighttime didn't slow down New Yorkers. Indeed, the night was a very busy time for some New Yorkers, as the inhabitants living under the reddish roof would soon find out.

"Come on girls, we're going to be late!" Carter yelled as he straightened his tie.

A muffled acknowledgement floated from the deeper recesses of the apartment before two people stepped out. The first woman who came out was extremely womanlike. Which wasn't to say they looked like most women. Most women didn't look like that, except possibly for those women drawn by Frank Cho in comic books. These women were womanlike in the sense that they were on the extreme end of a spectrum of how women looked, from so boyish with a short haircut a she'd be mistaken from a boy to so womanlike she had to get a shopping done in a special shop which made clothes specially tailored to their dimensions. These were very expensive clothes because of how much extra fabric was used in the front of the chest and the backside area.

The second was shorter and definitely on the tomboyish side of the spectrum. Her breasts would have disappeared under the creases of a sweater and she had a fraction of the long, supple legs of her taller sister. Still she was attractive in a way, she had a cute, netonous face and an adorable little butt that jiggled slightly as she walked. This kind of look does have its following. With a pair of glasses she turned into every nerd's dream girl.

"Uh, really Layla?" Carter said with a sigh.

"What?" Layla said with an innocent pout.

"Go put something on that _doesn't_ look like someone decided to fit a B cup shirt onto your chest by cutting the center open with a pair of scissors," Carter said.

Layla giggled. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"My beloved elder daughter, mister Lee from next door would notice. And he's so blind he has trouble not walking into walls," Carter said. "And Nuru."

"Yes dad?" the shorter of the sisters said, clutching a thick volume with an arcane script scrawled onto over its leathery hide to her flattish chest.

"No books! And take off those speed reading glasses I got you for your eighteenth birthday!" Carter said.

"Please dad, I promise I'll just read it on the ride there and back!" Nuru pleaded.

"No, this is a very important summit. Hell, I expect you know more about it than me. The Pharaoh's daughter is not going to be reading there," Carter said sternly.

Nuru laid her glasses and books onto the coffee table. But when Carter turned away, she snapped her fingers and both were swallowed up by a hole into her own personal Duat locker.

Layla passed her mom as she was walking to her room. Layla whistled.

"Damn, mom. You look ffiiineee," she said with a grin.

"And you look like a slattern with that shirt, daughter," Zia replied.

Layla winced. "A thank you would've sufficed."

"Woah. You do look fine," Carter said, his eyes wide as he took in the body of his wife wrapped up in an expensive black silk pantsuit.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad it's acceptable. The pantsuit, it's not odd on me?" Zia said with a touch of worry in her voice.

As part of a modernisation drive by Carter to reinvent the First Nome, the First Nome had embraced modern dress and technology. That meant less cotton sheath dresses and more magic proof cellphones. They even had wifi within the Nomes now.

"You look incredible. Although... Your chest and back area is a little... Small," Carter said.

"You mean if the summit room is cold mom's going to look like she's hiding two M&Ms on her chest?" Layla yelled from her room.

"Layla! For Christ's sake don't talk about your mother like that!" Carter yelled.

"Those are _really_ tight dad. I think I can make out the shape of her panties from here," Nuru said from behind Zia.

"Nuru!" Carter exclaimed, shocked that her usually innocent daughter would say something like that. He turned his wife around. "Oh wow, I really can see them..."

Zia sighed. "The tailor couldn't adjust them in time. That incompetent old man - when the summit is over, I'm going to cut his tongue off."

Zia turned to the shocked expressions of Nuru and Carter. "That was a joke. We don't do that anymore."

"Please don't say things like that in public. I'm having a hard time explaining that it's a figure of speech and you never did things like that," Carter said.

"Well... I don't now," Zia added.

"Why can't mom just magic something on? You know, a what's it called?" Layla said, coming out of her room with a much more conservative blouse. It didn't do much to hide her curves, but she'd have to wear a camping tent to cover her busty chest up.

"A glamor," Nuru added helpfully.

"Yep, that's the word I can't be bothered to learn. Thanks, nerd," Layla replied.

"Our magic is disrupted in their territory. It would not be wise to try," Zia said

"A tight suit jacket is much better than her clothes disappearing halfway through the summit," Carter added. "Now come on, the limousine is here."

The Kane family left the building and made their way into a limousine. Within five minutes they were comfortably speeding to Long Island for the summit at Camp Half Blood.

"Alright, test time. I trust both of you read the political reports sent to us by our analysts?" Carter said.

"Weeeeell, sort of," Layla said.  
"Cover to cover, and back," Nuru said attentively.

"First question - what's this summit about?" Carter asked.

"The jurisdiction of our respective ancient civilizations in dealing with the supernatural - magical, mythological, and mystic," Nuru recited.

"Good. And why did this conflict arise?" Carter said.

"The House has historically a global reach whereas the Greeks were contained within one country. But with the advent of globalization and the Internet, the center of civilization is being spread all over the world. This has given the Greeks and their gods increasing international power. Thus a rising power conflict is stirring as the Greeks challenge our global monopoly on the supernatural. Also of note is the recent advances in magic which allow each side to effectively deal with the other's monsters and gods, meaning each side does not have to rely on the other," Nuru chirped.

"And Layla, what is our objective in this summit?" Carter said, turning to the more buxom of his daughters. But it looks like whatever filled out her chest and ass had been taken from her head.

"To get them to quit it and behave?" Layla offered.

"Bloody hell Layla, you've had weeks to prepare for this," Carter sighed.

Layla spread her hands wide in apologetic dismissal. "Sorry dad. You know how it is. I inherited mom's body, Nuru inherited her brains."

"Our purpose is to come to an agreement with the Greeks. A joint declaration of how we shall patrol the world and so on," Zia interjected. Her voice darkened. "The Greeks have gotten... Powerful. Much more so. Last month there was an... Incident in Azerbaijan. Our scribes were obliterated. Officially it was just a big misunderstanding, but..."

"Or they're testing new toys to whack our guys. And it worked," Layla finished, showing perhaps she inherited more from her mother than just soft jiggling breasts and and a pliant, juicy ass.

Carter nodded. "So it's vital we secure a peaceful existence with them. Not just for us, but for your generation and the next. If this devolves into war, well... It'll be like Alexander invading Egypt again, except this time we've got nowhere to run."

"Why we calling em the Greeks anyway? I thought we're dealing with the Romans too," Layla said.

"A few years ago they merged. Their gods and cultures were almost similar anyway. So is their blood. Years of intermingling combined their focal points of belief, and eventually their gods became indistinguishable. Very bad news for us, because now their army is twice the size and have all sorts of new magic and war machines," Carter said.

The limousine pulled over on an innocuous stretch of road surrounded by trees. The Kanes were greeted by a huge white centaur standing conspicuously in what seemed like a random patch of grass.

"Your majesty," it rumbled in a deep, smooth baritone. "I am called Mendiox. I shall take you and your family to the camp."

"Oooo, a horsey ride! I've always wanted one! Camels just aren't the same," Layla exclaimed.

Mendiox's nostrils flared. "I would not let you ride me in your most fevered dreams, buxom wench. I am to guide you to the camp and the summit," it growled, a massive black hoof digging a huge furrow into the ground in annoyance. It trotted onwards, it's hefty weight leaving deep prints in the ground. From behind, the Kane family was treated to an excellent view of its pink, pale horse cock swinging from side to side and a leathery sack of baseball sized tesrcles.

"Jesus, that's a fat dick!" Layla whispered. "How big do you think it is erect?"

"Layla please, for one night, could you be less... Blunt?" Carter said in a pained voice.

"I calls it like I sees it. And that's a big fucking cock," Layla whispered.

"Dear, help me out here," Carter pleaded to Zia.

"It is very big," Zia admitted.

"Zia!" Carter whispered in shock.

"Mom -" Nuru began.

"I'd say 12 inches long," Zia continued.

Carter's hand slapped into his face. "Dear, it's one thing to ignore our daughters promiscuity, but could you at least not encourage her?"

"Now don't need to be jealous Carter," Zia whispered. "He's a completely different species. It's and unfair comparison."

"Mom!" Nuru hissed.

"Centaur vaginas are much deeper than human ones. It's necessary for them to reproduce to have such large penises," Zia whispered.

"Mom!" Nuru hissed.

"Humans certainly don't need one, as seen by our two daughters. Although it does help," Zia added.

"Mom!" Nuru hissed.

"And while such a large equine penis certainly help in impregnating a human, I assure you I have no such intentions. You may be worried about our daughters, bu-" Zia whispered.

"MOM!" Nuru shouted. The Kanes halted in their tracks, their heads snapping towards Nuru.

"Centaurs have very good hearing," Nuru said, flustered. Then the heads snapped back towards Mendiox, who had stopped.

"Yes, we do," Mendiox said in a rumbling bass. He continued trudging through the woods.

Carter turned a deep shade of pink. Layla and Zia shrugged and continued walking. Nuru, the most observant of the four, noticed Mendiox's penis seemed somewhat more engorged than before, as if he were being aroused by the human females noticing his... Large endowment. But centaurs weren't sexually attracted to humans... Were they?

The embarrassed party passed a small crest in the hill, and before they knew it they were looking at the shining lights of Camp Half Blood.

"They are waiting for you in the Big House. The rest of your delegation is already inside," Mendiox rumbled. "May you have an eventful evening."

Layla stared shamelessly at the space between Mendiox's hind legs until he disappeared behind a cabin.

"Welp, let's get this show on the road daddy-o. Get in there, lay the peaceful smack down on the Greeks, and get back home by ten, hut hut hut," Layla said cheerfully.

Carter groaned. "Nuru, keep and eye on your elder sister. Try not to let her do anything too stupid."

"Been doing so since I was 6, dad," Nuru said as the Kanes stepped into the Big House.

A blast of magically cooled air hit their faces. The inside was a lot bigger than the outside, but the Kanes were used to these kinds of things, and they didn't even bat their eyelids. In the far end of the room a large rectangular table had been set with water bottles and little cards indicating who was sitting there. There were a half dozen seats on each long edge. But just beside the door, a dozen or so standing tables with little snacks had been set up where people from all sides freely mingled.

"Carter!" Felix yelled, beckoning Carter over. Carter's face broke into a grin.

"Felix! It's been forever!" Carter exclaimed, pulling Felix into a hug. "I remember when you were as tall as my knee!"

"And I remember when you weren't king of all Egypt!" Felix replied.

"How's Iceland treating you?" Carter said.

"Oh, it's alright. But that's not the biggest news," Felix said, lifting up his hand to show Carter the ring.

"Alyssa and I got married!" Felix said. Carter broke into a grin.

"It's about damned time! Congratulations! Where is she?" Carter said.

"Honey!" Felix called out. A tall, willowy brunette detached itself from another table and walked over.

"By the gods you've grown!" Carter exclaimed, looking up at the beautiful face of the earth elmentalist.

"And you haven't!" Alyssa said with a laugh.

Carter laughed. "Well, at this point in my life I'm more concerned about my mortgage than my height!"

"Boy, you like em young don't you?" Layla remarked.

Carter groaned. "Its been five minutes, Layla!"

Alyssa laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Carter. I see your girl has inherited a lot of Zia's frankess. I like a frank girl." She leaned down beside Layla's ear.

"Between you and me, Felix does enjoy a more... Motherly touch in bed," Alyssa whispered into her ear.

Layla giggled. "You certainly have the tits for it," she said, nudging Alyssa's fat chest with her shoulder. "Their almost as big as my mom's!"

Alyssa smiled. "Now, aren't you sweet! I could say the same about you. Your mom gave you some *pretty big* presents."

Layla sighed. "If I had half my mom's body, I'd have to live inside a moving barrier to keep the boys away."

"I'm sure you must get plenty of attention. Hell, my husband is almost bursting a vein trying not to oogle you and your mom," Alyssa said.

"Oh, I do. I just use my staff for keeping the boys away," Layla said.

"Between you and me, your mom is ssssoooo hot. When I was a teenager, I would've let her take me anywhere, anytime," Alyssa whispered.

"Tell me about it! I know she's my mom, but I'd totally sleep with her," Layla said. "Like, really sleep with her. Nothing is off the table. I'd let her fingers go _everywhere_."

"Imagine the disgusted look on her face if she knew what we imagined doing with her," Alyssa said with a touch of lust.

"Oh God yes! I bet her face would barely change except her eyes would narrow a little, like we weren't even worth being disgusted at," Layla panted excitedly.

"Mmmmm, I bet she'd do such nasty things to us for being such perverts," Alyssa said dreamily. "Maybe clean up all her dirty places without using our hands."

"You know, I bathe with her sometimes," Layla said.

Alyssa gasped. "You see her naked?"

Layla grinned. "Naked _and_ soapy."

"You lucky slut! Tell me about it!" Alyssa gasped.

"She showers like a spartan, efficient and thorough, but there's so much area to cover it's still quite a show. Her rubbing soap into her coffee skin as smooth as dark chocolate, the way she lifts up her hands to shampoo her midnight black hair causing her boobs to jiggle," Layla recalled wistfully.

"By the Duat, continue!" Alyssa begged.

"Her private bits are the best. The way her slender fingers leaves little grooves in her soft breasts as she rubs body soap onto them, making sure she goes underneath and inbetween her cleavage. Sometimes she let's me do her back and between her legs," Layla continued.

Alyssa's eyes went wide. "How is it like?"

"She's totally fit. Her back is all toned and lovingly muscled. With a butt so big you can fit your whole hand inside. It's amazing! Her pussy is burning hot and so puffy and smooth. She's got this cute little pink clit that is really sensitive. Her glutes are really strong and you can feel her having to spread them a little so your hand can go in. She could've broken my hand and trapped it inside there with a squeeze of her bum!" Layla panted in aroused recollection.

"Come on, we're going out back," Alyssa said, grabbing Layla's wrist.

"What? Why? The summit hasn't even started," Layla said, puzzled.

"Screw the summit. I can't ever lay with Zia but I'm going to learn what her daughter tastes like. We're going to a cabin and fucking until the bed breaks. And all the while you're going to describe to me every inch of her in the shower looks like and what you did to her," Alyssa lustfully whispered.

Someone politely cleared her throat behind Alyssa.

"Mistres - I mean Zia!" Alyssa gasped.

"The summit is starting, Alyssa. We should take our seats," Zia said, her startling amber eyes not showing any emotion but her usual calmness.

"Of course! I mean, yes, let's go! See you later, Layla!" Alyssa said, scurrying off to find her husband.

The Egyptian delegation gathered together and addressed their kids beside their table. Sadie and Walt, the final members of the Egyptian delegation, had arrived while Layla and Alyssa were bonding over how hot Zia was.

"While the summit is ongoing, you kids can't be in here," Carter said.

Layla snorted. "Kids? The youngest one here is Nuru and she's eighteen."

"Nonetheless, the summit is extremely important and extremely confidential. The kids will wait outside until the summit is over and the supper starts. Then you'll come back in here," Carter continued.

Layla groaned. "What are we supposed to do outside?"

Walt shrugged. "Eat. Fight. Climb the lava wall. Mingle. There's a lot of stuff to do here for people like us. Now off you go."

The four of them were ejected from the Big House. Nuru and Layla had a vague idea of who the other two were. They were Sadie's son and daughter and their cousins, although it was hard to get people to believe they were. Both were tall, pale and platinum blonde, contrasting their own bronzed complexions and straight black hair.

Nuru and Layla didn't know them well. They saw each other quite a bit on birthdays and holidays, but they never clicked on a deeper level. They were always polite and pleasent enough, and certainly didn't seem to hold any grudge or dislike of Nuru and Layla. But they were always somewhat haughty and distant, as if they were a master meeting his servant in a social event where, although they were both at the time social equals, this was not truly the case.

"Sssooo, Adrian right?" Layla said, addressing the only male among them. He was a tall boy, well over six feet and had a lean, athletic frame. You instantly got the impression he was a rower, or some sort of gymnast.

"Yes. And my sister is Theodora," Adrian said coolly.

"Hello," Theodora said with a small smile. "We haven't seen each other since New Years." She was very tall for a woman, standing at just under six feet she towered over Nuru and was eye to eye with Layla. Theodora was quite attractive, but much different from Layla - instead of being a voluptuous sex pot, her attractiveness came from lots of rigorous physical discipline. She has a nice round sprinter's ass that came from lots of squats and hundred meter dashes. A lean face that was the result of a lot of exercise. And smooth muscles wrapped themselves all around her lanky frame, the result of a well balanced and diligently executed entire body workout routine.

Their thigh muscles gently coiling and uncoiling, the blonde strolled at a pace that most men had to jog to keep up with. Layla's long legs could keep up with them, but Nuru had to walk briskly to not get left behind.

"Those are odd clothes for teens to wear," Layla bluntly remarked. "You look like prep students."

"Do we?" Adrian said.

"The white polo shirt and long pants do. The black belt adds on to it. The neatly, sideways combed hair and perfectly done ponytail contributes too. The brown leather shoes are really the cherry on top of the I study at Yale look," Layla said.

"Well, I'm sure in some parts of the world dressing well is peculiar," Adrian said.

"And in some parts dressing like you do is the height of fashion," Theodora continued, with barely a hint of disdain. Barely.

Layla didn't seem to notice. "Thanks! The at school don't seem to like this blouse very much. As in, they still stare at my chest, but those who aren't gibbering say they like the one with the giant cut down the middle more!"

"Charming," Adrian added drily.

"By the way, what's with your names? They don't sound Egyptian," Layla said.

"That's because they aren't. Adrian is the Latin version of Hadrian, most famously known as Emperor Hadrian. The name Hadrian itself comes from the river Adria, and the name Adria comes from adur, meaning water," Nuru explained.

Adrian smiled. "Very good. And do you know where Theodora comes from?"

"Theodora comes from Greek Theo, meaning god, and dora, meaning gifted or given. There was an empress Theodora in the sixth century B.C." Nuru continued.

"Greek names, eh? That's weird. Both your parents are Egyptian," Layla mused.

"I suppose they liked how it sounded," Adrian said with a small smile.

"Maybe. Anyway, this was fun, we'll see you at supper! Bye!" Layla said, grasping Nuru's wrist and dragging her in the opposite direction despite Nuru's protests. Nuru was let go when they went behind the back of a building.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" Nuru whined, rubbing her wrist.

"That! Suddenly running away from our cousins and dragging you with me," Nuru continued.

"Come on sis, we're not going to wait around and do our hair while we wait for the summit to finish. We're going to have some fun!" Layla exclaimed as she turned to see if she was followed.

"I don't suppose you mean going to the Hephaestus cabin and looking at some of their wonderful inventions?" Nuru said.

"No silly! I mean I heard that Greek boys are totally hot and I want to see if it's true!" Layla exclaimed. "Now, to the boy's locker room!"

"W-what?! They might be naked in there! Layla, we can't go to the boys lockeroom!" Nuru said.

"Oh don't worry. I find that boys are usually very happy to see girls in their locker room. Especially me," Layla said cheerfully. "Now come on!"

Layla yanked Nuru from behind the building and... *poof*

With the sound like a pillow softly exploding, the air fizzled slightly. If anybody was watching closely, they would've seen the girls images flickering. Then they continued onwards towards the boys locker room. But they didn't.

"That should fool em," Layla said, watching their two shabti clones walk away.

"What's going on? An invisibility spell?" Nuru asked, poking at the blackish mist surrounding them. "Where did you get those shabti? They're incredible!"

"Me and mom made them. We're not going be waiting around for the summit to be over," Layla explained, fishing a small pouch from her chest.

Nuru was quick to catch on. "We're spying on them, aren't we?"

"Yep. Quick as always, sis," Layla said, unfurling a small contour map of Camp Half Blood.

"But we're here to make peace! Why are we spying on them!" Nuru exclaimed.

"If the summit fails, we'll be enemies. If it succeeds, we'll be friends. It's always wise to keep an eye on both," Layla replied. Her head poked around the corner.

"Coast is clear. First stop is the armory. We need to find this new weapon of theirs," Layla said, making her way up a hill. "We should move quickly, Egyptian magic isn't reliable here." Right on cue, a section of the mist fizzled away before reappearing.

"But we don't even know if it exists!" Nuru said, struggling to keep up with her longer limbed sister.

"Something killed our scribes. Whatever it is, we're going to find out," Layla said.

The armory was an squat shed made out of solid metal with a thick padlock keeping the door shut. Layla fished a leather roll of elaborately bent and twisted carbon rods from her pouch and selected one.

"Come on, I'll just use a spell. I know a dozen for opening locks. W -" Nuru uttered. But a hand shot out like a snake and clamped itself around her mouth.

"No magic! They've probably got detectors all over the place," Layla hissed.

"Bhut you cast an invisubiluty spell," Nuru mumbled through the hand.

"A scroll-spell carefully tailored to produce minimal magical flux in a Greek environment. It was a bitch to create without a live test site," Layla said, withdrawing her hand from Nuru's mouth and inserting another slender rod into the padlock.

Nuru nodded. Stealthy spells were very difficult to create, much less in a foreign environment. It was like trying to start a fire without producing light or smoke.

Most people who knew Layla would be susprised at the laser like focus and intelligence Layla was showing now, rather than the giggling, jiggling girl who chatted endlessly about boys they usually saw. Nuru was not. Growing up with her voluptuous sister, she knew that underneath Layla's slutty, ditzy exterior was an extremely competent mage and an intellect to rival her own.

The padlock spring open with a satisfying thunk. The sisters slipped into the room and closed the shed door behind them.

"Someone's going to notice the open padlock. We don't have much time," Layla said. "You start looking for anything suspicious, I'll catalogue the weapons."

Nuru nodded. She began searching through the shed for anything interesting while Layla snapped and labeled pictures of the armory's contents on her phone.

"Celestial bronze swords, celestial bronze spears, celestial bronze shotguns, regular shotguns - damn there's a lot of stuff here!" Nuru cried. "It's going to take forever!"

"Keep at it," Layla ordered.

"Should we ask Adrian and Theodora for help? With them we should be able to sort through this much quicker," Nuru said.

Layla paused. "They might no be exactly on our side," she said.

"What do you mean?" Nuru asked obliviously.

"Don't you ever notice how pale they are?" Layla said.

"And?" Nuru replied.

"One of their parents is African," Layla said.

"Happens sometimes. Skin tone is expressed genetically as a continuous variation distributed on a bell curve. Sometimes kids have the same skin color as only one of their parents. Dad and our aunt is an example," Nuru said.

"But both of them?" Layla said.

"It's possible," Nuru said.

"Both of them are blonde, Nuru. That's not generically possible," Layla said.

Nuru frowned. "Are you saying they're adopted?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "I'm saying Walt's not the father, Nuru. But Sadie is. Else they wouldn't host gods so easily. Sadie cuckolded Walt with someone else."

Nuru gasped. "Are you sure?"

"The way Walt acts around Sadie, total beta behavior. Yes, I'm sure," Layla said.

"But with who?" Nuru asked, her mind reeling from the information.

"The Greek names are a hint. Classic cuckold behavior, showing a little something to the world that tells people he's a cuckold. Like you said there's an empress Theodora and an emperor Adrian. If they're destined to be rulers, they're probably descended from rulers. The only living males descended from the 'Big Three' Greek and Roman pantheon are Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Nico's a loner and not a leader, so I'd say Percy or Jason, "Layla explained.

"Now that's just conjecture," Nuru complained.

"True. I've tried pressing mom and dad for more information. Mom's a good denier but dad isn't. They definitely know something about it. Bottom line is, we can't trust them," Layla said.

"That isn't true. You can trust us completely," Hadrian said from behind them.

Layla whirled. A flash of steel flew from her hand where it ought to have buried itself into the speaker's chest. But it bounced off with a hollow clang.

A green bolt flew from Hadrian towards Layla. She raised her ivory wand to deflect it, but it flew right through and struck her in the chest. Nuru screamed as her sister collapsed. A second bolt struck Nuru and she fell onto a crumpled heap on top of her sister.

When they woke up, they were bound outside the Big House. Hadrian and Theodora were staring down at their sluggish bodies with the usual impassive coldness.

"Ugh, my tongue feels like cotton," Nuru groaned. "Why'd you do that to us?"

"They're turncoats," Layla spat. "Traitors to the House of Life."

"It may seem like we betrayed the House of Life, but it is for its long term good," Theodora explained.

"What the blazes are you talking about?" Nuru said.

Theodora and Hadrian shrugged. They pointed into one of the windows in the Big House. "See for yourself."

Nuru and Layla groggily got up and peered into the building where the summit was taking place.

"By the gods..." Nuru gasped.  
"Oh, fuck," Layla whispered.


	12. Epilogue Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. I hate uploading half finished chapters, but I'm doing it now. For the epilogue I made a few characters and added a few ideas, but these turned out so great I just had to write more and more until it was much longer than what could reasonably be called a chapter. I'm still not done with it, but I estimate the entire epilogue would easily be a whopping 30k next part will be uploaded within the week, and if all goes well Zia's Fall will be finished by the end of next week.**

THE START OF THE SUMMIT

The Greek and Egyptian delegations shuffled into their seats. Sitting on the Greek side of the table was Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Reyna. On the Egyptian side sat Carter and Zia, Walt and Sadie, Felix and Alyssa.

The Egyptian men tried to avoid looking at the plump bosoms of the Greek delegation, tightly wrapped in their snug, straining jackets. Three pairs of eyes, ranging from steely grey to piercing black to flickering schizophrenic rainbow, hung watchfully above their titantic trembling breasts, their laser like gazes occasionally scaring off the wandering eyes of the Egyptian delegation.

Felix cleared his throat and read off a piece of paper, his eyes only flickering upwards thrice to look at Piper's jugs.

"Praetors and leaders of Greece, we are welcomed by your shows of hospitality, and we extend them to you in kind should you visit our Nomes. It is an enormous sign of your goodwill, and I'm sure together we will bring peace and unity between our civilizations, and ensure a safe and prosperous world for all to live in," Felix read.

"Thank you, mister Felix. I'll start by saying we have the same goals as you do. But there are, for legal and diplomatic reasons, a need to create a set of rules of how we share jurisdictions, conduct our duties, resolve disputed and in word, how we go about doing our everyday business side by side," Annabeth articulated in a sophisticated New York accent, her massive chest wobbling like a non-Newtonian fluid in a speaker as she spoke.

"Of course. But before all of that, we'd like to settle the Azerbaijan issue. We would like to know what happened," Carter replied, crossing his legs uncomfortably to hide the boner he got from the metallic eyed blonde's swaying boobs as she turned to gaze at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to share what you know of the incident," Annabeth said.

"Very well. Two of our scribes were sent to deal with a minor demon we tracked to Azerbaijan. When they had reached the demon, there were Greeks there. Some altercation happened, and they were killed. That is all we know. We were hoping you would have more information since your men survived," Alyssa said evenly. Unlike the Egyptians, the Greek men had no problems staring. A little smile creeped onto her face as she noticed the Greek leaders blatantly ogling her flawlessly round breasts. It sent a little tingle up her spine to imagine what they were thinking about doing to her.

"That is about as much we know too," Annabeth replied.

Zia raised an eyebrow. "That's unlikely. What did your men tell you when they were debriefed?"

"We are under no obligation to share that information with you," Frank said.

"Please, we need to know what happened to our scribes. It is crucial that we find out if these talks are to go ahead," Carter pleaded.

"You are in no position to ask for confidential information," Annabeth replied again.

"Confidential? Surely there is nothing to hide about how a monster was defeated. After all, they are a common enemy. It is important that we share this kind of information if we are to work together to deal with mythological threats," Zia replied curtly.

"Perhaps if we worked out a deal to share information," Frank said.

"We insist on getting your information on the incident first. It is essential to building the base of trust between our two civilizations," Zia argued.

"And we insist on giving it after we sign a deal. You will be reminded that you have no leverage over us, and we are only generously allowing Egypt to voice an opinion on the matter," Piper said with a sweet smile.

Zia scowled. Inwardly, she wanted to tell Piper how she would like to leverage her skull open with her staff, but this was not a diplomatic response.

"And Egypt... *Appreciates* the opportunity," Zia said, her voice teetering on the edge of a growl, "but thinks sharing that information would help avoid any future _unpleasent incidents._ "

"What unpleasant incidents would this be?" Piper asked.

"Like an Egyptian demon attacking your camp and threatening the lives of your citizens," Carter said. "But if we shared information beforehand, you'd be much better equipped to deal with such a situation."

"Your concern is appreciated. But do not worry. We have developed a means of combating Egyptian enemies," Annabeth said.

"And what means is that?" Felix said.

Annabeth gave him a thin smile. "We are under no obligation to share that information with you," she said.

Zia's fist slammed onto the table with a sound like a gavel. "If you don't share this information with us, you might need to use this means soon," she growled.

"Woah, Zia, calm down," Carter urgently whispered to her.

"Are you threatening us, Priestess?" Reyna said.

"No, I'm being diplomatic," Zia said with a scowl. "A threat would be saying I'll go over there and burn that smirk off your face if you don't tell me how and why my men died."

"It's not surprising. I mean, Egyptians tend to be weaker than Greeks. They were probably just not strong enough to survive," Annabeth said sweetly.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to pull your spine out from your ribcage and shove it down your -" Zia roared.

"Zia!" Carter snapped. His wife glanced and him then sat back down.

Carter drummed his fingers on the table as he thought. "There are... Factions... Within our society that suspect you are the ones who killed our men."

"Why would we do that?" Frank asked.

"To test a new weapon. Of course, this is just a theory," Carter said.

"An unsubstantiated one," Frank said.

"And your refusal to disclose more information is substantiating it. If you did not kill my men, why would you hide this information?" Carter said.

"Your impudence is annoying. You dare ask things of us? It wasn't too long ago that you were on your knees, _servicing_ us," Annabeth said with a grin.

Carter's face was a ritcus of shock. "T-that's not relevant to the current discussion."

Alyssa frowned. "You mean from Ptolemy's era? That was millenia ago."

"Oh, I think it's very relevant. I'm sure Egypt wouldn't like to _taste_ long sword of Greek conquest again," Percy said with a smirk. "Or would he?"

Sadie let out a small giggle. "Maybe he would."

Now Zia was really mad. The wood beneath her fist began to smoke. "One more word, and your entire delegation is going up in flames," she growled.

"Don't mind her, she just acting tough. If you hit her hard enough, she'll bend over. Just like a naughty _princess_ ," Percy said with a wink.

Zia's eyes went wide in shock. "W-why you -" she gurgled, the words getting stuck in her month.

Now it was Alyssa's turn to be pissed at the Greeks. She was protective of Zia, and was getting angry at the way they were talking to her.

"Call her a naughty girl again and you better hope she gets to you before I do," Alyssa growled.

"Ah, the big tittied slut is talking. You'll be very useful. I think you could feed a dozen babies by yourself," Piper said.

"They are nice. I'm going to enjoy them later," Jason said.

Alyssa choked. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that!" Felix yelled.

"You can watch," Jason replied in a calm voice. The way he was saying it unnerved Felix. It was like it was a hard fact that it was going to happen.

"Alright, that's it. We're leaving," Carter said sternly. "It's clear that you have no desire to come to a mutually beneficial, peaceful agreement. I pray this doesn't end badly."

"Sit," Piper intoned. Carter's legs, halfway through stretching upwards, jerked to a halt and collapsed back onto the chair.

Carter blinked. The voice was strange. The single syllable uttered somehow sounded so reasonable, so persuasive, as if it were an entire beautifully crafted logical argument crammed into one syllable that any rational man could not disobey.

But Zia was made of stronger stuff and shot straight out of the chair. She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out, physically dragging his protesting body towards the door.

"You aren't the only ones with the magic speech. We're leaving," Zia grunted, hauling Carter like a paraplegic across the floor.

"You aren't leaving just yet," Percy said, stepping in front of the door.

"If prefer it if you moved. I don't want to get ashes onto my shoes on my way out," Zia growled, lighting a fireball in her free hand.

*SHIIING*

In one fluid movement, Percy flipped the cap of Riptide and swung it into Zia's chest. The sound of silk tearing filled the air. A surprised gasp escaped her lips and she stumbled backwards on her unsteady high heels, her plump backside cushioning her fall onto the edge of the table.

Zia clutched at her chest in shock and horror. "Y-you asshole!"

Percy hadn't even grazed her skin. On the contrary, he'd skillfully sliced her suit all the way from her belly, inbetween her cleavage and up to her collar. Freed from the binding pressure of the button shirt, her boobs had popped out of her chest, sending pieces of silk and buttons fluttering into the air.

"What the blazes did you do that for, you pervert!" Zia yelled, clutching her hands to her chest to try and shield her staggering endowments from the lecherous eyes in the room. But it was completely inadequate - she might just as well tried to hide to giant mounds of jelly with her hands.

Percy smirked. "I do miss those big brown breasts of yours."

Zia face burned even hotter than her flames. With one arm, she managed to cup the areola of the further breast and use the forearm to shield the other. In her other hand a fireball appeared.

"You're going to regret that, punk," Zia snarled angrily, which is a very difficult thing to do when your tits are like a Latin American weather girl. Which is to say, very bouncy and open to the public.

But the flame abruptly went out. Zia stared in horrified understanding. She willed another flame to appear, but it quickly sputtered out.

Percy laughed. "Can't do magic so well when you're emotional, aren't you? First thing I learned when we first met."

*SMACK*

A straight punch landed on Percy's refined jaw and sent him stumbling.

"I didn't just learn magic growing up. I can break your bones just fine without magic," Zia growled.

The rest of the Greeks stood up, unsheating a variety of nasty looking weapons that glinted evilly under the halo light. Zia, unafraid even in the face of twisted demons and vengeful gods, dreaded the sight. From their stances it was clear they knew how to use them. And she knew how they were some of the most powerful demigods the Greeks had to offer. But most of all, though it had been years, she still remembered what the Greeks did to her whenever she lost. She still tossed and turned in her bed some nights dreaming sleeplessly of those days, and when she woke up beside Carter her panties would be damp with residue.

Alyssa and Felix drew out staves and wands and rushed to Zia's side.

"Zia, what did they mean by all of that? Have you met them before?" Felix whispered to her, eyeballing Zia's luscious tits and toned, sleek midriff from the corner of his eye.

"It's... Was... A long time ago," Zia whispered reluctantly. "But now's not the time. Take Alyssa, find my daughters and get out of here!"

"What! We're not just going to leave you here!" Felix hissed.

"If you want to keep your marriage with your wife intact, you really need to go!" Zia hissed back.

"What the hell does my marriage have to do with this?" Felix exclaimed.

"Leave now. That's an order!" Zia yelled.

"They can go. We won't stop them. They won't be needed for what comes next," Annabeth said, casually waving her bronze knife at the door.

"Jesus christ, please don't tell me you set this whole thing up just to get at Zia again," Carter groaned.

The room fell silent.

"And?" Carter said.

"You said you didn't want us to tell you," Annabeth replied.

Carter smacked his face with his palm. Even Zia arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Just... Really?" Carter said, exasperated. From over a decade in marriage, he knew his wife - everything from her demeanor to her body - attracted men, boys, teenagers, and even women, with unbelievable level of persistence, like flies who can't get out the window. He'd dealt with it for years, but this was getting too much.

"Hey, why doesn't anyone ever start a war to get at me!" Sadie complained.

Percy shrugged. "You're nice, but... Zia is something else."

"And killing two of our scribes just for this? Jesus, couldn't you just drop by my house with a bottle of wine when I'm at work?" Carter groaned.

"Alright, we'll tell you what really happened. We always intended to from the start. All that other stuff was just to set the mood," Piper replied.

"What mood? This isn't a bloody date!" Carter yelled.

"The mood to be receptive to our solution. You're not going to like it, but it has to be done. For both our societies. And we're sorry, we're not giving you a choice here," Piper replied.

Carter sighed and waved a hand at them. "Fine, go on."

"There was a monster. Both our sides did try and take it down. Both failed," Piper explained.

"But some of your men survived," Zia said.

"Some of our _reinforcements_ survived. Two very special troops. Our best. And the only of their kind on earth. And they reported back to us about the monster," Annabeth said.

"That's... Impossible! How could both our men not stop one monster!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Because it was a hybrid monster. Worse than the kinds we've been seeing. While hybrids can only be stopped by a combination of Egyptian and Greek magic, so far this combining has been superficial. Swapping a few items, combining a few attacks, and so forth," Annabeth explained.

"But this one was immune to such superficial combining. And this cost both our men's lives. The reinforcements think it has got to do with our societies getting more deeply mixed. This is spreading to our monsters," Piper continued.

Zia frowned. "More deeply mixed monsters? That means they were stopped by..."

"The most deeply mixed demigods alive. Adrian and Theodora," Annabeth finished.

"Sadie's kids? I don't understand how they're mixed. Like, mixed race?" Felix asked with a frown.

Everyone in the room exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other. This was going to be awkward.

"They're Sadie's kids but Walt isn't the father. Jason or Percy is," Zia said bluntly, deciding to cut right to it.

Felix stared blankly at the wall. A lot previously odd yet disregarded facts starting to link up in his mind, like a random constellation of stars resembling a lion when someone points it out. How pale they were, their Greek names, their hair...

"So what's the solution you're proposing?" Carter said, quickly trying to skip past the awkward subject.

"Simple. We need more like Adrian and Theodora," Reyna replied. "And we're going to make them. Tonight."

"So use Sadie. Why do you have to bring us into this?" Carter said.

"Genetic diversity. We need a self sustaining group of mixed children. And for practical reasons, they should be the children of the most powerful individuals on both sides," Reyna said.

"Sadie and Carter Kane. Blood of the Pharoahs. And Zia Rashid who hosted the greatest god, Ra. There's undoubtedly immensely powerful blood in your veins, even if we can't trace your heritage," Reyna said.

"We're a little short on children of the Big Three. There's just Jason and Percy. Thalia is with the Hunters, Hazel is unavailable, and Nico is... Well, let's just say not interested," Annabeth explained.

Something sounded odd, although Carter quite couldn't put a finger on it.

"But we should do nicely. Frank, Annabeth and I. Children of major gods. Powerful as any of the children of the Big Three, by our own hard work and training," Piper continued.

Carter felt something was definitely odd.

"But why do you have to be suitable candidates?" Carter said with a frown.

"Because we aren't here to just watch, Pharaoh," Piper said, adding a seductive little purr on "Pharoah" the way only a daughter of Aphrodite could.

"W-what?" Carter gibbered, stunned.

"Like we said, we'll need all the genetic material we can get," the stately Reyna said, undoing her hair band and letting her jet black hair cascade onto her shoulders.

"And I've always thought it was terribly unfair it was always just your wife getting ploughed by Greeks," Annabeth said as she catwalked towards Carter, her hips swaying like a ship on roughs seas.

She was so close the fabric of their clothes rubbed against each other.

"Perhaps you'd like to even things out a bit tonight," Annabeth whispered into Carter's ear, her hot breath rushing into his eardrums and sending shivers down his spine.

"While preventing more of your countrymen from dying and doing your duty as Pharoah," Reyna added, pressing her own body against Carter on Annabeth's right.

"Maybe more than even things out. Maybe skew things a little in your favor," Piper whispered seductively into his ear, adding her own voluptuous body into the fray by pressing against Carter on Annabeth's left.

"Um, Zia?" Carter yelled, as confused as he was aroused. "I think we ought to consider their proposal!"

"Really?" Zia yelled, exasperated.

"I mean, they look very keen on doing this!" Carter said.

"By the gods Carter, three Greek sluts walk up to you and suddenly you're OK with this?" Zia said.

"Hey, *you* started this," Carter shot back.

"I don't know went on between the you and Zia, but you're not touching her," Alyssa snarled.

"Yeah!" Felix shouted.

"Take your sick perverted fantasies about having sex with Zia and shove it. She wouldn't even touch a dog like you," Alyssa yelled.

Percy grinned. "Wouldn't even touch a dog like me. Isn't that right, Zia?"

"Of course she wouldn't! Why would she oooooo-" Alyssa half gasped, half moaned.

*ZIIIP*

Percy unsheathed his final weapon, one much more powerful than Riptide. It had ended relationships, marriages and even political alliances. It had irreversibly altered the course of important, inherited government positions. It was as big as it was subtle, a tool which men didn't notice until it was in too deep.

It was his ten inch Greek cock.

It is said money has power over all men. In the same way, Percy's cock has power over all women. There was a lot of it, and women generally wanted to hold it in their hands. Throughout the room, there was a certain shivering and crossing of legs that suggested from the women that suggested they had become a lot more open to the Greek's solution.

"Put your pants back on!" Felix yelled, burning with a mixture of anger, shock, envy and awe at Percy's swinging trouser snake.

"Come on honey, let's go!" Felix said, grabbing Alyssa's hand. But she didn't budge.

"Hold on now dear, I think we ought to think about their proposal," Alyssa whispered breathlessly, her mind too preoccupied to be embarrassed at how quickly she changed her mind.

"Zia?" Felix pleaded, looking to her for help.

The dusky brunette, herself admiring Percy's genetic gifts, shrugged. "Told you to leave when you had the chance."

"Alyssa won't fall for that. She's a loyal wife," Felix said confidently. But a drop of worry seeped into his voice. A little part of him was worrying that in his wife's head, she was drawing up comparisons between him and Percy.

Percy grabbed Zia's tiny waist and forced her in to a rough kiss. She resisted for a moment, and then gave up. Moaning like a disobedient schoolgirl, Zia submitted to Percy's advances.

When he finally broke the kiss, his monstrous cock was rock hard. Zia ran an appreciative hand over the naked rod.

"Mmmm, did it get bigger since the last time?" Zia muttered.

"Why don't you take a closer look and find out?" Percy said.

With a big grin, Zia slowly slid down Percy's torso and onto her knees. Wrapping her long, slender fingers around its wide circumference, she began to pump the Greek cock.

Alyssa and Felix watched with naked curiosity as Zia, usually cold and contemptuous, melted like butter in Percy's hand. Alyssa in particular thought Zia looked so sexy stroking that big fat dick.

On the other side of the room, Carter had been backed into a corner by the three towering, well endowed women from the Greek delegation. His eyes darted around helplessly as he tried to not look at some jiggling part of the women, which was difficult. At eye level were their firm yet large breasts, so tightly wrapped in silk he could make our their nipples. Because of their enormous size, looking downwards was just looking at the titties from another angle. And upwards was the slighty bemused expressions of the women, their startling array of colored eyes staring at him like predators who knew their prey was trapped and decided they would enjoy toying with it before devouring it whole.

"I am very uncomfortable with this," Carter protested.

"And why is that?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean, I barely know you," Carter said.

"I think he needs some convincing. Whip em out girls," Reyna ordered. One by one, the trio undid the buttons on their shirts.

*BOING*  
*BOING*  
*BOING*

Carter gibbered at the pairs of flawlessly round, snowy Grecian breasts. Their pale, smooth skin shone softly like moonlit marble, and on the tip, a perfect little nipple a delicate shade of rosy pink.

"I think he likes them," Piper said. The trio laughed softly.

"This isn't right," Carter protested, his willpower admirable in the face of such big odds. "I mean, I barely know you!"

"Don't be like that," Piper purred, her voice taking on the strange, melodic tones Carter heard before. "Your wife is over there enjoying herself. You don't have to feel guilty."

A little part of Carter snapped. Zia was always getting guys. They swarmed over her like ants on honey, and how totally cool with it she was just made it worse. Before they were married, she had the time of her life getting railed by Percy and Co, doing gods know what. Or more specifically, letting Percy do gods know what to her. And although they had worked things out and Zia had kept to her marriage vows, Carter suddenly felt how *unfair* it was. She got to have her fun before settling down, whilst he never had the option. He was stuck listening through a door was Zia was brutally fucked, or cooking in steam while Zia squished her breasts all over Percy's body. But now, the gods had given him a gift wrapped opportunity to make up for the years of abuse. And even better, they were Greek. It was poetic - they'd been fucking him for years, now he got to fuck them.

"Alright, let's do this," Carter said. Piper smiled.

"Now just let us take care of everything, my king," Piper sang, her melodic charmspeak gently but firmly steering Carter's thoughts in the direction she wanted like a skilled helmsman.

Carter nodded. He didn't resist when he was brought over to the negotiating table and pushed down onto his back. The harsh artifical ceiling light burned his eyes for a few seconds before it was eclipsed by the curvaceous figure of Annabeth.

*click-click*

Annabeth placed both feet sharply one either side of Carter's head, her black heels producing two loud, clear clicks.

"Now a good king should prepare his lovers before taking them to bed," Piper suggested. Although technically a suggestion, it was layered with such fine and subtle harmonics if she had said he ought to eat the table, Carter would be tucking a napkin into his collar.

Annabeth slowly sashayed down onto the king, taking her time to savor the moment. It wasn't every day that you got a cute king in between your legs. She didn't need charmspeak to hypnotize him. The sight of her big, beautifully sculpted butt clad in fine black silk descending from above was more than enough. His eyes were transfixed as the deliciously tight ass stopped just an inch above his nose.

*THWACK *

Annabeth gave her own rump a hard slap, causing the assmeat to jiggle in her pants which looked like they were two sizes too small.

"Does the Pharoah like this offering?" Annabeth cooed.

"Yes, yes, just so so much," Carter gurgled.

"I think you'll like what comes next even more," Annabeth said. She closed her eyes and squeezed.

*RIIIIIIIIIIP*

With a flex of her butt muscles, her pants split, filling the air with the delicate sound of tearing silk. It was quite an elegant and smooth display of applied physics. Too small pants and a too large ass multiplied by well trained gluteal muscles flexing equals torn pants. The silken mass swelled and then broke seam by seam, splitting neatly down the center. The perfect pale ass flesh spilled out of the tear.

It was such a voluptuous volume of ass meat that it could easily have swallowed up most panties. But with the flexibility of an Olympic gymnast, Annabeth had spread her legs almost 180 degrees, and Carter could see she was bare naked down there. There were no panties, just a crinkly little sphincter and a damp hump with a tiny drop of liquid colasceing on an impossibly pink clit.

Carter drooled like a starved lion looking at a piece of fatty steak. He craned his neck to devour the Grecian pussy, but Annabeth pressed a gently but firm hand on his forehead.

"Not just yet," she said. She fished out a small, golden square from the pocket of her suit.

"You see this?" she asked, twirling the square between her fingers above Carter's head. "It's ambrosia. It vastly accelerates the recovery of demigods. And I mean all kinds of recovery."

Annabeth ran the thin edge of the ambrosia down the valley of her fat butt.

"Your cock is going to feel like it's been trampled by a rhinoceros tomorrow, but tonight, you'll fuck and cum like a herd of bulls," Annabeth explained, teasing the golden square against her puckered asshole.

"Come on, give it to me," Carter whined excitedly. "I want to eat it now!"

"You'll get it, Pharoah. But you won't be eating it. You'll be eating me out," Annabeth teased.

Carter watched, fascinated, as she ran the square from her tailbone, brushing against her wrinkly anus and leaving crumbs of it trapped in its folds, down her pale smooth skin untouched by sunlight, and onto her soft bulbous pubic mound. There, she eased the golden square up her throbbing pussy with one long index finger.

There was a soft bubbling, and then a thick glooping noise, as the ambrosia dissolved in he mixture of juices Annabeth's eager pussy was secreting then sped up the volume of secretion. Hovering directly above Carter's face, a golden drop of her juices flowed onto her clit before splashing down into Carter's mouth.

The king eagerly swallowed the droplet.

"How does it taste, my Pharoah?" Annabeth purred.

"It's the most delicious thing I ever tasted," Carter said breathlessly.

"It's supposed to. What does it taste like?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It tastes," Carter slowly moaned, "Like your pussy."

Annabeth's face split into a huge grin. With both index fingers, she pulled apart the folds of her pussy to show Carter the bright pink tube that was her inner pussy, glazed with her golden nectar dripping downwards like fresh honey.

*Fresh honey actually tastes quite bad

"Eat up, king of Egypt," Annabeth ordered in a seductive whisper. And Carter obeyed, burying his head with gusto into the upturned jar of pussy honey.

Zia beckoned Alyssa over with a finger. Ignoring her husband's feeble protests, she obeyed.

Alyssa sank onto her knees beside Zia. Shy at first, but getting bolder, she grasped the rock hard cock in her hand, the cock feeling almost boiling hot to her delicate fingers. She was bashful because it was her first time doing something like this with someone other than her husband. Felix was nothing like the aggressive, manly stud Percy was - compared to a man like Percy, Felix was practically a boy.

But even more, it was because Zia was beside her. As it was established before, Alyssa worshipped Zia. Not the way she worshipped the gods, who were numerous and quite often rude or stupid. But the way she worshipped someone who was so amazing in every way that you couldn't just help love and respect, like one would a masterful piece of art or a rare species of multicolored bird of paradise. Something so rare and beautiful in this mundane world that one felt the need to treasure and protect it. Possibly nothing perfect existed in this world. But to Alyssa, Zia was so close as to be practically the same thing. She was in awe and in love with Zia.

And now she was there, stroking a big, thick cock with Zia while Zia's tits were hanging out. It was the most beautiful pair of breasts she had ever seen, each a perfectly sculpted teardrop of milk chocolate. And on the end, pointing slightly outwards, were two tiny pert nipples the shade of mahogany.

"I've missed this cock," Zia admitted, softly twisting her hands around the hot shaft.

Alyssa's eyes went wide. "So you did sleep with Percy?"

"Yes, years ago. Before my kids were born. Those were amazing days," Zia reminisced wistfully.

"But... But... Weren't you with Carter then?" Alyssa gasped, shocked that her idol would do something like this.

Zia laughed. "Yep. He was so pathetic then, couldn't even get me off once."

Alyssa giggled. "Much like Felix!"

"I'm not surprised. I mean, he has to stand on tip toes just to kiss you!" Zia said.

"It's so funny, he's so small! I just manhandle him into bed and do whatever I want to him," Alyssa laughed.

"And his cock?" Zia asked.

"It's like a boy's compared to this one. I didn't know there were cocks this big!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"it's going to feel even bigger inside of you," Percy said.

Alyssa blushed at the implication. "I-I don't know. It looks really big. Will it even go in?"

Zia chuckled. "You remind me of when I first got fucked by this Greek stud."

"You let me worry about that," Percy reassured her. "You just worry about getting enough air."

"W-what? What do you - MMMPPFFFFHHHH!" Alyssa choked as Percy grabbed two hands of her hair and rammed nine inches of thick Grecian cock past her pale, pink lips and down into her slim throat.

The bulging throat looked as if someone had rammed a baseball bat down it. Percy held the pretty face sounded pushed up against his crotch. Alyssa tried to blink back tears as the completely alien feeling of struggling to breathe as her windpipe was obstructed by a huge ramrod penis sent shivers of fear and arousal down her spine. She'd never been treated so badly before. Percy didn't even ask her for a blowjob, like Felix meekly did whenever he was horny. Instead he just took her and ravished her mouth like a paid prostitute.

If she thought that was bad, worse was coming. Without so much as a warning, he yanked her head back out and began drilling his cock down her gullet with strong repetitive strokes. Little drops of saliva and precum started dripping onto the off her as her thin lips scraped the film of juices off his shaft, building up into little hills of sticky fluid that slid down her chin and left dark patches on her silk shirt.

One drop fell onto Alyssas's hardening nipples, making the white shirt transparent for all to see every curve and bump on her pert milk squirter.

Alyssa groaned and choked as Percy used her mouth as little more than a fleshlight to coax the cum from his orange sized testicled, casually desecrating one of her most sensitive regions - the thing she used to taste, drink and kiss with - with his giant, leaking fuckstick. Her worried husband saw his wife struggling with Percy's massive jawbreaker and assumed the worst.

"Alyssa!" Felix cried out as he rushed forward to pull the big dicked bastard off her.

A thrust out palm sent him tumbling to the floor. Then he felt a heavy weight sitting on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He looked up to see a towering stack of coffee toned tits blocking his vision. Zia peeked over her enormous trembling rack to look down onto the bewelidered boy lying with his back on the floor.

"Zia! What are you doing! I have to save Alyssa!" Felix cried, thrashing pathetically under the weight of Zia's large bubble butt.

"Save her?" Zia chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Felix yelled.

"See for yourself!" Zia exclaimed.

Standing up, she grabbed the collar of Felix's shirt and swung him like a curling stone. He slid on the smooth floor and his head neatly slotted onto the gap between Alyssa's high heels.

Her squatting position revealed everything. Between her spread out legs, there was a damp patch. Alyssa was so wet from getting roughly and perfectly facefucked that her cunt was leaking through her panties and a thick pair of pants in it's frenzied arousal.

"T-this can't be right! It's a trick!" Felix cried out.

"Oh, it's not trick, boy. I'm dripping just as bad here," Zia said coyly, spreading apart her legs and thrusting her crotch forward to shot a similarly darker patch on the black silk of the pants. The silk was almost midnight black, but somehow the women were so wet it turned the spot where the tight fabric outlined their delicate vaginal humps into an even darker, impossibly black stain.

Percy grunted in annoyance. With a sharp yank he pulled off the subservient wife passively accepting the hard skull dicking with a loud *POP*. Alyssa whined like a baby losing its pacifier.

"Why'd you stop? Please, keep shoving your dick in my mouth!" Alyssa begged.

"Your husband seems to be the first time seeing an aroused woman. It's a pity it was his wife sucking another man's dick," Percy joked. Alyssa giggled.

"It's not true! She must have peed!" Felix vehemently denied.

"His whining is getting on my nerves though," Percy said. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

She reached down her back and tore off her lacey pink panties. Then she unzipped her fly, exposing the dripping hump to Felix.

"Still think I'm not dripping wet at sucking this beautiful cock?" Alyssa teased. Felix stared, dumbfounded his wife had gone from supporting him to big cock slut in the span of ten minutes.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you believe it or not. You're going to be drinking it," Alyssa said. Without warning, she rammed her fluid filled crotch into her husband's pathetically gaping mouth.

Felix gagged and choked as the puffy vulva stuffed into his mouth. Percy nodded in satisfaction, and with a swift stab resumed relentlessly fucking Alyssa's pretty face. A long moan told everyone that she was happy to have Percy's thick dick choking her airways, but even happier about the new position she had assumed. In her mind she saw the mental image of Percy on top, using her mouth like an expendable fleshlight, and her husband below, gagging on her swollen and aroused vulva. The sheer wrongness of it made her mind boil with lust. She'd always enjoyed dominating her husband in bed, but this was the first time anyone had the mind and equipment to dominate her. Her body responded to her nasty kink, increasing the flow out her already wet cunt until she was practically pissing into Felix's mouth.

Zia watched the erotic scene with arousal and nostalgia. She remembered when Percy had done the same thing to her. Unconsciously biting a lip, a hand slid down into her tight pants and another grabbed her left teat. Her skilled fingers massaged their hard and wet captives, delivering a skilled and repetitive rhythm of hard presses and rough tweaks which elevated her horniness to even higher levels.

It wasn't long before Percy began to tire of Alyssa's mouth. He casually plucked her head off and tossed her squatting form to one side. Alyssa gasped in shock. *No* one had ever not came from her blowjobs. Felix would spurt in seconds after her pink lips enveloped his mediocre penis. And how Percy was not only not cumming but refusing a blowjob?

As she fell, she didn't let go of Felix's head. Her legs instinctively wrapped around the skull of her husband and locked them into a vice like grip against her throbbing cunt. Alyssa gazed in awe at Percy's still erect fuckstick, shiny with her spit and steaming slightly in the cold air. The very sight of such a powerful and impressive piece of male genitalia caused a little squirt of femcum to fly into Felix's mouth.

Percy ignored Alyssa and fixed her eyes on the squirming mother of two, currently masturbating herself into a frenzy just by gazing at his godlike body. The brown skinned pseudo-goddess was why Percy had organized this whole summit to begin with. Sure, there was the combined security of both societies, but Percy would've done it without this anyway. For two decades after Zia's wedding night, Percy's cock had gotten plenty of pussy, mouth and asshole, but had been completely Zia-less. And every time he fucked some horny bar slut or sex starved wife he would cum, but deep down he'd would be annoyed and dissatisfied that it wasn't it wasn't the dusky desert flower that he was cumming in.

For months before the summit, his body had been saving up seed in anticipation of burying itself in Zia and giving her a big, sloppy creampie. Now, his balls had swelled to the size of baseballs.

Zia licked her lips as Percy approached. He pushed his shaft down onto her pussy, slapping away her twitching hand, and grinded hard on her painfully swollen vulva. Zia moaned in approval.

"Miss me, princess?" Percy said with a smirk. Zia shivered at the sound of her old nickname.

"I've been waiting for you to finish up with that hussy," Zia breathily replied.

"And you've been a very good girl, waiting so patiently," Percy crooned. "And good girls get their cum."

Zia broke into a big grin. "I've been waiting all night!"

"But first, let's get your husband into this," Percy said.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. For two years we fucked behind his back, now you want to bring him into this."

"I lost this tight brown pussy for twenty years because of him," Percy said with a hint of anger.

Zia laughed. "He's my husband!"

"Still, I want to see the look on his face as I creampie his wife in front of him," Percy growled.

Zia giggled. "As long as I get my cum, I'm cool with that. Hell, I'll tell him how it feels if that's what it takes to put that cock to good use on me."

With one hand, Percy slung the horny brunette over a shoulder and strolled over to Carter, where Annabeth was sitting on his face whilst Piper and Reyna were watching.

Slick slurping sounds were emanating from Annabeth crotch as Carter lapped up her juices. Percy dumped Zia on the table opposite facing Carter. She was bent over the table so her tits hung on one side and her legs hung off the other. From Percy's point of view, Zia's shapely rump was bent over and spread, completely exposed to his babymaker.

"Hurry it up Annabeth, I want Carter to see this," Percy ordered.

"Jesus Percy, you're an asshole," Annabeth complained. "Give me a minute, it's not going to be soon when I can have a king licking out my cunt."

With a sigh, Percy slid his cock between Zia's twin bubbles of sumptuous brown flesh while he waited, wrapping his sausage into the two brown buns to keep warm like a hotdog. He gave a hard slap to one of the brown buns.

"Godamn, I'm going to creampie you so hard you give birth to triplets!" Percy exclaimed.

Zia giggled in approval. "Can't wait!"

OUTSIDE THE BIG HOUSE

This was the scene Nuru and Layla saw through the windows - their dad with his face sat on my a Greek woman, and her mom bent over with a big Greek man behind her.

"Y-you sickos! You're raping our parents?" Nuru exclaimed.

Theodora laughed. "Rape? Oh no, it's nothing like that. Look," she ordered, pointing at Alyssa. Nuru and Layla saw Alyssa viciously grinding Felix's mouth into a crotch, using his face like some sort of vibrator while moaning.

"What in the gods secret names is Alyssa doing?" Nuru gasped.

"Hear for yourself," Hadrian said. He pulled open the window a crack, letting the sounds of the room seep out into the cool night air.

" - uhg that thick Greek cock is so hot, I think I'm going to cum just looking at it - "

"As long as I get my cum, I'm fine -"

"Godamn, I'm going to creampie you so hard you have triplets!"

Both the Egyptian girls jaws dropped. They could see their mother, bent over with her tits out and her pants down, giggling coquetteishly as Percy talked about creaming her insides.

Their jaws dropped all the way to the ground when they saw the size of Percy's penis.

Nuru gulped. "By the Eighth Gate, it must be ten inches long! And over six inches in circumference!"

"That's a big trouser snake alright," Layla uttered grimly.

"I-is mom going to be alright? It looks like it'll hurt her!" Nuru whispered worriedly.

Theodora chuckled. "Oh, she'll be much more than alright. But I wouldn't worry about her position if I were you."

"Ugh, what are you going to do, rape us? We're cousins for Ra's sake," Alyssa said, making a face.

Both of them shrugged. "They'll decide your fate," Theodora said. Nuru and Layla were swung easily over a shoulder and brought into the Big House.


	13. Epilogue Part 3

**To answer guest's review, Sadie and Walt are sort of just sitting there, since they know what's going to happen.**

INSIDE THE BIG HOUSE

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Hadrian and Theodora stepped politely into the room. Which is impressive given that they were holding two struggling bodies, one of which was wobbling a lot from all the large round bits. They dumped their captives on the floor.

"Father, we've returned," both of them chorused in unison. "We've captured the Egyptian children. They were rummaging through our armory."

Zia's eyes shot open wide. "Nuru! Layla!" she cried. Immediately forgetting her imminent dicking, she rushed over to her bound children. Under her agile fingers the knots quickly disintegrated.

"Mom! What's going on, why are you naked?" Nuru exclaimed.

Zia gave both of them a bear hug. "Are you both alright? Did they hurt my babies?" she asked, her voice sick with worry.

"We're fine mom, they just stunned us," Nuru said, gasping slightly as the powerful hug pushed air out of her lungs.

"Mom, are you alright? What's going on?" Layla asked anxiously.

"It's... Complicated, habibti. But everything is going to be alright," Zia reassured.

"Are these assholes holding you hostage? I'll tear their arms off if they are!" Layla said angrily.

"No, no. It's not like that. But now that you're here, I need you to do something for me," Zia whispered warmly _To_.

"What is it, mom?" Nuru and Layla whispered with as much love and concern.

"I can't explain why to you now, but you've got to get impregated by some Greek men," Zia finished.

Nuru and Layla's face did a very impressive impression of a a glacier collapsing. Those kinds which you see on documentaries where great big chunks of ice slowly slide majestically downwards and fall into the ocean so hard it erupts with a great big spray of white water.

Nuru choked on what Zia said. Layla, a bit stronger mentally, managed to croak out, "What?"

Grasping her daughters gently by their hands, Zia led them to the Greek side of the negotiating table. Frank, Percy and Jason quickly encircled the dusky family.

"Mom, you can't be serious! Is this an act?" Nuru exclaimed desperately.

"I-I don't want to lose my virginity here! I don't even know this guys!" Layla begged.

"I don't want to become a mother! I'm eighteen! I haven't even got into university!" Nuru cried.

Zia planted a deep, wet, sloppy kiss into Layla's open mouth. Her skilled tongue took advantage of Layla's shock, stuffing itself into Layla's open mouth and pressing itself onto every surface and crevice so hard it legally counted as sexual assault. This violent make out session continued for some time, mother and daughter's spit flowed like water between their mouths. The mouth-rape continued until Alyssa was in a daze, her mother completely dominating her inexperienced self.

The kiss broke with a loud sucking noise, a thick line of spit trailing between the mouths of mother and daughter.

Zia crushed Nuru's soft lips against her teeth. She was even easier as she had never kissed on the lips before - Zia mercilessly took advantage of her lack of experience to scour her mouth with her tongue. Pushing wad after wad of thick spit into her mouth as Zia violated the insides of her mouth repeatedly, her own tongue offered a pathetic resistance before submitting to her mother's tongue-fucking.

Zia moved back onto the still dazed Layla, pounding her into submission with more violating kisses, then switched back to Nuru with Layla's spit still in her mouth. Flicking back between her two helpless daughters, Zia mouth-raped the pair of them into two pilant little girls, awaiting any order their mommy gives them.

The three Greek men watched the scene with their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Jason even came a little into his pants at the scene of Zia mouth-fucking her two daughters like an Olympic champ. Frank would've gladly watched Zia wiggle her tongue down her daughter's throats instead of fucking them.

"We're ready for you Greek gentleman," Zia said with a lewd, saliva-stained smile.

Three cocks popped up into fucking position.

"So, how do you Greek men want your Egyptian cumholes?" Zia asked in a matter of face way, hands running down her Nuru's then Layla's legs as she yanked their pants and panties down to their ankles.

"Line up by age," Percy ordered, eagerly stroking his cock in anticipation.

Zia nodded. "Give me a second."

Zia hugged her daughters close to her and whispered into their ears, "Habibtis, until the sun rises, we're going to be these men's slampigs, alright? Instead of human beings with dignity and rights, they're going to treat us like walking condoms who exist who make their fat dicks cum. They're going to fuck our every orifice, in positions you cannot even imagine, for the next eight hours. I know it's a little scary, but it'll be alright. Your mother will be right beside you."

"And remember, a Kane never disappoints."

Layla and Nuru nodded.

"Now Layla, you take Nuru's and my hand and go in the center," Zia ordered. Layla obeyed, gently grasping her mother's and sister's hands. With their panties around their ankles, Zia led the line of waddling girls to the negotiating table and bent them over.

Frank's face broke into a predatory grin as he saw the three beautiful brown butts perched on the edge of the table. "Godamn I love diplomacy!" he yelled, positioning himself behind Nuru. Percy took Zia, and Jason took Layla in the center.

"Annabeth, stop sitting on Carter! I want him to see this!" Percy barked.

With a sigh, Annabeth got off face of the king hungrily licking the insides of her vagina. She flicked out her bronze knife and sliced off his pants.

"Oooo! Not bad, my king," Annabeth purred, appreciately stroking Carter's long royal scepter. "Now let's see you put this magic staff to good use."

Carter grinned. "So am I."

Then he saw his daughters bent over, with three menacing men standing behind them, pulling out their impossibily fat cocks.

"What the -" Carter yelled.

Piper quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, mashing his face into her marshmallow tits. "Don't need to worry about them, Pharoah. Just think about our big boobs that's going to be all yours to play with," Piper whispered, her words sounding like a heavenly chorus.

"B-but my daughters..." Carter resisted.

"Who? What's important is our swollen, throbbing pussies, my Pharoah. You need to fill them with your thick cum ASAP," Piper continued, adding so much lewd tones it sounded like a heavenly chorus about to orgasm.

Carter's mind broke. "Yes, I need to cum in your pussies..."

Piper grinned. "Now there's a good king."

Piper, Annabeth and Reyna bent over the table, the first and second slipping off their pants flowed off their curvaceous legs and pooled around their feet like water.

Carter gibbered at the three pairs of flawless, pink row of asses. Each woman had enough buttflesh to satisfy an entire frat, and now it was all his. Deep in his crotch, he could feel the ambrosia working. He could feel his balls swelling with cum production in overdrive, and every vein on his cock pulse with tireless energy.

But before the ogry could start Hadrian and Theodora interrupted.

"What should we do now, father?" they said to Percy.

"Take care of the rest," he ordered. Both of them nodded.

And so the historic moment began. The moment where two nations on the brink of war became two nations about to fuck the shit out of another in the nastiest, stickiest and longest fuckfest in the history of warfare.

But before that, Percy wanted a little payback for Carter.

"Piper, do what I told you before the summit started," Percy ordered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Jeez, just give it a rest! I'm dying to get fucked by a king here!"

"Just do it," Percy repeated. Piper sighed. "What you're asking me to do is really mean. You're an ass, Percy."

She stood up and grabbed Carter's cock. With deliberate slowness, she started stroking it gently.

Carter tried to push her back down to fuck her, but she stopped him with a word.

"You see your family on the other table? Your wife and two beautiful daughters?" Piper said sweetly. Carter nodded under her spell.

"Now I want you to look at their faces very closely," Piper continued, stroking his dick with slow, long pumps.

"By the gods Percy, what are you doing?" Zia asked.

"I could stop and explain it to you, or I could fuck you," Percy offered.

Zia laughed. "Definitely the second! My pussy has been waiting twenty years for this."

"As my princess wants," Percy said, prodding his oversized glans against the weeping pussy.

"Uhnngghhh fuck yes," Zia moaned, biting her lower lip.

Zia's turgid pussy, an exquisite shade of dark chocolate, strained to its limit just to accommodate Percy's fat tip. In the twenty years of just fucking Carter's much smaller prick, it had tightened back to a small firm ring. But now that it felt Percy's fat member again, it was slowly blossoming like a flower to welcome it.

Layla felt Zia's hand grip hers tightly as Percy slowly packed his enormous schlong into her mother. Layla watched in awe as Zia happily accepted the unbelievably large prick, her eyes rolling back into her head as she let out a sexy little moan. With every inch that went in, she moaned louder, until Percy's enormous cock was shoved completely in and Zia was moaning like a beached whale. Layla stroked her mother's hand gently, with as much worry and envy.

Seeing her wickedly sexy mom squirm like a horny little schoolgirl as she took the fat cock, and knowing the same was about to happened to her, her cunt squeezed out a fat dollop of fluid onto the floor.

"Look at the face your beautiful wife is making as the big fat cock enters... She's in heaven. Imagine it stretching out her tight cunt as it pushed deeper and deeper into her... It feels good doesn't it, watching your sexy wife take Percy's nice fat dick?" Piper moaned into Carter's ear, pumping his dick faster.

Carter watched, drooling slightly as he saw his wife's face contort into erotic ecstasy whilst he was stroked off by the beautiful Piper. A little bubble of precum dangled from his glans all the way to his knees.

"Oh shit, this feels as amazing as I remember," Zia groaned as Percy kneaded the base of his crotch into her vulva. "You're a fucking beast, sir."

Percy chuckled at his old nickname. "Now let's see what your daughters think of a big Greek cock."

Layla shuddered at the mental image of the same thing happening to her. "Mom, I'm scared," she whimpered.

"It'll be okay, honey. I'm here for you," Zia reassured her, gripping her hand tightly.

Despite her outward appearance, Layla never had a boyfriend, much less sex. She was, surprisinly, a traditional romantic, hoping to find a man to share all of herself with.

Jason spread apart Layla's virgin pussy with two thumbs and gently wedged her vulva open with his plum sized cockhead. The virgin sexpot squealed and squeezed her mother's hand tightly as she felt, for the first time, a real cock against her vagina. And it was a ten inch Greek monster no less. It was the sexual equivalent of a first time diver practicing by jumping into the Atlantic trench.

"It feels so weird..." Layla groaned as Jason gently nudged his fat glans a little deeper.

"That's alright, sweetie. You're doing very well," Zia said soothingly. "Just breathe."

Layla obeyed. She took big gulps of air to calm herself down as Jason slowly gyrated his cock deeper in.

"O-oh my gods! It's so deep!" Layla groaned.

"That's only the head, dear," Zia said.

"I don't know if I can take all of it, mom," Layla worriedly whimpered.

"Don't worry. You will. You're my daughter after all. You know, I took my first Greek cock at your age," Zia told her.

Layla gasped. "You did?"

Zia nodded. "And I took Jason's on my wedding night. That very cock that fucked me is fucking my daughter."

Layla moaned a little as the irresistibly sexy mental image of Zia taking such a big cock, then that same big cock fucking her - Zia's daughter - years later, burned into her mind, causing her to squirt a little on the invasive snake.

Inch by inch, with a lot of gentle reassuring and lewd handholding, Jason stuffed his gigantic dick up Layla's virgin pussy, stretching it out like a baseball bat up a water hose.

"Ngghhhh - I did it mom," Layla moaned. "T-this feels kinda amazing!"

"All Greek cocks do, habibti," Zia said, beaming. "I'm proud of you!"

"Hmmm, look at your daughter taking that big, masculine cock up her untouched pussy. Did you want her to lose her virginity to an Egyptian boy? Well, it's too late now. Might as well enjoy the sight of your daughter's sex bomb of a body quivering, impaled on a Greek cock," Piper whispered erotically into Carter's ear, pumping his cock even harder.

Carter's cock drooled in agreement.

Nuru let out a little squeal as Frank pressed his fat pink glans against her taut, tight pussy. Her tiny body had a correspondingly tight pussy - Frank struggled to get even two fingers in.

People would be surprised to hear Nuru had lost her virginity before Layla, to a cute and wonderfully bright Egyptian boy from her Advanced Fire Spells class she was dating. But as Frank's fat frank slowly began worming into her insides, she wondered if her occasionally protected dalliances with her boyfriend had prepared her for anything like this. Her unusually small and tight pussy mean even an Egyptian sized dick could pleasure her, but now it was going to be torn apart.

"First time taking a big cock, nerd?" Frank asked.

"Y-n-no! Don't call me nerd..." Nuru answered.

Frank grabbed a handful of her short hair and crammed the rest of his cock down her aching pussy, eliciting a pleasured scream from the tomboyish girl as nine inches of cock filled up her cute little butt.

"Jesus you're tight!" Frank exclaimed. Nuru only moaned in response.

"Not bad, for a nerd. Taking my whole cock," Frank complimented.

"Don't talk to me like that, you... You... You bully!" Nuru cried.

Frank chuckled and gave her tight, firm butt a sharp slap, eliciting a little moan from her. "Make me, nerd.'

"See how your youngest daughter tries to deny it but her body is clearly enjoying the fat Greek cock rammed up her body? You like seeing her get fucked by a big, rude, Greek stud," Piper whispered breathily in magical tones, pumping Carter's cock even harder.

The trio of Egyptian girls writhed and moaned softly as plump Greek cocks gently twitched in their snug velvet caverns, their raw, unprotected shafts sending shivers of pleasure up the girls spines every time a vein pulsed with hot blood.

"You like seeing your wife and daughters get fucked by big, strong men, don't you?" Piper uttered, layering her voice with magic.

"Y-yeah," Carter grunted as his cock started to twitch from the rough handjob Piper was giving him.

"It feels good, doesn't it? And they feel good, too?" Piper asked sweetly, speeding up her stroking.

"Shit, it feels good," Carter groaned.

"And nothing turns you on more than watching a group of rough, muscular Greek studs manhandle your wife and children and use them slampigs for their throbbing cocks," Piper gently suggested.

"Nothing turns me on more," Carter repeated lewedly, Piper's magically hypnotism worming deep into his mind.

"And if they're happy getting hatefucked by them, then you're happy too," Piper continued, pumping Carter's cock even faster.

"I'm happy," Carter repeated in a daze.

"And if your family, especially your wife, wants to get fucked by a Greek stud sometime, you're not going to stop her," Piper gently whispered.

"I'm not going to stop my wife from getting fucked... " Carter repeated, too horny and dazed to even realize what he was doing.

"In fact, you're going to encourage them, and do everything they say so that they can have a fantastic fuck session," Piper whispered.

"I'm going to do everything they say..." Carter whispered.

"Hold your wife down, clean up all the fluids, even rimming the Greek man fucking her so he cum more inside her," Piper suggested.

"Cum more inside her..." Carter moaned.

"And you'll take care of the babies as they make some more in your bedroom," Piper said softly.

"Make more babies in my bedroom..." Carter groaned. Piper motioned Percy for the last phase of the mental reprogramming.

Soft moans escaped mother and daughter's lips as the Greek side slowly and firmly gave their Egyptian paramours a deep and thorough dicking, lazily pulling out to the tip before thrusting deep into their cores. Complimenting their soft moans was the sick, wet slapping sounds of their cervixes getting cock-slapped by the Greek men, their fat glans knocking onto the door to their womb like an increasingly impatient delivery man slamming against a closed door.

"Now look closely at their faces," Piper ordered, slowing down her hand slightly.

Carter did, drinking in every detail of his wife and daughter's faces contorting in ecstasy as they were cored by the brutes of men and their fat cocks.

"You think it's the hottest thing you've ever seen," Piper intoned, jerking Carter's cock even faster.

"Urrkk," Carter groaned as he felt the tight fist pump faster.

"It drives you nuts, seeing your precious family bent over and moaning as we use them as cumbuckets, nothing more than moving holes to make us cum," Piper purred, speeding up her fist even more.

"It's so amazingly hot you feel like cumming, don't you?" Piper asked.

"I feel like cumming," Carter moaned

"Yes, cum, my king, to your exquisite wife and beautiful daughters, getting turned into fuck sluts for our men, taking out big dicks over and over, cumming all the while, getting their brains fucked into mush by our bigger, harder cocks," Piper whispered, her fist a blur as she pumped Carter's shaft.

"You feel like having the biggest orgasm of your life, like cumming every drop from your balls," Piper suggested.

"Cumming every drop..." Carter groaned.

"Cum."

"UuggghHHHHHNNnn!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *Splat* *Splat* *splat* *splat*

Thrashing like an escaped ballon, Carter's dick blasted, spurted and threw cum out, where it flew a meter and splattered onto the table. Rope after rope shot out in what seemed like an eternity. When it finally subsisided into a few gentle squirts, the table was an ocean of translucent grey dotted with congealed lumps of pearly white.

"Jesus, I think you emptied half his balls," Annabeth remarked, flicking the still hard cock.

"Yeah, he's going leave this place with a really big fetish for seeing his family get screwed by us. Anyway, we can begin," Piper said brightly. The Greek women lined up on the table.

"Come on, Pharoah," Annabeth said, giving her wobbling, towering mass of assflesh a slap. "Show us what they royal scepter can do!"

Like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't decide. So he picked the closest, who happens to be Piper, and rushed onto her like a horny dog with no regard to foreplay. Piper let out a small groan as the king mounted her like a royal stallion and started pounding away on her peasent pussy.

"Oohhh fuck that's good," Piper groaned as Carter rammed into her fat bubble butt from behind. "Yes, just like that, fuck me like one of your concubines!"

"I don't have concubines," Carter grunted as he slapped his crotch against her over and over against his new lover, repeatedly drilling into her core with well practiced strokes.

"Hnngg, fuck can I be the first?" Piper groaned in ecstasy as the royal staff plunged into her hole again and again.

"You ain't going to be a concubine," Carter said with a grin. "You're going to be the royal child bearer."

Piper giggled. "Sounds good too, my king."

But even as he was fucking the busty daughter of Aphrodite, Carter's eyes couldn't help but flicker upwards, where his wife and daughters were getting ploughed by men who just hours ago had been threatening war. Zia's face was a rictus of ecstasy, her eyes rolled back into her head and tongue lolling as she steadily and thoroughly fucked by a massive cock for the first time in two decades.

But Nuru and Layla were resisting. Nuru's petite body was shaking.

"F-f-fuck," Nuru cried.

"Enjoying yourself, nerd?" Frank teased as he easily pumped in and out of her. It would take a bull to shove something as massive as Frank's cock into such a small and tight pussy, but Frank's muscular body and well trained hips easily ripped her petite body apart.

"N-not at all!" Nuru vehemently denied, her pussy making squelching noises as her tender hole was cored deep by Frank's lengthy, thick cock. Her short hair flew around her as the stud pressing onto her tiny body from above settled into a rapid, mind raping, rhythm, slamming into her faster than she could recover. As Frank buried himself balls deep inside her petite body, her cute little ass was pulled apart by his enormous girth, exposing her pink little rosebud of an anus which Frank jammed his thumb into. Nuru's toes involuntarily curled.

"I see you like this," he said, wiggling his thumb in even deeper even as his glans pounded against her bare cervix.

"N-no!" Nuru moaned back, her lithe body squirming pathetically against Frank's musclebound frame. "This is nothing! I've done this before!"

"Really? With your boyfriend?" Frank asked.

"Y-yes!" Nuru whined.

"I suppose his cock was as big as mine?" Frank teased, twisting his nine inch sausage around her warm, wet cavern.

Nuru told the truth - she'd be bluffing no one by lying. "No, yours is bigger..." she hesitantly admitted, "but it doesn't matter! I-it only feels good if you love him!"

Frank slammed his cock into her all the way to his base and gave his thumb a hard twist. Nuru screamed in pleasure.

He chuckled. "Did your boyfriend ever make you scream like that?"

"No..." Nuru admitted hesitantly.

"Want me to do it again?" Frank asked.

"... Y-yes," Nuru stammered, her voice barely a whisper.

Nuru let out another ear splitting scream as Frank shoved his thumb up her anus as his cock tore up the insides of Nuru's tight pussy.

"Unnnhhhhh, this feels amazing," Nuru moaned, her elfin body trembling pathetically on the table as Frank rhythmically pounded her throbbing, sloppy pussy into submission.

Frank chuckled. "You nerdy girls are so much fun. You always start out saying how you love your nerdy little boyfriend and you're fine with his three inch dick."

"I-I am!" Nuru cried, but inwardly she shuddered a bit, her pussy throbbing in revulsion at the memory of her boyfriend's subpar errction.

Frank chuckled. "So you nerdy girls claim, until one day a jock gets bored and pulls you into the locker room, spreads your cute little ass and fucks your brains out," Frank bragged, grabbing handfuls or her small yet well rounded butt and kneading it into the table. With no regard for Nuru, he pinched and pulled the assflesh far out of it's natural shape and compressed it around his cock when it left the slimy, squishing cunt it was drilling. Nuru's small, slim legs thrashed about happily as Frank literally used her tiny ass to jerk his cock off as he was fucking her.

"Ohhh fuck," Nuru groaned. "W-why are you doing this to me?" she whined.

"Because I love it when I cunt fuck smart girls into mindbroken little glasses wearing nerds begging me to stretch out their insides before their boyfriend comes back from chess club," Frank sneered.

"Y-you're such a bully!" Nuru cried.

Frank laughed. "Just what you want, bitch. I can see it in your eyes. You claim to want a sweet, sensitive boyfriend who listens to whatever shit you had for your day, but deep down you want a fat cocked alpha like me to take what he wants, when it wants. You think it's going to be over after tonight? When you get back home, unable to even walk properly, you'll think you're glad that it's over. But it's not. Because now that you've tasted a real alpha, bullying your little ass into submission, you're going to crave it. Every time you sleep with your boyfriend, you're going to wish it was me, shoving my massive cock down your slim throat and spraying cum all over your face. Soon you'll get tired of your boyfriend and his meekness and his tiny penis, and you're going to pray I pop by your house and show him how to fuck his girl right. And I will. And you're going to be so desperate for my fat cock that I can take you right in front of him and you wouldn't stop me. All you'd be thinking about is my cock rearranging your organs. And you're going to cum, screaming my name, as your boyfriend cries in the corner."

"F-f-fuck!" Nuru screamed. Her petite body quivered violently against the table as she had her first orgasm, her vocal chords ripping out a deafening scream that told everyone - her mother, father, sister, and most of all Frank - that she was having her most earth shattering orgasm from getting fucked from behind by a fat dicked scumbag.

"F-Frank! Frank! Frank! I love Frank's cock!" she screamed, as her orgasm moved from the first movement into the second. Toes curling and tongue lolling, she practically pissed herself as her spasming pussy sprayed herself and Frank's rampaging cock with sticky femcum. Rivulets of it ran down her legs, each drop liquid proof of her dick-raped body surrendering to him.

Layla whimpered in despair as her little sister lost to the big Greek brute. She felt Nuru's skinny leg shake uncontrollably, and even felt a few drops of her cum splash onto her leg. Nuru's tiny hand grabbed Layla's tightly. It was almost like Nuru's body was, on a biological level, instinctively communicating to another female how the powerful orgasm she had just given indicated her lover was an alpha male.

And Layla could feel *very deeply* that her lover was an alpha male too. It wasn't just Jason's enormously fat dick filling her tight cunt with an amazing feeling, or his tall, muscular body pinning her sex bomb body. It was the way he treated her like a piece of fuckmeat. Instead of a beautiful woman with her own thoughts, strength and flaws, entitled to dignity and respect, every bit of Jason's attitude screamed at her that she was nothing more than a soft, squishy hole to milk his cock. He had bent her over the table, pinned her there and beat the shit out of her pussy as if she would do nothing but enjoy it.

And she had obeyed. Her mind had been completely fucked since his girthy cock had squeezed itself into her virginially tight pussy. In her mind she could feel her body respond to the rough, dominating man even as her mind tried to resist. Layla had always acted as the ditzy sexpot everyone thought she was, because it made them underestimate her and thus gave her an advantage over them. But deep down, she had an iron will to rival Zia's and prided herself on it. But now, every fibre tingled with the desire to please and pleasure this alpha male. She screamed at her muscles to move, but they treacherously went slack to let this dominating bully deflower her again and again.

Without so much as a protest, Jason had turned her into the ditzy big tittied slut she always pretended to be. And as her heart shaped tushy clapped against his groin as he reamed her surrendered ass, he not only violated her body, but her deepest beliefs and convictions.

Layla gripped her mother's and sisters hands, silently pleading for their help and support. But they were dealing with the same *big* problems.

"For fucks sake, can you slow down," Layla groaned through gritted teeth.

"No," Jason said simply. His fit body easily kept up a breakneck pace that most men couldn't keep for five seconds, slamming his oversized genitalia with mindbreaking speed and force into Layla's openly dripping cunt.

Layla shuddered as Jason pounded deep, ripples spreading across her soft, jelly like mounds.

"By Khnosu, didn't anyone ever tell you to be gentle with girls?" Layla moaned back.

"No. And I can see you quite like it," Jason said. "You're quite like your mother."

Layla's eyes went wide. "M-my mother?" Layla whispered in a trembling voice. Then she recalled what Zia had said just now, although Alyssa had been a little too preoccupied to think about it.

"Yes, I fucked your mother," Jason answered. "It was amazing. She was so noble, so headstrong. It was a pleasure watching her struggle to resist. But by the end she was begging for it."

"Stop it!" Layla yelled.

"Stop what?" Jason asked.

"S-stop talking about her like that!" Layla shouted.

"You mean stop talking about how I took my enormous Greek cock and pushed it up her snug, perfect little pussy millimeter by millimeter?" Jason teased.

"S-stop it!" Layla yelled angrily.

"Or the way her ass cheeks clapped together as she bounced on my dick?" Jason said.

"Stop it!" Layla shouted angrily.

"Or how her big brown tits would flail around as I fucked her from behind?" Jason continued.

"No! Stop!" Layla yelled furiously.

"Or how I could see the outline of my fat cock on her toned belly?" Jason said.

"Shut up!" Layla moaned.

"Or the way she moaned and groaned as my big fat dick tore up her insides?"

"I said shut up!" Layla groaned.

"Or best of all, the way she went cross-eyed as I emptied my balls into her steaming little cunt? You were there, in sperm form. I admit it's pretty impressive you swam up your mom before one of mine did," Jason conceded.

"Shut the hell up! Why are you even saying this?" Layla cried out. Jason chuckled and grabbed handfuls of her tit flesh in each strong hand.

"Because I know your type. Grew up loving mommy. You think she's the coolest, the best, and you want nothing more than to live up to her name and make her proud," Jason said, teasing Layla's dark chocolate nipples as he crushed her fat milk sacks together.

"But the truth is, your mom's just a slut for bad studs with big cocks. And I want you to realize you've grown up just like her," Jason teased, twisting her chocolate nipples.

Layla let out a cross between a moan and a scream. Her long, slender legs shuddered and slowly wrapped themselves around the hips of her huge cocked paramour, helping him thrust harder and faster into her.

"And I know you're getting super turned on when I talk about your mom. You've got a huge mommy complex don't you? Your tight hole here gets a little tighter every time I tell you how I fucked her," Jason barked.

"T-that's not true!" Layla gasped.

Jason chuckled. "Always denying it. Up till the point where you cum your brains out. Just like mommy. Did I ever tell you your mom loves getting spanked?"

Jason hit Layla's smooth, left butt cheek so hard it left a mark on the wobbling bubble of coppery ass flesh. Jason chuckled louder.

"I see you've inherited that too!" Jason yelled happily.

Layla cried out in shameful arousal as Jason observation was proven right. Layla was getting off very deeply to hearing how her mom got fucked, and especially getting fucked by the same cock. In a lewd, perverted way, it was almost an honor to be the same as Zia, getting impaled on the same cock.

Layla moaned in shame as she felt an orgasm building up inside her. She never had one before, but she knew what it was. There was nothing else that could've happened after fifteen minutes hard dicking by a champion stud.

"N-no, stop it," Layla begged pathetically. All her dreams, all her hopes of becoming as amazing and brave woman as her mother were getting stuffed down her cervix by Jason's footlong sausage. And compounding her shame, she was going to have an all the more powerful orgasm that it was happening in front of Zia, the woman whose respect and love she wanted above all else. It was like handing your staff to your enemy in a duel and begging him to fireball you.

"P-please, stop! I don't want to cum for the first like this," Layla begged Jason.

Zia's eyes pricked up at Layla's cries - even reuniting her pusssy with its long lost soul mate couldn't stop a mother's attention of her daughters.

"Layla, it's all right dear," Zia said soothingly, gently grasping Layla's hand. "You can cum, honey."

"I-I don't want to mom!" Layla cried shamefully. "Not to this Greek bully!"

"You can't beat a Greek cock, habibti," Zia moaned lovingly. "Just let it happen!"

"Yeah, Greek cocks are the fucking best. You can't beat them," Nuru chimed in.

"B-but..." Layla whimpered, turning to look at Zia's head.

"Even I can't resist them dear," Zia said soothingly. "My first time I took them passed out!"

Layla saw Zia was in even worse shape that she was. Zia's usually smooth, raven black hair was a mess. A pool of her delicious looking saliva had formed on the table. Her eyes were unfocused, and she would nibble her lower lip as Percy plunged deep into the place she conceived Layla from.

Seeing her like that sent Layla into even deeper depths of shameful arousal. If Zia, the most strong willed person she knew, couldn't resist a big Grecian dick, how could she?

"You passed out?" Layla asked in awe. Zia hadn't passed out even when confronting the fetid seven headed swamp demon.

"Yes, you're doing amazing as it is," Zia beamed.

Layla let out a strangled happy cry. A compliment from her sent a shock of pleasure up her, as much as Jason's amazing fucking.

"It's in our genes, habibti. We love getting fucked by Greek cock," Zia continued. "Your grandmother, Ruby Kane, turned into a total slut for it when she met Percy."

Layla moaned deeply as she pictured grandma Ruby, an ageless ghost still in her milfy prime, all big tits and ass, getting railed by a sexy Greek man.

"And your aunt, Sadie Kane? She introduced me to Greek cock! And she even bore half Greek children!" Zia exclaimed.

Layla squirmed. Aunt Sadie? she thought. The spunky rebellious girl? If five hours ago someone told her Sadie was a submissive slut for a man, she'd never have believed it. But now, she wouldn't believe it if someone said aunt Sadie wasn't a total whore for Greek cocks.

"And even our gods... Bast was totally raped into being a tame little kitty for the Greeks one day. And I was there to see it," Zia said wistfully. "It was breathtaking, watching a goddess beg and miaow for a fat cock."

Layla gasped in shock. Even our gods?!

"And if my mom and your grandma were alive, I'm sure she would tell you the same thing," Zia cried. "Fuck Greek!"

Layla groaned at the sheer perversion of talking about one's dead mother as a sexual example.

"So you see, we were built for it. Our snug Egyptian pussies are a perfect fit for their big white cocks," Zia moaned.

Layla's lust addled mind drank in even lewd, naughty word her mother told her, like an eager daughter diligently listening and remembering a vital piece of her culture's folklore from me mother.

"Their dicks are totally different. Most Egyptian boys have engorged clits. Only Greek men have *cocks*" Zia happily cried to everyone in the room.

Layla knew from experience this was true. More than once she had snuck into the locker room at the Nome and caught a glimpse of the boys. Their dicks were like boiled baby carrots, tiny and limp. Nothing like the fat slabs of solid meat on the Greek guys.

"That's why it feels so bad with our men but it feels amazing with Greeks. It's our bodies telling us we were built to be fucked and bred by them," Zia moaned in lustful ethnic self-depreciation.

"That's so true," Nuru groaned in agreement. "My shitty little Egyptian boyfriend can't compete with this hung Greek stud!"

Layla had the mental image of Nuru's boyfriend, naked beside a hung Greek man. A sheepish, short, brown skinned boy with a curved shrimp dick, and a tall, broad shouldered man with a pale pink trunk dangling between his muscular thighs. It was clear who she'd pick to take into bed.

Zia tugged on Layla's hand to get her attention. Their gaze met, and Layla's eyes were locked in place by her mother's hypnotic amber eyes, burning like fresh magma from the fire rivers of the Dust.

"And it doesn't just feel amazing... I overheard what Jason said. When you inevitably submit to their fat dicks, our all our bonds mean nothing. Husband and wife, girlfriend and boyfriend, mother and daughter... We just turn into dumb sluts for them to fuck and breed..." Zia moaned to Layla.

"And we can do anything to each other," Zia told Layla, gazing deep into her daughter's eyes.

An electric arc ran down her spine. "W-we can?" Layla whispered in awe.

"Totally. When Percy fucked Sadie and Ruby, by the end of it they were doing unspeakable things to each other. When they fucked the shit out of Bast, we were a goddess and a priestess, but we were really both the same, just sacks of meat for them to cum into. We'll still be mother and daughter, but that will be secondary to being their fuck sluts for them to toy with and spank, slap, fuck and cum, in our every orifice and every square inch of our perfect bodies," Zia groaned, every word dropping with masochistic lust.

"F-f-f-fuck," Layla cried out in incestuous arousal. Of all the depraved, perverted things that had happened to night, none was more depraved or perverted to her than the mental image of Zia and herself on a bed.

Layla and Zia's flawless bronzed bodies on their knees, their arms and tongues intertwined, their soft squishy bits pressed up against each other. Their hands running over their smooth chocolate skin, gently caressing and exploring every square centimeter of each other's bodies, inside and out. And they would moan each other's name into their open mouths as delicately probing fingers gently violated every private and sacred orifice in the other's body. They would stick their tongues and fingers into unspeakable areas - their nipples, inbetween their breasts, their assholes - Layla would push her fingers into the sopping, swollen pussy where she came from, and Zia would stuff her fingers up where Layla would give birth to Zia's grandchildren. And all the while sloppily making out into the others open, willing mouths.

And as Layla and Zia thoroughly violated each other's bodies, a circle of the hung Greek studs would jerk their thick, chunky Grecian cocks and shower the mother-daughter duo with big fat ropes of cum, staining their coppery skin with the insides of their ballsacks.

This debauched future was too much for Layla to bear. Her back arched as she felt the first pebbles of an orgasmic avalanche slide into her sopping, throughly beaten pussy.

"N-no, no, I don't want to cum," Layla cried out. Then she felt both hands tighten around her.

"Damn, I'm cumming again! And it's just been a minute!" Nuru cried out happily.

"No! Fight it sis!" whispered Layla to her sister. Layla was fighting her own impending orgasm.

"Shit, I'm cumming too!" Zia moaned.

"No, fight it mom!" Layla begged.

"I can't! Greek cocks are too good! I'm cumming!" Zia screamed in ecstacy, painfully informing everyone in the room.

"I'm cumming too, mom! This is fucking amazing!" Nuru screamed in synchrony with her mother.

"No!" Layla cried, sobbing and wishing she'd never been caught.

"Watching Nuru come is so fucking hot," Zia panted erotically. "Take that big Greek cock daughter!"

"Yes, mom! And watching you get fucked by Percy is so fucking hot, it's like the greatest porn ever!" Nuru moaned back.

"Shit, we're cumming again!" Zia and Nuru cried out in unison.

"Please, no!" Layla begged in futility.

"Just relax and let it happen, habibti," Zia urged her daughter. "Cum on his big beautiful Greek dick!"

"Yeah sis, cum! It feels so good!" Nuru moaned. "I think in going to cum again!"

"Give in, my daughter. You won't regret it," Zia said, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Yeah, big sis, give in to that big Greek cock!" Nuru told Layla, squeezing her sisters hand.

"Cum, daughter!" Zia chanted with an evil grin.

"Cum!" Nuru chanted.

"Cum cum cum!" Zia and Nuru chanted in unison.

"F-f-f-fuck I can't take it anymore!" Layla screamed, throwing her head back. "I'm cumming!"

Her tight, virginal pussy clamped down on the meaty Greek dick defiling her insides as she orgasmed, squeezing out ribbons of femcum onto Jason as his cock buried itself balls deep into her, his groin glued to hers. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she was viciously fucked into an incredibly powerful orgasm, sweeping aside all her doubts that she was anything but a volutpous whore for Jason to use as a fleshlight.

One by one, the other Egyptian beauties also fell into a crushing orgasm. As a loving and close family they shared a deep bond that was underlaid the almost telepathic empathy they had for each other. And when Layla came it set off a chain reaction that sent Zia and Nuru into a toe-curling, mind-breaking orgasm. Zia and Nuru threw their heads back and screamed as their own bodies surrendered again to the fat cock heads pounding on their cervix, their thrashing, squeezing pussies practically pissing themselves and their Greek lovers as they came.

And as Layla felt and heard her mom and sister cumming, so did her body join her family's into cumming mightily again.

And as Nuru realized Layla and Zia had came again, so did her mighty intellect join them into clamping onto Frank's fat cock and never letting go in orgasm.

And as Zia saw her two precious daughters come on the beautiful Greek cocks, she felt a deep biologically programmed sense of fulfillment. Her two offspring, who she had squirted out of the very pussy that was now being torn to shreds by Percy, were getting dominated and fucked by men who were alpha males. And she knew this because she was getting fucked by one of them too. Shortly they would be deeply creampied by the alphas, and would bear their children in bulging bellies, and so would she. In her mind's eye she saw the three of them, beautiful Egyptian women with familial resemblance, each generation sowed with alpha seed, bearing their superior offspring in their bulging brown bellies.

And at this apex of her body's purpose, she came like never before. More strongly than when she was fucked unconscious by Percy when they first met. More deeply than when Percy had coached her in her own bedroom with Carter listening outside. More erotically than when she was fucked over the unconscious body of Carter in a Japanese hotel. And more amazingly than when Carter had ordered a gangbang of her on her wedding night.

The three mindfucked women threw their heads back and screamed in unison as the three Greek men hilted their three big, throbbing Greek cocks into their three beaten and surrendered brown pussies at the same time. Their backs arching and toes curling as the girthy cocks slid down their gaping pussies and broke their cervix to slam into their wombs, the emptied whatever fluids were in their brown butts. Zia and Layla, having the biggest bubble butts, pissed and came so much that they pressure washed their lover's legs, the floor and the walls on the back end several times over. Nuru's smaller, cuter ass thoroughly soaked Frank's balls and thighs with the pungent excretions of her tiny pussy.

Carter was watching every second. His jaws dropped as he saw the same identical look scrawled across his wife's and daughter's faces - pure orgasmic bliss from raw Greek cocks going balls deep into their pussies and wombs. Under Piper's hypnotic programming, the tongue lolling, eyes cast heaven ward look of deep and mind shattering orgasm felt as as good as Piper's demigodly pussy caressing his rock hard erection. As her programming took over, the slap-slap-slap of the Greek men's balls on the crotches of his daughters and wife acted like a countdown to his own orgasm, eventually reaching such a frenzied tempo it became one sustained note of white flesh slapping against brown flesh, and signaled his own incredible orgasm.

Summoning every drop and speck of cum, using every single sperm cell available, Carter's cock blasted Piper's pale pink pussy with a cumshot to rival Percy's. Her womb and ovaries instantly overflowed and cum bubbled out of her pussy like an overflowing cauldron, dripping to the floor.

Piper saw stars as the massive tidal wave of cum hit her womb. She cried out as she came, her pussy squirting erratically on the royal cock.

"Fuck, you came enough in me to ferterlise the three of us," Piper moaned after she regained control of her spasming body.

Carter clunched at his balls. "Jesus, what did you do to me, my balls feel like an elephant stomped on them," he groaned. Annabeth callously grabbed a shrunken testicle, ignoring Carter's yelp of pain as she squeezed it.

"Completely empty," she announced. "Piper what the fuck, I was looking forward to this!"

Piper broke into a lazy grin. She'd not only stolen the king but his bounty of powerful royal cum. Like a genetic thief, she felt the sick thrill of being the most sexually powerful woman in the room. Maybe except for Zia.

Carter, exhausted and bewildered, fell to the floor with his hands grabbing his balls.

The trio of Greek men laughed and high five as they saw the family of Egyptian girls shriek and moan as they orgasmed, impaled on their cocks like enemies impaled on a rampart of spikes. They knew they'd completely broken the girls - now and probably in the future they would be completely subservient to them, their bodies forever remembering the pleasure of getting dominated and fucked by a big fat cock.

Percy let out an evil chuckle as he saw Carter collapse. Here he was, fucking his wife in front of him, and not only was his wife cumming but so was he. There was probably nothing nastier than making a man's wife and his daughters cum so hard that the man came and passed out in front of them. He savored the sweet feeling of making a man empty his balls to seeing his wife ploughed and daughters fucked.

Percy grabbed Zia's raven hair - flying about her head as Percy slammed her body back and forth - and yanked her head up and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to finish what I started twenty years ago, princess," he whispered.

"About time," Zia moaned with a grin. "Show my husband how to get a girl pregnant!"

With body hands he grabbed Zia's wide, childbearing hips and slammed his crotch into her, ramming ten inches of pure Grecian cock eat up her eagerly awaiting desert hole. A single, lewd, squelching noise filled the air as he thrust past her cervix into her womb, where even Carter had never reached. With a grunt, he emptied in one shot, months of stored up Greek baby fluid. And in a stud like Percy, it was _a lot._

 ** _BBBBLLLLLLLLLLRRRTTTT_**

Percy's Greek spunk blasted into her baby bag, stuffing it several times over with his own thick cum in Percy's greatest, stickiest and biggest cumshot ever. Cum squirted out her tight brown pussy like a thumb pressed against a flowing water tap, covering his legs and the floor with his own cum. But it flowed like a fire hose, his cock gurgling as more and more cum flowed into her overflowing womb.

A second later, Jason buried his own meaty cock inside Zia's daughter to the hilt, what Percy did to mother Jason did to daughter.

 ** _BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRTTT_**

Like mother, Layla's pussy instantly overflowed and start shooting cum out like a squirt gun.

And a second after that, Frank buried himself into Nuru and emptied his Greek nutsack into the petite girl.

 ** _BBBLLLLLLLLRRRRRTTT_**

The petite body couldn't take even a fraction of what Frank was giving but her tiny, snug pussy didn't let any of it escape. A bubble expanded on her belly, where her tiny womb blew up with sticky Greek cum to the size of a basketball, making her flat stomach and petite frame look four months pregnant.

In one fell stroke, all the women in Carter's family were stuffed like turkeys full of Greek cum and beginning to grow little Egyptian half breeds in their ovens. Their bodies reacted accordingly, mother and daughters letting out a loud, lewd shriek of pleasure together as their biological purposes were fulfilled.

The trio of men pulled out their cocks at the same time from the three Egyptian girls, bent over a table and fucked into a daze.

 _ **POP**_

 ** _POP_**

 ** _POP_**

Immediately, like an uncorked champagne bottle (and the sound of one), three streams of cum arced through the air and splattered on the wall behind them. The air hissed with the sound of their pent up pussies spraying the wall with three strong jets of white cum as it were urine. The girls moaned in relief when after a few minutes it finally stopped, weakening from an almost straight jet of cum to a slowly receding parabola, leaving a line of pearly grey slime on the floor all the way to the space between their feet. When it finally subsided to a drip-drip-drip of fat dollops of cum being squeezed out their pussies and onto the floor, they felt like they had just emptied the fullest, most swollen bladder in their entire lives.

The three Egyptian women lay there panting, feeling thoroughly slutty and satisfied as the cum churned in their raw wombs and their swollen pussies steamed in the cold air. Then their legs gave out and they slid off the table and onto the ground, their faces falling into the cumpools freshly squirted from their cunts.


	14. Epilogue Part 4

Annabeth and Reyna sighed as the stood over the groaning king.

"Godamit Piper, I'm going to beat the shit out of you in combat training next week," Reyna said irritably.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna beckoned Alyssa and Sadie over with a finger. They had been masturbating themselves to the sight of Carter's family getting fucked like dogs by the Greek men, in Alyssa's case with the aid of her husband's tongue.

They eagerly approached the Greek women. In a flash, the Greek women had Sadie and Alyssa pinned to the floor and promptly sat on their pretty faces. The Egyptian women happily took on their new role, voraciously eating out the pussies above them.

"I guess now we wait for Carter to come around," Reyna sighed.

"That'll take hours! What are we going to do then!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We could suck some Greek cocks while waiting," Reyna suggested.

"Hmmm, I suppose it's better than nothing," Annabeth said. "But let's sit here for awhile. My seat is really good at eating out."

Eventually, the females of Carter's family came to. Layla groggliy got up, and the first thing she saw was her mother laying face first on the floor, half conscious. Even with half her body covered in cum, Layla thought she looked beautiful.

Beside her, Nuru stirred. Then Zia followed suit. The three of them propped themselves weakly on one arm, bodies and face half soaked in cum - three dusky women, legs curled up on the floor, a line of cum each leading to the wall like a marker.

Layla caught sight of Zia. Just a few hours ago Zia had been everything Layla wanted to be and more, a mix of idol, hero and mother. Now, after watching her get fucked, creampied and dunked into a pool of cum, Layla's impression of her...

... Hadn't changed one bit.

As Zia tucked one cum stained strand of hair behind her ear (a habit which Layla found adorable), Zia appeared to Layla every bit as amazing and wonderful. The way her pretty amber eyes went wide as Percy first slammed into her, her exquisitely lewd moans as she cried out Percy's name, her dark nipples dragging across the table as Percy fucked her forward and back - even when getting dominated and fucked silly by a Greek bull, Zia was amazing. It was as if she were starring in the hottest, most perfect piece of porno to exist, alongside a big, muscular stud.

Inside she felt a little scared. What would Zia think of her now? Would Zia think she was a slut? Would Zia be angry? Or lewdly proud that she was such a whore? Or disgusted that Layla was so attracted to her?

Zia caught sight of her daughter staring at her and turned to face her. Layla was hit with the full force of Zia's usual expression - a sort of permanent scowl that made her look as if she was furious at you but also rather pretty. You couldn't tell whether she was really angry at you or it was just her usual face, and most people did whatever she told them to in the hopes that it was the latter. Even Layla was a little scared. But oddly, even as Jason filled her up with cum, she'd been filled to the brim with a kind of perverted, sexual confidence from finally giving in and cumming from a Greek bull.

Despite being outwardly confident and brash, Layla was rather shy about intimate, personal affairs, and Zia knew this. So when Layla pulled Zia into a big, sloppy French kiss, Zia was very surprised.

Layla reached around Zia's backed and pulled them together, mashing their pairs of big fat brown tits together as Layla passionately raped the inside of Zia's mouth with her tongue. Amber eyes wide with susprise, Zia didn't resist as Layla caressed her naked body while she pushed her tongue down her throat

After a minute of tasting the inside of her mother's mouth, Layla broke the kiss and moved down Zia's neck, gently pressing her lips against her slender throat.

"What... What are you doing habibti?" Zia whispered breathlessly smothered her body with soft kissed.

"What I've always wanted to, mom," Layla whispered back, working her way down her collar and onto her chest with her pillowy red lips. With both hands she carefully lifted Zia's enormous right breast up to her lips and kissed it raw, planting her lips around her beautiful, teardrop shaped chocolate colored breast. Zia moaned softly as her daughter went to work on her dark teat, gently biting the erect nipples before prodding it with a rough tongue.

Zia began to respond to her daughter's perverted incestuous, lesbian acts. With one hand she stroked her daughter's long raven hair, with the other she grabbed Layla's fat, left butt cheek and sank her fingers into it. Her daughter let out a little moan, her hot breath blowing onto Zia's sensitive nipple.

"I can't believe I have such a bad daughter," Zia moaned as she stroked Layla's hair.

"Sorry mom, I can't help it. Your body is just too amazingly lewd," Layla moaned back.

"The thing is, you inherited *my* body," Zia whispered into Layla's attentive ear. "So I know where all your weak spots are."

Both of them sitting down, Zia lifted Layla's right leg over her shoulder and slipped her left leg underneath. Then she put her right leg over Layla's left thigh and smushed their pussies together.

Layla gasped in awe as, with unerring precision, Zia located her swollen clitoris and smashed her own into it, crushing them together like two overripe berries.

Then Zia yanked Layla's head upwards by the hair and gave her a big, steamy kiss. As she did, she ground the swollen lips of her aching pussy into her daughter's equally throbbing pussy lips. On top and under their bodies kissed deeply, swapping dirty and perverted fluids from two leaking orifices as Zia scissored her daughter with even more passion than she did fucking her husband.

Their bodies kissing from two mouths, mother and daughter slowly waltzed their way over the brink of climax, nudging each other ever closer with every grope and pussy thrust.

Soft, adorable little moans escaped from the gaps in their kisses, growing louder and louder as mother and daughter kissed, groped, scissored and fucked each other into orgasm. The Greek men, keenly watching the perverted acts of incestuous homosexuality, joined it. They surrounded the duo and started furiously jerking off their thick pricks.

"Hmmmm, fuck I've been dreaming of this forever," Layla moaned into Zia's sticky mouth.

"You naughty girl, there's going to be so much I'm going punish you for when we get back," Zia moaned back.

"As long as you do it hard, mom," Layla groaned as she visualized the perfect future of Zia doing all sorts of naughty things to her to punish her for being bad. "S-shit, I think I'm going to cum! In my mom!"

"By the gates of the Duat, I'm going to cum too! Into my own daughter!" Zia half screamed, half moaned.

"Mom!" Layla cried.

"Habibti!" Zia screamed.

Their intertwined, tangled bodies stiffened and shook, arms and legs grasping each other in a deadlock as their pussies squirted into each other's, filling up their spasming cunts with a mixture of the other's Greek lover's seed and their own pussy juices. Their throbbing brown pussies pressed together so tightly they formed a watertight tube connected their ovaries, they squirted their sticky juices up each other as their swollen clits mashed against each other. Layla felt her vagina fill with Percy's thick seed and her mom's femcum, while Zia felt her pussy fill with Jason's copious loads and her daughters cunt cum.

The sight of two busty Egyptian girls cumming into each other sent the furiously masturbating Greek men into overdrive. With a series of grunts they splattered the two moaning women with fat ropes of cum, painting the brown mother and daughter a pearly white.

As a pair, Zia and Layla broke their kiss, turning to look the Greek trouser snakes in their one eye. Their pretty faces were instantly coated in a thick layer of Greek seed, their eyes and noses glued shit by cum. Thick globs of pearly white seed of congealed in their smooth, midnight-black hair. They opened their mouths like baby chicks being fed, to consume the bounty the Greek men were showering onto them from above. But their mouths quickly overfilled, and they closed them with cheeks bulging and swallowed the sticky mouthful. Then they opened their mouths and swallowed again and again as more and more Greek cum was sprayed onto them, big balls of white cum disappearing down their slender brown throats.

After many minutes, the sperm steams weakened to a trickle. Their faces dripped with seed, splashing onto their enormously protruding chests and coating them with a shiny glaze.

"Hmmmm, tastes delicious," Layla said, licking her fingers clean.

"It's so good. I once ate a cake filled with Percy's cum with your grandma and aunt," Zia said. "On grandma Ruby's marital bed."

They heard a little gasp from the side. It was Nuru, shocked to the core at witnessing her sister and mother fuck each other into orgasm.

An evil grin spread across Zia's and Layla's faces.

"How inconsiderate of us! We left her out this whole time!" Layla exclaimed.

"That's alright," Nuru said in panic.

"I think we should make up for it," Zia said with a wicked grin.

"Its fine! Really!" Nuru squeaked. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Nuru squealed as Layla and Zia dragged her into their pool of pussy juice and cum. Nuru was pathetically helpless as her big-boobied mom and sis absorbed her weak blows with their fat chests and pinned her to the ground with their longer, more powerful legs. Her cute girly butt was theirs as the heavier, taller women easily overpowered her.

With unrestrained viciousness, they attacked her petite, almost childlike body with their own, a barrage of probing fingers and rough mouths mercilessly targeting her weak spots. Within seconds, mother and daughter reduced Nuru to a sobbing orgasmic mess, a nerdy little girl uncontrollably screaming and cumming as her mother and sister expertly teased and violated her tiny body.

The pool of sexual fluids the women wallowed in grew as Nuru practically pissed herself senseless, cumming from her evil sister and vicious mother gleefully abusing their physical superiority to exploit every tender hole and sore erogenous zone on her body. Layla tweaked her roasted-coffee bean nipples with hard twists with one hand, the other hand toying with and then violating her tiny, rosebud asshole. Zia went to world on her pussy, shoving long, thick fingers into it while grinding her clit to dust with her thumb. All the while they bathed her in their tongue and spit, Layla thoroughly learning the taste of every centimeter of her little sister's petite body, and Zia savoring the flavor of the child that she squirted out of her baby bag. Big, fat tears of pleasure and fear rolled down her cheek as she was ruthlessly raped by her skillful, well endowed family. While Frank had only fucked her pussy, Zia and Layla raped every single surface of her inside and out with undisguised glee, and she could only watch and cum as they stretched, pinched, spanked, shoved open, teased, thumbed and finger fucked every part of her body, in imaginative positions that left Nuru's joints and muscles aching.

"You know, we've shared so much of our lovely Greek cum, but Nuru hasn't gotten any," Layla suggested.

"You're right! I've been so selfish, and to my own daughter," Zia crooned. "Let me make up for it, habibti."

"No, no that's OK mom, I don't wa- uunnnfffff," Nuru moaned as Zia planted her pussy lips onto Nuru's mouth.

She gurgled and choked for awhile, but submitted to her mother's insisted grinding and started gently licking it. Thick, fat dollops of cum oozed into her mouth as Nuru tickled the smooth insides of her mother's pussy, causing it to spasm and squeeze in pleasure and secrete it's delicious bounty of Greek cum and Egyptian femcum. With a little flick of her mom's turgidclit, Nuru was rewarded by a big helping of the tasty mixture, which she gladly lapped up. But her creative mind found a more efficient method of drinking her mother's ambrosia - she could suck out the cum, vacuuming Zia's sacred fluids into her throat like a thick milkshake. Zia let out a small gasp as she felt the surge of fluids out of her thick pussy lips, sucked out by her greedy daughter, hungrily sucking on it like her vulva was a giant nipple. Some maternal instinct kicked in and her body started producing more of the delicious mixture to satisfy her insatiably thirsty daughter.

And as Nuru drank from her mother's pussy, Layla clamped her pussy lips around her younger sister, securing them in place by gracefully wrapping her thick, muscular legs around her thin, slender ones. Locked in like a secure petrol pump, she gently nudged each other's big, fat clits, triggering a delightful little shiver of pleasure up the sisters' bodies which initiated the fluid exchange between their two pussies. Gently flowing at first, but getting faster and harder as Layla repeatedly pressed their clitorial buttons, their pussies surged and churned with the two mixtures like two powerful organic pumps, pulsing and pushing their lewd fluids into each other and mixing them into a thick, homogenous batter. Layla cried out as the sister on sister stimulation drove her lustfully mad. She scissored Nuru with a ferocious passion, her pussy lips making sweet love to her sister's as they locked and sucked on each other.

Her sister's insistent pussy fucking made her mouth open wider to accept more of their loving mother's juices, which in turned produced more pussy fluids down there as she drank them down. Layla's and Zia's eyes caught as they lovingly dominated Nuru and they leapt at each other, burying their tongues so far down each other's mouths in passionate mother-daughter incest that they could taste each other's throats. It was as if Zia were pouring her liquids into Nuru, and it flowed through her into Layla, who in turn spat it back into her mouth. The three Rashid women fell into their own cumpools, forming a triangle where Nuru was the base - with Zia and Layla's legs wrapped around her upper and lower mouth - and they completed it with a deep, sloppy French kiss on top.

Their gasps and moans erratic at first, but growing stronger and more constant until it blended into a single cry of the Rashid women, they came as a family. Pushed over by each's skill and passion for the others, blood members showed their lewd love by spraying each other with unholy fluids. Zia pissed into her daughter's mouth, femcum pouring into Nuru's cheeks, bathing her sensitive little tongue with the orgasmic taste of her mother's cum, filling her cheeks until they bulged. Layla and Nuru came into each other's pussies simultaneously, their sore cunts acting as both squirter and drinker as they came, drank, and came some more into each other's gaping holes. Their warn, liquid love for each other filled each other to the brim and then more, spreading out in a steaming puddle on the floor where their bodies writhed and splashed in.

Nuru, feeling the deep, lewd love of her family, stopped resisting. She openly and actively joined in, making out with sister and mother's pussies gently yet passionately, giving them big sloppy kisses with her upper and lower mouths, and gladly drinking their fluid bounty as she shared her own. After a full minute of what was effectively the Rashid women pissing into each other's holes, their incestuous orgasm trickled to a halt.

"Hehe, that was fun," Zia exclaimed happily as she raised her big brown butt from Nuru's gasping face.

"We are so doing that again, mom," Layla said with a grin as she extracted both hands from Nuru's groin area, where her fingers had previously been preoccupied.

Nuru took in a deep breath and groaned, curling up into a ball as she tried to clutch her sore areas in pain. But she had far too little hands, and settled on clutching her groin and chest area protectively.

"There, there," Zia said reassuringly, stroking her short hair, comforting her whimpering daughter as if she had gotten a bad grade or was picked on by some mean girls.

"T-that hurt! Really bad at some parts!" Nuru whined, clutching her hands tighter to her body as she felt Zia's sticky fingered touch.

"But you still came, didn't you?" Layla teased, gently rubbing her ass.

"Y-yes," Nuru grudgingly admitted. "I'm going to get you back for this!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Layla said disapprovingly. "I made you cum and not even a thank you? You made your boyfriend breakfast after the night he humped you in your room, and he didn't even make you cum!"

"N-no," Nuru admitted again. "But he lasted longer that time!"

"How long?" Layla asked.

"Eleven seconds. But it was a good effort!" Nuru yelled over Layal's uncontrollable laughter.

Zia folded her arms and chuckled, shaking her head. "Speaking of boyfriends... Careful." Zia said, helping her two daughters up from the slippery floor.

"We are going to need to get one to raise the children," Zia said, caressing the cum-bulges on her daughter's stomachs.

Nuru covered her mouth in shock. She suddenly remembered she had a boyfriend. "Bakari! How am I going to explain this to him!"

"Calm down," Layla said.

"H-he's going to be so mad! He'll break up with me!" Nuru exclaimed in panic.

"Relax, habibti. We'll fix it," Zia said soothingly. "Get dressed. Percy, I take it there's a river in somewhere?"

"Head towards the cabins and take a right," Percy confirmed.

Zia and her two daughters picked up what remained of their clothes and put them on. Zia found her formal white shirt. The top two buttons were missing, showing the entire line of cleavage from her collar to her tummy. When she shifted her torso the shirt would reveal her nipples, but it would do. Then she put on her black pants - the backside completely torn to reveal her buttcrack - and wiggled into it.

Nuru's and Layla's clothes were in better shape, if stretched to reveal their privates more than usual. They put that on too. But they couldn't do much about the cum coating every inch of skin, or the thick smell of fishy femcum and rich, sweet scent of Greek cum.

"Sorry Carter, I'll be back in the morning," Zia said apologetically, nudging her half conscious husband with a high heeled foot.

The three ladies stepped out into the cold night air, freshly squeezed cum evaporating and condensing into a thin mist around them. Along the way to the river, they were accosted by several teenage Greek boys, who ogled their torn shirts and pants.

One of them wolf whistled. "Hey, you from out of town? Want me to show you a good time?" he yelled.

"Hey big tits, want to see what's bigger? My cock or your breasts?" another yelled.

"You their mother? Because Camp Half Blood has a whole range of comprehensive family activities!" another hollered, grabbing the thick bugle in his pants.

Zia scowled. "I'll take care of this."

With the withering fury of a protective mother, she strolled up to the rowdy Greek boys. The look on her face almost made them run.

Zia fished out a square of paper and a pen from her tattered suit jacket, giving the boys an eyeful of her cleavage. Then she wrote something on the front and back in the neat, vertical strokes of one who is more used to writing hieroglyphs than Latin alphabet. She thrust the piece of paper into one of the boy's hands and walked away.

The group craned over the first boy's shoulder to see what was written down on the paper.

When they saw what was on the front, their eyes popped out of their sockets.

When they saw what was on the back, they nearly creamed their pants.

In the front, written in neat rows, was their full names, phone numbers, emails and home address.

On the back, written in big letters, was:

DO WE SWALLOW?

*underline* YES!

ON THE BANKS OF CANOE LAKE

Gentle waves lapped at their feet. The full moon lit a single, bright grey streak on the water, which was broken into a wavering pillar by the waves on the river. High above, Khonsu lit up the whole area in a soft, pearly glow.

"What are we doing here?" Layla asked.

"Strip," Zia ordered. Her children obeyed. Their clothes slid off their perfect, coppery bodies into a heap on the ground.

"Hard to wash out Greek cum in a shower. There's too much of it and it's too sticky. Best to soak your body in water and let it dissolve," Zia explained.

She grabbed both daughter's hands and led them into the water. An onlooker might think the legendary Lady of the Lake had daughters and was returning to her home, albeit a rather tanned Lady of the Lake for a 5th century Briton.

The women waddled through the water until it came up to their necks, the moonlight reflecting off the water and casting sharp shadows onto their faces.

"Habibtis, help mom clean the cum from her hair," Zia said. Dutiful daughters they were, running their fingers through her soft, pitch-black hair to disentangle congealed lumps of cum. Ager that, they gently dunked her head in the water to remove any bits left. Then they did the same on Nuru, then Layla, who had the longest hair and took awhile since it had caught a rather large amount of cum.

Then they moved onto their bodies. Even in water, some Greek cum refused to dissolve. Zia and Layla ran their hands over Nuru's sleek body, their hands easily scraping off cum from her boyish chest and small, round butt. But Zia and Layla took more work, with all the folds and crevasses that came with dick-hardening curvaceousness. Zia's daughters ran their hands inbetween and under their mother's breasts, the fat sacks of milk they once drank from. Then over her toned stomach and into her deep bubble butt crack. Zia and Nuru repeated the same for Layla.

"Now for our insides," Zia said. "We need to be completely clean for this to work."

"But, aren't we bearing their children?" Layla asked, long since resigned to her role as Greek breeding sow.

Zia chuckled. "You were ferterlised long ago, habibti. Greek cum is fantastically potent. Their sheer volume is just Greek studs being studs."

And as a family, they used their fingers to scoop out each other's cum-filled pussies. But not just that, because the cumshots were so violent some of it went up their buttholes.

The three of them facing each other, bodies pressed together, eyes meeting as they flickered between the other two, they went to work. Zia grabbed her daughters' pussies and with long, slender fingers - which had done this before - and teased the cum out of their swollen cunts. Layla stuffed her fingers up Zia's pussy and Nuru's and butthole, biting her lower lip as Zia rummaged around in her badly sore pussy. Mimicking what Zia did, Layla tried her best to remove every drop from the folds and crevasses of her mom's Egyptian pussy and womb, while fingering her sister's asshole deep for any drops of cum. Nuru got her mom's and sister's anuses to clean. With a little sigh of jealously as she felt their big yet firm bubble butts, she worked a middle finger into each crinkly little rosebud of an asshole, pushing all the way up to her knuckle and twisting to get the smooth insides nice and cum free.

Before long, little gasps and moans begins to escape their lips as mother, daughter and sister deeply and thoroughly fingered each other in a midnight, aquatic three-way session of incestuous mutual masturbation (in both holes). As they felt their familial lover's fingers dig deeper and more fiercely, so did their own fingers, causing a feedback loop which rapidly escalated to a rapid finger banging. Choppy water erupted around the groaning, moaning women as their forearms and hands furiously jerked underwater to shove their appendages harder and faster up each other's holes, their voices rising like a crescendo until as one, they let out a long, moaning scream that bounced off the walls of cabins and proudly announced to the world, as one, that they had just came from getting finger banged by their own family.

The three women pulled themselves onto the river bank, panting and their bodies thoroughly scoured of any contanimant.

"What now, mom?" Nuru gasped, still breathless from finger fucking.

"We're going to teleport out of here to get some things," Zia replied.

"But we're in the middle of Greek territory and with no artifact to - No!" Nuru gasped. "You can't!"

Layla broke into a nasty grin. "Mom, you dirty girl. You've had it with you all this time?"

"It's always on me, dear," Zia replied, holding up the golden scarab on the end of a necklace that symbolized her bond with Ra. It glinted like solid sunfire in the moonlight.

"B-but that's illegal! You're only supposed to used godly magic in very dire circumstances! You could get into a lot of trouble for this!" Nuru stammered.

"Anything for you, habibti," Zia replied. With a divine word, she summoned a swirling vortex of sand, a portal with no artifact and anchor. She was probably the only human who could do this.

"Leave the clothes, we'll stop by our house to get some. Although..." Zia said, picking up the three pairs of cum stained panties. "This could come in useful."

The portal spat them out in Zia's and Carter's master bedroom.

"So what's the plan, mom?" Nuru asked anxiously. "How are we going to explain this to Bakari?"

"In a way he'll understand," Zia said. She whispered a secret word to a wall cupboard and flung it open. Instead of the usual work clothes and home clothes one would expect, there was something much more surprising.

"By Thoth, where... Why... How?" Nuru squeaked.

"Bloody hell, mom. This is weird..." Layla croaked.

The cupboard was much bigger inside than outside, which was not altogether very surprising for the seasoned Egyptian mages. What was surprising was the rack upon rack of lewd and kinky outfits. There was enough in there to fill several department stores - although they would quickly shut down as it would be an affront to public decency.

"Your dad and I are very... We've had a lot of time together," Zia explained, pulling out a floating rack of clothes that would make a professional prostitute blush and turn away.

"Time's not the issue, mom. It's how many species and forests died to make all this leather and rubber," Layla said in disbelief.

"Get dressed. Those were built for me, so they should fit you fine. Nuru, get something from your cupboard or put on a glamor," Zia ordered.

"Dress as what, mom?" Nuru asked. "How is this going to help?"

"We're going to... Take charge in your relationship," Zia said sweetly. "So much so that he can't say no to you."

"Um, alright. I'll put on a miniskirt then," Nuru said.

Zia sighed. "Now put some effort here, he's your boyfriend. Has he mentioned anything that really turns him on?"

"I saw his computer once. He has a lot of images of sexy university professors," Nuru said. She squirmed uncertainly on the spot. "And of you."

Zia didn't even blink. This happened to her a lot. "Get a black tube skirt, a white shirt and a blazer. You still got that book and glasses you tried to smuggle to the summit?"

"Yeah," Nuru said sheepishly.

"Bring those," Zia ordered. "Layla, take whatever you like from the cupboard."

"Oh, yes," Layla said with a huge grin, pulling off an item from the rack. "Definitely this."

Zia saw what she pulled an raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Totally," Layla said, her grin not shrinking one millimeter. It was a sheer, black, figure hugging bodysuit - complete with black stiletto heels and a pure black military peaked cap. It looked like it was either a needlessly tight female spy's suit straight out of a comic book or an extremely impractical general's outfit.

And as a final touch, it came with an officer's swagger stick, sixty centimeters long and rounded on one end and with a leather strap for easy carrying.

Layla eagerly squeezed herself into the bodysuit, pausing twice to pack her bubble butt and well endowed chest into the snugly fitting suit. Luckily it was built for Zia, and when the zipper finally was pulled into place, she experimentally slammed the stick into the palm of her hand, causing the squishy bits of her body to jiggle.

"What do you think?" Layla asked Zia with a confident smirk. Layla looked equal parts blazingly hot and scarily threatening, a towering, lion maned woman perched on heels. The heavy oak stick looked like it could easily crack bone, and the stiletto heels could take out an eye. But most of all Layla carried herself with a swaggering confidence that put people in the mind of a cocky and powerful general.

The end result was somewhat like Anne Hathaway as Catwoman, but much bustier, taller and an air of military command.

"Not bad," Zia complimented. "You wear it very well."

"I'm back. How's this?" Nuru asked. She dressed herself according to her mother's specifications, with a formal shirt and blazed around her flat chest and a tight, black tube skirt around her cute butt and tiny legs. Against her chest she clutched her thick book, and her eyes had glasses that while practically large, exaggerated the air of refined learning and research.

"Very good," Zia said.

"So what will you be wearing, mom? Your birthday suit? I think that'll be enough, and I don't mind," Layla sniggered.

Zia answered by showing them. In front of a wall, she whispered another magic pass phrase. A seemingly flat section of the wall curved away and revolved on its axis, turning around to show the startling contents to the rooms occupants.

"Wow, you're wearing *that*?" Layla croaked. "Mom, I don't want to second guess you, but are you sure?"

"It's the first time I've seen the real thing," Nuru whispered in awe.

"Yes, I'm sure," Zia said with a little twinkle in her eye. "It's been forever since I wore it. Now's the perfect time."

What was in the hidden wall was Zia's battle dress as the Eye of Ra. It wasn't much. A sleeveless cotton dress with ample room at the legs for maneuverability, edged with tasteful gold filigree. A gilded staff and wand, inscribed in neat hieroglyphs with powerful spells and praises of the sun. A necklace, with an arrangement of gold bars at the collar of various sizes that represented rays of sunshine. A gold armband, glowing softly with divine words of fire and heat. And a simple yet elegant gold circlet, fitting perfectly on the crown of her head.

Most usual is that for a female's outfit, it didn't come with shoes.

But the effect it would have would be enormous. This was the ultimate symbol of the highest office in the Nome. It was the battle dress that went toe to toe with Apophis. Zia could walk through any Nome and not much would happen. But if she wore this, people would cry out in fear and awe and bow so deep their noses would touch the floor. Zia walking in this battle dress meant Zia and Ra were walking side by side. It was as good as the father of all creation, the king of the gods and ruler of Ma'at before them.

Wearing this in front of an Egyptian would have the same effect as Jesus appearing in a crowded Texan mall in a flash of holy light and breakdancing on the Shroud of Turin while the archangels Gabriel and Michael acted as backup dancers.

Zia slipped on a pair of lacy, white panties, and then into her battle dress.

"Here's what we're going to do for Nuru," Zia said. Then she explained in detail her plan for Nuru to keep her boyfriend while taking care of his cuckold child.

By the end of it, Layla grinned and Nuru almost felt bad that was doing this to her cute boyfriend.

"Hell mom, you're pure evil," Layla said with a grin, practically swelling with pride that her mother was so nasty.

"I-it'll work, but it's so mean..." Nuru gasped softly.

"Alright, let's go get your boyfriend," Zia said.


	15. Epilogue Part 5

**This one is pretty messed up, even by my standards.**

It was nearly pitch black, with only a small torch illuminating rows and rows of hard beds. On it, dozens of Egyptian boys slept, tired from a hard day's training. The torch's flame briefly blew sideways, then returned to burning upright.

Zia stood over Bakiri's bed, watching the angelic boy sleep. He was cute, Zia thought. He had messy, tousled hair atop a smooth, almost cherubic face radiating with innocence. His body was slim, except for an usually large butt that was slighty bigger than Nuru's. And as a teacher herself, she knew that he was an extremely bright scribe. She would see why Nuru would date him. Contrary to many men's ideas, a cute butt is not unattractive.

"Wake," Zia intoned. A hieroglyph burned in the air above Bakiri and his eyes flew open. His body shot up, and he rubbed his adorably innocent face with one hand. Then he looked up with big, brown doe eyes and saw Zia's fierce, almost imperious expression looking down at him, amber eyes glowing like the heart of a volcano.

Bakiri's body then attempted to execute a terribly complicated manuveur. First, he screamed, which was difficult because his throat was choking on shock. Then his arms and legs tried to execute a somersault off the bed away from Zia, while his torso bent downwards into a bow. The end result was that he let out a gurgled cry, hit his head on the edge of his bed and threw himself off the other side of the bed in the span of half a second.

Slowly and with apprehension, his tousled hair slowly rose from the edge. He peeked over his bed at the living god standing on the other side. Zia had been watching Bakiri's antics with amusement. But he couldn't tell because Zia looked absolutely furious, with her crossed arms holding a staff and wand as her eyes blazed like a laser on the poor boy's skin.

"M-my lady!" Bakiri yelled, trying to execute a panicked full bow, striking his head on the edge of the bed and rolling into the aisle clutching his forehead. Zia took pity on the panicking little boy and hoisted him to his feet.

"Come with me," Zia said softly.

"Where to?" Bakiri asked panickedly. He'd been brought up as an obedient boy, believing every word about what happened to boys who didn't respect their superiors. In the back of the mind he feared his apish effort at greeting Zia had earned him time in some tortuous dungeon in the pits of the Nome.

Zia answered him by opening a portal beneath their feet. The dormitory was briefly filled with a scream, before silence enveloped it again.

Zia landed elegantly on her feet and caught Baikiri as he tumbled out the Kane's living room ceiling, grabbing his white cotton shirt by the back with his face just inches from the ground.

"You can stop bowing," Zia said to the Egyptian boy on his knees, forehead pressed to the ground.

"Y-yes, my lady," Bakiri hurriedly said, straightening like a spring.

"Take a seat," Zia said. The two of them strode over to the dinner table on bare feet. She sat on one end, and gestured Bakiri to take the other end. He gently pulled the chair back and settled in it. Averting eye contact, his eyes settled on his lap.

"So," Zia said, leaning back and crossing a leg. "You're dating my daughter."

"Y-yes, mistress," Bakiri muttered into his lap.

"Do you like her?" Zia asked.

"Ye-yes, mistress, I like her a lot," Bakiri stammered.

"What do you like about her?" Zia continued.

"S-she's very smart. And also very cute," Bakiri replied.

"I see," Zia replied. She sat on the edge of the table and slid on her butt to the other side. Then she lifted Bakiri's chin and gazed into his eyes. Bakiri, petrified by both fear and her kohl lined amber eyes, didn't resist.

"I think you're very smart. And very cute," Zia whispered to Bakiri, running a hand through his dark, curly hair.

"W... W... What?" Bakiri stammered.

"I said I think you're very cute," Zia whispered, gently stroking his hair. "What do you think about me?"

"I-I think you're a very beautiful person," Bakiri said, his body trembling in equal parts fear and pleasure as Zia lovingly stroked his hair. He wasn't lying. To him, Zia was the most beautiful and mature women she'd ever seen. Extremely mature. Especially in the chest and backside areas.

"No, what do you *really* think of me?" Zia asked suggestively, hooking a finger on her dress and pulling it way, way down. Bakiri gibbered as his view was filled with miles and miles of cleavage.

"I... I," Bakiri stammered, his eyes transfixed by Zia's gently wobbling breasts.

"Now, now," Zia said reassuringly. Then she pulled out her golden wand and rubbed it against his soft cheek. From Zia the Priestess of Ra, it was the magical equivalent of pressing a hydrogen bomb against his face. "Tell me the truth. What do you thinking of me now?"

"I'm thinking that you have really big boobies and they're so much bigger than Nuru's and I wanna to touch them!" Bakiri yelled out in a boyish, high pitched voice.

Zia smiled. "Go ahead."

"E-excuse me?" Bakiri gibbered, his eyes lighting up with the feeling that his most fevered sexual fantasy was coming true, one that he had masturbated hours and cummed buckets imagining in his mine.

"I said go ahead. Touch my breasts however you like," Zia said reassuringly and with a touch of lust.

Bakiri was drooling as he stuffed his hands down Zia's shirt. It was like a pure down pillow, his fingers sinking into the feathery soft titty meat that filled the gaps between his fingers and smothered his hands against the tight inside of the dress.

Bakiri gasped as Zia placed her bare foot on his chair and ground into his soft crotch. Zia giggled as she felt the small bugle in his pants. It was like a cocktail shrimp.

"So you've had sex with my daughter?" Zia asked.

"Yes, mistress," Bakiri gasped as he felt Zia's toes expertly fondle his tiny cock. "W-with protection," he added

"Oh, how was it?" Zia asked casually.

"It was good... But..." Bakiri trailed off as Zia tweaked his cock and sent a shiver of pleasure into his brain.

"But?" Zia teased, working his shrimp dick with his foot.

"I-I came really hard when she stick her finger up my b-butt," Bakiri muttered in embarrassment. "S-she said it was nothing to be ashamed of, l-lots of men have prostate orasgsms."

"Do you now?" Zia said, tucking away the information for later use. "But do you want to know the difference between me and my daughter?"

"W-what?" Bakiri moaned as he excitedly massaged Zia's tits while her foot jerked his cock through his pants.

"I don't use protection," Zia whispered. In a single move, she picked Bakiri up in a bridal carry and threw him on the couch. Then she pinned his little body to the sofa with her tall, voluptuous body.

Bakiri squirmed pathetically under Zia's weight. She only chuckled in response.

"B-but you're married!" Bakiri moaned.

"Oh, Carter is off banging some Greek floozies," Zia said with a sigh. "So I might as well have some fun."

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this! I'm with Nuru!" Bakiri cried desperately.

"That flat chested nerd? Come on, you can't possibly feel good. I'll show you how a real woman fucks," Zia exclaimed.

Bakiri struggled in vain as Zia easily overpowered him and slid his pants down to his ankles. She straddled his crotch, and slammed down onto him.

"Oh my gods!" Nuru yelled as she walked into the hall. "Bakiri, what is the meaning of this!?"

"And I am here too, for some reason!" Layla exclaimed, strolling in beside her sister.

From inside the house, out stepped the most womanly woman Bakiri ever saw.

Bakiri's mind boggled as he feasted his eyes on Layla in her sheer, skintight bodysuit. She looked like a spitting image of Zia, with the big tits, wasp like waist, bubble butt and gracefully tall figure, but even younger and more nubile. Her skin, the shade of milk chocolate, was bursting with young hormones.

And her commanding, almost dominating military-like outfit made Bakiri, who'd grown up in a strict paramilitary society with an absolute hierarchy, feel strange things in his crotch.

"This is an unplanned and unexpected event," Nuru said. "You appear to be cheating on me."

"It's not like that! You mom! She forc-" Bakiri cried, quickly pulling his pants back up.

"I'm afraid it's true, daughter. Your boyfriend has been unfaithful," Zia said with a theatrical sigh.

"This is outrageous! How dare you do this to my sister!" Layla yelled.

"How could you ever do this to me? I would never cheat on you!" Nuru said.

"Nuru, please listen! I didn-" Bakiri pleaded.

"Truly, there can be no way Bakiri can ever make up for this horrendous breach of trust," Zia sadly sighed.

"Unless... Nuru were to fuck someone else so things would be even!" Layla suggested.

"With a big cock, to make it even," Nuru quietly added.

Bakiri's jaw dropped. "W-wait... What?! N-Nuru you can't have sex with someone else!" he cried.

Layla took stepped smartly over to Bakiri in a militiary fashion, her heels clicking on the floor.

*CRACK*

Bakiri cowered as Layla rammed her officer's stick into the wall beside Bakiri's head so hard the cement cracked. Towering over the shivering boy, she leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"You dare talk after what you did?" Layla said coldly, her eyes narrow silts.

"Apologize!" she barked harshly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bakiri blubbered in fear.

"Now you're going to agree to let Nuru sleep with another guy, who is hung, to make things even," Layla ordered in a tone so commanding and authoritative that it could've stopped a charging elephant. Bakiri quailed under the voice. Layla was as bad as her mother, he thought. And she didn't need to be a goddess. Helen of Troy may have launched a thousand Spartan ships, but Layla could've gotten them to swim to Troy in their undies.

He hurriedly nodded. A few flakes of dust fell on him as Layla pulled her stick out of the wall. With a cold contempt for the whimpering boy almost on the verge of tears below her, Layla turned a hundred and eighty degrees and stepped smartly away.

Nuru secretly high fived Layla as she walked towards her.

"That was great, Layla. And mom, this plan is brilliant!" Nuru said with a grin.

"Thank you, habibti. You two wait here. I'll get the bull," Zia said. She sank into a portal on the floor...

... And reappeared in the Big House. When she saw what scene inside, she whistled.

Her husband had regained his virility. Carter was giving it hard to Reyna and Annabeth, and it was clear from his face he wasn't a gentle lover. He was here to fuck and breed them.

Zia was somewhat surprised to see Hadrian thrusting into Alyssa and Sadie, who were stacked on on top the other. Theodora watched, sitting inbetween a bound and gagged Walt and Felix. With a look of slight contempt and disgust, she was jerking both of them off as they screamed and moaned through their wives' balled up panties. Zia found Percy sitting down in a corner and watching the whole scene, his massive, soft cock dangling between his pantless legs.

"Hey there, princess," Percy said with a charming smile. The same one that had gotten him laid with Zia all those years ago.

"Come with me," Zia said.

"What's in it for me?" Percy asked.

"How does me, and my daughters, in our house, with no other men sound?" Zia replied. She sat on his lap, wiggling her juciy butt into his crotch.

"What'd you say, sir? After all this years you got my womb. Now how about you take a shot at my two daughter's?" Zia whispered seductively into his ear.

Inwardly she grinned as he felt his cock jerk up into her ample round ass.

"Deal," Percy said.

"You'll be fucking Nuru first. In front of her boyfriend. But first, put on your pants," Zia ordered. Percy complied, pulling the formal pants up his legs then stuffing his cock down into it.

"Any reason why?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Zia replied. A portal opened beside them and they stepped through in into the Kane's living room.

Bakiri balked as he saw Percy step through the portal. Whatever man he was expecting, he didn't expect him to be so... Manly.

"Who is he?" Bakiri asked anxiously.

"He's... A friend of the family," Zia said with a small smile.

Percy immediately made himself at home. With a susprised yelp, Bakiri was pushed off the couch by Layla and onto the floor as Percy walked towards it. Like a king sitting on his throne, Percy swaggered over to the couch and casually draped himself on it.

With both hands, he tapped the empty cushions beside him. Giggling like excited schoolgirls meeting their idol, Zia and Nuru sat their butts on either side of Percy and cuddled up to him, pressing their soft bodies against his. Layla took up a position at one side of the couch where she stiffly stood guard - like a tall, busty royal guardsman in black.

Bakiri, with no other option, sat in a traditional Egyptian position to seat in front of your superiors. He folded onto his knees and sat on his feet in front of Percy, nestling his cute butt into the curve of his soles.

Bakiri's jaw dropped as he saw Percy absent mindedly play with both women's chests. Just five minutes ago he'd paid for touching Zia's boobs with having his girlfriend fucked, now this stranger was fondling them both while they giggled happily.

"So I've got to fuck you?" Percy asked the small girl currently cuddled in one arm.

"Y-yes, mister," Nuru replied in an girly, childlike voice.

"And I've got to fuck you?" Percy asked the voluptuous MILF cuddled in the other arm.

"Yes, sir," Zia replied in a tone so submissive and agreeable to the lewd remark Bakiri was shocked. To see the queen of Egypt, and in some ways the mother figure for the whole of Egypt, so easily cheat on her husband with this man.

"Who's that?" Percy said, gesturing to Bakiri.

"He's my boyfriend," Nuru replied.

"Huh, he's so terrible at screwing you I got to step in?" Percy said.

Nuru giggled happily. "Something like that," she primly replied, ignoring Bakiri's protests.

"So I get to do whatever I want to you?" Percy said suggestively.

Nuru giggled like a schoolgirl. "I don't think any girl can refuse you."

"N-Nuru!" Bakiri blubbered on the verge of tears. Nuru had entire lists of things she wouldn't allow Bakiri to do to her, and they'd been dating for a year.

"Look at you two inconsiderate sluts, you made him cry," Percy said in reproach. "I'll tell you what, to make things fair, he can fuck Nuru however to."

Bakiri's eyes brightened. Perhaps this incident had a silver lining after all...

Nuru and Zia gasped. "That's so kind of you Percy!" Zia exclaimed.

"Thank you, mister!" Nuru gasped in exaggerated awe at Percy's generosity, her voice warm with gratitude. With a heeled foot, she nudged Bakiri.

"Aren't you going to thank him?" she said in a much colder voice than she just did on Percy.

"T-thank you, mister," Bakiri blubbered, confused and a little aroused at what was happening. He seemed to be thanking this strange man for permission to have sex with his girlfriend.

"Alright, let's do this," Percy said standing up. He undid his pants, and as they fell to the ground his monster cock sprang out.

Every woman in the room gasped and sighed in pleasure and longing. Bakiri's eyes almost popped up of their sockets as right in front of him, at eye level, Percy's lengthy one eyed snake almost slapped him in the face. He recoiled from shock and a little envy, his hands subconsciously moving to cover the much smaller penis in his pants.

"C'mon, boy, take off your pants," Percy said with a nasty grin.

Bakiri shook his head violently, tousled hair flying into the air. "N-no,!" he stammered, clutching his pants tightly.

Layla shook her head. With two quick steps and a hard swing, she rapped her stick across his tight little butt. Bakiri yelped.

"Do what he says," Layla ordered without a trace of warmth in her voice. She grabbed the boy, pulled him up and pushed him right in front of Percy's throbbing monster.

Eyes welling up with tears, Bakiri hooked two thumbs onto his cotton trousers and pulled them down his smooth, supple thighs, revealing a tight pair of briefs that had a little bulge in them. Layla grabbed his briefs and yanked down, revealing to everyone a crotch as hairless as a baby's bottom and a tiny, limp cock the same size as a small French fry. Below were two disproportionately large testicles that were adorably smooth and tight - almost cherubic.

Layla slapped her stick from below into his crotch, lifting up his cock and balls on her stick to inspect it like a scientist picking up a speciemen for a closer look.

Layla let out a derisive little snort. Zia and Percy chuckled at the way his tiny pecked dangled pathetically in the air beside Percy's huge, heavy, horse cock and leathery ballsack. Even Nuru let out an apologetic giggle behind her mouth.

"Come, habibti. Let's get Percy hard," Zia said. Nuru nodded obediently. Mother and daughter got onto knees in between the two males, facing each other and the cocks. Two pairs of hands easily fitting onto this long shaft, Nuru and Zia wrapped their fingers on Percy's enormous girth.

"What about me?" Bakiri whined.

"I'm sorry habibi, but Percy's *thick long cock* needs all our hands to jerk it off," Nuru said apologetically. "But it's OK, you can jerk your own."

Bakiri sadly reached down to his shrimp dick and jerked himself off, while his girlfriend and girlfriend's mother ran their hands up and down the fat cock on Percy. To his astonishment, Percy's cock grew even bigger and bigger under their pumping hands.

"So who gets to go first? Let's give the girl a choice," Percy said. Bakiri looked at his girlfriend with big, hopeful eyes.

"I want Percy to fuck me first," Nuru said quickly. Percy grinned and Bakiri's mouth fell open.

With one hand he slung the petite girl over his shoulder. He carried her over to the couch, where he sat down, his cock pointing skyward like a spire. Then he laid Nuru, face down and ass up, across his knees.

"Take off your girlfriend's clothes for me, would you?" Percy asked politely. Behind Bakiri, Layla viciously cracked her stick into her palm.

Bakiri obeyed, crawling on his knees towards his girlfriend laid across like a table mat, his French fry dick hard and twitching. He pulled down Nuru's skirt all the way to her ankles, and then did the same for her panties. His face was so close to her ass that he could smell the fishy scent of her wet pussy.

"Thanks, habibi," Nuru said sweetly.

"Hold on a second, I'm being so rude here," Percy exclaimed, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Boy, how would you like *your* girlfriend fucked? In this professor's outfit or naked?"

Bakiri's eyes boggled. "I-I don't want you to -"

"Answer him," Layla interrupted coldly, every syllable dripping with liquid nitrogen.

"With her outfit on," Bakiri muttered in shame, his eyes downcast.

Percy appreciately rubbed Nuru's small, round ass. "You're a lucky boyfriend. Nuru has got a really nice ass."

"T-Thank you," Bakiri stammered. In an attempt to try to assert his masculinity, he added, "I have fucked it several times."

*CRACK*

"Ow!" Bakiri whined, rubbing his cheek after Nuru had gave him a sharp slap.

"Bakiri, don't be disgusting," Nuru said, her voice filled with distaste.

Percy chuckled. "I'm going to fuck this little ass apart."

Nuru giggled. "If that's what you want, sir," Nuru said coquetteishly.

"There is one problem though. I don't have any condoms on me," Percy said.

"I do!" Bakiri hurriedly said. From the Duat he withdrew a small, flat packet with Egyptian Arabic scrawled on it. "I carry it in case Nuru lets me have sex with her."

"Put it on me, please. I'm busy," Percy said. Bakiri's mind violently resisted touching Percy's huge schlong. It wasn't just that it was another man's cock, but it was so big Bakiri was scared of it.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he hear the sound of a heel clicking on the floor, right behind him. He gulped, the terrifying sound of Layla taking a step towards him ringing in his ear. He overcame his fear and fumbled with the condom packet, quickly pulling out a shiny piece of pink rubber.

"So tell me, Nuru, have you been a naughty girl?" Percy said in a deep voice, like a harsh principal.

"No, I'm a very good girl," Nuru said primly. "I do my homework early, always listen to mom and never sleep around with boys."

"She does," Zia confirmed.

"But you slept your boyfriend," Percy said sternly.

Zia gasped loudly, as if a great realization just dawned on her. "That's right!"

"I'm so sorry mister!" Nuru said. "I really am!"

"But she's supposed to sleep with her boyfriend..." Bakiri muttered helplessnessly.

"Tsk tsk. You've been such a naughty girl. Sleeping with your boyfriend. Lying to me," Percy said with reproach.

*THWACK*

Nuru's slim legs squirmed as Percy gave her firm, round butt a hard slap.

"I-I'm sorry, mister!" Nuru gasped.

"Naughty girls need to be punished," Percy growled.

*THWACK*

Percy gave another hard spank onto Nuru's shaking bum.

"I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" Nuru pleaded.

"Not good enough, pumpkin," Percy growled.

*THWACK*

Another hard slap landed on Nuru's firm butt, so hard the fabric of her skirt tore.

"Won't ever do what again?" Percy barked.

"I won't ever sleep with my boyfriend again!" Nuru sniffled, small tears welling in her eyes.

"And?" Percy said, raising his hand.

"I'll do whatever you say!" Nuru moaned. "You can fuck me however you like, anytime you want! And I'll do every perverted thing you say!"

"Good, pumpkin," Percy said, satisfied. He could feel the wetness dripping from Nuru's cunt onto his thigh.

"Thank you, mister," Nuru said in relief, her bum stinging and her pussy dripping.

Below, Bakiri was having trouble.

"It won't fit," Bakiri grunted, trying to pull the thin rubber over Percy's pale, pink cock. The thin roll of fabric barely got past his plum sized cock head. Bakiri would stretch it all the way down to the cock's flared head, but it would spring back up, the cock head too far to wrap.

Zia picked up the packet and read it. "Egyptian Condoms - Large Size," she read out loud, shaking her head sadly. "Unfortunately, Percy is Greek."

"Well, it looks like we have no choice," Nuru said sadly. Bakiri perked up for a moment. "Percy will have to fuck me raw," she added

Bakiri's face fell. "Please, no!" he begged.

"Calm down, habibi. Percy will pull out before he cums. Isn't that right, mister?" Nuru said in a girlish voice.

Percy nodded. "Sure."

"Wai-"

Before Bakiri could blink, Percy had lifted Nuru's small, slender body right on top of his cock, facing Bakiri. With glasses crooked, skirt hitched up all the way to her hips and panties pushed aside, Bakiri had a world class view of his girlfriend about to be impaled on biggest, thickest and fattest cock he'd ever seen.

Percy dropped Nuru onto his upright member, piercing her insides halfway down his cock. Nuru screamed as her tiny pussy was split apart by his girth, his dick so big that it couldn't go all the way in, and Nuru was held aloft at the vagina by the thick, bulbous midsection of Percy's elongated oval of a cock. Slender legs stiffened into a skyward position in the shock of pleasure from penetration, a thick white pillar connected Percy's crotch to Nuru's, and she was held midair by nothing else but Percy's enormous erection.

Layla and Zia watch, impressed. It was like one of those art sculptures where the upper half looked like it was floating it midair from certain angles because it was only held up by the bottom half by a sturdy, well balanced connection.

Percy enjoyed the awestruck look on Bakiri's face as he saw a dick so big his girlfriend couldn't fit on it. Little drops of pussy juices trickled down Percy's pink shaft, as if his cock were a juicier and Nuru's cunt was a sliced open orange. He grabbed the crook of her knees in each hand, and pushed her petite body down all the way until Nuru's crotch was glued to his groin. Nuru screamed every millimeter down his cock, her legs shaking in uncontrolled pleasure.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Bakiri cried as Percy lifted her up her legs and slammed her back down again.

Zia chuckled. "Hurting her? Listen to what she's saying."

"AAAAAHHHH FUCK THAT FEELS FUCKING GOOD FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK," Nuru screamed as she was impaled to the hilt on Percy's sword.

Bakiri's mouth dropped. He'd never heard his demure, cultured girlfriend even say "damn" before.

Percy rocked his hips up, sending Nuru flying upwards. The flared head of his plum sized glans caught in the ring of muscles on her vaginal entrance, pulling out a little pink sheath as she flew upwards. Then gravity seized hold of her and threw her down all the way to the base of his dick, where Percy was waiting with cocked hips to throw her right back up.

"YES SHIT IT'S FUCKING DEEP FUCK YES YES FUCK ME WHERE HE NEVER REACHED!" Nuru screamed. Bakiri felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

But as much as he hated watching his smart, cute, girlfriend bounce on top of this Greek man while screaming obscenities so lewd it made him blush, he was transfixed by the sight.

Percy fucked her petite body with no more difficulty than dribbling a ball, sending her slim body flying about in such a strong rapid pace that it made Bakiri sick with jealously. He was much too small and weak for that. And as Nuru fell down, he could see her flat stomach bulge with the outline of Percy's dick, traveling all the way up and past her belly button.

It wasn't just what he saw - their violent sex assaulted his other senses. He could hear Percy's cock slapping against her cervix, her pussy making unthinkably lewd squleching sounds as he slid he pounder away at her small pussy, punctuated only by her screams of pleasure. His nostrils were filled with the thick, pungent smell of her pussy leaking uncontrollably, mixed with the salty precum of Percy's cock. And from his kneeling position in front of the fuckfest he could feel the heat radiating onto his face from their genitals.

It was so overwhelming. Their sex had been tame and comfortable. She would agree to his pestering and they'd arrange a day when they were both free. She would lie down on the bed naked, close her eyes and he would quietly thrust into her from on top. It was nothing like the screaming, limbs-flailing fuckfest Nuru was in now.

Her tiny body seemed much too small to hold his massive cylinder, but the sheer impossible difficultly of it only seemed to make Nuru more eager. Her hands held her flexible legs as far apart as they could - her knees almost touching her head - so Percy could penetrate her harder and faster. Miraculously her glasses stayed on, crooked and foggy from the steam rising from their two humping bodies.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. fuckfuckFUCKUCKFUCKFUCK I'M CUMMING! YES FUCK ME MISTER! BAKIRI LOOK O-" Nuru howled, her petite body shaking violently as the cock drove her into a powerful orgasm.

But it was too late. From a front row seat, Bakiri was in the splash zone. He was sprayed with a face full of his girlfriend's pussy juices as Nuru came on Percy's magnificent Greek prick. To make things worse, his mouth dropped open in shock, which quickly filled up with fluid.

He sputtered and coughed and wiped his face. Percy slammed Nuru's tiny, spasming body hard onto his cock, her pert butt cushioning the blow as he hilted his Greek sword into her Egyptian sheath. Percy's massive cylinder seemed to squeeze all of Nuru's bodily fluids out her cunt, causing it to pour down onto his crotch. Held in place by the deeply buried tool, Nuru's body shivered and shook on the spot as its aching pussy clenched Percy's massive fucktool and pissed itself on the couch.

After a minute of making faces Bakiri had never seen, Nuru let our a satisfied sigh and sank back into her Greek lover's arms. She slowly pushed her cute bum off his thick bitchbreaker, slick squelching sounds echoing through the house. Then she cuddled up into his chest, her soft raven hair flowing onto his pectorals.

"That was amazing, mister," Nuru crooned, the nipples on her boyish chest grinding against his rock hard pectoral muscles. Her legs were spread wide and straddling Percy's waist, giving Bakiri the full view of her impossibly stretched open cavern. It pulsed gently in its dark depths, every inch of it rammed and split open by his cock. Fluids dripped from the roof of her gaping pussy like stalactites - some slid down the smooth, angled floor of her badly beaten cunt and splashed onto the ground in front of Bakiri.

Bakiri shook with confusion and arousal. Seeing his beloved girlfriend get fucked with such raw, animalistic passion by a Greek stud was deeply confusing for a young Egyptian boy. It was so wrong, but his penis was rock hard seeing the hard dicking Nuru received. It was like watching the most amazing porn ever made.

"Better than you boyfriend?" Percy teased.

Nuru laughed. "Yes, much better," she said, glancing apologetically at Bakiri. "And you're still hard! You're amazing," Nuru said with a sigh.

"You've been a very good girl tonight, pumpkin," Percy complimented. Nuru's tiny body wiggled in delight as she heard Percy praise her. "Do you want anything special?"

"Well..." Nuru hesitantly said. "You could..."

"Yes?" Percy urged.

"Fuck me on my bed like my boyfriend," Nuru quietly said.

Zia gasped. Bakiri gasped. Even Layla raised her eyebrow.

Percy chuckled. "Damn, you're a naughty girl! I ought to spank your ass raw for that."

Nuru giggled. "Could you do it before you fuck me?"

"Damn, why would you want me to fuck you like your boyfriend?" Percy asked amused.

"Well, maybe I want to see what'd it be like if you were my boyfriend instead," Nuru replied shyly.

"Sure, pumpkin. I'll be all your boyfriend's. You, your sister's and your mother's," Percy teased.

Nuru laughed. "What about our current boyfriends and husband's?"

"They'll be there for you when your eyes cry. I'll be there when you pussy cries," Percy suggested.

"It's a deal," Nuru happily replied, ignoring Bakiri's whines.

"Nuru, don't do this," Bakiri pleaded. Nuru turned to look at him, as if she had forgotten he was even here.

"Sorry, habibi," Nuru said apologetically. She let out a girlish yelp as Percy picked her up in his big arms and carried the small girl to the room. Zia and Layla flanked him like guards in battle armor, stepping in time with Percy as he carried their daughter and sister to be fucked.

Bakiri, with nothing else to do, followed them, his head hung.

Layla and Nuru shares a spacious room, divided down the center to wo sides. Most people would be susprised to learn that Layla's side was not decorated with posters of boy bands and hot studs, but a sparsely decorated workplace. Her table was a heavy piece of forged iron, designed to handle a papyrus scroll being written on or a sword being hammered into shape. Her cupboard held an array of tools, from spare shabti to extra writing tools. An entire section of wall was a honeycomb holding masses of papyrus srolls. Nuru's area was the same except for the heavier objects - she mostly read books and papyrus scrolls. Scattered here and there were her female role models throughout history - a bust of Nefertiti, a poster of Marie Curie, and even a small stone sketch of her mother.

The springs on Nuru's bed creaked as Percy's massive frame sat down on it. He laid Nuru across his knees like an errant schoolgirl and ripped her skirt and panties off, exposing her cute, tight butt to the room - two well rounded, if small, globes of juicy chocolate.

"Ready for it, pumpkin?" Percy asked, raising his hand.

Nuru bit her lower lip and nodded.

*THWACK*

"Y-yes mister, more!" Nuru moaned. Percy raised his hand again.

*THWACK*

"T-that's it mister, punish your pumpkin!" Nuru moaned loudly.

*THWACK*

"Oh shit, mister," Nuru moaned even louder. "I-I think I'm..."

*THWACK*

"Fffuuuccckkk," Nuru screamed as she sprayed herself, her tiny body shaking on Percy's knees as she came. Percy looked at his hand, costing with a film of Nuru's pussy juices, and had a nasty idea.

"You disobedient girl, did I say you could cum?" Percy growled.

"I-I'm sorry mister, please don - eeeekkk!" Nuru squealed.

*THWACK*

"Flithy little girl, cumming all over your bed," Percy scolded, raising his hand again.

*THWACK*

"Uunnfffff," Nuru moaned, biting her lower lip as her bum stung with the sharp slap from Percy's strong hand.

*THWACK*

"Please, mister, if you keep punishing my tiny ass like that I'm going to c-cum," Nuru stammered.

Percy flipped the squirming girl towards him, so her head was buried in his crotch and her pussy was pointing at her boyfriend kneeling on the floor, in front of them. Percy pulled open Nuru's slender legs, cocking her body like some kind of biological water gun.

Bakiri kneeled there, stunned. He'd never seen his girlfriend cum before, and Percy had made her cum just by spanking her...

He was so stunned that as he stared into Nuru's gaping lower eye, he didn't realize what was going to happen...

Nuru flailed pathetically against Percy. "No, no, mister! You can't do this!" Nuru whined.

Percy chuckled. "I do what I want, pumpkin." He gave her chocolate buns another tight slap, causing the girl to squeal.

"P-please mister, stop!" Nuru cried.

"How about no?" Percy teased. Raising his two hands up, he brought them down on her pert brown buns in a rapid succession of hard spanks. Left-right-left-right his hands went, playing her cute little ass like a bouncy bongo, every strike causing her tight butt cheeks to ripple.

"Fuucckkk mister, stop, no, I'm... I'm cummmmming!" Nuru moaned. Her body shuddered, then stiffened, then emptied itself from her pussy.

Bakiri, gazing innocently at Nuru's split open pussy, barely registered the flood of femcum until it hit him in the face. Like a geyser, it blasted out of her sore cunt and splattered it's sticky, fishy liquid all over her boyfriend's shocked face.

After a minute of orgasmic pissing, Nuru's body went limp with a sigh. Bakiri's hair was soaked, his face dripping with more of his girlfriend's pussy juices than he could cum.

"You're so mean, mister," Nuru whined. "Making me cum all over my boyfriend like that!"

"Just like you girls like it," Percy said with a chuckle. "Now how does your boyfriend fuck you?"

"Well... I sort of lay down on my back, and he screws me from on top with the lights off," Nuru explained.

"Well, I think we can leave the lights on so he can see how it's done," Percy said, winking at Bakiri.

Nuru giggled. "And if he doesn't learn, you can always come back," she whispered, flirtatiously rubbing one of his hard pecotrals.

"N-Nuru!" Bakiri whined. Nuru rolled her eyes. "I'm just joking, sheesh."

Percy threw the giggling, bespectacled girl onto the bed and spread apart her naked bottom half. From on top, he slid his cock into her vuvla, splitting apart her pussy lips with his fat cockhead as be nudged her swollen clit.

Catching sight of the meaty stick pressed against his girlfriend, Bakiri shifted uncomfortably and covered his tiny crotch with both hands. Percy noticed this action.

"Say, why are you covering your dick like that?" Percy asked.

"It's nothing," Bakiri muttered, his cheeks blushing.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Percy remarked.

"It is," Bakiri insisted.

"Take your hands off," Percy ordered. Bakiri shook his cute little head, wavy hair springing about. Layla stepped in and twisted Bakiri's hands apart, revealing his shrimp dick was hard.

Percy laughed. Zia laughed. Layla let out a derisive snort. Even Nuru giggled quietly.

"Damn, you're getting hard from watching me fuck your girlfriend? You're such a faggot, no wonder your girlfriend has to come to be to get fucked right," Percy taunted.

"That isn't true!" Bakiri whined.

"You know, I think that's what we should call you - faggot," Percy suggested.

"Don't call me that!" Bakiri cried, his eyes moistening with tears.

"Shut up faggot," Percy barked.

"Yeah, shut up, faggot," Zia said, amused.

"S-stop it!" Bakiri cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Stop crying, faggot. You're getting on my nerves," Layla growled.

"Please, he's my boyfriend. Don't treat him like this, even if he is a bit of a faggot," Nuru added to the raucous laughter of the room.

Bakiri had no choice but to hang his head in shame as Percy bullied him. It was bad enough that Percy was picking on him, but his girlfriend and her smoking hot family joining it made it all the more embarrassing, and even a little arousing as he was belittled by the two hottest, bustiest and most beautiful women had had ever met.

Cock throbbing even harder with the rush of dominating a whimp, Percy ground his fat, veiny cock in between Nuru's turgid pussy lips, crushing her spasming, puffy clit flat.

"Ready, pumpkin?" Percy said.

Nuru happily nodded her head. "I'm always wet for you, mister!"

Nuru screamed as he slammed ten inches of swollen Greek cock into her once tight pussy without the slightest bit of gentleness or tenderness. She screamed again as Percy pumped into her again and again from on top, his hips bucking in smooth, powerful motions as he rhythmically pounded her tiny pussy into oblivion.

Nuru's pussy trembled and squirmed with wetness. It knew there was big, alpha cock in it right now and couldn't help but spasm in near orgasmic pleasure as it was stretched, pushed and blown far from its natural shape.

As embarrassing as it was to Nuru, she knew Percy's bullying had turned her on in a deep and unchangeable way. She had to admire his sexual skill - in less than hour he'd established his dominance by bullying Nuru's boyfriend right in front of her - comparing their dicks, teasing him about fucking his girlfriend and constantly referencing his sexual inadequacies. Despite barely arriving here, he had irresistibly stamped the idea of being the alpha male into the minds of the women, overriding years of boyfriend-girlfriend relationships and familial ties to replace them with only the desire to sexually obey and please him.

He'd sealed the deal by naming Bakiri a faggot in front of the girls, and they had quickly joined in. He was so brutally, deliciously mean that the Egyptian women couldn't help but degrade one of their own men, laughing all the way. Lead by Percy, the women had as one decided that Bakiri possessed no masculine, desirable qualities, degrading him to nothing but a mere boy who couldn't stop his girlfriend from getting ploughed right in front of him. Bakiri's masculinity was a joke and should be treated as such. And Nuru had found herself thinking of Bakiri as nothing more than a faggot - a weak, feminine sissy who was of no use as a mate.

Damn, he's so brilliantly dominant and mean, Nuru thought. That's why mom loves him.

Unbidden, Nuru's hand crawled onto her once flat belly, tracing the outline of Percy's gargantuan cockmeat hilting into her pussy. She sighed in pleasure as she looked down as saw how deep his dick went into her. Not content with just her cunt, Percy fucked every one of her senses - her eyes watered with the sight of his fat sausage warping her tiny belly like a submarine breaking the waves, her ears range with the squelching, slapping sounds of Percy hammering away at her cervix, she could smell his musky cocksweat from all the way up there, and could feel him all over her body, inside and out, as he made vicious love to her on her bed.

In a smooth move, he rotated her petite body around his cock a hundred and eighty degrees and fucked her doggy style. Nuru screamed in pleasure as she felt his dick dig into her from a new and excitingly deep angle. She grabbed the headboard to stop her body from being thrown around by Percy's powerful hips. With one hand, Percy reached down to her chin and twisted it upwards, planting a rough, sloppy kiss onto her moaning lips. He twisted it to the point of pain, but Nuru didn't care, only savoring the exciting taste of another man's spit in her young mouth.

Even his spit feels hotter and thicker than my boyfriend's, Nuru thought.

With the other hand, Percy teased her pink, creased, asshole - playing with the taut ring of muscle like a toy while he fucked her core from on top. Shuddering in approval, Nuru wrapped her slim legs in submission around the waist of her foreign lover, legs pulling his hips inwards to let him thrust harder and faster into her body.

Bakiri kneeled on the cold floor, dick painfully hard as Percy shredded his girlfriend's pussy from behind on the bed where he lost her virginity. With every bed-shaking thrust and passionate cry of Percy's name, his shrimp dick twitched.

He flinched then Percy turned to look at him and winked. He gave Nuru's cute backside a loud spank, causing her to shiver and squirt a little onto his thick shaft. Twisted behind his back, his fists gripped in helpless embarrassment as his dick drooled a little from seeing his girlfriend get brutally bent over, spanked and fucked.

He was no more able to stop his penis from feeling good than Nuru was to resist the Greek stud.

If I feel this good just watching, imagine what Nuru must feel like, Bakiri wondered.

And Nuru was feeling good, better than she'd ever felt. Bored of taking her from behind, Percy stood up, grabbed Nuru by her thin waist and slammed her frail, petite body onto his erect fuckstick.

Nuru let out a happy moan, her body instinctively wrapping its arms and legs around Percy's massive torso for support as he fucked her from below. Hugging her Greek bull's body, she buried her cute face into his chest, breathing in the musky scent of his sweaty shirt.

With both hands, he spread apart her perfect, round butt cheeks, showing Bakiri how his fat cock had stretched her pussy so far apart it it almost touched her asshole. Sticky pussy fluid slowly dripped down his shaft and splashed onto the floor. Bakiri could see ever drop fall through the air, each one a little message to him that he'd failed - her body was now owned by another man.

Percy let go out her tushy, letting them slap together like elastic bands. With one hand he grabbed Nuru's narrow waist and slid her tiny body up and down his long shaft, elicting a happy moan from the Egyptian girl that her Greek stud was fucking her again.

Percy treated her less like a person than a masturbatory aid, jerking her tiny body up and down his cock like a screaming fleshlight. Bakiri protested Percy treating his girlfriend likes this, but Nuru told that faggot to shut up, then went back to enjoy being impaled on the Greek sword.

"Please, stop," Bakiri begged.

"Why? Are you going to cum, faggot?" Percy teased.

"N-no," Bakiri vehemently denied.

"Now, don't bully the faggot like that. He's going to cry! There there," Zia said lovingly, patting Bakiri's hair. She motioned Layla to let go of his arms.

Zia gave Bakiri a bear hug from behind, causing him to shudder as he felt her massive, motherly boobs press against his back. Slowly, sensually, her hands slid down his smooth torso to his crotch.

"It's alright to cum, faggot," Zia reassured the cute Egyptian boy shivering at her warm touch. "Lots of Egyptian boys do when watching their women get fucked by a thick, Greek cock."

"But I don't want to cum!" Bakiri whined.

"Of course you do, that's why your little needle dick is so hard and leaking with precum," Zia said, fondling his two engorged testicles with one hand.

Zia ran a hot, sizzling tongue up the young boy's cheek. "You're so cute, I just feel like gobbling up your adorably tiny dick," she teased.

As Percy bounced Nuru on his cock, his dick got harder and bigger Nuru could feel it, her pussy, already strained to the limit, stretching past breaking point from the inexorably engorging fuck tool hammering away at her cervix like an insistent doorman.

"Fuck, it's getting even bigger!" Nuru told the women in the room.

*slap* *slap* *slap*

The echoes of Percy's insistent thrusting sped up, filling the room with a symphony of lewd sex sounds, underscored by the sick squelching of Percy's girthy shaft sliding up and down her wager canal and punctuated by lustful praise from Nuru for her hung Greek stud.

"By Thoth, you're amazing mister," Nuru gushed. "Y-your dick is so big and hard and last so much longer!"

"And your pussy is fantastically tight, pumpkin," Percy grunted. To illustrate the point to the audience, he lifted Nuru's little body all the way up, pulling away the rest of her vagina and showing the little pink sleeve that grasped tightly to his thick meat.

Zia and Layla beamed with pride, that one of their family could take such a big cock in such a tiny pussy. She may not have big tits or a bubble butt, but she was a Rashid woman alright.

Nuru giggled, her body warm with happiness from Percy's praise. "With such a big, beautiful Greek cock inside of me, my pussy can't help but grasp on tightly and not let go!"

"Fuck, it's grasping so hard I think I'm going to nut inside your tight pussy," Percy grunted. "That okay with you, faggot?"

"What! No! Don't cum inside her!" Bakiri screamed, lunging forward to try and protect the last remaining shred of his girlfriend's sancity - her eggs.

He didn't even notice Layla's outstretched arm until it was too late. It was like a steel bar, it didn't budge an inch as he hit it and rebounded back onto the floor.

"N-dah!" Bakiri cried from the ground. Protect. A green hieroglyph sparked into life on Nuru's belly, creating a magical barrier around her womb.

"W'peh!" Layla barked. Open. A red hieroglyph burned angrily above Bakiri's and consumed it whole, removing the magical barrier around Nuru's eggs.

Zia and Layla took up protective stances on either side of Percy as he relentlessly continued fucking the little girl.

"He's about to impregnate your daughter! Don't you care!" Bakiri cried.

Zia shrugged. "Why would I? He's a big, tall, hung *Greek* stud. Who else would a mother wish to impregnate her daughter?"

An amused twinkle came into Zia's eyes. "I'm not even sure your limp Egyptian shrimp dick can."

In sheer desperation, Bakiri drew upon what he'd learn from all those Fire Magic classes he'd been in with Nuru. He summoned a fireball and lobbed it at Percy. Halfway through its trajectory began to change, flying towards Zia and harmlessly orbiting around her body. He threw another and another but all of them were just caught by Zia with some invisible force and bobbed around her.

Zia and Layla arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" Layla said with equal parts scorn and disbelief. "You're trying to attack the Priestess of Ra and her daughter?"

"Maw!" Bakiri yelled. Water. A blue hieroglyph materialized in midair and blasted a torrent of water at Percy and Nuru.

"Heh-sieh," Layla intoned. Turn back. Another hieroglyph sent the torrent of water right back at Bakiri and blasted it in his face.

Soaking wet and desperately running out of time before the ticking time bomb of Percy's cock blew, Bakiri did something extreme. He grabbed the necklace of Thoth - his patron god - around his neck and let the God of Knowledge into his mind.

A shimmering green avatar over six feet tall encased his body, a human body with the head of an ibis. It was at about eye level with the two cross women flanking Percy.

"Hello, Zia. And I see you've brought the man who screwed you on my statue over twenty years ago," the ibis headed god said, peering at the imminent breeding of Nuru. "I see a prediction for Grecian men runs in the family."

"Thoth, God of Writing and Teacher of the First Scribe, stop Percy from getting cumming in my girlfriend," Bakiri ordered in a slightly trembling voice. He'd never hosted a full god before. Power coursed through his veins, yet looking at the bemused expressions of the two women, he wondered if it was enough...

Zia rolled her eyes. "Go back to your room, bird head."

"Yes ma'am," Thoth quickly said with a bow and vanished, leaving Bakiri on the floor, naked but for a rather short cotton shirt.

"Eye of Ra, first king of all gods, remember?" Zia reminded Bakiri. "I control the gods. Not just Ra. All of them."

"But you're so powerful! Why do you let Percy do this to you and your family!" Bakiri cried.

"You know, sometimes I ask that question myself," Zia said with a sigh. "I think I just love hung Greek men and can't say no to them."

In perfect synchronization, mother and daughter took two steps forward and kicked Bakiri, causing the little boy to gasp in pain and fall flat on his back. The wind was knocked out of him when both women planted a foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"But for the problem at hand. What do you think we should do to this misbehaving Egyptian boy, daughter?" Zia said, titling her head to one side as she gazed at Bakiri.

"Discipline him, of course. Put the Egyptian boy in his place," Layla said with a nasty smile, cracking her stick as she stared at him with a sadistic glint in her eye.

Bakiri froze with fear under the tall women's hostile gazes - feeling rather like an insect that had amused a lion but now was an annoyance that was in its way. It didn't help that he was hopelessly overpowered and either one easily squash him like a gnat.

"Now, he's just a young, naive boy. I say we help show him his place in the relationship," Zia warmly said, moving both their feet off his chest, picking him up and caressing him from behind.

"Or, we beat him and his shrimp dick within an inch of his life," Layla suggested with an evil smile.

"But look at him! He's so cute and scared," Zia crooned. "How can you hit this adorable little boy?"

"Hard," Layla snarled.

"Look at his lovable cheeks! He's so innocent," Zia hummed, pinching Bakiri's baby cheeks as they went red from being complimented.

"What's your call, Percy? Let me or Zia deal with this faggot?" Layla asked.

Percy, throughout the two women's little discussion, had been listening with marginal interest. Most of his attention was focused on jerking himself off with Nuru's screaming, squirming body.

"Well, he's had a tough day. Learning his dick is tiny, knowing he'll never fuck a girl properly, having his girlfriend fucked and broken in front of him. So... Layla," Percy said with a grin.

"Break that faggot."

Layla grinned back. "Aye aye, sir."

Zia sighed and let go of Bakiri. "Sorry cutie, but Percy has spoken. I'm afraid your ass is hers now."

"Also, he cums to prostate oragsms. Sorry I told her, Bakiri. But my master wants you broken," Zia said apologetically.

Layla's heels clicked into position in front of Bakiri's shivering form on the floor. Her statuesque form towered over the boy, six feet of big meaty titties and fat bulging buttocks crammed into a sheer, black bodysuit. If she'd appeared before prehistoric humans they would model their fertility goddesses after her, or possibly make her goddess of lingerie models.

To Bakiri's surprise, she stuck the stick under an armpit offered him a gloved hand. He gingerly took it, wary of any tricks. But his caution vanished as she pulled him onto his feet and dusted him off.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Layla said with a friendly smile. She stuck out a black clad hand. "Hi, Layla. Nuru's sister. And you are?"

Bakiri hesitantly shook the hand. "I'm Bakiri, Nuru's boyfriend."

Layla's smile didn't waver. She leaned in beside his ear and whispered,

"Wrong."

With a terrifically strong pull, Layla yanked the boy towards her and at the same time rammed her knee into his crotch.

*CRUNCH*

"AARRGGHHHH," Bakiri cried out in pain as Layla's knee dug into his groin. He tried to push her leg away, but his hands slid off the black bodysuit bulging with her well muscled thigh.

"You're a faggot," she whispered nastily into his ear, yanking his arm even harder so her knee dug deeper into his crotch.

Her left hand snaked up to his neck and choked it into a steel grip. Then it slammed him into the wall.

Layla shoved her stick into his groin.

"Droweh," she intoned. Boundary. A hieroglyph burned on his hairless crotch then faded away.

"Now your little shrimp dick can't cum," Layla said, nudging the throbbing needle with her stick. "Whatever cum your dick tries to dribble out is going to be sealed in. I don't want your faggot cum staining my floor."

She let go of the tearful Egyptian boy, where he slid onto the floor and collapsed.

"Mom, your dirty panties, please," Layla said. Zia fished it out from inbetween her breasts and handed it over to Layla.

From behind Bakiri, Layla deftly wrapped it around Bakiri's head from behind, covering his nose and mouth. With the ample fabric left over (Zia has a very big, round butt) she tied a fist sized ball gag which she shocked into Bakiri's mouth.

He moaned something incoherent into the panty-gag as she pinned his twig arms behind his back.

"Smell that? That's my mom's panties. This thing has been in her this whole night, stewing in the juices from her butt crack. It must smell so good," Layla said. Bakiri took in a deep breath then moaned.

"Of course, she also wore it *after* Percy gave her a nice, fat creampie. So you've got Percy's cum in your mouth," Layla crooned. Bakiri's throat choked and sputtered as it tried to evict the dirty ball of fabric from his mouth, but it wouldn't budge. His face went blue from holding his breath, but eventually he took a great big breath, his nostrils filling with the salty scent of Percy's cum.

"I know you love my mom. Your computer and phone is full of pictures of her, isn't it? Especially that time she went swimming in the one piece swimsuit. How much cum have you spilled to her jacking off? And now the real thing is on front of you," Layla whispered.

She motioned for her mother to come over and she understood. Zia reached down, encased his shrimp dick in her fist and began pumping it slowly.

"But unfortunately, you can't cum," Layla teased. Bakiri moaned in horrified pleasure as the sheer hotness of his fantasy coming true pushed him quickly over the edge and into orgasm, and...

... Nothing.

He felt his cum back up in his crotch, stopped by Layla's barrier, denying him orgasm. It felt a hundred times worse than having his shit backed up in his ass. He was inches from immeasurable pleasure, yet now as his balls swelled slightly from the buildup all he felt was the painful need to release, like a constipated backside multiplied by ten.

Bakiri screamed into the panty-gag as his orgasm was denied. But Zia didn't stop. She simply kept pumping and pumping.

"My daughter is such a sadist," Zia said apologetically to Bakiri. His eyes were wide and twitching, pleading her to stop jerking his sealed up dick. But she didn't. "I think she gets it from me. I used to do such mean things to my husband."

Bakiri screamed again as he came, only to have it blocked in his cock like a stoppered water hose. It felt like he had just drank ten litres of water but his urethra was tied - but he was so thirsty he had to keep drinking. His balls swelled painfully as more cum was added to the backlog.

"Do my panties smell bad?" Zia said with a touch of concern. "Sorry about that," Zia said as she yanked them down below his nose. Bakiri exhaled and prepared to take in a big gulp of fresh air in relief, untainted by any stimulating smells.

Zia quickly smothered Bakiri's face with her backside.

"I'm sure the real thing must be much more satisfying," Zia crooned. And it was. Bakiri's olfactory senses were hit with the smell of raw pussy juices, freshly milked from the throbbing, wet cunt of a sexual goddess for the sniffing pleasure of a young, adolescent boy.

Bakiri screamed into the panty-gag for Zia to stop. It was only making worse, his brain was now bubbling with lust as the pussy he'd dreamed off for years was casually buried in his face. Layla, with a single word, had turned a dream into a nightmare.

His cock throbbed mightily as it tried to cum, only to be backed up again. Bakiri pushed and pushed, willing the cum to fly out in sweet, orgasmic release. But Layla's barrier was too strong. It was like the pleasure of almost having pushed out a giant, backed up shit, only for someone to shove it right back in and put a cork in it. Now his testices were the size of apricots and the same color - an angry bright red.

"I think that's enough, his balls look like they're going to explode," Zia remarked as she removed her ass from his face, let go of his needle dick and pulled the panties back over his nose. Bakiri sighed in relief.

"I don't," Layla said. She threw him to the floor face first and ass up and planted a heeled foot onto his perky little butt.

"Mom says you've got a thing for prostate stimulations," Layla casually said. "I wonder what happened if I did this..."

She angled one heel into the crack of his bum. It sank deeper and deeper until it gently pressed against his tight asshole.

Bakiri cried out and shook his head, begging Layla to stop.

"It's a bit hard to hear you through the panties. Did you say you want me to go deeper? Sure, faggot," Layla said sweetly. She applied more weight onto her heel, causing it to depress his sphincter inwards, but not penetrate his tight butthole.

"Just a little more," Layla said. With a little nudge, his sphincter gave it, springing upwards and wrapping itself tightly around her rounded heel.

"There we go," Layla said happily, wiggling around her heel in his sheath-like anus. Bakiri moaned and clawed on the floor as he tried to get away, but Zia sat on his back, facing Layla, and twisted his arms behind his back.

"Thanks mom," Layla said.

"No problem, dear," Zia said as Layla dug her heel deeper into his virginal anus.

"Oh boy, this might be hurting him. Why don't you jerk him off to make him feel better?" Layla said sweetly. Zia nodded, reached down and began jerking his cock downwards as if she were milking a cow.

Bakiri moaned and cried for them to stop, but the two women casually ignored him, raping his adorably squirming body into orgasm after orgasm. Layla hummed a happy little tune as she gently violated his asshole with her shoe, digging and twisting her heel inside of his ass. He tried to expel the foreign object, contracting and squeezing his anus to push it out, but when Layla felt his weak attempt at saving himself, she simply pressed down and dug her heel an inch further than it had every gone, eliciting a gargled cry from Bakiri.

Zia nibbled her lower lip as she saw her daughter masterfully dominate the tiny Egyptian boy she was sitting on.

"Damn, habtiti, it's so hot watching you punish his cute ass," Zia moaned.

"Thanks mom," Layla said, flattered. "Maybe I could do you later."

Zia giggled. "Maybe. But shouldn't we stop doing this to Bakiri? His balls are really badly swollen," Zia said with concern. Bakiri's balls had swelled to the size of oranges, pulsing with discomfort as backed up cum churned in pain within the oversized tesicles.

"You're right," Layla admitted, extracting her heel from the shivering anus with a soft *plop*. "Percy is going to cum soon. We should prepare for the grand finale."

She hauled the grateful boy to his feet and held the stick up in front of him. With painful slowness, she ran her bright pink tongue up it's shaft, and when she reached the deep she buried it all the way into her throat. Bakiri's eyes went wide as Layla somehow deep throated sixty centimeters of officer stick. When she pulled it out by the handle, it was slick and dripping with her spit.

"Tas," Layla said. From her workbench, a thick length of string sprang off the workbench and tied Bakiri's hands behind his back, to his waist, in a heavy knot.

Standing so close to Bakiri his nose brushed against her jutting tits, she grabbed him by his hair and yanked so she gazed into his eyes. The boy's face was full of fear, eyes wide and darting, mouth gagged but muttering for mercy.

"If you thought what just happened was bad, well, that was just foreplay. Now this is going to hurt," Layla crooned, lightly slapping his cheek with her stick and leaving a trail of spit connecting the stick to his face. Bakiri almost cried.

"But... If you want me to be gentle, follow my orders, understand?" Layla said. Bakiri furiously nodded his head. One of the knots slipped to let is right hand escape.

"I have just one order. It's very simple. Just jerk yourself off, OK? Hard and fast. Whatever you do, don't stop jerking until you cum," Layla said.

Bakiri nodded again and started pumping his cock as right in front of him, his girlfriend was bouncing on a thick Greek pole. Instant regret hit him as Nuru saw him standing there, a pair of dirty panties in his face and a hand on his dick, jerking off to her getting fucked. Whatever remaining idea of Bakiri as a man or masculine figure was instantly destroyed in her mind. She turned and whispered something Bakiri quite couldn't catch into Percy's ear.

He thought he heard the word, "faggot".

He screamed as he felt something long and hard thrust violently up his ass. Cock twitching as it (tried to) cum again, tears welled up in his eyes in pain as another cumshot was added to his swollen, sealed balls. But he didn't stop jerking, too afraid of Layla to stop even if his girlfriend saw him and it kept causing more and more painful, oragsms.

"Now there's a good faggot, you didn't stop jerking," Layla said happily, patting the boy's curly haired head. She rewarded him in a light kiss, which despite everything else, actually felt good.

"Egyptian boys should be rewarded for jerking off as Egyptian women get ploughed by Greek studs," Layla told Bakiri. "It makes Egyptian boys happy and more docile. It's the natural state they should assume in front of their Grecian superiors."

Bakiri screamed again as Layla gave the stick in his spasmimg anus a hard twist. Body shivering, another agonizing dollop of cum was pushed into his backed up genitalia.

"Sorry, just looking for your prostate," Layla said apologetically. The stick suddenly dug deeper and turned at an angle, jabbing into his soft pink walls.

Bakiri let out an ear piercing scream, his gag only muffling a fraction of it. He collapsed to his knees as his cock fired off cumshots like a machine gun, thick rope after rope of semen splattering against the magical dam holding the sea of sperm back.

"Ah, I appear to have found it," Layla said, satisfied. "Boy, you're sensitive aren't you? I should stop. Your balls look like they're going to pop."

A smile spread across Layla's face. "And just in time!"

The fucking was reaching frenzied levels. Nuru shrieked and screamed as orgasm after orgasm was fucked out of her by Percy, his cock growing bigger and more aroused with every cry of praise and exclamation from the little girl. And somehow his body understood this was Zia's daughter. It had prepared a very big, very thick, cumshot to make sure its seed was sown into this Rashid girl.

"I'm going to cum, pumpkin. You ready?" Percy growled, his body slapping into hers faster and faster.

"Yes, mister! Fuck yes!" Nuru cried out.

"Here it cums," Percy grunted. He jammed the little brown girl's body hard down onto this massive, twitching Greek fuckstick. The long shaft easily delivering the glans all the way in, the glans slipped past the cervix which had been pounded open by an hour of passionate, furious sex, and pressed its cockhole against her ovaries. Then it went to work.

*SPPPPPPLLURRRRTTTTT*

Impossibly sticky, lewd sounds echoed in the room as Percy filled her womb with his thick seed. She could feel her baby bag blow up for the second time with the burning fluid, suffusing her body with an intense, radiating pleasure as a trillion Greek sperm invaded her fertile womb.

"FFFUCCCKKKK ME, I'M CUMMING!" Nuru screamed. Her legs wrapped powerfully around her Greek bull, pressing her body as close as it could to the foreign stud so his seed went as deep as possible into her.

"Nuuuffff!" Bakiri cried out as Percy shot load after load of seed into his girlfriend. He had the mental image of Nuru, belly swollen with a Greek baby, and him sitting in a corner jerking off as he rode another pale Greek stud. It was horrifying. Mustering all the strength he had and ignoring the dull throbbing pain in his balls, he broke out of Layla's grip and charged forward. But she just laughed and raised her hand.

*SNAP*

With a snap, the boundary became undone and two mango sized testicles of semen emptied themselves in orgasmic relief. Bakiri moaned, feeling like he'd just been allowed to piss and shit at the same time after a year or constipation. If the pleasure hitting him like a truck full of orgasms, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt, if the sheer thousand-orgasm joy wasn't enough to stop him, the cum he'd just squirted onto the floor would.

He slipped and stumbled and crashed at Percy's feet, twisting it an unfortunate position where he could see the two of them from below - Percy's cock pulsing as wave after wave or cum was pumped from his fat, bull like balls into her, and her tiny body happily squirming as it accepted his alpha genetic material.

To make matters worse, he was curled into a ball, and with hitherto unseen power his cock decided to cum violently into his face, spraying his shocked, open mouth full of his own thin, runny cum.

Bakiri let out a cry of surrender. He accepted that he would never beat Percy. If women as powerful as Zia and Layla couldn't help but obey him, what chance did he have?

Zia and Layla laughed happily - happy at Nuru, one of their own women, getting fucked and bred by a perfect alpha bull. And laughing derisively at the Egyptian boy as he slipped in semen and came into his own mouth under his girlfriend getting bred.

Percy is right, they thought. He really is a faggot.

And as a final insult, when Percy slowly withdrew his cock from Nuru's snug, hugging pussy with a soft pop, a thick pillar of cum slowly dripped down like a waterfall in slow motion, but the groaning boy didn't notice until it was too late.

Layla and Zia laughed again as Bakiri choked and sputtered, his eyes, ears and mouth glued shut by the thick Greek cum.

But Nuru didn't care. She had been fucked into happiness, an alpha male had deposited his genetic material into her and her biological mission was complete. Sighing in pleasure, she gently caressed her big Greek bull's muscular chest, completely and utterly satisfied to the depths of her soul, a happy warmth radiating from the tip of her head to the soles on her feet.

But even as Nuru's mind was completely and utterly bent around her Greek lover - never again would she even consider fucking and being impregnated by another race - Bakiri's had been broken. His mind irresistibly associated his twenty megaton orgasm with his girlfriend getting cum pumped into her by a superior Greek male, and his sexual desires were irreversibly fixated on seeing Egyptian women and Greek men committing sexual sin together. And even as Percy's cum dripped onto his face, his cock rose up again, eager for more punishment by its own female counterparts even as they were bred by Greek bulls.

Bakiri drifted into the land of unconsciousness, his mind unsure whether it was escaping from a nightmare or a daydream...

*Psssssssss*

Bakiri woke up to the sound of water splashing. His eyes cracked open to see Layla pouring herself a cup of Persian tea.

"You're awake," Layla said indifferently, her tone making it clear she wasn't glad he was up or relieved he was OK, but simply stating the fact that he was awake.

"W... What happened?" Bakiri groaned. The pain in his balls was gone, but the rest of his body still ached.

"After you slipped in a puddle of your own cum and let your girlfriend piss Percy's semen into your mouth, you passed out. Percy left after that. We clean ourselves, and you up, and brought you here," Layla said, gesturing to the Kane's living room.

Bakiri looked down and saw he was wearing a fresh pair of cotton pants and a shirt.

"Where's Nuru?" Bakiri asked. Layla pointed to one of the chairs, and Bakiri's eyes popped.

Draped over the armrests and cushion were two Egyptian brunettes going at it like they were sex starved. It wasn't just the wet, sticky kisses or the fingers probing totally inappropriate places - especially for mother and daughter - it was the low moans that indicated they were enjoying it very much.

Zia was the first to notice Bakiri was awake and whispered something to Nuru. Nuru extracted herself from her mother's big milk sacs and turned to Bakiri.

"Hello, faggot. You feeling OK?" Nuru asked gently.

Bakiri opened his mouth to protest, then gave up. "Yes, I'm fine."

Nuru smiled happily. "That's good, I'm happy. And you've been a very good faggot, so come and get your reward."

Bakiri's years perked up. "My reward?"

"Remember, Percy let you fuck me?Although I let him fuck me first, and accidentally let him cum in me. Sorry about that," she said with a small laugh.

His eyes lit up with hope. What if he came in her, and got her pregnant instead? That why not only would she be hers again, but they would get married, and live together, and he wouldn't be a faggot... It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

Bakiri eagerly approached Nuru, hurriedly removing off his pants as he did. Of course, he didn't know Nuru's eggs had long been captured by the Greeks and was safely incubating in her womb, beaten up like as if it had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Woah, there, what do you think you're doing," Zia said with a raised eyebrow, placing a hand on Bakiri's chest.

"I'm going to screw my girlfriend," Bakiri tried to say confidently, but it ended up needy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zia said, raising the packet of Egyptian sized condoms.

"B-but, but... " Bakiri stuttered.

"We said from the start, everyone's wearing protection," Zia said sternly.

"But Percy just creampied your daughter!" Bakiri whined.

"But he's a *Greek bull* with his massive bull cock," Zia explained. "You're an *Egyptian boy* with a shrimp dick."

Zia screwed up her face in disgust as she thought of Bakiri cumming in Nuru, the idea letting him into her gene pool repulsive to her.

"You didn't think I'd let you bear my grandchildren, did you?" Zia said in revulsion.

Bakiri stood there quietly and let Zia roll the condom over his needle dick. The tiny thing easily fit into the condom with room to spare. When it was done, Zia signaled him to proceed with a light tap to the bum. As Bakiri approached, Nuru spread her arms and legs for him.

"Miss me?" Nuru said, pulling him in for a kiss. "I know what has happened is strange for you but you want you to know that you're still my boyfriend, and I love you even if you're a faggot."

"Now, come on do your duty as your boyfriend," Nuru said with a smile, spreading her legs and pussy wide for him.

Bakiri's heart sank as he saw the state of her girlfriend's pussy. Percy had fucked it so wide open he could've dropped a golf ball in without touching the sides. And he couldn't see how deep it went, but he suspected he could fit half his forearm into it.

He awkwardly positioned himself inbetween her legs as she encouraged him. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Place inbetween Nuru's gaping pussy entrance, his dick was a slim noodle. Fucking her would look like sticking a bamboo pole into a well.

Worse still, he was acutely aware of Zia and Layla's gaze boring into his back. They were a very tight family, and kept a very close eye on their youngest member. He could almost the two statuesque, big titted women boring at him with their hard amber eyes, judging his every thrust and moan.

Filled with anxiety, he closed his eyes and took the plunge. The sound of a single, wet slap filled the room...

"Is it in yet?" Nuru said to the uproarious laughter of Zia and Layla, and the cheek-reddening embarrassment of Bakiri.

"No seriously, I don't feel anything," Nuru continued. She pushed Bakiri away and saw what was wrong.

"Oh, your dick is soft," Nuru remarked.

More laughter.

"Damnit Layla. You're always breaking my things, but now you break my boyfriend?" Nuru said with a sigh. "You were too hard on him! Now he can't even get hard."

Layla shrugged. "Not my fault your boyfriend is an effeminate boy."

"And what did you do to his testicles? They're like shrunken peanuts," Nuru continued, lifting up Bakiri's soft, rubber wrapped dick to get a view of his tiny, sucked dry balls.

"Come on, I know how to fix this," Layla said.

"I'm doing this for my sister, not you," she added.

She planted on foot on Bakiri's plump ass and pushed his crotch down into Layla's crotch. Bakiri yelped in surprise. Then she jammed her hard heel deep into his Amy's, and Bakiri screamed.

"Oh, there it is. Wow it's smaller than I remember," Nuru said.

Rocking her foot back and forth, Layla pounded Bakiri's crotch into Nuru's, causing his shrimp dick to dip into the well of cum that was now Nuru's pussy. She let out a contemptuous snort of disdain as he was so much of a faggot that she had to pick up the sexual slack.

"Does that feel good, sis?" Layla yelled over Bakiri's orgasmic screaming.

"It's... Meh. I barely feel anything. Could you just end it now?" Nuru replied.

"Sure thing," Layla said. With a final hard step, she drove her heel all the way in until his crinkly little asshole was glued to the sole of her shoe, every inch of hard black material wrapped up in his tight pink anal tubing. With a little wiggling, she located his squishy prostate and stepped on it with all her bodyweight, crushing it under her heel like an overripe grape.

She wondered if she might've accidentally popped his prostate gland when Bakiri let out a whimpering scream that must've woken up all the neighbours. His small body jerked pathetically, sandwiched between the two women, it emptied the contents of its tiny balls into the condom. It should've been emptied into the warm, awaiting pussy of an Egyptian woman, but none of them wanted - nay - tolerated his seed inside of them. Their pussies only craved thick Grecian spunk now.

Layla extracted her wet heel with disgust.

"Uh, I'm going to have to wash this later," she said with distaste, clicking her heel against the floor to shake off Bakiri's butt juices.

"Was that good, habibi?" Nuru asked gently. Bakiri nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should tell him now," Zia said, watching the whole scene from the couch, legs crossed.

"Tell me what?" Bakiri said.

"Before Percy left, he said you could cum in me," Nuru said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" Bakiri complained.

Nuru giggled apologetically. "Sorry faggot. It was Zia's idea to make you cum into the condom first. So you could cum less inside of me."

"I want as little of your cum in my daughter as possible," Zia explained.

"But I suppose I can't stop two young lovebirds," she continued, peeling off the condom and holding it up into the light to inspect the tiny ball of cum at the end. It burned up in her hand, his genetic material vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"We can finally consummate our relationship, habibi," Nuru happily said. "Well come on! I'll stimulate your prostate for you."

At the end of Bakiri's tunnel, a little light appeared. It was not merely a long shot, but a difficult one, in windy weather and poor lighting. But a shot nonetheless.

He submerged his thin pencil dick into her gaping pussy, his tiny penis quickly becoming engulfed in the sticky cum in her pussy. Then he started moving his hips.

It was like fucking a bottle of syrup. He barely touched the sides of her pussy - occasionally only grazing it with the tip - but the leftover cum seemed to actively resist his cock, trapping and holding it like ballistic gel. But he pushed and pushed, and managed to screw Nuru at a painfully slow pace.

She didn't even need to finger hit ass. Just the knowledge that this was his beloved, cute, smart, girlfriend, and that was enough to get his dick hard. He thrust and he thrust and he thrust and prepared to cum, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Hey!" Bakiri yelled as Layla yanked the Egyptian boy off her sister and grabbed him tightly from behind.

"Now Percy said you could cum in my sister, but I didn't," Layla said sweetly. Between her thick thighs, she wedged her officer's stick at crotch height.

Nimbly nudging the rounded tip inbetween Bakiri's perky little ass cheeks, she toyed with his tight, virgin sphincter.

"You see, I don't want any of your faggot cum tainting my gene pool. So I'm going to fuck it out of your body before it gets into her," Layla explained.

"Oh, stop whining. It's not like you could've gotten Nuru pregnant with that tiny dick and raisin balls anyway," Layla said with disgust. Then she proceeded to unleash hell on his ass.

Slamming into him from behind like a champion breeder horse, the stick dug into Bakiri's soft, yielding anus as the tiny boy squirmed and moaned pathetically in her black clad arms. The room was filled with the slap slap slapping of Bakiri's adorable little ass getting spanked by Layla's powerful crotch, each fleshly sound an admission by Bakiri that his ass had been surrendered to a tall, beautiful Egyptian woman. A Rashid woman.

"That's it, you little faggot. Empty your faggot cum on the floor. It's where it belongs," Layla snarled.

Bakiri tried to twist out of her arms, but she was far too strong, and the anal fucking was making him weak in the knees.

Layla laughed. "Look at you, you're so weak. You can't even stop a woman from overpowering you and fucking you in the ass. God you're pathetic."

Sobbing softly, his cock dribbled and spurted onto the floor again and again as his boypussy was violated by Layla's hard stick. His oversensitive prostate became a jabbing target for Layla, who with unerring accuracy and power squished it like a fat bug with every rapid thrust.

Nuru walked over and sighed. Flicking his uncontrollably dribbling shrimp dick with a finger in disdain, she said, "Why couldn't you he more manly like Percy? If you were, this wouldn't have happened."

Layla swore she felt his prostate pop at some point, but didn't care. Relentless as a river drowning a girl, she pounded Bakiri in the ass until every single drop of cum had been fucked out of his cute butt.

His cock spurted, then dribbled, then dripped cum onto the floor. Resigned to his role as boy-fucktoy, his dick emptied itself in surrender and shriveled up under the contemptuous stares of the women in his life.

When she finally let Bakiri go, he'd been fucked into a blissful coma. With half lidded eyes, he slid off her stick and fell face first into a pool of his cum, ass up with a hard stick wedged deep in his asshole.

"Come on, let's get him back to the Nome before anyone notices," Layla said, reaching down to grab her stick out of his ass.

"Hold on," Nuru said. She grabbed the end of the stick and pushed it down, viciously twisting the handle when it got stuck and ramming it deeper and deeper into her boyfriend's ass until it was all the way in, the strap hanging out like a tail. Bakiri's body shuddered a little as the stick was buried all the way up his asshole. His tiny dick twitched like a dying earthworm.

Then she slid the panties up his supple legs. The women thought his butt did look quite good in them.

"Alright, there," Nuru said.

Zia frowned. "Nuru, do you know that the boys aren't allowed to use the bathroom until afternoon training has ended?"

"Yep," Nuru replied.

"And that he has a practical test for Monster Fighting today?" continued.

"So you just made your boyfriend go the next ten hours wearing panties and with a huge stick up his ass, and he's going to have to fight a demon like this," Layla summed up.

"Yep," Nuru said with a little smile.

The three women burst out laughing.


	16. Epilogue Part 6

Epilogue Part 6

TWO MONTHS LATER

Carter, Felix and Bakiri were on their knees in a sky blue room, hammering bits of wood together to make a cot. Three completed cots were pushed against a wall, three more were being assembled.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Zia, Layla and Nuru stepped into the room, and the three of them immediately popped a boner. Even Carter.

They were wearing ridiculously slutty dressed. Each was a full length, white cotton dress. But it was cut so far up the sides it ran all the way to their ribcages, leaving their crotches only protected by a thin strip of breezy fabric. Their bare hips exposed that they were not wearing any underwear, and the pert dots on their chest showed to the public that underneath their ridiculously tight chest areas, there were no bras.

"Hullo boys. Just wanted to say bye before we go on our date," Layla said.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Bakiri asked.

"Oh, just some nice Greek boys mom gave our numbers to," Nuru replied.

"We'll be late, so don't bother staying up," Zia added. "Actually we won't come home at all. Possibly for several days."

"And dad, Annabeth is looking for you," Nuru said.

Carter groaned. "Not again! Please don't tell me you told her where I was."

Zia laughed. "Oh, now that you've got a chance to get back at me, but you're not taking it?"

"Hell, you can take it if you want," Carter grumbled. "I swear my pelvis is fractured. Those women are insatiable. I'd rather be here, building your baby room."

"As you wish. And here," Zia said, scattering a handful of USBs on the ground like bird seed.

"4K HD videos of us getting fucked. Including the special commentary edition," Layla said with a grin.

"Thanks, honey," Bakiri blustered.

"Have fun jerking off. We'll be riding on some prime Greek dick by the end of the night," Layla added nastily. At those words, the men's boners ached even more.

The three lovely Egyptian ladies stepped into the cool night air. A vortex of sand whirled onto life in front of them.

"You know, mom, if it weren't for you, I'd probably marry Bakiri and have a family with him," Nuru said wistfully.

Layla screwed up her face. "That sounds awful. Not a single big, throbbing Greek dick involved!"

Nuru smiled. "That's what I meant."

Zia laughed. The three women gently carresed the small but steadily growing bumps on their otherwise flat bellies.

"Aren't you going to thank your mother for getting you raped by Greek men?" Zia asked.

"Thanks mom!" Layla and Nuru chirped.

Zia grinned. "Anything for you habibti's."

Layla sighed. "Just think about it! If not for her, we would have healthy Greek babies growing inside of us right now!"

"I agree," Nuru said. "How our lives would be different without Zia's Fall..."

 **Two years and a hundred thousand words later, Zia's Fall ends. It was a good run, and after this I have many exciting and dirty stories in store.**

 **Bur before that, I'd like to end this story talking about it's premise. In the first chapter, Percy gave a long speech about how people cheat, and relationships are generally unfaithful and based on lies. You may have heard the same in real life, backed up by some statistics like half of all people cheat and half of all marriages end in divorce.  
**

 **This is a load of bullshit.**

 **What these statistics don't give you is context. Yes, half of all marriages end in divorce. But the divorce rate for couples who get married after 25, holding down a good job, are financially stable when they have kids and have been dating for a few years is low single digits. It tells us it's not marriages that are a sham, but marriages made when you're forced to because of an accidental child or when you don't know each other well, those are going to fail.  
**

 **Accurate cheating statistics are impossible to get, but studies estimate anywhere between 10-50% of couples. The story is the same - the less attentive, caring or otherwise deficient the relationship is, the more likely cheating is going to become. Sex plays a small role in it, the most important aspects are emotional availability and appreciation of each other. But let's not kid ourselves, sex does play a part. But it's not even that much about cock size. There was a very famous porn star who said he has made much more women cum with his tongue than his huge dick. The same goes for women. Blowjobs, striptease, handjobs, the areas for improvement are endless.**

 **All in all, don't take degenerate smut on the internet seriously.  
**


End file.
